The Next Neo Generation
by animaniacj
Summary: Sanget lived an ordinary life until the day a chameleon splattered all over his window. Since then, he has had to learn just what his parents really did for a living. OC life and cast. RxR
1. Neo Gen 2

**Neo Gen. 2:**

I hated days like today. You know, the days where nothing happens, nothing at all. School held no interest to me, my friends always seemed like they were busy with their families, and I didn't have a girlfriend to fill up any time either. I pretty much had nothing to do except keep my grades up and read some manga.

I don't know if I was fortunate or not, but Fate seemed to deem my boring life over at seventeen.

"I'm home!" I called into the house.

"Ah! Welcome back Sanget." I heard my mom call from the kitchen down the hall. "How was school today?"

"Same as always mom." I said as I started to go upstairs. "Any news on dad today?"

"No, it still seems the company needs him over in the Italian branch." Mom called back.

Geez, if they needed him that often, why couldn't we just move there? Then I'd at least be able to see him more often. Sure, dad could be a bit off, but at least he brightened up the house. Everything just seemed quiet without him around.

"Sanget! When are you going to move?" I heard my sister say. I looked to see my little sister standing behind me on the stairs.

"Sorry Sugu." I said as I moved out of the way.

"Geez, space out like that more often and I'll just push you out of the way." Sugu huffed as she brushed by me and went to her room. She came out a second later with a small handbag and a necklace on.

"What's the occasion, going on a date?" I joked. She just brushed past me faster and practically ran to the front door. "Wait Sugu! I was kidding! Hey, just wait a-" the door slammed shut. I sighed. Sure she was fifteen, but she was my little sister, it was my obligation to pick on her.

I just went to my room and dropped my bag on the floor. I flopped face first onto the bed and sighed. Now when she came home, it was going to be supper awkward for both of us. I turned over and picked up my laptop and began surfing the Internet for a little bit. I stopped, however, after I heard a loud **Splat** on my window. I stopped what I was doing and looked over at my window.

There was a large green smear across the entire window. Who would do such a thing? I wasn't even sure where someone would find something that would do that. I got up and opened the opposite window, ready to clean it off when I noticed a small grey box sticking to the mess. I reached out to grab it, but when I did, the green mess _moved_.

I tried to move back, but the ooze got my middle finger and held on. But what held onto my finger was red, not green. I was even further confused when the goo turned into a chameleon. It was sticking to my window and looking straight at me. But the box was still stuck to it's back, which it propped toward me.

I hesitantly took the box, which came off with a sickening **Schloop**. When I had the box in hand, the chameleon let go of my finger and crawled down the side of my hose and seemed to disappear from sight. Thoroughly dumbfounded, I walked back to my bed and sat down and stared at the box.

It was small, about the size of a ring box. And wouldn't you know it, inside, I found a ring with a neatly cut diamond with a note stuck in the back. As I took it out and unfolded the piece of paper, I found it to be an entire sheet.

And I could tell why it needed an entire sheet. My dad never really did have very good handwriting.

_Dear Sanget,_

_As you get this note, a very special selection is being taken up in my office. Whatever it is you do receive, know this, _Don't lose it!_ It will save your life more than you know; other recipients have said the same. You'll know when you're needed._

_Love from your father,_

_Lamborghi_

This was just crazy. I mean, sure, my dad did crazy things, but to send me a diamond ring? And how would _this_ save my life.

Wait. From the way this note sounded, _he_ didn't even know what I was going to be getting. I scanned the note again, and sure enough, 'whatever' did not sound like knowing.

"Sanget? Did you drop something?" I heard my mom call as she climbed the stairs. I closed the box and slipped into my pocket. I don't know why, but I felt like my mom shouldn't know I had a more-than-likely priceless ring in my possession of unknown origin.

"No mom, I just…uh… found a letter from dad." I called.

"Really?" My mom asked as she came into view. "I didn't bring any mail up here."

"It came, uh, in my bag. Yeah, someone must have slipped it in." I lied. I was horrible at lying.

"Your bag? Are you sure it's from your father?" my mother smiled.

"You want to check the writing?" I said as I handed the not over. My mom took the note and scanned over it. She stopped smiling.

"Well, it is your fathers style of writing." She said. She quickly folded the letter and put it in her pocket. "Sanget, I want you to go get Sugu and bring her home."

"Um, I don't know where she we-"

"She's downtown at a karaoke bar with three friends and their dates." Mom said shortly. "Get Sugu and bring her home. Ignore any struggling, she needs to be home."

"Mom, there are, like, seven different karaoke bars downtown, how-"

"Look, she's in the Hong Kong Bar near the station, room 207. Don't ask, just go." Mom began to leave, but then looked back. "And take whatever Leon gave you. I need to make a few calls." And she left.

I had never seen my mom so serious before. The only time I could say she was anywhere near this demanding was during the lunch hour. But that was demanding, this was serious. And who was Leon? Whatever, I'll just ask when I get home.

I didn't bother changing out of my school uniform; I just headed downstairs and put on my shoes. I don't know why, but I began running to the nearest station. The Hong Kong Bar was three stops away, so I took a breather on the train and pulled out the ring box.

As I cracked it open, I saw the ring there yet again. But this time I had the urge to put it on. I had never worn pendants or rings before, but the ring fit my ring finger perfectly. I admired it for a second before I realized what I was wearing. I quickly snapped the box shut and shoved my hands in my pockets as the station I needed was called.

It was slow going getting through the station, but thankfully mom was right and the bar was near: just a block down the way. As I got closer, I could see that Sugu and her friends actually leaving the establishment, so at least I wouldn't have to go through any hassle of finding out whether or not mom's room information was accurate.

"Sugu!" I called as I got closer to her. "Hey! Sugu!" She didn't seem to hear me.

Or she was ignoring me, because she immediately dipped her head and directed her group away from me.

"Oi! Sugu!" I called out angrily. Apparently I was garnering the attention of her friends, because they were tugging on her sleeve and pointing at me. This also caught the attention of the four guys they were with.

I immediately began to question why my sister and her friends were out with these guys, because they were at least my age, if not a bit older. I don't think the glares we were holding were helping any.

"What do you want Sanget?" Sugu asked as I finally caught her.

"Mom wants you home." I said simply.

"That's it? Mom could have just called me. She didn't need to send you."

"Well, mom said she had some calls to make. So come on, we need to head home."

"No."

"Come on Sugu, now's not the time to be stubborn. Mom said she wanted you home, _now._"

"And I said I was having dinner out." Sugu said. "And I'm not going to let mom dictate my life."

"Really Sugu, now isn't the time to complain. You can fight for your independence later, but we need to get home. So _come on._" I emphasized as I grabbed her wrist.

"Hey." One of the guys said as he grabbed my wrist. "If she says she doesn't want to go, then she doesn't have to."

"Look, I know your having a grand time out here, but family matters take precedence." I glared at him.

"And her preferences come before that." A second guy said.

"Guys, I don't like the look of you to begin with, but stay out of our business."

"Right now, she _is_ our business." The first guy said. That garnered a weird look from all of the girls and myself.

"Dude, that just sounded creepy."

"Argh! Enough already!" A third guy snapped. "I've had enough of this already. You three made me suffer through that party, now you can't even deal with this pest. I say we just cut our losses and run." As to emphasize 'cutting', he pulled out a rather intimidating hunting knife.

"Where the hell did you hide that?" I asked in disbelief. It seemed like he pulled the knife from his back, but he had to have been sitting at one point.

"Just move a little Shaun, I'll take the hand." The third said to the first. In compliance, the first moved his hand up to expose my wrist. The knife started to fall.

I had no choice but to let go of my sister and get away. But as I did, the lat guy of the group grabbed Sugu from behind and made a run for it. My attention was split, but I knew I had to go after Sugu.

I pulled my hand harder and avoided the first fall of the knife. I did not expect the following uppercut. I just barely got out of the way, but there was now a long gash across my uniform.

Now the two of us were at a standoff. I was to far away for a strike, but he was blocking the way to Sugu. I glanced around and saw that Sugu's friends had already run off and that the other two also had knifes drawn.

"You know kid." The first guy began, "This was supposed to be a simple grab and go. But you just had to go and make it complicated didn't you?"

"What are you talking about? What does my sister have to do with any of this?"

"She was just the easy target." The third guy said. "But the real point of this was that no one would guess that we took her. But now that you know what we look like, I'm afraid we can't let you go." He smiled. I didn't like his smile. There was no joy in it, or any that I would know of. It looked like the smile of a sadist.

"And what do you plan to do?" I spread out my arms. "We're in the middle of downtown. Any second now, police are going to be here to see why there are three men wielding knives against a high schooler."

"Are you sure about that?" The third guy said. "Take another look. Go ahead. I promise we won't attack."

I didn't like it, but he seemed too confident. I took the chance and slowly looked around.

There wasn't anybody even close to us. In fact, the street looked deserted.

"Wh…whe…where?" I stammered.

"Where did everyone go? Ever heard of willpower?" The third man snickered.

"That's kind of general." I said.

"Well here's a lesson." He said as he flicked his knife. It seemed to spark, and it was shortly consumed in a red flame. "We can do just about anything with our 'will'." As he said that, I glanced at the other two knives. One was _sparking green_, and the other was misting.

"What…what are you going to do to me?"

"Simple. We're going to make you disappear. Piece by piece." The third smiled.

"Nirika, now isn't the time." The one I identified as Shaun said. He was holding the misting knife. "He just needs to stay out of the picture until the boss can assume power. And if we hold _him,_ then it won't take long."

"They won't have the set without him." The sparking knife holder said.

"Che, you two are no fun. This is why I like my unit better." Nirika sneered. "Fine, let's just bag him then."

They started to advance on me, and I just backed up. I didn't want to turn and run, they could just stab me easier like that. But I wasn't going to get away like this. They were going to rush me any second now, but I didn't have anything to fight them with, not even a decent sized stick.

If I was going to die like this, the least I could have done was get my sister home. But I couldn't even do that.

As Shaun thrust his misty knife at me, the last thing I thought as I threw up my hands was, 'I wish I could have at least defended myself.'


	2. Family Ties

**Family Ties:**

I had my eyes closed, waiting for the pain to start, but it didn't come. Instead I heard the clatter of metal on concrete. I cracked my eyes open to see what happened.

The three of them seemed just as surprised as I was. Shaun was holding a broken knife in his hand and a good fourth of the knife's blade was lying on the ground. I checked my arms, but there wasn't a scratch on them, not even a tear in my uniform.

"God, this is why I hate Mist users." Nirika scoffed. "Always to delicate to actually be of any use."

"Hey, who do you think is keeping everyone away, huh?" Shaun glared back. "If it weren't for me, you'd all be in deep shit."

"Really?" I cracked a grin. As he turned back to face me, I slugged him across the jaw with a right hook. Mom insisted on some self-defense classes in middle school, but I never thought I would actually use them.

The part I wasn't expecting was how much it actually hurt to punch someone. Especially with a ring on. I tried to wave away the pain as I looked down at Shaun. He seemed passed out, but I couldn't really tell.

"Oh for the love of… really? This is just pathetic. We're doing it my way now." Nirika groaned. Before he could start advance on me, the one with the sparking knife grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Not now Nirika. Can't you see? He has a _ring._"

"So what?" Nirika shrugged his hand off.

"Dude, don't you remember what the boss did when he got his ring? The least the guys in the room left with were in a coma."

"But this kid doesn't even know what the flames _are_. He can't be a threat. Now stop being a chicken."

I picked up the broken knife blade as they were talking and tried my best to hide it as I kept backing away. I think they noticed I was still getting away, because they started to charge after me again. This time I actually did turn to run.

That was until I ran straight into a man in a black suit. The sudden impact made me drop the knife tip and back up a bit. He had a matching black fedora with an orange stripe and two very offsetting hair curls.

"Ciao." He smiled down at me. "You know, kids shouldn't be running around with sharp objects like that."

I heard the two guys behind me stop. As I looked, they seemed to be frozen in fear.

"Shit, they never said anything about him being here." The only guy I didn't know the name to say.

"He shouldn't be that bad." Nirika said boldly, but I could hear his voice shaking. "Y-You know that stories are often exaggerated. Besides, he should be, like, sixty by now. We can take him."

I stood stock still as the man's arm draped over my shoulder with a pistol and shot Nirika between his eyes. The other guy dropped his knife and began to run, but the man behind me shot him in the back of the head. As he took his gun back, I immediately ran away from the man, but I felt a sharp pain in both of my calves and fell to the ground.

"Please don't kill me!" I pleaded as I turned over to face him.

"Oh please, if I wanted to kill you, I would have already." He said as he walked past me and examined Nirika's body. "Hey, get up." He said as he kicked the body.

The man had to be crazy! He _just_ shot the man between the eyes! People don't just get up from that!

Apparently logic wanted to leave the scene today, because Nirika began to stir and sit up. But he didn't groan, he didn't rub any sore spots; he just sat up and looked at his assassin.

"Where is Sugu?" The man in black asked.

"Don't know."

"Why not?"

"We were each given a different location for pickup."

"Family name?"

"Classified."

"Che, they got a good one." He spat. He pulled out his gun again and pointed it at Nirika again. "Now, you're going to forget either of us were here." He said as he shot Nirika again. Nirika went down again and didn't stir again.

I just lay there, dumbfounded as the man in black just went to the other two and proceeded to shoot them. He then put his gun away and came back to me.

"You didn't forget how to stand, did you?" He asked as he reached a hand down to me.

"You shot me in the legs!" I yelled at him.

"It's only temporary." He sighed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I began to complain, but I realized I was standing perfectly fine. I examined both of my legs, and sure enough, there was a hole in the back of each leg.

"How in the _hell_ can a shot to the legs be just 'temporary'?" I asked him.

"Answers later, we need to head back." He said as he went around the corner. I followed after him and found a _very_ expensive looking car.

"Where? How? But-"

"Come on, get in, we have to get you home fast. Your mother's worried sick." He said as he opened the driver side door.

"You know my mom?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Answers _later_. The longer you stand around, the farther Sugu gets."

At the mention of my sister, I just went over to the passenger side and got in. As I expected, the inside looked just as luxurious as the outside promised. The man turned on the car and let it purr for a second.

"You have _no_ idea how long I've wanted to do this." He sighed.

"Do what?" I asked.

In response, he revved the engine and peeled out of our dead stop at top speed. I hadn't even gotten my seatbelt on yet, and he was taking a sick enjoyment out of every sharp turn, near miss, and curb stomp we did. "It's been forever since I've had a new passenger!" He grinned. I held on for dear life in that ride.

Thankfully, due to his extreme driving, we made it back to my house in a tenth of the time the train would have taken. As I took a wobbly step out of the car, my mom came running out of the house and gave me a tight hug.

"Sanget, I'm so glad you're home safe! When I heard Reborn coming, I feared the worst! Where's your sister?" She asked as she held me at arms length. I couldn't muster the strength to look he in the eye. "Oh, they got to her, didn't they?"

"I'm afraid they did I-Pin." The man said as he got out of the car. "And I couldn't get anything out of the guys that were left behind. Seems the abductors have a Mist user on par with Viper. We'll have to use the round about method to find her."

Mom just sighed. "I was afraid something like this would happen. Are you sure there's no one better suited for his position? They don't have to do this yet."

"It's being pressed. The other families want a definite answer on a successor to pander to and Tsuna wants her to have all of her guardians chosen before he tells any of them."

"Why can't she just choose them like Tsuna did?"

"She did. She insisted to keep it to the main family. The only one's left were you and Hibari's replacement."

"He never really did settle down, did he?" Mom sighed.

"Hold up!" I exclaimed. "What's going on here? Mom? How do you know this crazy man? What is this about replacements? And what does any of this have to do with Sugu?"

"Maybe we should go inside and settle down a bit?" Mom said as she directed me inside. "And Reborn? Can you do something about the car? It's a bit conspicuous."

"Sure thing." Reborn said as he got back in the car and drove off slowly. I swore silently at that man and his driving.

Mom and I went back into the house and I took a seat at the dinner table as she grabbed a few cups and the coffee maker. As she did, the chair beside me was pulled out and Reborn sat down, making me jump.

"How did-? When did you come-? The door didn't-"

"You must have gained your father's knack for learning." Reborn grinned. "It's a trade secret."

"He came in through your room and came downstairs." Mom said as she placed a cup of tea in front of me and an espresso in front of Reborn.

"You're no fun I-Pin." Reborn said as he took a sip of his drink. "Ah, still know how to make it just right."

"Bianchi never got it right. You pestered me constantly, you don't forget your complaints easily." Mom said as she took a seat. "I really didn't want to see this day come."

"You know you can't leave that easily." Reborn said somberly. "You know they had to find out eventually."

"I actually wanted them to be like Nana in that sense though." Mom sighed as she took a sip of her own tea.

"They're kids, they would learn eventually. And you know keeping them in the dark might have endangered them as much as telling them would have."

"Ok, can you two _please_ get me into the loop here?" I interrupted them again.

"And he has his sense of timing as well." Reborn stated. "But, I'll let you do the explaining I-Pin."

Mom just looked into her cup for a minute before looking up at me. "Sanget, your father and I were and are a part of the Mafia."

That just hit me like a ton of bricks. "What!?"

"Now hear your mother out." Reborn patted me on the shoulder, which made me immediately cool down for some reason.

"Reborn!" Mom shot Reborn in surprise.

"What? You might as well call him Lambo the Second and get it over with. He's turning into his clone the longer this goes on."

"Mom, mom, just go on." I grabbed her hand as she glared at Reborn. She took a deep breath and continued.

"A bit after your father and I got married, we decided on a more… normal… family situation. I already had the Shop, but your father is one of seven guardians to one of the most powerful Mafias in the world, the Neo Vongola Family."

"I have never heard of them."

"And you wouldn't, they're based out in Italy." Mom smiled.

"And _that's_ why dad is out so much?"

"Yes, he comes when he can, but since we decided to keep you and Sugu out of it, we decided to keep the house here in Japan."

"All right, so how did you and dad actually meet then? If he's a part of the mafia, then you were?"

"A very promising Hitman." Reborn said proudly. "A real shame she went into the noodle business."

"Stop putting ideas in my child's head Reborn." Mom snapped. "Well, it was true, as I was training as an assassin, I met your father."

"When she was five." Reborn announced again.

"Geez mom, you've known dad since you were _five_?" I started to see my mother in a new light.

"Well, it wasn't until I was nearly twenty until I started to see your father like that."

"Nope, instead she had eyes for a man three time's her age for the longest ti-" Reborn said before mom shoved a steam bun in his mouth to shut him up.

"As, I, was, _saying_." Mom said in a very even tone. "Your father and I wanted to keep you two out of it. We realized how dangerous it was and we didn't want you to go through the same things."

"But now things are different." Reborn said, apparently getting around mom's cooking. "Tsuna, the boss of the Neo Vongola Family, has to name his successor. But, being the paranoid man he is, refused to name his daughter as his successor, fearing for her. Kind of like what your parents did."

"So, what's the difference between her and me?"

"Well, one, you can't hide being the _boss_ of a mafia as easy as being a _part _of it_._ And second, she wants to be next. She wants to keep her dads ideals and wishes going."

"And so, why are _other_ mafia's going around and kidnapping Sugu?"

"Well, you remember how I said she wants to keep the whole affair of picking successors to the guardians in the main family?" Reborn asked.

"Vaguely." I said hesitantly, trying to remember the banter between him and my mother.

"Someone must have leaked that little side note, because we've had multiple hits being caught on the other guardian's children. We were lucky enough to get to them and keep them. We- no, I- wasn't in time for Sugu."

"But why?" Mom asked. "I thought only Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and I had girls."

"She said she wanted it like that, but she settled for if they were just main family." Reborn shrugged.

"Wait, what are you talking about? I get that the child abductions would happen if you had such a stupid condition to keep it to your dad's friends, but what does it have to do with Sugu?"

"Well, along with wanting them to be in the main family, she also wanted them to be girls." Reborn said.


	3. Replacement Guardian

**Replacement Guardian:**

I burst out laughing. I knew that he was serious, and I knew that my sister was in danger, but the thought of Sugu being a part of running one of the world's biggest mafias made me crack up. I actually had to lay my head on the table.

"And he has his father's sense of humor." Reborn commented.

"I-I'm sorry." I tried to stop myself. "But do you know how ridiculous that sounds? You make it sound like this girl wants Sugu to be a part of this."

"She does." Reborn said without breaking his mood.

"But she's fifteen!" I shot up, getting serious. "You can't expect a fifteen year old girl to run a mafia!"

"She wouldn't be running it, but she would be a part of it."

"That's just ridiculous!" I stared in disbelief at him.

"Tsuna started learning to be the Neo Vongola boss when he was fourteen. His daughter is already sixteen, and she's chomping at the bit to start taking some responsibility."

"I guess she took after her uncle then." Mom sighed.

"And lest you forget, your own father started being the Lightning Guardian when he was five." Reborn pointed out.

"You forgot to mention that part." I said, starting to think a bit. "But you said that this girl…"

"Ryona." Reborn added.

"Ryona, _wants_ to have it made out of girls. But that doesn't have to happen _precisely_, does it?"

"And like that he proves to be better than his father!" Reborn threw his hands into the air. "Sanget, right you are. She might want to have her guardians be women, but she's had to make an exception due to her uncle and others."

"And let me guess, you were here to pick up Sugu."

"Are we sure he's Lambo's?" Reborn asked loudly behind his hand, garnering a glare from mom. Reborn straightened up and cleared his throat. "Right, I was here to pick up Sugu before they could get to her."

"But now Sugu's been kidnapped and we don't know who took her. Leaving me." I concluded.

"Now Sanget." Mom spoke up. "The entire reason we didn't tell you this was so that you wouldn't get yourself wrapped up in situation like this."

"And look where it got us mom." I looked straight at her. "Sugu is gone to who knows where and a stubborn girl won't take no for an answer to look somewhere else. If I were to go in for Sugu's place, just until we find her, it could solve both problems."

"But Sanget-"

"No mom, listen. If what Reborn says is right, then there won't be a successor to a very large organization. The reason there _are_ large organizations is so that there is a ruling body over chaos. If the Neo Vongola fall while I could do something, then I would feel just as responsible for the fall as if I were the successor."

"And _there's _the stubbornness." Reborn smiled. "Have you ever been able to say no to it I-Pin?"

"Plenty," Mom sighed, "But it never stopped him. All right, go get Sugu back. I'll keep eyes and ears open here just in case." Mom stood up and took our cups. "Go get packed Sanget. Wear the suit your dad got you, it'll be important." As a second thought she turned back from the kitchen. "And leave your uniform, I'll stitch it up while you're gone."

I looked down and was a bit embarrassed at the state my uniform was in. The gash was still there and the sleeves were absolutely dirty from falling on the ground.

"Better not let that happen to the suit." Reborn smiled. "No one would forgive a Mafioso in a dirty suit."

I quickly made my way upstairs and inspected my room. If what mom said was true, Reborn sure didn't leave a trace that he was here. Not a thing seemed out of place, and I did not have the neatest room, much to my mother's displeasure.

I took out the suitcase from under my bed and dumped out the junk I kept in it in the effort to 'tidy up'. I took the comb out of the mess and made a few quick passes of it through the mess that was my black hair. It was always nice directly after the combing, but seemed to get messed up ten minutes later.

After a gathering of casual clothes and hygiene essentials, I opened up my closet and delicately took out my suit. I had only ever really worn it to a performance or two of a concert, but nothing as grand as _meeting an international mafia_.

I carefully took it off its hanger and began to get dressed. After a painstakingly slow time to make sure I didn't wrinkle it, I stood up straight and examined myself. If I couldn't say so, I looked damn fine in a suit.

"And you do." Reborn said from my door. I turned to face him, and he was just smiling. "I do have to admit, you guys look good in a suit, even a cow one."

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on, we need to get going. I scheduled our flight for 4:00."

I looked to my watch. "But it's 3:50 right now!"

"Then we better head out fast then shouldn't we?" He grinned as he grabbed my bag and ran out of my room.

"Hey! Reborn!" I shouted as I ran out of my room and downstairs.

"Sanget!" Mom called from behind me. As I turned, she gave me a breath-taking hug. "Come home safe with your sister, you hear?"

"Yeah mom, I will." I said as I hugged her back. We were shortly interrupted as a car horn blared. "That is if I don't die from Reborn driving first." I groaned.

"It'll grow on you." Mom smiled as she let me go. "But do watch out for the training. Now go!" She said as she shoved me out the door. I didn't need a second hint. I quickly made my way to the car and opened the door.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get in!" Reborn waved.

"One second." I said. I took a deep breath, got in, slammed the door shut, and buckled the seatbelt. Good thing I did to, because as soon as I shut the door, Reborn was already peeling down my street. I braced myself for the ten-minute ride to the airport, which would usually take thirty.

…

I guessed that the mafia might have had special privileges, but I never expected one of them to be able to drive like a mad man onto the runway and up the back of an open airplane. As I was still getting my breath back from the multiple times I saw my life flash before my eyes getting here, Reborn got out of the car and called out "Bianchi! We're in! You can go!"

I felt the car lurch as the plane started its take off. I hesitantly got out of the car and stepped onto the cold metal. "Are you sure it's safe to take off like this?"

"As safe as it is for me to drive." Reborn smiled. That didn't boost my confidence at all. In fact, it made me grab my suitcase faster and head toward the only door in the hanger.

"Uh, Sanget, I wouldn't do that quite yet." Reborn warned me to late.

"Reborn honey!" A woman with pale brown hair ran into me. "You know you shouldn't run off without me like that!"

"Um, Bianchi?" Reborn said. "I'm back here."

"So who's this?" Bianchi sneered as she held me out at arms length in a completely different tone.

"That would be Sanget, Lambo's kid." Reborn said calmly.

"Ah! So this is the little bugger the tyke's been hiding away." She said as she let me go and stuck out a hand. "Name's Bianchi, nice to meet you Sanget."

"Same to you?" I said hesitantly as I stuck out my own hand, which she shook firmly. She then stepped around me and firmly hugged Reborn. Then she pulled back and kissed him. I was thoroughly grateful Reborn had pointed out our difference before she did that.

"What have I told you about going out without telling me?"

"You know our line of work Bianchi." Reborn said seriously. "Right now, we have a job to escort Sanget here to Tsuna and Ryona."

"Him? But I thought they also had a-"

"She got taken before I could pin them down." Reborn reported. "He's the best bet we have right now."

"You know she won't be happy about that."

"Tsuna spoiled her to much, of course she's not going to be happy with less than perfect." Reborn said as he detached Bianchi from him. "But right now, let's enjoy the flight."

"Wait." I said, a bit confused. "You called to Bianchi to start up the plane, right?"

"Yeah, and?" Reborn asked.

"Then who's flying right now?"

"The autopilot of course." Bianchi answered. "What? Did you think I would abandon my job just to see my honey?"

"Well honestly, I don't know."

"Good answer." She smiled as she walked by me, but not before whispering, "The answer is yes, by the way."

I just looked after her dumbfounded before turning to look at Reborn. "Who is that woman?"

"That would be Bianchi, my wife." Reborn smiled as he walked by. I was left in the corridor staring after them like an idiot. I couldn't believe a guy like Reborn could hold a girlfriend, much less a wife. But if they were married, and Reborn was part of the mafia, then Bianchi had to be too, because she sure as hell wasn't a housewife.

I slowly made my way up the corridor until I opened the door at the end that opened up to one hell of a fancy room. If it hadn't been for the fact that there was a runway outside the windows, I would have sworn I had stepped into a millionaire's living room.

Reborn was already sitting at a table in the corner of the room, where he beckoned me over. I sat across from him and put my suitcase under the table.

"So, where's Bianchi?"

"She went to pilot the plane. She might be able to put it on autopilot for the most part, but she still needs to lift off and set the plane." Reborn said as he sipped from a coffee cup. "And you're wondering how in the world we could be married, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah." I admitted. "To be frank, _you're crazy_."

"Don't say that in front of Bianchi, she'll challenge you for that title." Reborn kept sipping his drink.

"But you're a part of the mafia."

"And so is she." Reborn replied. "Also, if she offer's to cook, make sure someone else is in the kitchen with her."

"I don't even want to know, do I?"

"It would be better to ask when she's a lot further away." Reborn confirmed.

"Okay, okay, but back to how, she must be, like, twenty years older than you, at least."

"Fifteen, but don't let her hear you speak of her like that, she's very sensitive about her looks."

"Didn't seem like it." I rolled my eyes. "Is there any way I _am_ supposed to talk to her?"

"Be nice and compliment her from time to time." Reborn said as he finally put down his cup. "By the way, can you hold up your left hand?"

"Like this?" I questioned as I put up my hand slowly.

"Perfect." Reborn smiled as he whipped out his pistol and shot.

"ARGH! God damn it!" I shouted as I gripped my hand. "Will you stop shooting me?"

"It's my job." Reborn said as he put his gun back. "Now, let me see your hand."

"Why? So you can shoot it again?"

"No, so I can see what it did." Reborn said patiently.

"Well, of course it's just…going to…be bleeding?" I said slowly as I held my hand above the table. It wasn't bleeding; in fact, there wasn't even a hole. Instead, my hand was sparking. _Green._

"Huh, I figured as much." Reborn sighed with a smile. "I just had to confirm it. Good thing you have it just as strong as your dad, otherwise that probably wouldn't have worked."

"What are you talking about? Have what as strong as may dad? And what did you do to me?" I asked as I was still examining my hand. The sparks were still dancing around my hand, but they didn't sting or hurt in the slightest.

"Your Dying Will Flame. I'll explain later, right now, let's just enjoy our twelve-hour flight." Reborn smiled as he laid back and tilted his hat over his eyes."

"Wait, just one more question."

"One more?"

"One more." I promised.

"Shoot." He smiled.

"What would you have had to do if shooting my hand hadn't worked?"

"Then I would have had to shoot you in the head of course." Reborn smiled. "Now, let me have my nap."

And like that, reborn began to snore, leaving me to wonder if what I was doing was really the smart choice.


	4. Air Reborn

**Air Reborn:**

As the plane took off and stabled out, I explored around the spacious room. There was a mini bar, refrigerator, and a large flat-screen TV with an accompanying couch. Seeing as Reborn was asleep, I just opted to see what kind of TV I could get on an international flight.

None to my surprise, it was in Italian. It was hell trying to find the language settings, but when I got it to Japanese, I found that there were _a lot_ of movies I wanted to watch. I also found that there was wireless headphones connected to the TV set, so I just plugged in and settled down for a comedy movie marathon.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I woke up on the couch as I had been, but a blanket was draped over me. I turned off the television and took off the headphones. They were apparently soundproof, because as soon as I took them off, I heard Reborn, Bianchi, and someone else in a conference call.

"…And that's what I got. By the time I had them marked and showed up, they had already gotten her." Reborn said.

"Ryona's not going to like this." A man said over the phone. "She already isn't liking to find someone else for Hibari, and Kirata isn't making her choice any easier."

"And I keep saying you spoiled her to much." Reborn sighed. "If you didn't say yes to every request of hers, she probably wouldn't be this picky now."

"But could you say no to her face?" The man complained childishly.

"Easily." Reborn replied seriously. "But you never let me tutor her like I did with you."

"Because you would have killed her!" I heard the man slam his desk. "I don't even know how _I_ got through all of it."

"Oh come now Tsuna, you know honey would never had put her in real harm." Bianchi tried to sooth the man.

"Bianchi, Reborn made me rock climb, in mittens, without a harness. If I had let Ryona go through that type of training, then-"

"She would be grateful for the life and choices she has." Reborn finished. "Look Tsuna, we can finish this argument in three hours when we land." Reborn finished by pushing a button on the hook.

"And that's the head of the Neo Vongola Family?" I asked from the couch, gaining both of their attention. "Sounds kind of whiney to me."

"You have no idea." Reborn sighed as he kneaded his head. He then sat back and looked over to me. "Get up and take a shower Sanget. We land in three hours."

"There's a shower on board?" I asked in amazement.

"Well of course there is." Bianchi replied. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to spruce up after-"

"-Our often long flights." Reborn cut in. "And don't forget to take care of the suit. I checked that it was your only one. We're going to be fixing that."

"You checked my suitcase?" I asked, a bit angry about the invasion of privacy.

"And might I say, I'm not very impressed with what you chose to come with." Bianchi sighed. "Nothing to even pass as acceptably casual."

"You know what? I give up." I said as I stood up. "Which way is the shower?"

"Through that door, second on the right." Reborn pointed toward the front. "Hanger's already in there."

I silently went over and went through the door. As I went through the aforementioned door, I was beginning to wonder if this wasn't just a mansion with wings.

The room was sparkling white with a large sink and mirror with a closet opposite to it. As I opened the closet, there was an entire suit press inside. I checked out the shower, and I didn't feel like I knew what half of the thing was supposed to do. I just stood there for a minute to take it all in before disrobing. I took special care to put away the suit before stepping in the shower.

After a bit of experimenting, I found the right setting and went about cleaning all the sweat off of my body. It's amazing how much one can panic in a day; I was feeling cleaner by the second. But as I was in the shower, I began to think.

How were we going to find Sugu exactly? Reborn said we didn't know who took her, and he didn't do a good job on taking notes of who they were. And what was this about Dying Will Flames? I could have sworn that I had seen the exact same phenomenon happen on one of the guy's knives, but what did it mean? And once I had that, what was I meant to do with it exactly? And how in the world did Reborn shoot people to do things for him?

I finally gave up on trying to answer any of these questions and turned off the shower. But as I stepped out, I realized the one thing that I had missed.

There were no towels in the room. I groaned and creaked the door open slightly. "Reborn? Bianchi? Could one of you grab a towel please? There aren't any in here."

I heard a bit of a scuffle before the door opened and Bianchi marched down the hall and handed me a towel. "You were taking so long, I thought you would have noticed something like that _before_ getting in." She said in a bit of a huff.

"Sorry. Geez." I said as I too the towel and started to wipe off my arm. But it didn't feel quite right. Then I took a closer look at what Bianchi handed me. "Hey! This one of my favorite shirts!"

"Deal with it, we'll get you new ones later." Bianchi said as she left back to the room. "I told you we should have checked for him!" She shouted as she slammed the door shut. I had the very distinct impression that they didn't have any kids at home. If they had one. This very may well be their house for how decorated it is.

I just looked down at my shirt and sighed. I might as well go along with these crazy ideas of theirs until I ran into some sane people in Italy. Maybe I could get dad to side with me on a few of my fights. I rubbed myself dry as well as I could and got dressed in my finely kept suit. As I put it back on, it felt warm, as though it had just been pressed. I took one more look in the mirror and left back for the other two.

As I came in, it seemed like both of them were enjoying coffee at the table, but knowing them, it was probably poisoned or something crazy like that. I took a seat across from the two and stared at them for a second before carefully starting my questions.

"So, we have, like, two hours now until we land?"

"Yep." Reborn said soundly as he took a sip.

"And in that time, could I have some of my questions answered?"

Reborn took out a wallet and took out a note with a ten on it and gave it to Bianchi. She quietly accepted it and put it away. "Go ahead." Reborn said dourly.

"Ok, so, what is the Dying Will Flame?"

"Going for the big one first." Bianchi smiled. "Well, you see Sanget, everyone has will, but when pushed to an extreme, like death, sometimes that will can manifest itself. Over time, we came to learn that there are seven-"

"Fifteen." Reborn corrected.

"Seven." Bianchi fermented. "The other seven are exactly the same and no one can really use the eighth one, Reborn."

"Tell that to Bermuda and Simon." Reborn smirked.

"_Anyways_." Bianchi continued. "The _seven_ different flame were found to each have different properties. They were each named as a phenomenon of the sky, so they're also known as Flames of the Sky." As to cement her argument, Bianchi held out her hand and a red flame popped out of it. "This is known as a Storm Flame."

"I've seen that before." I said in awe. "And there are six other flames exactly like that?"

"Not quite." Reborn said as He reached under his collar and pulled out a pacifier. I started to laugh, but a glare from Reborn stopped me before I could begin. Reborn's Pacifier began to glow yellow and began to spark a bit. "This is the Sun Flame. And then there's you, a user of the Lightning Flame, which as you know is green."

"Wait a second. Red, yellow, green, is there a blue and orange too?"

"And indigo and purple." Bianchi nodded. "You were right Reborn, he is smarter than Lambo was."

"So all of these Flames make a rainbow?" I began to smile.

"One, very deadly, rainbow." Reborn said as he put his pacifier away. "Besides being a manifestation of will, they also have their own properties. Like mine helps give me great reflexes, for things such as driving."

"And mine helps destroy the other women that flock to Reborn." Bianchi smiled.

"So, what do mine do?" I asked as I looked at my hand. There was no trace of what happened to it yesterday, but I could still see the electricity bouncing around it.

"Lightning Flames are primarily used to strengthen things to the point of invulnerability." Reborn said. "So you're going to be a meat shield."

"For what?" I asked, a bit scared for my life now.

"For Ryona of course." Reborn said. "The main point of being the Lightning Guardian is to be the meat shield."

"Well that's just great." I sighed, then sat bolt upright. "But that means Ryona was looking to make Sugu the Lightning Guardian, right?"

"Very much so." Reborn nodded.

"Well that's just not going to happen." I slammed the table. "There is _no way_ I would let Sugu be a meat shield for the mafia."

"So you would take her place?" Bianchi asked.

"Yes!" I responded immediately. "What kind of girl is Ryona to think she can just pick a random girl up and use her for the mafia?"

"A girl who thinks for the mafia?" Reborn replied. "When I was told that Tsuna would be the tenth leader of the Vongola Family, I didn't question it, and I did my damndest to raise him to be a good Mafioso."

"Wait, you taught her father?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, and?"

"Just, just let me cool off a second." I said as I sat back. Reborn couldn't be more than thirty-five or so. Ryona was sixteen, and he said before that this Tsuna guy was taught at fourteen. Together, that was thirty years right there. But assuming that Tsuna took time to have a kid, say a few years, that was longer than Reborn's been alive! I just gripped my head and groaned.

"I think you just blew his brain honey." Bianchi snickered, but suddenly stopped. "Sanget? Where did you get that ring?"

"Huh?" I said as I looked up. Bianchi looked a bit concerned, Reborn's face was placid. "Uh, I just got it from a weird chameleon with a ring box with a note from my dad. Why?"

"Reborn!" Bianchi looked at him in shock. "You didn't _already_ give him his ring!"

"I don't know." Reborn didn't react at all. "I just gave Leon the note and shot him, it was up to him to give what was needed."

"Leon?" I thought where I heard that name before. "Mom said something about Leon. Who is it?"

"Him." Reborn pointed to his hat. I looked at it, but didn't see anything. Just as I thought that Reborn was pulling my leg, I saw two yellow eyes pop out of nowhere. I must have jumped, because Bianchi and Reborn were obviously smiling at me. As I stared longer, the chameleon became more and more visible as it crawled down Reborn's face and arm and onto the table.

"Bet you another ten he gets into a staring contest with Leon." I heard Bianchi whisper.

"No deal." Reborn whispered back. "Anyways." He cleared his throat. "You're saying Leon gave you that?" Reborn pointed at my ring.

"Yeah, it was kind of weird how he insisted I take it." I said, still keeping an eye on Leon to make sure he wasn't moving.

"Can I see it?" Reborn asked as he held out a hand.

"As long as you don't shoot me for it." I said as I held my hand out. Reborn held my hand and examined the ring. Bianchi also leaned over his shoulder to get a look. "I don't see the big deal, it's just a ring."

"That's what you say." Reborn said. "But to us, it's a source of power."

"You're serious? The mafia believes in magic rings too?"

"Do you want a demonstration?" Bianchi asked as she summoned up another red flame.

"No thank you." I said as fast as I could.

"But he does seem to be right." Reborn cut in. "From what I can tell right here, it's just a normal diamond ring."

"Would Leon really just do that?" Bianchi asked.

"He did just give Dino a whip." Reborn said as he let my hand go.

"And a water absorbing monster turtle." Bianchi counterpointed.

"Can you find a problem with it?"

"I never saw him have a use for it." Bianchi shrugged. "But it just goes to show that what Leon makes isn't pointless."

"Wait, so this chameleon made this ring?" I asked. "How in the _world_ did it manage to do that?"

"He's a very special chameleon." Reborn stated.

"That doesn't explain anything."

"It explains everything."

"You're impossible." I groaned as I held my head in my hands again. "When are we landing again?"

"An hour and a half hours now, why?" Bianchi asked.

"I'm watching a movie." I said as I got up to get away from the two crazies at the table.

Little would I learn they were the sane ones.


	5. Settings

**Setting Down and Setting Up:**

As the movie ended, I noticed Bianchi leave and go towards the head of the plane.

"We landing soon?" I asked Reborn as I took the headphones off.

"Yep. We're setting down in five." He said as he went over to the fridge. "Have you eaten at all?"

"Uh, no." I said as my stomach growled, realizing how hungry I was. "Sorry, I just get so wrapped up sometimes that I forget to eat."

"Happens to everyone." Reborn said as he tossed me an apple. "See what else you want, but nothing to elaborate. We'll get you a proper meal at the house."

"Ok." I said as I took a bite of the apple and got up. I had to say, it was a very juicy apple. As I examined the fridge, I found that there were a lot of containers that seemed to have perfectly good leftovers. I took one out that looked like spaghetti, but Reborn snatched it out of my hands.

"I said nothing _to_ elaborate now, didn't I?"

"But they're just leftovers, and not that much even. Wait, Bianchi cooked that, didn't she?" Reborn just gave a silent nod. "Is the pizza safe?" Reborn shook his head. "Ok then, is the string cheese safe?" Reborn just looked at me, and I just took the hint not to take anything _cooked_. After a bit of nit picking, I ended with an apple, two string cheese sticks, and a vine of grapes. As I finished them off, I slowly felt the pressure rising. I flexed my jaw a few times before my ears stopped hurting. I followed the lead of Reborn and took a seat before we hit ground.

Good thing I did too, otherwise I would be hurting all over from the sudden impact. Touch down made me kind of wish there were seat belts, but the table did a nice job of ramming me in the stomach. I could see why Reborn took the side with his back to the front.

After I had gotten over the blow, I got up and took my suitcase where it _seemed_ to have not been moved, but I knew better. I placed it on the table and took one look through it, and all that was missing was the shirt Bianchi had handed me.

"Reborn? Am I really going to need any of this?" I asked.

"Well, it is your stuff."

"But Bianchi said all of it's just going to get replaced anyways." I said.

"Well, your choice." Reborn shrugged as he walked away. I just sighed at how unhelpful he was being and zipped the case shut. I just stared at it for a second, contemplating whether or not it would really be practical to take what was probably a comparatively shoddy case with me to the mafia.

"Come on Sanget." I heard Bianchi call from the back door. I hadn't even noticed her pass behind me. "We're heading out _now_. Just leave the case, I said it was getting replaced anyways, didn't I?"

I fumed a bit and snatched the case off the table and headed past Bianchi. It might not be as high and fancy as the mafia would like, but I wasn't going to bend to _everything_ they wanted. A reminder of why I'm here would be nice as well. As I got to the back of the plane, I saw Reborn standing next to the open trunk.

"Knew you would take it." He smiled. "Come on. Get in the back of the car, Bianchi and I are taking the front."

"All right." I sighed as I put the suitcase in the trunk. As Bianchi came out of the hall, I saw her take the note with a ten on it and hand it back to Reborn.

"So, who's driving?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, let's see." Bianchi said as she fished a coin out from her pocket. "Heads or tails?" She asked Reborn.

"Heads, as always Bianchi." Reborn smiled.

"Just had to check." Bianchi smiled back. She tossed the coin, caught it, and placed it on the back of her other hand. When she pulled her hand away, she put the coin away and pulled out a cell phone. She must have hit a speed dial, because three buttons later, she was on the phone for a short second. "Chrome? Bianchi. Just drop the field now, Reborn's driving." As she hung up the phone, I got in the car and buckled myself in before either of them could have a second word. Bianchi and Reborn got in shortly after. "Scare him enough dear?" Bianchi smiled.

"I have _no idea_ what you're talking about." Reborn smiled as he turned on the car. As He did so, the back door to the plane opened slowly. Apparently Reborn thought it was too slow, because by the time the door was horizontal with the plane, Reborn threw the car into reverse without even looking back.

We flew through the air for a second before landing, spinning out, and driving out of the airfield. I just kept my eyes screwed close and hoped that all of the streets of Italy were as close together as they were in the movies, otherwise, I wouldn't put it past Reborn to start driving up the side of the walls of those houses.

After a while, the car finally stopped. I braved cracking an eye open, and I saw one hell of a mansion. I couldn't help but gawk at it. It had to be the size of my school if not bigger, and that wasn't including the surrounding grounds. I completely forgot my fear from Reborn's driving and stepped out of the car, still in awe and still alive thankfully. Suddenly I started to hear a man call out. It wasn't Reborn, but a man coming out of the mansion, but I couldn't really make out what he was saying.

Then a problem dawned upon me. I don't know Italian! I was in a country where the only people I knew were Reborn, Bianchi, and my dad, and I was at the front door of the mafia. As the man drew closer, I began to panic and look for a way away from him, but Reborn got out of the car and he patted me on the shoulder, making relax yet again. And the man seemed to have the same reaction my mom did.

I just stood there in a bit of a daze while the man and Reborn were talking. There seemed to be a problem, but all I could pick out were the names Tsuna, Ryona, Reborn, Gokudera, Kirata, and my own. As the conversation seemed to become more and more about me, Reborn let go of me, calmly pulled out his pistol and shot me in the head.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I held the side of my head. "I can see that your bullet's aren't meant to kill me, but they still hurt!"

"And now he'll learn as we go." Reborn said simply as he put his pistol away.

"I'm not sure that's how Sun Flames work Reborn." The man said skeptically.

"And when did you start speaking Japanese?" I asked as I rubbed my head. The man just looked at me in surprise.

"I'm not, I'm still speaking in Italian." He said in a mix of confusion and relief. "It looks like you were right again Reborn."

"Aren't I always Gokudera?" Reborn smiled. Gokudera just sighed and shook his head.

"Well, I might as well introduce myself then." Gokudera said as he held out his hand to me. "My name's Hayato Gokudera, I'm the current Storm Guardian and a co-worker of your father."

"Nice to meet you?" I said as I took his hand. He shook it firmly and let it go. I really needed to learn how to shake a hand. "But can you please tell me what Reborn just did?"

"I shot you." Reborn said simply.

"Yes, but _why?_" I asked, a bit aggravated with how nonchalant he was about everything he did.

"Well, I did tell you that Sun Flame's are used to help my reflexes right? All I did was stimulate your brain's natural function to learn and made it focus on language."

"So, the more people speak Italian around me, the more Italian I'll learn?" I scratched my head. "Gokudera's right, that doesn't sound like it would work."

"But you're speaking Italian right now." Reborn pointed out.

"Really? I feel like I'm still speaking Japanese."

"You'll be able to tell the difference, eventually. Probably." Reborn shrugged as he popped the trunk. "Now grab your stuff and we'll get you to your room."

"Wait, I'm living here?"

"Sure, all the Guardians do." Reborn taped his foot. "Now get your stuff."

"But, I, I thought that dad would-"

"Didn't you just hear me? _All_ of the Guardians live here, including your dad. Now hurry up! I want to get going."

"You're leaving so soon?" Gokudera asked. "I thought you would stay for a bit and visit your niece-"

"Gokudera, I have missions to do. I have places to be and people to kill. I may have ties to you guys, but I'm a contractual Hitman. If and when I have time, I'll stop by."

"Well, you can go, but I want to see her!" Bianchi said, coming around from the trunk with my suitcase. "It's been forever since I've seen her. You can just pick me up when you stop by again."

"That's a bit of a change Bianchi." Reborn said surprised. "You usually _never_ want to be separated like this."

"Time and family change us dear." Bianchi kissed Reborn on the cheek. "Now, if you need to go, then go. I'll be here."

"Ok Bianchi. I'll make sure to pick up something in Paris while I'm there." Reborn said as he kissed her back and got in the car. Before he went, he rolled down the window. "And I'll keep my ear to the ground for Sugu."

"Thanks Reborn." I smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back. He rolled up his windows and I jumped back as the wheels of the car began to spin and Reborn left a dust cloud behind him.

"This is a bit different from the way you normally act Bianchi." Gokudera said. "Why are you really staying?"

"Like I said, I have a niece to visit." Bianchi said as she dropped my suitcase in front of me. "What's so wrong with that?"

"The part where you stuck to Reborn's side for as long as I can remember. But, I digress, I'm sure Tazia will be happy to see her Aunt Bianchi." Gokudera smiled. "Welcome home sis."

"Nice to be home." Bianchi smiled back. "Now let's find this kid a room shall we?"

"Well, we already had one picked out." Gokudera scratched his head. "But we were kind of expecting his sister."

"Oh please don't tell me it's pink." I groaned as I picked up my case.

"Not… exactly." Gokudera seemed to be avoiding my eye. "Ryona did have a hand in the decorating though."

"There's nothing we can't change is there?" I asked hopefully.

"Good luck getting anybody to help." Gokudera chuckled. "Then again…" He began to think. "Ryona still doesn't know you're not your sister."

"What?" Bianchi and I exclaimed.

"She should've known for ages by now." I went on. "Everyone's been making a big deal about how 'she's not going to be happy', but the longer they put off telling her, it's just going to get worse! And if she finds out before you tell her, then all hell is going to break loose!"

"How would you know that?" Gokudera asked, giving me a questioning look.

"Two things. One, she sounds like a girl everyone is deathly afraid to say 'no' to. And two, when my mom finds out that I did something after I could have told her…" I shivered from the hours and labor I had to put in at the shop.

"I see." Gokudera held his chin in thought. "Well," he said as he clapped his hands. "Might as well get you to your room."

"I know my way." Bianchi waved as she started to walk away. "I'm going to try to stay out of this storm."

"See you later then sis." Gokudera waved. I don't know if it was there or not, but the smile looked a bit strained. "Come on Sanget." He said as he began to walk back to the front door. I grabbed my suitcase and followed after him and went in.

The interior was just as luxurious as the outside. The floor was a very nice red carpet and the walls were a simple, but neat, wood finishing. There didn't seem to be much in accord to decorations, but the windows that I passed by gave such a nice view of the grounds that I couldn't blame them for not needing any. As I kept following Gokudera however, I felt very solitary. I then realized that I hadn't passed by anyone else the entire time we had been walking. I knew the place was big, but surely it couldn't be so big as to be able to walk for three minutes and not bump into _anybody_.

"Um, Gokudera?" I brought up my concern. "Where is everybody?"

"Ah, everybody is mostly off at a big interfamily gathering right now. The only people here right now are Chrome, myself, and the kids."

"Chrome?" I heard Bianchi say that name, but it just sounded odd for someone to have a metal as a name.

"Yeah, she's the current Mist Guardian. Her son is currently picked to be Ryona's Mist Guardian as well."

"I thought I was the only guy."

Gokudera snorted. "Ryona wishes. Or rather, would wish. She kept herself to such a silly rule set to keep the next Guardians in the family _and_ being girls, she just assumed we all had girls."

"Why would she think that?"

"Well, only my and Yamamoto's kids lived here beforehand, and she just assumed the other four Guardians had girls too."

"Not so much the case, huh?"

"Beside's your sister, not a single other. Ryona's just lucky that they were nearly the same age as her." Gokudera snorted. "But enough about that for now, welcome to 'your ' room." He said as he presented a door.

I couldn't tell how he knew _this_ one was it, the door looked like all of the others we had passed, but he was the one who lived here. I opened the door and looked in. I could immediately see why I would have a hard time getting anyone to move the things in here.

Everything was _huge_. There wasn't a single thing that seemed to be smaller than the doorframe; the bed, the dresser, the desk, the bookshelves. Hell, just put a kitchen, private bath, and TV in here and I would never leave. Was any of this actually necessary to be a bedroom? Thankfully, the over all color of the room was a nice forest green, a little akin to the sparks from my hand.

"Is she here? Is she here? Is she here?" I heard a girl call from a door that I had assumed would be a closet. "I was just putting the final touches to the bathroom so they would be perfect and-"

A girl, no taller than me, with short brown hair with bangs coming down the sides in an orange tang top and blue miniskirt, came out of the bathroom. She seemed to be equally embarrassed and confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this room is for the next Lightning Guardian. You must be new, and I know the doors look the same, but the spare bedrooms are down the hall and to the left."

I was just a little speechless at how fluently she went from giddy little girl to impromptu business mode. I looked behind me to see Gokudera standing there, not making a sound and looking anywhere but at me. I was clearly on my own here.

"Are you Ryona, by any chance?" I asked.

"_Yesss_." She answered slowly. "You would know that by now if you were working here." She said as she moved back toward the bathroom.

"Oh! No! It's just that this our first time meeting, that's all." I quickly tried to make myself _not_ a threat.

"Really?" She said hesitantly, obviously weighing if I was a threat or not.

"Really. I just got in from Japan."

"Really!" She seemed to perk up. "I didn't know dad had a branch still in Japan. Did you bring the Lightning Guardian with you? I'm sure you're just inspecting the room. Well, I assure you that it's 100% safe!"

"Do you even know her name?" I asked, a bit peeved that she was just calling Sugu by a title.

"Um, it was like, Subaru or something." Ryona put a finger up to her chin. "But I'm sure we can get along!"

"Her name is Sugu." I said slowly, gripping my suitcase tighter.

"That was it!" Ryona pounded a fist in her hand.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but I didn't bring _Sugu_, but I _did_ bring the Lightning Guardian." I said, slowly, not knowing how she was going to react to this announcement.

"How could you do that?" She asked, completely confused now.

I set my case down slowly and took a deep breath. "My name is Sanget Li Rizzo and older brother of Sugu Li Rizzo. I think I'm supposed to be the next Lightning Guardian right now."

"What?" Ryona asked with a completely blank smile.


	6. Finding a Place

**Finding a Place:**

"What!" Ryona screamed. "What do you mean _you're_ the Lightning Guardian?" She looked furious.

"Well, I expected this much." I sighed as I scratched my head. "Gokudera, do you want to explain this?" I said as I looked to the door again.

"Uncle Hayato?" Ryona asked as she rushed to the door. Unfortunately for me, he was nowhere to be found. I think I knew how he planned to break the news now.

He let me do it. "Aw geez." I sighed as I took a seat on the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ryona snapped as she turned to face me.

"Taking a seat? What does it look like?"

"Like you're invading a woman's room." Ryona crossed her arms. "Leave, now."

"Why should I you spoiled brat?" I said, crossing my own arms.

"Because this isn't your room!"

"You said this is the Lightning Guardian's room didn't you? And for right now, I'm it."

"No you're not!" Ryona stamped her foot. "I explicitly said that-"

"That your Guardians are to be girls?" I said as I stood up. "That they had to be from the main family? Well guess what princess; you can't have what you want! Besides Sugu, I understand that there aren't any other girls!"

"But, but, there was your sister-" Ryona started losing steam.

"Who is currently god knows where because of your stupid conditions." I said straight. "Do you know why Sugu and I were in Japan? It was because my mom and dad didn't want us to be any part of this! They didn't want us to be a part of the mafia."

"But, why didn't anyone tell me this?" Ryona began to ponder.

"Because nobody wants to be on your bad side! It's the reason why _I'm_ telling you this!" I exclaimed. "You are the daughter of a powerful _mafia._ Did you ever consider what kind of reaction that sort of position holds?"

"It, it doesn't hold any." She said quietly.

"Bull!" I shouted, making her look at me in surprise. "Oh what? Do you have a _ton_ of friends who don't care who your father is? Please. I bet they're all a part of different mafias."

"Maybe." Ryona said, not looking at me.

"And that's just them sucking up to you."

"You're wrong!" Ryona snapped at me. "They _are_ my friends. They _don't_ care that dad runs the Neo Vongola family. We hang out all the time here and at their places."

"So what of me and Sugu then?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"Why do Sugu and I have to be a part of this? Why did you have to go and ruin _our_ lives? Why couldn't you choose one of your _many_ friends to take up this role? Why not just leave me and my family out of your decision? It _is_ your decision, isn't it?"

"Of course it is!" She snapped at me. "It's just that, well, none of them could fill the role?"

"Are you questioning even your own reasoning? No wonder your dad doesn't think you're ready." I said as I moved around Ryona to leave the room. She was making me sick with her reasoning. How could she possibly be a _year_ younger than me? My best guess would put her five behind me.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" She said in a tense voice as I passed her.

"I don't care what you think of me. Just think of how you got an innocent girl kidnapped because of your selfishness." I said as I passed her.

"What!?" Ryona grabbed my suit, shocked.

"You heard me. Because of your stupid rules, Sugu got kidnapped so that you wouldn't have a full set of Guardians." I looked down at her.

"But, I didn't… that's not how it was supposed to work." Ryona said slowly as she let go of my sleeve.

"Well, think over your predicament while I leave. That _is_ what you wanted, isn't it?"

Ryona didn't answer, and I didn't look back as I left completely. I had heard that she was spoiled, but I didn't think she would be _this_ childish. You would think that a girl who grew up in the mafia would know when something is going wrong. She hadn't even bothered to learn Sugu's name before wanting to drag her here.

I wandered around the mansion until I finally ended up in the gardens. Here was good as any to take a break, so I found a small stone bench and took a seat. Ryona might be infuriating to no end, but it's not like I know what's going on any better than she did. I just flew in after school one day and mouthed off my point of view. I didn't know who she was or what she did at school.

Thinking of school made me pause and then grab my head in frustration. What was I thinking? _I_ had school! It might have been the day off right now, but what was I going to do? I wasn't enrolled here, and there was no way I was heading back now! And how, and if, I were to transfer in, where would I be? I don't know the Italian school system. For all I know, I could have another five years of schooling here! I was so stupid!

"If you're going to have a pity party, can you do it somewhere else please?" I heard a guy ask. I looked up to find a kid with spiky black hair, a white t-shirt and blue shorts standing beside me.

"Well I just feel overdressed now." I sighed. "Sorry, I just got here and was thinking a few things over. I'm Sanget by the way." I said as I extended a hand.

"Kirata." He said, not taking me up on the shake. I just let my hand fall back down to my lap. "Now if you would, your negative aura is affecting the plants."

"Really?" I asked as I looked around. "They look fine to me."

"That's because you're not looking right. Here, I'll show you." Kirata said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, everything around me looked a lot more vivid. Oranges radiated from the flowers, greens and yellows from the trees, and a dark green all around me. As I looked all around, I noticed that Kirata was emanating a deep blue and I felt like I had seen that color before.

"Say, what Flame type are you using right now?" I asked.

He seemed to be taken back by the term, but he quickly composed himself. "I'm using Mist Flames right now to augment your perception of the world." He said resolutely.

"So you're an illusionist."

"Quite right."

"I could see why you could make a hard time for Ryona then." I chuckled softly.

"How so?" Kirata asked, a bit confused.

"You know, just mess with her every now and then. She does seem quite easy to tease. That is why she's having problems with you, right?"

Kirata couldn't hide his shock from my last comment, but kept a calm demeanor. "Not quite right." Kirata corrected me. "She just has a problem that I don't present myself as a girl."

I just groaned more and kneaded my head. "_Why_ does she want you to do that?"

"Because she finds that using Mist Flames to guise myself as a woman would be simple."

"Would it?" I asked, actually intrigued.

"Quite." Kirata nodded. "But the fact that I would have to keep up that façade in front of everybody 24/7 would be to much. Plus," he looked away. "I don't like the design she chose."

"She chose a female form for you?" I asked in shock.

"Yes."

"Oh my god." I groaned. "She _really_ doesn't know when to stop."

"Well, I can't quite blame her." Kirata sighed. "It's really hard to say no to her."

"Really? I find it really easy."

"Well, you see Sanget, she-"

"There you are!" I heard a girl shout. I looked back to the way I came out and I saw a girl with short silver hair in a green dress and sandals marching toward me. And thanks to Kirata still augmenting my sight, I saw that there was a red aura flaring up all around her.

"I take it that would be bad for the plants as well?" I asked Kirata.

"Quite right. Please make her leave quickly." And with that, Kirata backed away quickly and my vision flickered back to normal. Even though my sight was back to normal, I couldn't help but see the huge red flames still protruding from the girl. It wasn't all that hard to see, she was practically seething in rage.

"How dare you do that to Ryona?" She accused me as she grabbed the collar to my suit.

"Do what?" I asked seriously as I looked her in the eye.

"You know what I mean!" She accused again. "You made her cry!"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Why you-" She gripped my suit collar tighter.

"So what?" I asked between chuckles.

"So what! Ryona is a very delicate girl! You can't just go around and accuse her of ruining your life."

"And what if I say I can." I said, getting serious again. "Look, you might live here, and you sure as _hell_ know Ryona better than me. But let me tell you one thing." I said as I grabbed her arms. "As far as I know right now, she could have very well ruined Sugu's life. She endangered her life by assuming Sugu would go along with all of this." I tossed the girl's hands aside. "So don't talk to me about delicate when she's so reckless."

"And guys like you are why she chose only girls, you insensitive jerk!" She stared at me. "I don't care what dad or Aunt Bianchi say, you don't belong here."

"And I agree with you." I stared back. "But I'm what she got, she can take it or leave it." We continued to stare at each other until Gokudera came out of the mansion.

"Tazia! There you are. Why were you running through the halls just now?"

"Dad, please don't tell me _this_ is supposed to be Ryona's Lightning Guardian." She waved an accusing hand. "There isn't a chance against the Vindice that he could do it!"

"Tazia, there are multiple circumstances that Sanget came to be here, if you could wait until dinner for us to explain-" Gokudera tried to calm his daughter, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"Circumstances?" Tazia asked. "What kind of circumstances could get _him_ here?"

"The part where my sister was kidnapped due to this!" I finally snapped at her, tired of her one sided tirade. Tazia stopped her accusations and looked at me in shock.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"To what?" I asked angrily as I stood up. "You didn't mean to say that I _can't _protect anything? To say that I couldn't take care of my sister? Or to say that I'm a worthless older brother? That I'm-" I couldn't go on. I could feel my throat closing and tears starting to brim from hate and grief.

The stress finally started to hit home.

What would I do if I did lose Sugu because of this? What could I have done to stop her kidnapping? What if I hadn't gone to get her? Would she still be at home, safe? What if I hadn't volunteered to go with Reborn? What if I hadn't shown mom dad's letter? What if, what if, what if.

I just gripped my head again and sat back down. I could feel the tears begin to roll, but I wasn't going to wail. I wasn't going to let anyone hear me cry. I had acted tough up until now; I wasn't going to let this cripple it. If I was going to act like an arrogant ass, I might as well go through with it until the end. I was being just as selfish in my accusations as Tazia had been.

For the longest time, I just sat there, weeping silently, and when the tears stopped, I kept on sitting with my head in my hands. I didn't look up to see if Tazia or Gokudera were still here or if they had left, I didn't care. I just needed time to think of what I was going to do now. What was I _really_ going to do when and if we found Sugu? Would we just go home like this never happened? Or would we stay to be a part of this crazy world?

"I guess they were right." A familiar voice chuckled. "You really do look just like me when I was your age. The suit still fits I see."

I looked up to see dad standing on the path right to me. He was standing there in a casual business suit and his usual leather jacket over it. I don't know how, but it always just seemed right for him to wear a leather jacket, no matter what else he was wearing. I couldn't find the right words for the longest time, but they finally came.

"Hey dad."

"Hey son." He smiled. "Come on in. They're serving dinner soon and there's a lot to discuss." He said as he nodded his head back.

"Dad, Sugu's been-"

"I know Sanget." He said softly. "I know what happened at home. Hold onto that for later. Right now, I think there should be an official introduction of everyone. Now come on." He said as he offered his hand. I took it and dad pulled me up into a hug. "It's good to see you again son."

"You to dad." I said as I just gave into his hug. He let me go after a pat on the back and we headed back into the mansion.


	7. The Rest of the Family

**Meeting The Rest of The Family:**

"Not that I'm complaining, but I thought you were at some giant gathering of some sort. Why are you back so soon?" I asked as we proceeded down the mansion halls.

"Well, there was this call saying that my son just came in from Japan, there was a ruckus amongst the kids, and the giant octopus kind of destroyed the meeting hall." Dad just rolled off as we went on.

"Wait, you were attacked by a giant octopus?" I said in a bit of shock.

"Yeah, tasted great too. Sometimes I really have to wonder who does seafood better, Japan or Italy." Dad said thoughtfully.

"Does this happen often?" If it did, it might explain why nothing ever seemed to faze him.

"Eh, every so often. Last time something like this happened; someone had trained the alligators to attack on command. Got your mom that purse."

"What purse?"

"Didn't it show up in the mail yet? I sent it last week."

"When did the alligators attack?"

"Last week." I was about to point out how ridiculous that sounded to begin with, but dad was already opening a pair of doors. "Found him where you said he was Gokudera. Thanks."

"No problem Lambo." Gokudera waved from the table. It was a long table with a rather impressive spread of food on it. At the head of the table, there was a man in a black business suit with rather long, messy, and spiky hair. How it was even staying up like that was baffling me. Next to him were Gokudera and a woman with short brown hair in a red dress. Down the rest of the table, the men were all in varying forms of their suit, one with white hair only wearing the undershirt with wrappings around his hands, while the women who were there were in varying degree of dresses. Although, it did seem one woman with a skull eye patch was also in a suit.

The 'kids', if I could call them that, were sitting on the opposite side of the table, with Ryona at the end. Tazia was to one side as another girl in a fine blue dress sat on the other. There were three other guys sitting next to them, one of who was Kirata, all of them letting me sit at least one seat away from the girls.

"So, what's the big occasion?" I asked to the gathered group.

"Well," The man said at the end of the table. "This is the first time a lot of us have met you Sanget. So, we decided to have a rather big meet and greet." This did not seem to please Ryona all that much. I began to wonder why, but I happened to notice a box and a roll in the corner of the room. I went over to it and slightly unrolled the roll to confirm my suspicions.

"This was actually going to be Sugu's welcoming party, wasn't it?" Nobody seemed to want to answer me.

"It was." The man finally answered. "But that doesn't mean we can't introduce ourselves. I'll even start us off. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can just call me Tsuna. And beside me is my wife Kyoko." Tsuna indicated.

"You already met me, but this is my wife Ernesta." Gokudera said as he wrapped his arm around the shoulder of the woman next to him. She had light blond hair that was about neck length and in a pale blue dress. She gave a smile and a small wave.

"He already knows me too." Bianchi said. "So just get on with it."

"Then I guess it's my turn." A man with short, spiky black hair smiled. "I'm Takeshi Yamamoto. I'm the Rain Guardian and next to me is my wife Sasami." He greeted both of them with a welcoming smile. Sasami had short, smooth black hair that seemed to frame her face perfectly.

"Well, my wife couldn't make it tonight, but I'm here. The name's Ryohei Sasagawa." The man with the bandages said. "I'm the Sun Guardian and I hope you can fit in here." He said with a plastered grin across his face.

"And my name's Chrome Dokuro." The woman with the eye patch said. "I'm the Mist Guardian, and I hope feel at home here." She seemed to be the most soft spoken of the group, but she still held the same kind of welcoming feel the others had.

"Wait, that's six." I counted out. "I thought there were seven of you?"

"Ah, the last one would be Hibari." Tsuna said a bit hesitantly. "He doesn't really like sticking around for small events like this. He's the Cloud Guardian, and is not the easiest to get along with. It might just be a good thing that he's not here right now."

"Ah." I said. I got the feeling that he wasn't quite the man to say 'hi' to casually.

"On the other hand, why don't you start your introductions, Ryona?" Tsuna passed to his daughter.

"We've met." She said shortly, not making eye contact.

"So have I." Tazia added shortly after, just not as bitterly as I thought she would have.

"Same here." Kirata spoke up.

"Really? You made some rounds around the mansion today then, huh, Sanget?" Tsuna asked.

"You could say I drew some attention." I mumbled.

"Well, we haven't had the opportunity though." The guy next to Tazia said as he stood up and came over to me. He had short white hair like Ryohei, and the same kind of confidence. "Name's Hotaka." He said as he stuck out a hand. I took it and he gave a firm shake. "I'm Ryona's Sun Guardian."

"I'm guessing Ryohei's your dad?" I asked out of nowhere. It was honestly the first thing that popped up in my head.

He just laughed and draped his arm over my shoulder. "You have some sharp eyes there. Yeah, he is, but come on, sit next to me." He directed me over to the side with the others and he sat me down. Kirata was sitting across from me and dad took his seat next to me. Thankfully, Hotaka took the seat between Tazia and I. "So Hideki, go ahead and introduce yourself." Hotaka told the guy across from him.

"I will, just give me a sec." Hideki said. He was obviously taller than Kirata and had short, messy black hair like Yamamoto. "Like Hotaka said, I'm Hideki. I'm Katsumi's older brother. Nice to meet you Sanget." He said as he extended a hand over the table.

"Pleasure's mine." I said as I took his hand. I waited for the girl next to him to introduce herself, but she just sat there looking away from me.

"Well, come on Katsumi." Hideki nudged her. "He won't know who you are unless you introduce yourself."

"I don't want to." She said quietly. "He'll be mean to me."

"Ah, come on. He hasn't been mean the entire time he's been in here." Hideki nudged his sister a bit more.

"Uh, don't worry about it Hideki." I said. "Let's just get on with dinner, shall we?"

"Yes, let's." Tsuna said from the head of the table. "Everyone, help yourselves."

And that's exactly what I did. I took a few slices of ham and cheese cubes that were directly in front of me, as well as getting a glass of apple juice. I had the mashed potatoes passed and dug in. Dad seemed to have the same idea, because we both had the food on our plates before anyone else.

I could see the smiles on Hideki and Hotaka's face as the food just piled up. As we got to talking, I found out that Hideki played baseball and practiced kendo with his dad, while Hotaka had decided to try all sorts of physical martial arts after his dad introduced him to boxing. Although I couldn't believe him to be fifteen, he looked like Hideki and I at seventeen. I actually began to feel sorry for Kirata. He was sixteen and shorter than all of us.

Ryona, Tazia, and Katsumi kept to their own discussions about clothes, school, and boys, so I didn't particularly _want_ to overhear what they were talking about. The adults were just talking about things I had no understanding of. Things like the recent Vindice escape attempt, or box weapon development, or relations with the Simon and Giglio Families were.

There really wasn't much else to do at dinner but eat and talk, but it was enjoyable enough. After it was all done, however, Tsuna and the Guardians had to leave for a private meeting, leaving the table, and pretty much notifying everyone dinner was over. The wives cleaned up the dishes and we were all shoed out of the dinning room. Kirata, Hotaka, Hideki, and I left as a group, just as Ryona, Tazia, and Katsumi left the opposite way. As we walked seemingly aimlessly, there were a few questions that came to mind.

"Where is everyone?" I asked for the second time that day.

"What do you mean?" Hideki asked.

"I mean, if this a mansion run by the mafia, shouldn't there be, like, underlings, or at least a staff?"

That just made Hideki and Hotaka crack up. I was just confused, but Kirata was kind enough to explain.

"Tsuna wanted to keep responsibilities and management low, so pretty much everyone you saw at the table are the people who live here right now."

"But this place is huge! Why would you _want_ to keep the personnel low? What about the rooms no one uses? Wouldn't they get dusty?"

"Well, a lot of the rooms were converted." Hideki said after he caught his breath. "Like this one." He said as he opened up one of the identical doors. Inside was a complete dojo with sparring equipment and mats. "Dad and I keep this room clean on our own time when we use it."

"How often do you use it?"

"About two or thee times a week." Hideki shrugged as he closed the door. "So as you can see, we really don't need to have that many people here. And besides, our mothers said they wanted something normal to do while they were here. You did see the food right? That was made by them."

"How long was I sitting outside then?"

"A good three hours or so." Kirata said. "I think the garden was good for you. You really needed that bath."

"It wasn't raining out there Kirata." Hotaka laughed.

"I know what you mean. I don't get it, but I guess a nature bath was nice." I smiled. "So, what _are_ we doing right now?"

"Well, I figured I could kick your butt in some games." Hotaka smiled as we entered yet another room. I had to stop and look around. It was actually a modest room with only three couches and two televisions sets, but all along the left wall were rows and rows of videogames for every imaginable game I could fathom, and even some I couldn't.

"Your dad really couldn't get over how boring it was in the beginning." Hideki said as he walked in. "To back up, you were right that there were plenty of people who were here during the last bosses reign. But Lambo was so persistent on having something fun to do, that this room eventually got started up. We've just collected games of all sorts since. Now, what should we start with?"

"I vote for Street Tekken IV!" Hotaka shot his hand up.

"You always want to play that." Kirata rolled his eyes. "You always win."

"Well, Sanget could win this time, we don't know." Hotaka defended.

"I'm just good with whatever you guys choose." I distanced myself from the choice.

"How about we play Metroid Bounty then?" Hideki said as he picked a game from the shelf. "Now that we have four players, let's see what we can do."

"But you always choose the only close combat one." Hotaka complained.

"Because I use him the best." Hideki said in response.

"Well, if we have a game, put it in and hand me a controller." I said as I took a seat on the couch. "I bet I can win."

"Bet you can't beat me!" Hotaka proclaimed as he took a seat next to me.

"Fine." Kirata said as he took a seat on a different couch.

"Great! Then here you guys go." Hideki said as he handed us our controllers and sat down. He grabbed a remote and turned on the TV and sat back. After that, we spent the next three hours trying to beat Hideki's score. It was fun and all, but I eventually couldn't stop yawning.

"Geez." Hotaka yawned. "Stop that already Sanget, you're making me miss my shots."

"Sorry." I yawned again. "I think I need to head to bed."

"Good point." Kirata yawned as he looked at his watch. "It's already 11:30. I think we should all head to bed."

"All right." Hideki said as he turned off the console. "You know where your room is Sanget?"

"Uh, sort of." I scratched my head. I wasn't really sure if using the room I was given was a good idea.

"Well, I'll show you the way." Kirata said as he stood up and stretched.

"Well, if you're doing that, then I'll just head off to my room then." Hotaka said as he got up. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Not if I get lost." I joked. It got a chuckle out of him.

"I'll just have to organize a search party then." He chuckled. "See ya guys."

"Night Hotaka." I waved.

"You two go ahead." Hideki said. "I'll close up here."

"All right." Kirata said as he left the room. I went after him and had to jog after him.

"Geez Kirata, how fast do you have to walk?" I said as I caught up.

"Sorry." He said as he slowed down a bit. "I don't usually walk with people."

"What about Hotaka and Hideki?"

"I just moved in recently from my dads." Kirata shrugged. "He said that mom wanted some time with me and Ryona would be a nice… test."

"Your mom's Chrome, right?" I asked blatantly. I don't know what was with me having to make these connections so directly.

"Yeah." Kirata nodded. "Dad runs his own gang, but he mostly just has them around for fun."

"So what does your dad so exactly?" I asked, curious to why both of Kirata's parent's wouldn't be in the same mafia group.

"I never really figured that out," Kirata said. "He always said that he was going to bring the mafia down, but all I ever saw him do was drill the guys around him. I never even figured out where the money to keep the house he's in."

"Well, if he's trying to bring down the mafia, maybe he's siphoning their bank accounts." I thought aloud.

"Probably. I don't think it would be all that hard for him either."

"I was kidding." I told Kirata.

"I'm not." He looked up me, dead serious.

"Your dad could seriously steal from the mafia, and not be noticed."

"Quite possibly."

"Geezus." I whistled.

"Well, here you are." Kirata said. As before, the doors looked exactly alike. I opened the door, and sure enough it was my room. I switched on the light and looked around, but nothing seemed to have moved.

"Why are you being so cautious? It's your room."

"Yeah, but Ryona had it in her head that this would be Sugu's room."

"Ah, right. Well, if you're set here, I'll be off."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Kirata." I waved him off. He left and I looked around my room for my suitcase. I found it under the bed, so I guess Ryona or someone must have moved it. I took it out and popped it open and found nothing out of place, but knowing what's already happened to it, I was still suspicious.

But I didn't find anything weird in it after unpacking it into the drawers of the dresser. As a last step, I took off my suit and hung it up in the closet and got dressed in my usual pajamas. With one last look around the room to make sure nothing was going to kill me in the night, I got under the covers and began to fall asleep.


	8. A Daily Start

**A Daily Start:**

I awoke the next morning to a knocking on my door. I grumbled a bit as I got up and answered the door. There I found Katsumi holding a covered platter at my door.

"You missed breakfast." She said simply as she held out the platter.

"Thanks." I said drowsily as I accepted the tray. "What time is it then?"

"It's 11:00 right now." She said as she just stood there. I felt kind of awkward standing there in my pajamas holding the tray.

"Well, if that was all, thanks for the food and time. I'll make sure I'm up earlier for breakfast tomorrow."

"Ok. Breakfast usually happens at 10:00 on the weekends, 7:00 otherwise."

"All right. I'll set an alarm or something." I didn't want to be rude and just slam the door in her face, but she wasn't leaving. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Not really." She said. She still wasn't leaving.

"Well, I don't want to be rude and slam the door in your face." I stated plainly. "But you're not really leaving me any choice."

"I didn't really think it would be that hard."

"Are you _wanting_ me to act like a jerk?" I asked confused.

"A bit."

"Why?"

"Because that's what Ryona said you would do."

I would have smacked myself, but I was still holding the tray, so I settled with a low groan. She was turning into the girl that took everyone else's word over her own. I just left the door open and made my way over to the desk.

"Aren't you going to close the door?" Katsumi asked from the door.

"Not as long as you're just going to stand there." I said as I took the lid off. Steam wafted up from the stack of pancakes and sausage links. There was a syrup server with a knife and fork beside it. I began to pour the syrup before I stopped mid pour. "Bianchi didn't make any of this, did she?"

That seemed to shock Katsumi. "No, everyone says Aunt Bianchi isn't allowed to cook while she stays here. I don't know why though, I always thought her cooking tasted good. It was always a bit sour though."

I looked at for a second before I sighed and continued to pour the syrup over the pancakes. I cut a piece out and took a bite. I found that these were strawberry pancakes and found myself devouring the plate quickly. I don't know why, but I was starving.

After I finished, I placed the silverware down and looked back at the door. Katsumi was still standing there.

"All right, now you're just starting to creep me out. Why are you just standing there?"

"I'm waiting for you to be mean like Ryona said."

"Like Ryona said- oh I don't believe it." I sighed as I just gripped my head. "Look Katsumi, I'm angry with Ryona about this situation I'm in, so I'm mean to her. I don't just randomly go around and be mean to people."

"Oh." Katsumi looked a bit disappointed.

"You _wanted_ me to be mean to you?" I asked.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"_Why_?" I asked again. This girl was just baffling me.

"Because no ones been mean to me before." She said simply.

What was with this girl? Did she _have_ brain damage? She wakes me up, brings me food, and waits for me to be rude? "Hasn't Hideki ever picked on you?"

"Dad always told him not to."

"What about school, or friends?"

"Hideki told them not to."

"You poor sheltered girl you." I shook my head. "I think Sugu would've been your best friend. Look, could you _please_ leave so that I can change?"

"Not before you're mean first." Katsumi pouted.

"How old are you again?"

"Fourteen, why?"

"Just checking." I said as I stood up and went to the door. "Can we talk later?"

"I guess that's fine."

"Great." I said as I closed the door in her face.

"Thank you!" I heard her call cheerily from the other side of the door. There was a quick patter of feet and then silence.

"What a strange girl." I muttered as I took out a plain black t-shirt from its drawer. As I finished putting on the clothes of the day, I realized I still had the tray with me. I had no idea where to put it, so I figured today's first adventure was finding where the kitchen was.

I took the tray and began to wander around the complex. I had a general feeling on where the dinning room was, so I assumed that the kitchen was somewhere near there. The only problem was every door on the way there was so strikingly similar that I couldn't tell what was behind any of them. I really didn't think it would hurt to put up some signs around the place.

As I was meandering through the halls, I ran into Hotaka, who was more than helpful in finding the kitchen.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you would get lost." He chuckled. "You were heading the wrong way. That way leads to the helicopter pad."

"There's seriously a helicopter pad here?"

"Yeah, the copter is used when the meeting is just to far away by car, but the plane isn't necessary. Or if you're Ryona, when using the front door is inconvenient."

I was just speechless for a second. "Using the front door, as inconvenient? Do I even want to know?"

"Well, there are times when the driveway gets crammed with cars and she wants to head out with friends, but it's mostly when school starts getting tough."

"Why so?"

"Believe it or not, but Ryona is one of the most sought after girls at school." Hotaka said as he put his hands behind his head. "I really don't see it though. She can be so brash and stubborn."

"But everyone just sees her as an innocent beauty?"

"Right." Hotaka nodded. "I would really see it if they were all over Katsumi." He said as he gripped his chin in thought.

"Really? I guess she's cute enough, but she's really weird."

"What do you mean?" Hotaka asked.

"Well, just this morning when she gave me breakfast, she-"

"She what!" Hotaka stopped me by taking me by the shoulders.

"She brought me breakfast this morning?" I said slowly. "It's why I'm looking for the kitchen right now?"

"Argh! You luck bastard!" Hotaka complained as he shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk off.

"Oh come on, it can't be that special." I said as I caught up with him.

"Maybe I should be late to breakfast next week." Hotaka grumbled.

"Next week? Why would you wait that long to do something that… petty?" I paused for the last part.

"Well, I don't want to be late for school." Hotaka looked at me.

"Oh, right, school." I said as I looked down at the tray.

"What, don't like school?"

"Well, not exactly, but my school is about twelve hours away. By plane."

"Oh, right." Hotaka said as he looked forward. "You could always transfer schools here. I don't think it would be that hard."

"Oh right, like I could just show up to a school one day and say that I go there. Yeah, like it could really be that easy."

"I think it is." Hotaka said thoughtfully. "I think that's how Uncle Hayato went to his high school in Japan."

"But what about actually transferring all of my grades and records? Everything I have is from the Japanese school system. How would that transfer to Italy?"

Hotaka just shrugged. "We could always ask Reborn to do it. I always hear that he's a great tutor, transferring someone's records could be a snap for him."

"I'd rather not trust anything of mine to Reborn." I shuddered

"Why not?" Hotaka asked.

"He… has a few to many tricks up his sleeve." I said carefully.

"Well that's what makes him great." Hotaka grinned.

"You know Hotaka, you really don't let anything get you down." I said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, not a minute ago you were practically brooding over me getting breakfast."

"Why would I do that?" Hotaka asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Never mind." I said. If he was able to forget that fast, I'd rather not bring it up. But note to self: be careful when mentioning Katsumi to Hotaka. "So, is the kitchen somewhere around here?"

"Oh yeah, right here." Hotaka said as he swung one of the identical doors open. Inside was a decently sized kitchen. Honestly, it was one I would expect to find in a restaurant, it had various pots and pans hanging in the middle with white counters around the side of the room, broken up ever once in a while for sinks and ovens. At one of the set of sinks, a woman in an apron and very plain clothes was washing the dishes,

"Hey Aunt Kyoko." Hotaka called. "We got some extra dishes from Sanget."

"Oh, good morning you two. Just put it on the counter, I'll get to it in a second." She called over her shoulder. I went in and put the tray down, but I couldn't bring myself to leave.

"Do you want a hand with those?" I asked. I don't know why I asked, but I felt like I needed a reason to stay.

"Sure, an extra pair of hands wouldn't hurt." She smiled at me.

"Well if you're staying here, I'm going." Hotaka said from the door. "Aunt Kyoko, do you know where dad is?"

"Last I knew, he was in the weight room." She called.

"Yes!" Hotaka pumped his fist. "See you later Sanget." He waved as he began to run down the hall.

"That boy is just like his father." Kyoko chuckled.

"I'm hearing that a lot around here." I observed. "So, where can I help?"

"Well, if you could grab a towel from the second drawer down, you can start drying the dishes out of this sink and just start piling them up next to it. I'll show you where they go after we're all done." Kyoko directed.

"Ok." I said simply as I did as she said. For the next five minutes, we worked in silence, with only the clink and clatter of dishes filling the room. When all of the dishes were piled up along the counter, I couldn't hold the question any more. "What is going on here?"

"Well, we're doing the dishes." Kyoko pointed out calmly.

"That's what I'm wondering about." I elaborated. "Why is the wife of the boss of a powerful mafia doing the dishes? Why are kids serving breakfast to strangers? Why is there no one here? Why-" I stopped midsentence when Kyoko started shaking her head. "What?"

"You did see everyone yesterday. That's exactly how Tsuna wanted to keep a family, even if it is a mafia family. We have a place we can call home and a steady flow of money. We don't need things like subordinates or a regular mafia structure, Tsuna and the others easily see to it that we stay safe. They have for years."

"But that still doesn't explain why-"

"Why I'm doing the dishes?" Kyoko smiled. "It's because I _want_ to do the dishes. I _want_ to just be a mother and be a wife, and these are the things I do. I don't _need_ twenty other people doing the job, I can do it fine by myself."

"All right, you wanted to be a normal house wife, fine, but what about Ryona?" I asked. "What about her taking over for Tsuna as the leader of the family? Because I just don't see her doing it."

"Well, there was a time I did fret for her." Kyoko admitted. "But over time, I came to accept Ryona's desire to take over for Tsuna."

"But Tsuna hasn't." I pointed out.

"No, no he hasn't. And that's because he sees Ryona as his little girl, and his little girl isn't ready for the big world of the mafia. But I've looked over Ryona as being the next boss, and I think she's nearly ready for it."

"But not quite?"

"Not quite." Kyoko admitted. "She still has a few areas in which she needs work."

"Like dealing with a situation where she doesn't get what she wants?"

"That and talking to men." Kyoko sighed.

"What even made her like that? I mean, not wanting to be around guys?" I asked. It was actually starting to nag me why she would only want girls to run a mafia. Sure, keeping it to friends and family might be a decent restriction, but not wanting to have _one_ guy around was a bit off kilter. Having one guy around to look intimidating would be better than none.

"I would have to say that _is_ partially our fault." Kyoko admitted. "Actually, no. It's our entire fault. Sending her to the school we did was a bad decision."

"School? School made her like this? How?"

"The school we sent Ryona to is actually funded in part by all the mafias that send their children there. The thing is, though, is that all of the kids from the heads of families go there as well."

"And their families see the perfect opportunities to get into the Vongola Family." I surmised.

"Exactly. Ryona found it cute at first, but the longer it went on, the more annoying and troublesome it became."

"To the point where she began to take a helicopter to school?" Kyoko looked at me. "Hotaka told me."

"I see." Kyoko sighed. "Well, yes, recently she's had to take the helicopter to school because so many families send their cars in the morning. We had Chrome hide the driveway, but they just sent the cars out to the perimeter of the house."

"And that's why she doesn't like guys?"

"No, it's what came next." Tazia said from the door.

"Oh! Good morning Tazia." Kyoko greeted.

"Morning Aunt Kyoko." Tazia replied, but kept her stare on me. "It was when one of the boys from a small family got to big for his britches and challenged Ryona to a Flame Fight."

"A Flame Fight?" I asked.

"It's where we fight using Dying Will Flames." Tazia said. "Since our school _is_ run by the mafias, all the kids at school know about it. He thought he could win easily because Ryona was a girl." Tazia chuckled. "He got his ass handed to him on a silver platter. Ryona just had to deck him and he was down." Tazia became more somber. "But that one fight sparked a ridiculous rumor where any guy who beat her would get the right to date her."

"Well that's just completely ridiculous!" I said.

"And so has said every guy that's lost to her, but _only_ after they lost." Tazia sighed.

"Why hasn't any of the staff actually stopped this from happening?"

"Because it's actually encouraged." Kyoko said as she put away the plates. "After the Dying Will Flames came to be more common amongst the families, Tsuna persuaded the old Vongola family to inform the families more on the use of the flames so that they wouldn't hurt themselves in their use."

"So fights are condoned?" I asked.

"Better now then when they have power in their families to back them." Kyoko shrugged as she closed the cabinet. "But it does get hectic when one happens after another."

"What good are these flames any good for besides fighting?" I asked. It seemed like a legitimate question. There really didn't seem like these flames needed to exist besides fighting.

"Well, in a basic sense, I guess you could call them super powers." Kyoko said. "Or a sort of step up for humanity. Funny thing that the mafia found it first, really."

"That… really didn't explain anything."

"And don't expect one." Tazia shook her head. "We really don't have a better reason, but then again, the strongest rules, and the that means the strongest flame rules. It's really just been turned into a new weapon."

"Well, that's everything to be done here Sanget." Kyoko said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go tend to the garden."

As Kyoko left the kitchen, Tazia and I were just left standing in the kitchen. It was a bit awkward before Tazia took the initiative to talk.

"Look, I'm sorry for yesterday." She began. "It's just, I take Ryona's side first, you know? She's practically my sister."

"And you just met me yesterday, I understand." I nodded. "It didn't help that I acted like an ass for the entire time."

"No, no it didn't." Tazia said flatly. "Just know, Ryona is very special to me, _don't_ make her cry again, or you'll pay."

"No promises." Tazia glared at me. "But I'll try." I said quickly. Tazia just huffed and left. There I was, just standing there.

I think dad had the right idea making a gaming room, because that's exactly where I tried to head next.


	9. Staying Blues

**Staying Blues:**

The emphasis was on try. The next ten minutes were spent wandering around the halls, lost, again. That was until I heard some faint grunting and wood smacking. I closed in on the sound and opened the door it was happening behind. I was met by the sight of two guys in full kendo garb in position. One of them noticed me and stopped the other. He took off his helmet to reveal it was Hideki.

"Hey Sanget, what are you doing?" Hideki asked.

"Well, I'm trying to find the gaming room."

"Trying?"

"I've been wandering for the last few minutes trying to find it."

Hideki began to laugh, but stopped before he got to into it. "Take a left at the corner and it'll be the third door on the left."

"Thanks. By the way, do you know if there's a map of the place? I think it would be easier for me if I had one."

"Unfortunately, that's a bit of classified information." Yamamoto said as he took off his own helmet. "We can't just hand out the floor plans to the entire mansion to anyone, you know?"

"Oh." I said dejectedly.

"Aw, don't worry about it." Yamamoto said. "After being here for a week or so, you'll start to remember."

"Actually, I don't know if I should really stay." I said

"Why not?" Hideki and Yamamoto asked in unison. It kind of creeped me out how similar their tone of voices were.

"Well, I still have school and all. I do kind of want to graduate."

"You're how old again?" Yamamoto asked.

"Seventeen." I replied.

"Ah, so you're almost out." Yamamoto sighed.

"Ah, come on, I still have another two years." Hideki complained.

"Well, it's just different school systems I guess." I shrugged. "But if _I_ have to go to school for another two years, count me out of here." I joked.

"Well, sorry for having to break it to you Sanget, but you're staying." Yamamoto scratched his head.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, we kind of had to." Yamamoto explained. "We can't have the risk of you getting abducted like Sugu, and in all honesty, we can't afford to ship you between here and Japan on a regular basis."

"… I need some video games." I said as I closed the door. I stood there with my hand on the door for a second before my arm just flopped to my side as I walked away.

I guessed it would have been ok to go to school here, hell, I didn't actually have to learn Italian. But just having that dropped on me just desensitized me somehow. I was trapped here with no way out. I was here on their dime and I couldn't do anything otherwise. I had figured I would just be here for short sprints at a time, when they needed me or something, but being told I was staying here, permanently, kind of made me homesick.

Without even realizing it, I sat down on the stone bench in the garden. I guess I must have figured some of the mansion out to be in the exact same spot as before, but the memories of yesterday just made it harder. Here was where I realized I was powerless to help my sister, and now here I was, realizing I was powerless to help myself.

"Hey." I heard Kirata say. I looked up and smiled as I saw him in a wide brimmed hat and a digging tool in hand.

"Hey yourself." I said.

"You're down again today?"

"You can tell that easily?"

"You're draped in darkness, so yes."

"Do you always have that on?"

"Most of the time. Usually only when I'm doing something or observing."

"So it's off when you sleep pretty much."

"Sometimes not even then."

"You must have some of the weirdest dreams." I smiled.

"You have no idea." He smiled back. "So what's up?"

"Well, I just found out I'm staying here indefinitely." I said simply.

"Figured as much." Kirata sighed as he sat down next to me. "You are a Guardian, and we all live here."

"So I heard." I chuckled. "But when you think about it, I'm _not_ the Lightning Guardian. My dad is. Ryona's only gathering us up so that we _can_ be Guardians."

"I guess that's true." Kirata contemplated. "But, best for others to associate you to the roll now then later."

"But that's the thing, I really _shouldn't_ be associated with the roll. This was supposed to be Sugu's job."

"And would you make her take it when we find her?"

"…No." I admitted. "But just being told I'm staying here just makes me feel so chained down, you know?"

"Kind of." Kirata said as he looked toward the sky. "I was told to move here after nearly six years with my dad for no real reason besides Ryona's say so. But it's not all bad, got to meet you, Hideki, and Hotaka."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I smiled. "Say, have you seen Kyoko around here?"

"No, why?"

"I thought she said she was going to tend the garden, and I was wondering if you were working with her."

"Oh, no. Her section is a bit away from here."

"Her section?"

"Yeah, the garden is tended in parts, some combined efforts, some singular. Kyoko's section is on the east side of the mansion."

"And where are we now?"

"We're in the south west corner. I got a smaller section since I opted to work alone."

"Mind if I help" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead. I'm currently pulling some weeds that have sprouted up in the lilac section and I was just taking them out."

"I'll take that job, you can take care of something more…delicate."

"What? You think I can't handle pulling weeds?"

"No, I just think after this I'm going to blow off more steam than pulling weeds will accomplish."

"Ah, in that case, take this." Kirata said as he handed me the hand spade. "And I'll find something more 'delicate' to do. Now follow me." He smiled as he stood up. As we went over to the patch he was weeding, he explained to me how to take the entire root out and place it in the bucket that was already there. He left me there and walked off, leaving me to the work.

At first, I went at a vigorous pace, tearing out the weeds and tossing them in the bucket. But after a minute or two of that, I slowed down and made sure I had taken care of it properly.

This was all just unfair. I had no control over my life anymore it seemed. I come home from school one day, and _bam_, here I am weeding out a garden in Italy.

The monotonous pace of the work held me over until I realized I had cleared the entire bed. I sat back and wiped my brow. I actually hadn't noticed how much work actually went into all of this. My knees were covered in dirt and my hands were practically black. I flopped onto my back and closed my eyes.

"Well, looks like you made a fine mess." Kirata said from over me.

"Gah! Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Just appear like that. Scared me half to death."

"Would you like to go the rest of the way?"

"Oh ha ha."

"I'm serious, I could probably do it. Bringing you back might be a problem though." Kirata said as he looked over the bed of lilacs.

"Ok, just stop that."

"Fine, fine." He smiled down at me. "But nice job, did you do this before?"

"Naw, just had the energy."

"Still think you have the energy to go to a weight room?"

"Probably." I sighed.

"That's great to hear!" Hotaka called.

"Gah!" I exclaimed as I sat bolt upright. Hotaka was standing down by my feet. He was now wearing a sweater and a pair of sweats, which I found really weird if he was training in them. He probably threw them on when Kirata got him. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since Kirata brought me out here. He said you could some use some help blowing off some steam." Hotaka said as he examined the bed. "Nice work by the way."

"Thanks, first time doing it."

"Ever been to a weight room before?" He asked.

"No, why?"

"First time for everything then! Come on!" Hotaka said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "You're going to have take off that ring though."

"Huh? What ri- oh right." I said as I looked down at the diamond ring on my finger. I had completely forgotten that was on my hand. Actually, I don't even remember ever taking it off.

"Huh." Kirata said. "Mind if I see that Sanget?"

"Sure, go ahead." I said as I began to take it off.

"No, no. Leave it on." Kirata waved.

"Ok." I said slowly as held out my hand. Kirata took my hand and twisted it over and over, looking at it from every possible angle. He tapped the jewel a few times, picked a blade of grass, tapped a few more times, and then smiled.

"What is it?" Hotaka asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kirata said.

"Oh bull, that smile says something." I said as I took my hand back. "What's up with this ring?"

"Where did you get that ring?" Kirata asked without answering.

"From Leon, Reborn's chameleon."

"Ah! That would explain it quite nicely." Kirata nodded. "Well, nothing to be worried about."

"Oh come on, it's killing me now. Wait, this isn't _actually killing me,_ is it?" I started to panic.

"No! No." Kirata exclaimed. "It's just a normal ring, like Tsuna's mittens." Kirata winked at Hotaka.

"Ooohh!" Hotaka breathed. "I get it. In that case, training with the ring it is!"

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed as Hotaka dragged me behind him. "What the hell does a ring have to do with mittens?"

Kirata just stood there waving as Hotaka dragged me behind him. I didn't give any fight and just let him lead me along the hallways to the weight room. As we entered the room, I could hear the sounds of fists hitting a punching bag. I looked around to see Ryohei at a punching bag in shorts with nothing else besides the bandages on his hands.

"Ah! Hotaka, back so soon." Ryohei said as he stopped the bag. "So, we got Sanget?"

"Yep. We might have to give him a set of training clothes though."

"Please tell me I don't have to strip down to my shorts." I complained. Both Hotaka and Ryohei laughed, again in the same tone like Hideki and Yamamoto did answering me. It was still creepy.

"No, no." Hotaka finally said. "Dad just likes to stay in boxer gear when working out. No, we have spare sets of clothes for when others want to drop by."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What about your workout clothes?"

"I'm in them right now, stupid." He chuckled.

"You honestly train in a sweater and sweats?" I looked at him.

"Sure, how else would I keep all this weight on me?" He said as he lifted the sweater to reveal multiple weights weaved into the fabric.

"Dear lord man! How much does that all weigh?"

"Roughly about the same at me at around 170 lbs. or so." He said as he let the shirt down.

"How do you even move?" I said in awe.

"Easily, see?" Hotaka emphasized by swinging his arms around. "It's not all that difficult."

"You're a monster." I gaped.

"Naw, hey dad, show him." Hotaka called over to Ryohei. In response, Ryohei gave the punching bag one punch, and the entire thing was still. The bag then fell off the hook it was on and fell to the floor, exploding sand over the floor. "I can't do that yet."

"Yet?"

"I can get it to fall, but not stay still or explode yet."

"What am I supposed to do in here?"

"Well, it _is_ a weight room. We'll just see where you need some toning and get you started."

It was a _very_ bad idea for me to tell Kirata I had energy, because by the time I was done in the weight room, I was lucky to be crawling out. Now, I had never bragged about being a heavy lifter, but I wasn't a twig either. Not that it mattered, their lowest setting was at fifty pounds and just went up from there. And that went from everything from the arms to the legs, nothing was safe from pain.

As I tentatively walked out of the weight room, I had to hold myself up against the wall to actually move. As every inch of my body twitched in pain, someone had the brilliant idea of slapping me on the back.

"Gah!" I screamed for the third time today. I looked behind me to see Hideki standing there.

"What was the scream for?" He asked, a bit concerned with the volume of the scream.

"Oh, you know, just made a trip of exercising with Hotaka and his dad. Didn't really expect that much weight. Every inch of my body is screaming in agony. How are you doing?"

"Oh man, you should have told them!" Hideki looked concerned. "Wait right here, I'll go get Uncle Ryohei." Hideki said as he turned toward the weight room.

"No problem." I called as I slid to the floor. Not a minute later, Hideki was back with Ryohei, both of them looking concerned. Thankfully, Ryohei had put on a shirt before running around the mansion.

"Why didn't you say something?" Ryohei asked as he tentatively touched my arm, which twitched with pain every time he did.

"You two just looked so into helping me, I didn't want you slow down on my part." I said weakly.

"That was stupid!" He scolded me. "You needed to say something!"

"Why should I?" I said meekly. "It's not like I have any say in doing anything anymore." In response, Ryohei punched my arm. "Ow!"

"Stop getting down on yourself. Life sucks; you just have to live with that fact. Now hold still."

"I don't think I can do much else."

"Good." Ryohei said as he began punching my body. Well, maybe not _punching_, but after multiple taps to my body, he sat back and stood up. "There you go, it shouldn't hurt so much now." He said as he offered a hand. I tentatively took it, but I realized that my arm didn't hurt anymore.

"How did you do that?" I asked in aw as I swung y arms and shook out my legs.

"I'm the Sun Guardian, remember? I just pumped your muscles into a small overdrive to get all that lactic acid out. Now, speak up when you want something, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." I said as my stomach gurgled aloud. I could feel my face flush, and Ryohei laughed.

"I guess that's you saying you want some lunch huh?"

"A bit, yeah." I said to the floor.

"Well, come on, let's go see if Kyoko has wiped up anything." Ryohei smiled as he walked away. I began to walk after him, but Hideki held me back.

"Look man, sorry for this morning. It was kind of something that no one really thought they knew how to break to you, you know?"

"Well, I guess. I mean, it just makes the next part easier for everyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"Who's the one going to be telling Ryona I'm staying?"


	10. Better Footing

**A Better Footing:**

Hideki and I headed off and eventually caught up with Ryohei at the doors that I recognized to be the dining halls. As we entered, there was a long spread of meats and cheeses, as well as assortments of breads.

"Ah, look's like today's a sandwich day." Ryohei sighed. "I guess that just means we're going to have another big dinner tonight."

"So, this just sit's out here, waiting for people to walk by?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Hideki said as he grabbed a plate at the end. "When everyone is home like this, it's kind of hard to wrangle everyone in for a gathered lunch. It's mostly breakfast and dinner everyone can make"

"Huh." I grunted as I picked up a plate and started to gather some ham and cheddar. As I was however, I heard the doors open. I glanced over to them to see Ryona standing there in the open door. She began to turn around, but I called out. "Hey, Ryona!"

She stopped and looked at me. Her gaze held neither hate, nor interest in what I had to say.

"Come and grab some food." I motioned her over.

"I'm not hungry." She said as her stomach growled. I smiled a little.

"You seem to disagree." I said. "Come on, it's just sandwich's, nothing fancy."

"Maybe in a bit."

"Oh for the love of- come over here all ready, I'm not going to bite." She just stared at me for a second before coming over to the table and quickly picking out a few slices of turkey and swiss cheese and leaving. All the while, Hideki and Ryohei were just standing there, watching. I let Ryona leave, but not without me.

After a minute of walking, she turned to face me. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"You already did that when you showed up."

"No, that was me yelling at you and blaming you for my problems. Look, we need a good foot to get off on if we're going to make this whole Boss-Guardian relationship work."

"Ugh, fine. Follow me then, we'll talk in my study." She said as she turned and began walking again.

"_You_ have a study?" I asked as I kept up with her.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's just, why would you need a study?"

"You wouldn't expect me to keep all of this in my room, would you?" Ryona smiled as she opened a door into a big room, shelved to the top with volumes of books. Just from some of the titles I glanced, there seemed to be everything from language-to-language dictionaries to family records to physics. I couldn't help but whistle. That just deepened Ryona's smile.

"You seem invested in this."

"No really?" Ryona rolled her eyes. "Here, you can put your plate down." Ryona said as she indicated a clear table with two seats.

"Thanks." I said as I sat down. I looked around a bit more and spotted two more desks. One that had an elaborate computer set up, the other with stacks of books around it with three open in the middle. "How long have you been in here today?"

"Since about seven or so?" Ryona said as she sat down. "Today's about the only time I have for relaxation."

"This is your relaxation?" I said as I looked around the room.

"You have a problem with it?"

"No, no, it's just that I thought you would spend time hanging out with Tazia and Katsumi, or something."

"Eh, Tazia is usually busy on the range practicing, and Katsumi likes watching her brother and dad sparing."

"Huh, didn't see her there this morning." I said as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Really? You saw Hideki and Uncle Takeshi sparring?"

"Not really, they stopped when I opened the door."

"Figures as much." Ryona sighed as she took a bite of her own sandwich. "Uncle Takeshi doesn't let anyone see their sparring lessons, except for Katsumi."

"Well, this isn't too hard."

"What isn't?"

"Talking." I said simply. Ryona seemed a bit stunned at the remark, and then began to laugh, which really confused me. "What's so funny?"

"It's…It's just how you make everything sound so simple." Ryona got out.

"I wouldn't say so." I muttered.

"You're right." Ryona straightened out. She apparently heard me over her own laughter. "The first things you said to me made me think."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry about your sister, I was really being stubborn on my conditions, but that's the only way dad folds."

"Only to you, I hope. Otherwise I don't think this family would have lasted a month."

"Well, yes." Ryona admitted. "But your reaction really made me think on why you would willingly take her place."

"Have you not seen the people around this place? I wouldn't say one word against any of them jumping in for another."

"True, but you weren't raised here, now were you?" Ryona asked seriously.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I have found over the course of the nine Vongola generations, many of the Guardians and Bosses only worked well together after years of collaboration. Yet, you jumped in here the second you were given an offer."

"Not that I had much of an offer. Which raises another question from me. If I wasn't here, and you can't find a Cloud Guardian, what would happen to your claim on being the Neo Vongola Secondo?"

Ryona sighed. "And that was another thing. I was moving to fast. In all honesty, there's nothing stopping my claim. It's just that, if I _were_ challenged for the position, I want to know who's backing me. I don't want what Reborn did to dad to happen to me."

"What did Reborn do, exactly?" I asked hesitantly. Knowing him, he probably chose Tsuna's worst enemies to have his back.

"He chose Kyoya Hibari, who kept dad's middle school in a vice grip, and Uncle Mukuro, who was the first guy to threaten dad's life outright."

I figured as much. But, that didn't quite line up for me. "Who's Mukuro?"

"Oh, right, he doesn't live here." Ryona remembered. "He's Kirata's father and the Neo Vongola Mist Guardian."

"But, isn't Chrome the Mist Guardian?"

"She is." Ryona nodded.

"But, how could… I mean-" I stopped thinking then and thought. If the Mist Guardian post was a joint effort, I wouldn't have to shove this all off on Sugu when we found her, even if Ryona did get all bitchy at me. I could just accept duel enrollment like Chrome and Mukuro were doing. But then I remembered what Kirata said about his dad. "Isn't he trying to undermine the mafia? Mukuro, I mean."

"Ah, yeah, he kind of is. One of those points is stealing my dad's body to rule over the entire mafia community as well."

"Why the hell would Reborn make someone like _that_ the Mist Guardian."

"It was the best option at the time." Ryona shrugged. "And it just kind of stuck."

"At what time?"

"Like I said, if I am challenged for the spot, I want to know who is working for me, unlike dad. The then leader of our personal assassination branch, the Varia, challenged dad for his position as Boss. For the fight to take place, however, all Guardians needed to participate, and dad didn't have them at the time, so Reborn picked them."

"Ah." I said as I sat back in the chair. "So I'm just a contingency plan."

"Pretty much."

"Well, if I'm not needed for anything specific, could you help me?"

"With what?"

"Finding my sister." I said as I leaned forward. "Could you help me find my sister?"

"I…don't know." Ryona said as she looked to the piles of books. "I don't really have that much sway in moving the family as it is, and we don't even know who took her."

"But maybe we could go off you then." I suggested.

"What?"

"Like you said, what is the one reason you need a full set of Guardians this early?"

"For a claim dispute, but there's no one to dispute _with_. That's why this was so stupid!"

"What do you mean? There could be plenty of people to claim the title of Neo Vongola Boss."

"But you already need ties with the Vongola to be a Boss in the first place. And besides my dad's line, there isn't anyone else."

"Come again?"

"You need to be in some sort of blood relation to the first Boss of the Vongola family. All of the ninth's sons were murdered and dad only qualified because the First moved to Japan after he retired. So there's no one left to compete for the title."

"What…What _exactly_ were your own terms for taking over the Neo Vongola family?" I asked. "I mean, if there's no one to challenge your inheritance, why even gather Guardians?" Ryona just looked down and chuckled.

"It seems so stupid now." She looked up at me. "I said, that I would only lead the family if I had a full team of Guardians that were girls from the family, by the time I was eighteen, or I wouldn't do it."

"What?" I looked at her in awe.

"I know, right?" She smiled sadly. "It was just stupid." Ryona got up and walked to the desk with the books. "I got in a fight with dad. He still wouldn't let me know of recent news in the mafia world or let me come with him for any meetings; it was just getting so _infuriating_. So, we began to argue. The longer he argued that I wasn't ready, the longer I insisted I was. So I made that arrangement, and dad agreed."

"Well that's just a stupid agreement to go by. Tsuna had to have known that Sugu was the only other girl. And you already had Katsumi and Tazia here."

"I know, I know, I see that now." Ryona chuckled a little. "I thought it would be easy, you know? Uncle Ryohei always said he had a kid, but he never brought Hotaka around. I still don't even think he knows what being the Sun Guardian means, Uncle Ryohei sure didn't. It took him until his mid 20's to finally figure it out. Uncle Lambo actually showed me a picture of you two, you and Sugu. That was a few years ago though, but I thought she would be like Uncle Lambo, just like Hideki was. She just had that kind of smile."

"But what about Kyoya? He doesn't have any kids."

"I know." Ryona sighed. "I just thought he didn't like me and didn't want to share any information with me. I didn't know he didn't actually have kids. Which pretty much means that I have to break my conditions all together."

"I guess so." I sighed. "But hey, it's not like you _won't_ take over. You just need to wait."

"That's the problem." Ryona groaned. "Sure, dad runs the family fine, but he made us small, too small in fact. Keeping it down to just the family has made an impact on our image in the mafia world."

"Small enough that you're easy to take over?"

"Exactly." Ryona nodded. "So we need to expand again. If we were to fall, there would just be too much of a power vacuum. We're really just running on fumes now, not that dad or any of his Guardians let that on. It's also why I wanted to keep _my_ Guardians to the family, so that I could prove that I _could_ make us a force to reckon with again."

"Well, I guess I get that part now, but what about the girl thing? Surely you can't hate all men."

"Well, no. Hotaka, Hideki, and I guess Kirata are all okay. It's just that, I don't know, it's like you said. People only suck up to me for my family; it's how I've seen all the guys at school see me. But I just saw the girls as… less ambitious."

"Have you looked in a mirror?"

"Heh, I guess you're right." She sighed as she took her seat again. "I'm just kind of lost right now."

"Don't worry about it so much." I waved off.

"Yeah, right. You're probably just here for the next day before you go back to Japan." Ryona sighed again.

"I guess you weren't lying when you said you don't know the recent news."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryona asked as she sat up.

"I'm staying here."

"What?"

"Please don't go off like last time." I pleaded as I put my hands together. "I just heard this morning myself."

"Okay, okay." Ryona backed off. "What do you mean you're staying here?"

"That's exactly what I mean. I'm staying here. Shipping me back and forth between Japan and Italy would be to expensive to do on a regular basis, so I'm staying."

"But, what about your own school?" Ryona asked. "What about your mom? Or your own life."

"This is my life now, I guess. As for mom, she knows I'm here and has her own hands busy. And if school is a problem, I guess Reborn could take care of it."

"True." Ryona contemplated as she sat back. "He has boasted having excellent connections in every circle imaginable, the education system shouldn't be out of it. But the only high school we have around here is Fiama High."

"And that's the mafia high school, isn't it."

"Yep." Ryona nodded.

"Well, no better time then the present to get accustomed to the mafia." I sighed. "But this might not be such a bad situation."

"Why not?"

"We could find out things out about Sugu from the blabber mouth kids of mafia groups."

"I wouldn't call them blabber mouths, per say." Ryona said hesitantly. "Their all kind of like me, being kept out of their families main business."

"You never know." I pressed. "There might be a family a lot less strict than the Neo Vongola."

"Possibly, but there aren't any guarantees."

"Well I got to do something!" I said as I stood up. "It was one of the reasons I even came here! Mom is already trying to follow up in Japan, Reborn is going practically everywhere else, the least I can do is work an angle they don't have access to."

"Hmm, it's not going to be easy then." Ryona said as she went over to the computers and turned them on. "You'll have to do two things to get anywhere in Fiama High."

"Shoot."

"One, you're going to have to make a name for yourself, so you're going to have to stick to either my side or one of the other Guardians, otherwise you're just going to be seen as a low level grunt's kid."

"Harsh."

"Very."

"And the second part?"

"You're going to have to learn how to use your Flame." As she said that, seven of the eight screens popped up with multiple fights, each staring Ryona and a random guy, but each had a different color and style of flame coming from their hands. "As for having to do that in a single afternoon, the least I can do is inform you on the seven Flames."

"How's that going to help?" I asked as I tried to follow each fight seperatly, giving myself a headache.

"It'll help you get an idea on what you're doing if someone challenges you to a Flame Fight. I've figured that most Flame users stay to the same patterns with minor variations. Since you don't seem to have the slightest idea on fighting, the best we can do is teach you how to dodge."

"I'm not leaving this room, am I?"

"Not till dinner you're not, now sit." Ryona pulled out the chair.


	11. Family Secrets

**Family Dinner and Secrets:**

And god did she make me study. Ryona made me sit there for the next five hours, watching and rewatching the multiple fights she's been in the last month from all of the guys who had challenged her. Each time, the fight was exactly the same. She would dodge, make a few feints and then get a clean cut hit across her opponents jaw. Even when they came armed, she declined any sort of weapon. I guess it helpd that her Uncle was a monster of a boxer.

As it turns out, not only were the Flame Fights condoned and encouraged, they were also recorded for classes. Ryona took it upon herself to inform me on Fiama High. As it happens, it isn't all that different from most other schools. The only real difference is when classes are broken up for Flame Management. All different years were mixed together to help further their use and understanding of their specific flame. If someone were to come with the rare ability to wield a second flame, they just had a heavier course load and had to juggle between the two classes.

And Ryona took all the pleasure she could from being my superior. She quizzed me over something we just watched and even things we had discussed from the beginning, and loved it when I was wrong. She was at least able to drill Lightning and Mist basics into me by the time someone _finally_ decided to disturb us. But it came as such a quiet knock; it took me a minute to hear it.

"Um, Ryona?" I asked as we were rewatching her fight with a particularly nasty Storm user with a sledgehammer. "I think someone's knocking."

"Hm?" Ryona turned her attention to the door. "I guess you're right. Oh! Look at the time, it's time for dinner."

"Great." I said as I finally got out of the chair in front of the computer and stretched. "My legs are killing me."

"Don't let Uncle Ryohei say that." Ryona joked as she answered the door.

"Oh, believe me, he already has."

Ryona gave me a questioning look as she opened the door to show Katsumi standing there.

"I thought you said you would be on time today." Katsumi huffed. "I don't like having to leave the table for you."

"Sorry, sorry, but you know you're the only one who can guilt me out of here." Ryona put one hand in front of her. I guess despite being raised in Italy, her parent's Japanese origin rubbed off on her. "I was just educating Sanget on Fiama High."

"Oh! High Mr. Meanie!" Katsumi waved at me.

"Can you please not call me that? Sanget would be fine." I groaned.

"Why would she have a reason to call you 'Mr. Meanie'?" Ryona gave me a questioning glare.

"Something you said yesterday, I guess." I scratched my head. "She stood at my door until I slammed it in her face."

"You what!" Ryona screamed.

"It's not my fault!" I defended myself. "She asked me to do it!"

"It's true, I did." Katsumi said innocently.

"Ok, ok. All is good. All we have to do is not tell Uncle Takeshi and everything will be fine." Ryona cooled down.

"Aw, but I always tell dad when something exciting happens." Katsumi complained.

"Katsumi, listen." Ryona said as she place her hands on Katsumi's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "The reason why no one is ever mean to you is because your dad and brother stop people, right?"

"Right." Katsumi nodded.

"And that's because Uncle Takeshi loves you _very_ much. If he found out anyone was picking on you, he would make sure they didn't, ever again."

"But it's okay if it was Mr. Me- Sanget." Katsumi corrected herself.

"I don't want to take that chance." Ryona breathed as she stood back. "Now go back and sit down. Tell everyone we'll be there shortly. Okay?"

"Okay!" Katsumi smiled as she walked away.

"Blessedly innocent, that one." I said as she left.

"A bit too innocent for this world." Ryona sighed as she looked at me. "Now listen to me, you tell this to _no one_. Got that? _No one_. If this got out to _anyone_, even the family, it _will_ reach Uncle Takeshi. And he's even more overprotective of Katsumi than my dad is of me. I still don't know why he agreed so easily for her to be my Rain Guardian."

"Which gives me to a question."

"What?"

"Have you actually checked that they're actually compatible Guardians?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, on my flight over, Reborn shot me in the hand to make sure I was a Lightning Flame user. Has everyone else been checked?"

"Of course." Ryona scoffed. "I wouldn't have chosen them otherwise."

"Right." I rolled my eyes. "Come on, let's go get some food. The sandwiches wore off quite a while ago."

"Agreed." Ryona said as her stomach growled.

"Well, you lead. All I can find is the garden." I gestured out the door.

"But that's outside."

"Exactly my point. Now, ladies first."

"How gentlemanly." Ryona fanned herself with her hand. "Don't mind if I do."

Ryona lead the way down the halls to the dinning room. I think I was even starting to learn where at least my room was in relation to everything because I left a small mark on the wood with a sharpie to note my room's hall. After a few more turns, we entered the dinning room. This time it was a spread of one pasta dish after another. I could only really tell the spaghetti and lasagna, but everything looked delicious.

"And there you two are." Kyoko smiled. I also noticed that everyone was in normal attire this time around, but the jewelry the women were wearing looked anything but cheap. "I thought you two would just keep yourselves in that room all night."

"Mother!" Ryona flushed. I didn't know if it was out of embarrassment or anger at being implicated at spending a night alone with me, but I had seen enough anime to know not to touch her with a twenty-foot pole right now. Unfortunately, the table wasn't big enough to keep us that far apart. Though the seating was the same as last time, so at least I had some distance from her.

"So Sanget, how was your day today?" Tsuna asked as I took my seat.

"Eh, wasn't all that bad. Woke up late, worked in the gardens, found out I'm staying here permanently, and was lectured by Ryona for the last five hours. How was your day?"

Tsuna seemed a bit taken aback by my reaction and looked around the room. "So… you found out you're staying?"

"Sorry Tsuna, that's my fault." Yamamoto admitted. "I let it slip when he stopped by the dojo."

"Well, at least this way you're not going to bed thinking about it." Tsuna sighed.

"You might want to bolster that confidence though." Ryohei said. "I don't want to see you do something that stupid in the weight room again."

"What did he do?" My dad asked.

"He exercised with me and Hotaka until he could barely stand, and then left without telling either of us."

"Son." Dad looked at me.

"I know, I know. Stupid move on my part. I wasn't thinking too straight at that point."

"Alright, just as long as you understand." Dad finished as he severed himself some green looking noodles in a white sauce.

"That's all?" Gokudera asked. "Lambo, you're to easy on your kid there."

"Hey, he says he's learned to not be stupid like that again, and I believe him. Didn't I always learn from my mistakes?" That got everyone around the table chuckling.

"How many times did I say not to try hitting on girls while you were dating I-Pin, hm?" Chrome asked. "You always got caught, and I-Pin would always beat you to a pulp."

"Oh, come on, that was years ago." Dad complained. "Besides, girls just flocked to me. It's not my fault when _they_ gave _me_ chocolates."

"And how old were you when that happened, hm?" Ryohei asked.

"When I was…" Dad mumbled.

"When you where his age." Yamamoto answered for him. "And _you_ never learned. We're just afraid for your son."

"Oh don't be, he has his mother's senses." Dad waved off.

"So _he'll_ blow up at you when he catches you cheating." Gokudera jibed.

"Dad," I said warningly. "Is there something mom should be knowing about?"

"What? No! Nonononononono!" Dad waved his hands in front of him in defense. Everyone just burst out laughing and took a good two minutes for everyone to settle down

"Hah." I sighed as In wiped a tear away. "No wonder Ryona wanted to keep it to just this. This is great." That made everyone stop laughing and go awkwardly silent. I guess reminding them I was there because of a stupid rule brought the merriment down, so I tried to get things going again. "Well come on, the foods not going to eat itself."

"Right, dig in." Dad said as he took a bite of the pasta he had already served himself. Everyone else started serving themselves up, but it just didn't feel as lively as when I walked in anymore.

"So Sanget," Hideki started up a conversation. "What were you _actually_ doing with Ryona this whole time, huh?" I didn't like his implications, and it didn't look like Ryona did either.

"Like I said, she lectured me on how the school works. Nothing else."

"_Riiight._" Hideki drew out his disbelief.

"Stop that already Hideki." Tazia scolded. "Ryona took it on herself to let Sanget know how Fimia works, and that's that."

"And how would you know?" Hideki turned his attention to Tazia. "Were you standing outside the door the entire time?"

"Not the entire time." Tazia shrank back.

"Honestly Tazia, you need to break your dad's habit." Hideki sighed.

"What habit?" I asked.

"The habit of wanting to be the bosses right hand man 24/7. Or woman, I guess now. It really gets amusing to see the lengths she'll go to. There was this one time I caught her-"

"We agreed to never speak of that again!" Tazia glared at Hideki.

"Sorry, sorry, I just thought it would be a fun story to share." Hideki backed off.

"For everyone but me." Tazia grumbled.

"So how were her lectures?" Kirata asked as he finished a bite of lasagna.

"Boring and repetitive." I sighed. "They were all battles of her, and her drilling me on tactics, strengths, and weaknesses of all seven flame types. I've barley gotten on a grasp of Lightning and Mist, much less everything else."

"Hm, figures as much." Kirata said as he took another bite.

"What's that supposed to mean? Oh, and you didn't answer my question. What does my ring have to do with a pair of mittens?"

That question seemed to grab _everyone's_ attention, as silverware and other conversations came to a stop.

"Aw, now you've ruined the surprise." Kirata sighed. "But I'm still not telling you."

"Can you give me a hint?" I asked.

"Oh, all right." Kirata sighed again. "It isn't always what it appears to be."

"What isn't?"

"You asked for a hint, and I gave it, you have figure out the rest."

"Sanget, what ring are you talking about?" Dad asked.

"This one." I showed dad my hand. "It came with the note you sent."

"Huh." Dad looked at the ring. "Well, if that's what Leon gave you, it's what you got."

"You said something about others who received things from him, who did you mean?"

"He meant me." Tsuna said from the head of the table. "But Lambo, how did you know Leon had an item for Sanget?"

"Well, after one of the meetings, I came back to my room to find Leon bloated on a photo of Sanget on my dresser. I told Reborn and he took him to Japan on his route to pick up Sugu."

"That chameleon." Tsuna sighed. "He has the worst possible timing. Was that all he gave you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because he usually makes two things." Ryona said. "When dad got his mittens, he also got the guilt bullet."

"Guilt Bullet?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you know how Reborn has nonlethal bullets?" Gokudera said. "Well, that's one of them."

"What was it meant to do, make you feel guilty?"

"Pretty much. Make you feel guilty for everything you haven't done and boosting your abilities because of it." Tsuna confirmed. "One of the other men who recived a gift from Leon before me got a whip-"

"And a water absorbing monster turtle. I heard of that." I finished, looking at Bianchi, who was obviously looking away from me. "So this is more than a normal diamond ring?"

"Probably, but what it does, you'll have to figure out." Tsuna said. "Dino got a normal whip and Enzo, I got the gloves and a way to use them, but just a ring? We always did say Leon had a mind of his own."

"Huh." I said as I looked at the diamond ring closer myself. The diamond was imbedded in a silver base with a sort of flame etching around its edges. And knowing that the mafia was pretty much obsessed with the Flames now, I guess it wasn't that much of a surprise. "So, on a completely different subject, how am I going to school?"

"Well, that's an easy one." Dad said. "We just gave Fiama your school records, and everything else was a snap. You're enrolled in class 3-C."

"Hey, that's with me." Hideki said. "Nice going guys."

"Thank Reborn." Bianchi said. "He's the one that handles all of your school records for us."

"Told you." Hotaka smiled. "He can handle anything."

"He sure can." Bianchi sighed.

After that, things degenerated into menial what's and how's of going to the school. Right now, it seemed the families had stopped sending the cars everyday, but there were still a few, so we had to rendezvous with a car if we wanted a ride, otherwise it was a fifteen minute walk to the school. Unlike school back in Japan, there was no dress code for Fiama High. After that entire bore fest, I excused myself to my room. Hotaka offered to walk me back, but I told him I knew my way.

As I made my way, I actually made it to my room. I collapsed onto my bed immediately and lay there for a few minutes. It was late, and if I had to get for school tomorrow, I wanted to get to be early. As I struggled to get up, I noticed an alarm clock that hadn't been on the nightstand before. I also noticed a note underneath it.

I picked it up and had a hard time understanding it, but all sort of came to me all at once. I guess the bullet Reborn shot me with worked with the written language as well. As I understood the message, I found it was from Katsumi.

_This is one of Hideki's old alarm clocks. He was going to throw it out, but I saw you didn't have one. Please get up for school tomorrow!_

_-Katsumi_

I smiled a little as I looked the clock over. It was a simple digital clock with a set alarm at 6:30, which wasn't bad, seeing as school breakfast was at 7. I set the clock down and proceeded to go to bed.


	12. Walk to School

**An Interesting Walk to School:**

I couldn't particularly call it a restful sleep that night. I kept dreaming one guy after another were charging after me with all different assortments of weapons and flames, that it was actually a relief when the blaring alarm of the clock went off. It brought me out of the repetitive hell I had put myself in and slapped the alarm off. Not that the time was doing any favors for me. It was hard enough to fall and stay asleep, getting up was just as hard.

As I scrounged through my drawers for my clothes for the first day of school, I wanted to do something that was both a statement, but not noticeable. I smiled a little as I pulled out a simple green shirt with a bull head on the breast. I remembered how the characters of that one superhero show always wore their costume colors, so I found this to be a bit funny. I don't know why, but I was always a bit fond of bulls as well. I slipped it and a pair of pants on, got my shoes on and made my way toward the dinning hall.

I made it there on my own, and was greeted by the smell of sausage and pancakes. It was a scattered assortment of food around the table. Ryona was in her seat, eating quietly, but most notably was Hotaka and Ryohei scarrfing the food down almost as fast as they got it on their plates.

"And I thought I was the fast eater." I said to get Hotaka's attention. He looked up with a mouth full of food and quickly swallowed.

"Have to eat fast today. Have to get in my early morning jog before school." He said quickly before grabbing another sausage patty.

"How far do you jog?" I asked as I took a seat.

"A few miles or so, no big deal." Hotaka said as he came up for air. "Gotta stay fit, you know?"

"Right." I said as I took a plate full of pancakes. As I looked around, there was practically no one here. Hotaka, Ryona, and Ryohei were the only ones present. "Where is everyone? I thought we had to leave by eight."

"Tazia and apparently Kirata are late risers." Ryona said from her seat at the end of the table. "Hideki, Katsumi, and Uncle Takeshi are in the dojo practicing."

"Let me guess, so it's fresh in their minds?"

"Pretty much." Ryona said as she took a bite of her pancakes. "And dad and them have other business, so they're already off. Mom and Aunt Ernesta are actually still in the kitchen. Nice shirt by the way, I haven't seen any Bovino kids around school, should make a statement."

"Bovino kids?"

"The symbol on your shirt." Ryona pointed. "It's the Bovino Family insignia. Your dad was actually a part of that family before becoming the Lightning Guardian."

"Huh." I looked down at my shirt. "And here I just thought it looked cool."

"That's kind of the point of an insignia now isn't it?" Hotaka commented as he took a deep drought of milk. "Ahh, all right we're off!" Hotaka said as he stood quickly and replaced his chair. "You ready dad?"

"You bet!" Ryohei exclaimed as he too shot out of his chair. "Off we go."

In no time flat, they were both out of the house.

"To be honest, it scares me how similar they are." I admitted to Ryona.

"It does to a lot of people who see them side by side. You should have seen some of the reactions the school had when Hotaka ran late one day because he was racing Uncle Ryohei. Burst straight into Hotaka's class and wrestled each other for Hotaka's chair. Best laugh I had that semester."

"How do you even know that?"

"They ran by my class, so I followed to make sure they didn't do anything too dangerous while they were hyped up like that."

"Well you two seem to be on good terms now." Kirata commented as he walked in. "Any room for me?"

"I see plenty of open seats." I waved. "Take your pick."

"Don't mind if I do." Kirata said as he took the seat next to me. "I see I missed the storm again." Kirata said as he examined the mess Ryohei and Hotaka left behind.

"You get here late on purpose, don't you?" I asked.

"Of course not." Kirata took a false tone. "I show up exactly when I need to."

"Which is directly after a disaster is over." I speculated.

"That just happens to naturally coincide." Kirata said as he grabbed some pancakes. "Hideki and company will be here shortly, they were wrapping up as I walked by."

"Oh come on, even _you_ get to see their practice?" Ryona complained.

"Have you not told her about the whole 'eye' thing?" I whispered.

"I'm seeing how long I can keep it from her without her noticing. I just love dropping hints like this."

"You're evil, you know that?"

"Thanks, comes from my fathers side."

"What are you two whispering about?" Ryona asked.

"Nothing, but Kirata just… uh… heard the sword speed slowing down, yeah." I lied.

"You're horrible at lying, you know that right?" Ryona glared at me.

"I know." I mumbled as I moved my own pancake around the plate.

"Honestly, it's like you've never had to lie before in your life." Kirata observed as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Not really, I've never had a reason to."

"Well, that's going to change in torture class." Kirata said.

"In what class?" I asked as the doors swung open as Hideki, Katsumi, and Yamamoto came in. "No, seriously, what class?"

"Good morning to you too." Hideki grumbled as he took a seat.

"What nipped you in the butt this morning?" Kirata asked, completely ignoring me.

"Hideki messed up today." Katsumi said as she took the seat next to her brother.

"Katsumi…" Hideki groaned.

"Set his training back-"

"Katsumi, that's enough." Yamamoto said.

"Yes dad." Katsumi went silent.

"Morning everyone." I heard Tazia yawn as she walked in.

"Morning to you too." I said as I looked over my shoulder. "Sleep soundly?"

"Like always." Tazia said as she took her seat next to Ryona.

"So, how does this usually work? Getting to school and all?" I asked.

"I just walk with Kirata, it's a nice quiet walk." Hideki said as he picked up a sausage.

"Ryona, Tazia, and I usually take the car there." Katsumi said. "It's always to noisy when we walk."

"Gee, I wonder why." I said sarcastically. "You said it was only about a fifteen minute walk, right? I'll take the walk."

"Suit yourself." Tazia said as she served herself breakfast.

"Well then, we should be heading out soon." Hideki said as he checked his wristwatch. "We should probably get you to school early to make sure everything is in order."

"And we can go over _all_ of the classes that are at the school, right?" I glanced at Kirata, who was acting oblivious to my remark.

"Exactly." Hideki nodded. So breakfast passed without another word. When Tazia, Ryona, and Katsumi were done eating, Yamamoto led them out to the location of the car for the day. Kirata, Hideki and I headed out the front door after grabbing our backpacks.

I think the expression 'a few' was lost on the Neo Vongola family, because walking out the door; I could see at least twenty cars waiting. Some of them were limousines; others were simpler in design, a few Volkswagens and even a Ferrari or two.

"Well, looks like we got some new ones." Hideki commented as he adjusted his bag.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"The new ones always send limos to look impressive." Hideki said as we walked down the front drive. "The Ferraris are new though."

"Wait, won't they figure out where the drive is if we just walk out there?"

"Not in the slightest." Kirata said proudly. "Mom set it up so that no matter where it's viewed from, it'll look like a completely different angle the second you look away. So even when we do walk out, the distraction of us suddenly popping up will switch the illusion around immediately."

I whistled in amazement. "I feel a lot better now knowing that sort of power is on our side. If I had to fight that sort of illusion, I don't know if I could keep my eyes straight."

"Well, you might have to one day." Hideki said. "You never know when someone more powerful or trickier than you will pop up. It's one of the reasons we have Flame Management."

"Right, so what were the other courses we were taking again?" I asked.

"Oh, normal things like math, history, science, torture, marksmanship, and business management." Kirata listed off.

"Funny that, I don't remember torture or marksmanship being in my last school." I monotoned.

"Really? I thought those were some of the essentials." Kirata smiled.

"Oh come off it already Kirata. Stop pulling Sanget's leg already."

"So there aren't those sort of classes?"

"Oh no, there are, but just not as menacing as Kirata is making it sound. It's pretty much more history and an extra P.E. class."

"Oh thank god." I breathed.

"Still wouldn't hurt to pick up a tip or two on lying during interrogation." Kirata said.

"Right, so, how should I approach this entire situation anyways? I mean, I'm part of a powerful family, sure, but I'm a complete nobody in the mafia world."

"That's not quite true now, actually." Hideki pointed out. "Most people do know about you since Ryona's Guardian requirements leaked. The day after word spread, Hotaka had transferred over and Sugu's name was on everyone's lips. I'm pretty sure you would have had to pop up in those searches."

"Yeah, but thanks to the Neo Vongola, your location was still a secret." Kirata added. "We were just lucky to keep our database hack down to names."

"Well, it looks like _someone_ got the location as well." I muttered. I guess it was a good thing to have some sort of credibility to the school before showing up, but then again, these people might know _everything_ about me. And that scared me.

"But don't worry so much about it." Hideki said as he threw an arm over my shoulder. "You got me, Kirata, Hotaka, and the girls to back you up. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Besides being new to the entire world of mafia." I said.

"Hey, everyone starts somewhere, where better than school?" Kirata posed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I smiled. The rest of the walk was just as quiet as Hideki had said it would be, and it actually gave me time to look over the architecture of Italy. It was very nice to look at and traverse, but I think the same aesthetic as the mansion, if it weren't for Hideki and Kirata, I would be lost, either in amazement or actual directional challenge.

As we arrived at the school, I was in awe at how beautiful it was, even in comparison to its surroundings. It was at least four stories high and was quite extensive. I could even spot a tennis court to the side. There were already many people milling around the grounds, and there was even a run around of cars still dropping off students. I had to stop at the gate to take it in.

"What? Is this the first time you've seen a school too?" Kirata asked.

"No, but this just seems…exuberant."

"Well, there are at least 150 mafia's funding and attending this school, some of the budget had to be put into construction." Hideki said. As he did, a swell of talking went up at the run around. As I looked over, I noticed Tazia leaving the car.

"Huh, must have been some back up in the traffic." Kirata noted. "We usually show up after them."

"Well, I guess this'll be an excellent opportunity to see how Ryona acts in public." I said.

"Why do you say that?" Hideki asked.

"I guess, getting to know her a little gave me the impression she had some sort of personal and professional identities. Otherwise, I don't see how she could be looked upon as an idol."

"Mostly it's just her having a pretty face." Kirata said.

"I'll say." Hotaka said as he jogged up to us. "Have I missed it yet?"

"Missed what?" I asked.

"The daily morning brawl." Hotaka said straight. "Everyone was just getting so eager to fight with Ryona that she set up a schedule. Last I checked, there was at least one this morning."

"Well, I think you showed up just in time then." Kirata said as he pointed out a pusher in the crowd. "They seem eager to get it over with."

He was right. There was bit of space between Ryona, Tazia, and Katsumi and the rest of the crowd that by the time the movement got to the space, a guy with ragged brown hair and a less than clean appearance popped out in front of them.

"Here." Kirata said as he handed me an earpiece. I put it in and I suddenly heard Ryona's voice loud and clear. I quickly looked to Kirata, who was now holding a listening dish. Without a word, he snapped his fingers and my vision was augmented like it was in the garden. Suddenly the students were all just outlines filled in with pillars of color, but the dish was pure indigo. I guess Kirata had one hell of a talent for illusions to make a solid object form nothing. As I tuned into Ryona, I suddenly felt a chill go down my spine.

"You heard me, I'm not going to fight you."

"But you're the one who made the schedule in the first place! You can't just go against it!" The guy complained.

"That was before there was a change to the schedule." Ryona said calmly.

"And when was that? I've been waiting a month for this chance!"

"It changed over the weekend." Ryona replied coldly. There was a ripple through the crowd as she continued. "Over this weekend, I changed my plans to include a preliminary fight."

"What?" The guy roared angrily. "No one else had to go through a preliminary!"

"And they all lost easily. So, as to not waste my time, I'm now making a preliminary to go through my Lightning Guardian."

Now the ripple of conversation was even greater. Suddenly I felt a multitude of eyes fall on me. I looked around and found I wasn't wrong; everyone close to me was already giving me questioning looks. The guy up front was looking more and more flustered, so I decided to save him at least some embarrassment.

"Was this what you meant by testing Ryona?" I called out. Now everybody had their eye on me and backed away to make a straight line to the group. I took out the earpiece and Kirata snapped his fingers again to set my vision straight. I walked right up to the four through the crowd. "Honestly, did it have to be so early in the morning?"

Tazia and Katsumi looked completely confused, but Ryona rolled with it. "You have to be prepared for every possible moment, and that includes school."

"And this _guy _is your Lightning Guardian?" The guy asked.

I just turned to look at him. "I'm Sanget Li Rizzo, and I am the Neo Vongola Secendo's Lightning Guardian. Now, if you have a qualm about that, please state it now."

"I do!" He declared angrily. "This isn't what I signed up for!"

"What did you sign up for? A date for beating up a girl? Romantic Romeo."

"Like you know anything!" He snapped.

"You're right, I don't know anything, so why not give me a lesson Teach?"

"I'll give more than a lesson." He growled. "And my name isn't Romeo or Teach, it's Spadda, and you'll wish you hadn't come to school today!" He proclaimed as he drew a sword from his pocket.


	13. Fight School

**Fight School:**

"Whoa! Wait. What?" I said as I looked at Spadda and his sword.

"If I have to go through you first, then so be it. Arm yourself."

"I don't have any arms." I said.

"So be it!" Spadda shouted as he took a swing at me. I ducked under the swing and stood back up.

"Hold on a sec-" I dodged another swing. "Let's not do this." Spadda hit the car. "So close to the car." I leaned against the car and directed a kick to his middle. He blocked it, but was sent back a few feet. There were some gasps and a few mutterings of impressment.

"How in the world did you do that?" Tazia asked.

"I have no idea." I admitted. "But I'll try to keep car scratches to a minimum."

"Try to do so, or you're buffing them out." Ryona said.

"Stop ignoring me!" Spadda roared as he raced at me.

"Sorry, not trying too!" I said as I ran away from the car.

"And stop running from me!" Spadda stopped to change directions.

"Only when there's ambient room!" As I called that, everyone backed up to make room in the courtyard for a giant circle.

"Will this suffice?" Spadda asked.

"I guess." I said as I looked around. No one was near me for at least a good 5 yards.

"Then fight me like you said you would!" Spadda yelled as he rushed me. I did just as Ryona did, avoiding all of his swings as best as I could. I say best, because he was getting some cuts on me; a scratch on my forearm, a cut in my shirt, and a few tears in my jeans. I was trying to look for an opening to strike back, but this guy was good, I wasn't seeing a single opening.

Then I started hearing mutterings behind me. I tried to catch a sound or two, and I didn't like them.

"That's all?"

"Ryona really is scrapping the bottom of the barrel."

"He can't even dodge a knife."

Well of course I could dodge a knife, what do they think I was fighting against? Then sense came to me. How in the possible world could a guy pull a sword out of his pocket?

I could see why Ryona said that this guy had to go through me. I probably shouldn't have said anything about learning about Mist Flames. But now that I knew it was a fake, I didn't have to dodge like it was a real threat.

After Spadda made yet another thrust, instead of dodging away, I kneeled down and went for his hand holding the knife, knowing he couldn't hit me in the head with a hilt that didn't exist.

Oh how wrong could I be. There was a sudden crack to the back of my head and I fell to the ground.

"Fool." Spadda spat. "I'm an expert swordsman. No one has beaten me in this school."

"But, that's not a sword." I groaned as I turned to face him.

"Well, the base isn't, but it sure is real." Spadda emphasized by flicking the blade. "I may not be a good enough Mist user to fully manifest Real Illusions, but with a base, I can do pretty much anything I want. Now, do you give up, or do you want to take this embarrassment further? Oh, and don't worry about time, a Flame Fight can take as long as we want."

"You sicken me, you know that?" I said as I sat up. "I'm not giving up. I'm not _ever_ going to give up. You know why? Because it's because of punks like you I'm here. And I'm not stopping until I get what I want."

"Well then, I'm just going to enjoy cutting you up until the dirt becomes mud with your blood!" Spadda proclaimed as he took another swing at me.

I didn't want to die, or to a lesser extent mess up my clothes. Oh, and pain, wanted to avoid the pain. But what I said was true, I wasn't stopping until I found where Sugu was and brought her back home safely. Just thinking about her abduction made me angry.

But then I remembered something else from that time.

I balled up my right fist and raised my arm to block Spadda's swing. It didn't stop the swing, but a satisfying clinging of metal made me smile.

"And do you know what else I learned from punks like you?" I said as my right hand started sparking green as I grabbed Spadda's arm. "I learned that you have the weakest Flame type, while I have the strongest. Now, what do you get when a twig hits a rock?"

Spadda couldn't answer; actually, he was to busy whimpering to answer. I just decided to end the fight like Ryona had before me.

I decked him with a left hook.

Spadda fell to the ground, out cold. The knife, which was a simple Swiss-army knife, rolled out of his hand. I sighed and looked back to Ryona, who was also currently surrounded by Kirata, Hotaka, and Hideki. I walked back over to her and smiled.

"When's the next one?" I asked.

"During lunch." She replied.

"Is there a sewing kit around? I'm kind of growing attached to this shirt." I said as I pulled at the Bovino insignia. I heard some hurried whispers, and a few phones got pulled out, but most of the people were starting to disperse into the school. "So, how was that for an entrance?" I whispered.

"Could have been better, could have been worse." Ryona whispered back. "Nice emphasis on the shirt though."

"I'm serious, I'm starting to really like this shirt." I looked down at the cuts. "So is there a sewing kit somewhere?"

"Sure!" Katsumi spoke up. "I can take you to the crafts room!"

"I'll come with as well!" Hotaka came in as well. "I'll see if any of those cuts need some healing." He made as an excuse. I could see that he just wanted an excuse to stay near Katsumi.

"I'm coming with too." Hideki sighed. "You're my responsibility until we get to class after all."

"If that's all well and good, I'll be off to class then." Kirata waved as he walked off.

"Same here, we don't want to be late, now that we don't have the Flam Fight excuse." Tazia said as she pulled on Ryona's sleeve.

"Right, right." Ryona took Tazia's hand off of her sleeve. "Look Sanget, the guy at lunch is a Lightning user like you, so you won't have the same advantage you did this time. Think about that as you get stitched up." With that, Tazia and Ryona headed off into the school.

"Come on this way!" Katsumi smiled as she skipped toward the tennis court. "The closest kit is in the drama room."

After that was nothing all that spectacular to talk about. When we arrived in the room, Katsumi located and got out the kit like she had put it there herself and demanded that I give her my shirt. I didn't really want to, between being in public and Hotaka and Hideki's icy glares, but I complied after she gave me a teary eyed look I didn't think was actually possible.

As I did, Hotaka took it upon himself to mend every tiny scratch on my upper body. I don't know if it was on purpose or not, but every time he finished a mend, there was a sharp, fast prick. Katsumi got done with my shirt and I put it on as quickly as I could so that the other two would stop glaring at me. Hotaka and Katsumi left first as their classes were further away. Apparently this was a combo middle and high school.

As Hideki and I watched them go, he turned to me. "It looks like Katsumi's grown attached to you."

"Really? I would just call that being nice."

"Nice doesn't constitute her taking that long with the stitching. She was enjoying every second of you with your shirt off."

"I don't know why, I'm not all that impressive."

"I don't either, but I'll give you a warning now, do _anything_ to her, and there will be hell to pay."

"Got it, got it." I tried to calm the silent storm that was Hideki. "I'm not all that interested anyways. I'm seeing her more and more like Sugu the longer I stay. _I _would feel weird."

"All right, as long as we got that straight, let's get to class." Hideki said and we headed off.

As we headed into the school, I was actually surprised how simple the school was. Not just were the halls and decorations kept to a minimum (not to say there were some extravagant pieces littering the hall) but the layout was so simple, practically like my own school. We got down to the west wing on the third floor before we got to our class. And unlike the mansion and the streets, the doors were actually labeled.

Hideki knocked on the door. "Enter." A deep voice answered. Hideki opened the door to one of the scariest looking people I had ever seen. He was at least six and a half feet tall with dark hazelnut skin with parallel scars crossing from his upper right brow to just over his left. He was in a in a black and white striped suit and was holding what looked like an English text book in his hand.

"Mr. Yamamoto and… Mr. Li Rizzo I presume?" His low voice growled.

"Morning Mr. Zigler, sorry we're late, we just had to patch Sanget up after his first Flame Fight this morning." Hideki explained.

"Very well then." Mr. Zigler sighed. "Class, as I said earlier, we have a new student in the class, his name is Sanget Li Rizzo from Japan. Please welcome him."

It felt a bit odd being so politely introduced by such an intimidating voice, but I knew my cue to walk into the room. As I entered, a round of whispers went up, and I noticed there weren't any singular desks, but instead row by row of singular desks.

"All right already, enough of the chatter." Mr. Zigler called, instantly silencing the class. "Mr. Yamamoto, I believe the seat next to yours is empty, correct?"

"That it is sir."

"Then please take your seats." Mr. Zigler waved.

Hideki made his way near the back and I followed after him. I could feel the eyes following me, but as I turned around to take my seat, the entire class was facing forward. After that, it was surprisingly simple to get into the habit of the class. It was nearly an hour spent on a subject before moving onto the next one, and before I knew it, the school bell rang signaling the school wide lunch hour.

"All right, that wraps up the stone knee torture section. For homework, determine for a man of regular stature, what is tolerable pain, and what is crushing pain. I'll see you all after lunch." Mr. Zigler said as he left the room.

"Kirata wasn't kidding when he said there was torture class." I was finally able to say as everyone was packing away their history books.

"But like I said, it's just another history class, nothing big. Now come on, we need to get down to the fountain in the back. That's where the lunch brawls usually happen."

"What about lunch?" I asked as Hideki grabbed my arm and started pulling.

"Trust me, you never want to fight a Lightning user with a full stomach. The harsh impacts just make you lose it a minute later."

"Oh." I said as I let Hideki pull me along. We made our way outside with only moderate problems of crowding, and finally got to the fountain where my opponent was already standing there, glaring at Ryona.

If I had to compare him to Mr. Zigler, I would have to say I was still more afraid of Mr. Zigler in appearance. He was just barely taller than me, but he was obviously much more ripped. As we drew closer, his eyes locked onto mine.

"I heard there was a change in plans, but I need to fight you first?" He spat. "This'll be easy." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"All right, all right, don't get ahead of yourself. I just got here. It's not like we're in a hurry."

"Well I am. Once I'm done with you, I'm moving over to Miss Fickle over there."

"Fine, but can you at least tell me your name? I don't want to keep calling you 'you'."

"Gladly." He puffed out his chest. "My name is Ton-Ma."

I tried to stifle my laugh, I really did, but I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, I was laughing so hard I had to bend over to stay standing. Ryona and Hideki were just looking at me like I was crazy, and Ton-Ma was giving me a death glare.

"What's so funny?" Ton-Ma growled.

"I-I-I'm so-so-sorry." I laughed. "But your name is _stupid_." I continued laughing.

"And _what_ is so stupid about my name?" Ton-Ma asked, barely keeping his rage in check.

"Please tell me that's just a nickname or something." I asked as the laughing died down, but a chuckle still escaped every now and then.

"My parent's named me Ton-Ma, it's a proud name. Now what is so stupid about my name?"

"Sorry, sorry. There's nothing stupid _about_ your name, your name _is_ stupid." I said.

"What?" Ton-Ma growled.

"Your parents must have _really_ hated you to name you, Ton-Ma." I snickered.

"My parent's looked extensively for a name intimidating enough for the Odousu familia." Ton-Ma growled

"All right, you guys must be _really _new."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, it sounds to me, that you're just using every Japanese word that sounds cool. Well, here's some news, I'm from Japan! And believe me when I say that your name means stupid."

"I've had enough of this." Ton-Ma growled. "Arm yourself."

Now that I knew what that phrase ensued, I readied myself before replying. "I don't have any arms."

Instead of proclaiming or taking out anything, Ton-Ma just grinned and rushed at me. I was expecting him to attack full on; I was not expecting him to be as fast as he was. Before I knew it, there was a fist in my stomach, and I was glad Hideki had told me not to eat.

I was sent flying back, like, in the air flying. I skidded as I hit the ground, and saw that Ton-Ma was above me for an elbow drop. I rolled out of the way as he hit the ground. As I stood up, he was rushing me again. At least this time I was able to effectively deflect the attack, but Ton-Ma was relentless, constantly keeping me on the defensive. He wasn't showing any overconfidence that Spadda had, he knew what he was doing and was going to finish me like any other opponent.

It wasn't completely one sided though. I was able to get a few shots in now and then, but all of them that made contact were just met by electrical jolts and hard impacts. I had to say this for him. He knew how to control his Lightning Flame. It didn't help that I had no idea how to control mine.

As Ton-Ma knocked me back for the fourth time, he stood over me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "Not so stupid now, am I?"

"Never said you were." I coughed. "But do you know one simple mistake you did make?"

"What?"

"You let me get close to your neck." I smiled as I chopped both sides of Ton-Ma's neck. His eyes rolled back and he fell on top of me. "And my mistake on positioning." I coughed again as I tried to move Ton-Ma's inert body off of me. Thankfully, Hideki came over and helped me get him off.

"How in the world did you do that?" Hideki asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Mom made me take self defense courses, taught by her." I said as I got up, and immediately leaned against Hideki. "Thanks for the tip about lunch."

"No problem." Hideki said as he patted me on the side.

"Ow!" I shouted.

"Oo, might have been a bit much." Hideki sucked his teeth. "That felt like a broken rib."

"Please tell me there's a good mob doctor in this school." I groaned.

"The best. Come on, I don't think you're going to be attending school for the rest of the day." Hideki comforted me as we went back into the school.

* * *

A/N: I shall say this now, I have _no_ idea how Italian school system works. I am going off limited research from the internet and my own touches. Also, I'm sorry if the fights seem simple or short. I will try to make them more exciting as the story continues. Thank you all for your continued support and readership.


	14. Bone Setting

**Bone Setting:**

"By the way, where is everyone?" I asked as we walked down the halls, which were completely deserted.

"Well, around the second time you were knocked down, the lunch bell rang and everyone had to get back to class." Hideki said.

"How long was I fighting?"

"Around an hour and a half or so. Where do you get that kind of stamina? It's usually impressive for a new guy to last five minutes, much less an hour and a half."

"I dunno. It all seemed to end shortly after it started. Now where's this doctor of yours? My side's killing me."

"Yeah, yeah, we're almost there." Hideki chided me as we made our way slowly down the hall. It was painfully slow, both in pace and actual pain. By the time we made it to the nurses office, I was extremely happy.

"Mrs. Integra? We have a Lightning Flame Fight patient." Hideki called as he opened the door.

"More broken bones then?" A woman with long blond asked from her desk. "All right, get him to the bed, I'll get the equipment."

Hideki escorted me over to one of the three beds in the room and laid me down slowly. Much grunting and groaning ensued. As I lie on my back resting, Mrs. Integra came over with what looked like an oversized magnifying glass. It had a giant circular lens and was bent at a 90-degree angle so that its support rested on the bed.

"Ok, what's broken?" She asked Hideki.

"The best I know, something in his chest, but the way he was limping, something might have happened to his leg as well."

"Let's look at the chest first then." Mrs. Integra said as she positioned the device over my chest.

"This isn't going to hurt is it?" I asked.

"If it did, it would go against its entire purpose, now wouldn't it?" Mrs. Integra smiled. "Now hold still." As she flipped the machine on, the faint indigo Mist Flame poured from the lens and right onto my chest. Mrs. Integra waited patiently as the Flame wrapped around my entire chest. "Well Mr. Yamamoto, it seems like you were right. Your friend here has two cracked ribs and one that's barely holding on. I'm just surprised you didn't puncture anything in this condition."

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Now is where I come in." Mrs. Integra smiled. "But first we need to reset that broken rib." She tweaked a dial on the side of the machine, and I saw a few small hands descend from the lens and penetrate into my chest. Little to say it freaked me out. The pain from having the bone was no pleasure either.

"Argh!" I screamed, but that was all. Even with my want to get away from the pain, my body didn't move.

"That must have really hurt to get through the nulling field." Mrs. Integra tsked. "But now, it should be a bit easier to heal." Mrs. Integra went around to the other side of the bed so that the controls for the Mist device weren't in the way and placed her hands delicately on my chest and began flowing Sun Flames from her hands.

It was long time before Mrs. Integra finally removed her hands and wiped her head.

"That has to be the longest I've ever had to do that." She huffed. She switched the machine off and looked down at me. "So how does your chest feel now?"

I patted my self, but there were no jolts of pain. "I feel much better. Thank you Mrs. Integra."

"Pleasures mine. Now let's see about those legs." She said as she patted my shins.

"Ow!"

"Well, at least that's less than the chest. Probably just cracked or dislocated." She sighed. "Mr. Yamamoto, your friends life isn't in danger anymore, so will you please go back to class? I'll be keeping him here for the rest of the day."

"All right then." Hideki said as he got up from the chair at Mrs. Integra's desk. "I'll see you later tonight then Sanget."

"Yeah, see you later Hideki." I waved as he left the room.

"So, I'm going to have to rest for a few minutes before I can get to work on your legs, Mr.-?"

"Sanget Li Rizzo." I said.

"Mr. Rizzo." Mrs. Integra sighed as she sat in her chair.

"So, does this happen a lot around here? People coming in for treatment?" I asked as I sat up in the bed.

"It happens quite often actually. But there are plenty of Sun Flame users in the school, so students only come to me when there isn't a Sun user present or it's to severe for them."

I just chuckled a little bit. "You know what's funny? I asked just yesterday what good Flames could do for the world, and I got no good answer. Yet here I am, getting my bones set and fixed by them."

"Hm, I could think of a few others." Mrs. Integra said as she turned her chair around and leaned over the back. "For instance, Storm Flames are very good for disintegration, so they could be used for such things as waste disposal and deconstruction, and have very little impact otherwise. Similarly, Rain Flames could be used for anger management courses or masseuses due to their relaxing nature."

" Just goes to show what little I know, I still can't even manifest them properly." I looked at my right hand, which had just been sparking this morning.

"It takes time and practice, so don't worry about using them right away. Now if you're going to be getting into more Flame Fights with Lightning users, then it might be a good idea."

"Any tips?"

"Not really." Mrs. Integra shrugged. "It's really up to everyone how they bring their flames out. For me, it's when I want to help someone feel better that they come out fully. If I were to get into a fight with them, I would be totally useless."

"Oh." I said as I looked down at my legs. After a moment of silence, I brought another subject up. "So, how do you know Hideki so well?"

"Mr. Yamamoto? He's actually been the one who seems to always come in with the severe cases."

"Ryona wasn't ever hurt that badly was she?" I asked in anticipation.

"Ms. Sawada? Oh no, she's never been in here." Mrs. Integra waved. "No, Mr. Yamada brings in anyone who didn't have someone else to help. And considering how cut-throat some of the families that go here are, it's quite a few."

"But what about class? Didn't the teacher's do anything?"

"Oh believe me, there were teachers coming in here every two hours asking if he actually did bring in a Flame Fight participant, and every time I had to confirm it. It was a real hassle. But they all eventually came to accept that it was just something he did."

"Huh, the things you learn about a man." I said as I lay back on the mattress.

"Yes, well, let's see if I can't do anything about your legs." Mrs. Integra said as she got up and moved the Mist device over my legs.

"What is that even doing anyways?" I asked as once again the Mist Flames drifted down toward my legs.

"Well, what this does is basically make your cloths, skin, and muscle transparent so as to look for fractured and broken bones."

"Then why is everything still visible?"

"You would not believe how many people freaked out the first time they saw a chunk of their leg disappear, so the machine was redesigned to make it invisible only through the lens."

"How long did it take to make something like that? And why aren't there more in regular hospitals?"

"Well, it takes a huge supply of Mist Flames to run, and we're still keeping the whole Flame thing to ourselves until we have it down pat before even thinking of trying to give it to regular people."

"Ok, but how long did this take to make?"

"About a week or so for the redesign. About a month for the original."

I just sat there dumbfounded with how something like this could be made so fast on such a foreign power source like Flames that I almost missed the look on Mrs. Integra's face. It did not look pleased.

"What? What is it?"

"It's a dislocation in your kneecap." She replied. "Now I'm just going to ask now, you know I'm doing this to help you, right?"

"Yeah." I said wearily.

"Good." Mrs. Integra said as she removed the Mist machine from the bed. Her hands then began to glow yellow and she hit my left knee so hard it knocked straight into my right one.

"Ow!" I yelled as I drew my knees up. "That hurt!"

"Replacements usually are." Mrs. Integra said as she went to her desk and pulled out three packages. "But at least it doesn't hurt to bend your knee now does it?"

I realized that she was right as I put my legs back down. "It's amazing how well Sun Flames work for healing." I commented.

"Maybe, but it's only an immediate fix." Mrs. Integra said as she laid two smaller packages over my legs. I suddenly felt a comforting warmth go through them.

"What are those?"

"These are Sun packs, they radiate a low, constant Sun Flame to help the healing process. Now lie back, this one needs to go on your chest." As I did so, she laid the pack over me and I felt the warmth spread throughout my chest. "Now, seeing as this is the first time you've been in here, I suggest you don't move to much, I don't want to risk developing your muscles in a weird way."

"So I'm just going to lie here for the rest of the day?"

"Only until school ends, you should be good by then. But this does mean you're going to have to stay still the entire time."

"Can I sleep through that time?"

"Unfortunately for you, no. You could move too much in your sleep and disturb the packs."

"So I have to lie here, perfectly still, and stay awake the entire time."

"Yes."

"Probably not gonna happen."

"We'll see about that." Mrs. Integra said as she pulled her chair up to the bed and took her seat again. "You're the most exciting thing that's happened today, and I don't have that much to actually do here. So tell me about yourself."

I think I told her my entire life story after that, seeing as there wasn't anything else for me to do. We talked extensively on random things like schools, family, the mafia, and Flames. By the time Kirata came around, I didn't even notice.

"Am I interrupting? Because if I am, I can come back later." Kirata said from the door of the office.

"Not at all Kirata. But why are you here?"

"School's over and Hideki wasn't toting you around, so I asked where you were."

"Well isn't that sweet." I smiled.

"I can just leave you here as well. Everyone else already headed home."

"Please don't." I switched to serious.

"So get up already. You don't need those Sun packs anymore."

I sat up and moved the packs off and stood up and teetered a bit, but was fine after a second.

"Are you sure you're ok to walk?" Mrs. Integra asked.

"Pretty sure. I feel great." I said as I swung my arms around.

"Ok then. Just remember this office is here for healing."

"I will. I'll probably be stopping by, a lot." I said as I waved and left with Kirata.

"Here's your bag by the way." Kirata dropped it in my arms.

"Oph! Is this heavier than this morning?"

"I wouldn't know." Kirata shrugged. "But Hideki did say that all of your homework is in there."

"Great." I slung my bag over my shoulders.

"So I've heard you've inherited your dad's power of wooing women."

"What?" I looked at Kirata like he was crazy.

"I heard grumblings from Hotaka about how the stitching went. Also, it did feel kind of awkward walking into the nurses office."

"What? One day at school and I'm eye candy for all the girls? I don't think so."

"You also got into two different fights and came out winning both times." Kirata pointed out. "I think I already saw a club banner."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Who knows. You'll just have to find out later." Kirata smiled.

"Oh come off it." I said as I shoved him. I think he exaggerated a bit much; taking a tumble after the shove, but then there was a giant metal ball flying by where Kirata had just been standing. I turned to see Ton-Ma standing behind us with two chains in his hands. One was connected to a giant metal ball; the other was stretching behind me.

"That was a cheap trick you did to win today." Ton-Ma called. "At least have the common courtesy to beat me black and blue first."

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"The same thing that's wrong with me, and that would be you." Spadda said as he walked out from behind Ton-Ma. "You're an annoying thorn that needs to be plucked."

"Ah, come on, don't be sour for losing. You can just sign up again, right?"

"Quiet!" Spadda shouted. "What do you know? You just got here. Do you know how embarrassing it is to lose to you?"

"And losing to Ryona wouldn't be?"

"Shut up! At least a loss to her has merit. But you? You're just a nobody who strolled into school today!" Spadda yelled as he clenched his fist.

"So you're just going to take him out like this?" Kirata asked as he dusted himself off. "Very poor execution. I doubt the big guy could hit the broad side of a barn, it's obvious that this is the first time you're using those."

"Spadda, you didn't say there would be anyone else here to fight for him. He may not look it, but I'm getting a bad vibe from him." Ton-Ma looked down at Spadda.

"Never mind him! We're here to take out Sanget, remember that. They're just nobodies." Spadda hissed.

"Oh?" Kirata said as he dropped his bag and pulled out a pencil from one of the outside pockets. "I think we have a few different ideas on 'nobody'. A nobody to me is someone who can't put money where they're mouth is." Kirata's voice picked up as he started twirling the pencil between his fingers. "A nobody is someone who thinks winning is everything, that only cares for himself. I don't think that explains either of us at all. In fact, I think it describes you perfectly." Kirata stopped twirling the pencil and pointed the scythe at Spadda.

Both Ton-Ma and Spadda were looking at Kirata in fear and aw.

"J-Just who a-are you?" Spadda stuttered.

"Me?" Kirata asked as he draped the scythe over his shoulder. "I'm Kirata Rokudo, and I'm the Neo Vongola Secondo's Mist Guardian."

"You are?" Ton-Ma and Spadda asked in unison.

"Why is that such a surprise?" I asked Kirata. "Shouldn't, like, the whole school know?"

"Not really." Kirata shrugged. "It never came up."

"W-Well, no matter." Spadda stuttered. "It's still two skilled Flame users against one! We can still take you." Spadda said as he drew out his knife again. This time I saw as the Mist flames enveloped the knife, elongating and distorting it into the sword Spadda used before. "And since this isn't school, I don't have to wait for you to be ready!" Spadda yelled as he ran at both of us.


	15. Finding Yourself

**Finding Yourself:**

I stood still in both shock and fear as Spadda charged straight at me, blade point first. I only snapped out of it as Kirata stepped in front of me, bloacking the thrust with the pole of his scythe.

"Now now, fighting an unarmed opponent is really unbecoming of you." Kirata chided Spadda. "Why not dance with me for a bit?" With a shove, Kirata pushed Spadda back and turned his head to me. "Snap out of it Sanget, there's still another one to take care of."

"And I just got put back together." I sighed. Kirata smiled and jumped after Spadda with a swing.

"Yeah, don't forget me!" Ton-Ma yelled as he twisted and pulled on the chain that extended behind me. I suddenly felt a hard impact to my back and fell to the ground. I think the only thing that saved me from a broken back was the massive amount of books and supplies in my backpack. Not to say it didn't hurt.

And Ton-Ma was being as relentless as he had been at lunch, because I rolled to a kneel just as both wrecking balls smashed into the ground where I had been.

"Stop moving!" Ton-Ma yelled.

"Make me!" I called back as I ducked from the side swing of the balls. I hadn't noticed from walking with Kirata, but we were in a very deserted, and narrow ally of a street. The balls immediately smashed into the wall. "You really do suck with these."

"I'd like to see you even lift one!" Ton-Ma growled as he pulled the wrecking balls back toward him. I took the opportunity to run up to Ton-Ma while slinging my backpack off one shoulder.

"Lift this!" I yelled as I swung my backpack into Ton-Ma's face. I saw the familiar green sparks fly across his face just as the bag made contact. His head flew violently to the side, but as he looked back and down at me, he was smiling.

"Ow. That really hurt." He said in the most unbelievable tone. "I might have to pay you back for that." With a chain wrapped hand, Ton-Ma delivered a stomach punch right on the money, sending me flying back, once again. It was getting tired of him doing that. So much so, by the time I landed on the ground, I landed on my hands and knees as I skidded back.

"Owowowow. How do the guys in movies do that?" I said as I shook my hands from the burn of the stones.

"Hey pipsqueak! You forgot this!" Ton-Ma yelled. I looked up to see my backpack flying for my face. I barely managed to duck under it, but as I did, one of the wrecking balls hit me in the side.

I was just being thrown around like a ragdoll today. The ball sent me flying into the wall of the street and imbedded myself in the stonework.

As I lay there in the wall, legs and arms stretched out painfully, I groaned as I saw Kirata's part of the battle. He didn't seem to be doing any better than I had.

Not to say he was losing horribly, but Spadda was keeping Kirata on the defensive like he had me. Kirata was constantly blocking hack after hack of Spadda's sword. Spadda was also smart enough to keep away from the giant deadly blade at the end of the pole, sliding his blade against Kirata's to force the blade further away from himself when he noticed Kirata inching it closer.

It got dirty when, after another blade moving, Spadda swept Kirata's legs out from under him. Kirata lost his hold on the scythe and it reverted back into the pencil it was.

"Ha! Not so high and mighty now, are you?" Spadda sneered as he kicked Kirata, sending him skittering to my right. "And how nice, you're just up there waiting to get skewered." Spadda gave a sadistic smile, the same sort of smile I had seen on Nirika's face when he wanted to carve me with a knife. "But that will be after I'm done with your pestering friend here." He said as he grabbed Kirata's hair and picked him up. Kirata was obviously grimacing in pain, but at the same time mumbling. "Eh? What was that?"

"Don't need it…. can handle ourselves…"

"Oh really now, you can handle yourself? Say that after losing a foot, or a head!" Spadda screamed.

"No!" I yelled in return as I struggled to get out of the impact crater I was in.

I wasn't going to let Kirata die because of me. I wasn't going to let someone else get hurt because of me. I wasn't going to let my first friend get hurt because of me anymore. I wasn't going to let this sociopathic, sadistic, pathetic man hurt my family!

As the blade of Spadda's sword came across in front of me, I reached out to grab it. I didn't care if my hand was going to become a bloody mess because of it; I wasn't going to let Kirata get hurt any more. My right arm broke free and grabbed the sword.

But not only did I grab the sword, the sword itself disappeared, reverting back to it's less harmful knife state. Spadda noticed the difference, because he looked down at the knife in shock, and then looked at me in terror.

And there was a right to be. Running down my entire forearm was a jet-black gauntlet with both Lightning and Mist Flames swirling around it. Where my ring had been, there was now only the diamond that had lain in the silver, but it seemed alive, pulsing with energy.

I slowly stepped/fell out of the hole I had been imbedded in. I wasn't questioning what, where, or how I had gotten the gauntlet, but I felt like using it in an instinctive way. I flexed the fingers and tested the mobility of the gauntlet before turning my attention to Spadda.

He was hiding behind Ton-Ma, who was now only holding two bike chains in his hands. They both looked like they were staring at death.

"I-I was only ki-kidding." Spadda whimpered.

"I-I never meant to kill anybody." Ton-Ma studdered. I reached out and grabbed Ton-Ma by the head and slammed him into the ground. He didn't move after that.

Spadda was still whimpering, crawling back until he was up against the wall. As I stood over him, I made a sword of my own.

"Let's see what you look like without a head." I said coldly. Spadda cowered into an even smaller ball and I dropped my arm.

The blade never connected though. Kirata held my arm back.

"That's enough Sanget. I think he gets the picture." Kirata said calmly.

I was still angry, and Spadda was peeking out from between his arms to see what was happening. I wanted to cut him so bad, I wanted him to see what was like on the other side of the blade.

But Kirata was right, I had already scared the living soul out of the guy. But I couldn't leave him like he was. I let the sword disappear.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't-"

Instead, I materialized a wooden mallet and smashed it against his head. Spadda fell over unconscious. I finally let it all go. I felt the cool feel of metal recede from my skin. I looked back down at my ring. It was the same as when I had gotten it, but now it seemed to have a very faint blue tint in the diamond.

"That's better."' Kirata smiled. "Now let's get home."

"Wait a second Kirata. We can't just leave them here."

Kirata just sighed. "Fine, but you're hauling the cart. And I'm not carrying your bag."

"Thanks." I smiled.

Kirata conjured up a medieval looking two-wheel cart, but it worked for what we needed. We hauled Ton-Ma and Spadda (Spadda with a bit less delicacy) onto it and I took the bars at the front and began to pull.

"I'll say this, I think I made up for gym class today." I joked.

"Maybe for tomorrow too." Kirata replied. We had our laugh as we made our slow progress up the road. "So, where are you going to put them?" Kirata asked.

"I dunno, I figured we could call their families to pick them up when we got home."

"What if they wake up before their rides show up?"

"Well, I think Ton-Ma just wanted a brawl, so he should be okay with just waiting. Spadda on the other hand…" I didn't know what to do with the guy.

"We could always tie him up for the wait." Kirata suggested.

"Not a bad idea. I think I had some rope tying exercises to do anyways." We walked for a bit in silence before I asked what was nagging my mind. "So, was that what you meant when it's not what it looks like?"

"What doesn't look like what?" Kirata asked playfully.

"Come on, you know very well what I mean. My ring. You had to have seen it, you grabbed it; I had a gauntlet on. I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure I'm not wearing one right now. Now come on, spill, what happened."

"Truthfully?"

"Truthfully." I nodded.

"I have no idea." I began to complain, but Kirata just stopped me. "I have no idea how your ring became a gauntlet, but it's just like I don't know how Tsuna's mittens become his X-Gloves. All I know is when the Dying Will Flames are pumped into them, they change, that's all I got, I swear."

"All right, so tell me how you figured it out then. It has something to do with your special, weird, 'eye-Flame' thing right?"

"Right you are." Kirata said as he threw his hands behind his head. "When we were in the garden after you had gotten done with the weeding and Hotaka pointed out your ring, I noticed how there was this kind of, um, I guess you could call it an 'eye of the storm' phenomenon. You know, when water goes down a drain? Kind of like that. Your own aura was getting sucked in, but only by the diamond."

"And the blades of grass?"

"Other sources. Because you were right to be scared at first. If the ring only took Flame from you, it would be killing you. But when it took the meager amount from the grass, I knew you would be fine."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've got a parasite living on your hand that feeds off of and utalizes Flames. Didn't you notice how you were using the manifestation trait of Mist Flames?"

"Yeah, I was kind of wondering about that. But it felt so natural to do."

"And that's what I find odd. You wielded them with such ease. Well, mind they were pretty simple constructs, but still. It took me at least two years to get a sturdy metal by myself."

"Is that slow or fast?"

"Fast, very fast. What you did, I couldn't imagine anyone doing."

"Neither can I. I don't even know how I would be able to do that again. Make the gauntlet, I mean."

"Well, what were you thinking when it happened."

"I-I don't remember. It all kind of happened in a flash." I lied.

Kirata gave me a thoughtful stare. "I think you're getting better at lying a little. But I can still tell. So come on, spill it, what were you thinking? I really want to know."

I groaned. "Will you promise not to laugh?"

"No guarantees."

"Fine." I grumbled. "I didn't want Spadda hurting you anymore."

Kirata looked genuinely shocked. "You really thought that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess you hold position firmly then." Kirata smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"The Lightning Guardian is to, and I quote," Kirata cleared his throat. "_To draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod._"

I tried to hold back my laughter, but it was a hard fight, and I lost.

"Well look who's laughing now." Kirata smirked.

"I-I'm sorry." I chuckled. "But _who in the world_ wrote that?"

"The Vongola Primo, Gitto. The man who started the original Vongola Famiglia." Kirata said in all seriousness.

"Oh." I stopped laughing, just as Kirata started.

"Ha! Had you going there! But no, I'm serious, he did write those words, it's just that Ryona likes to recite mine to me so much I just learned all of them."

"Oh? What's yours?"

Kirata cleared his throat again. "_Creating something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Famiglia's true form intangible with visions of deceit."_

I had to stop a second to put the cart's handles down to give a small clap of approval. Kirata took his bow.

"You really are something, you know that?" I said as I picked up the carts bars and began walking again.

"Oh I know, I get told that everyday." Kirata sighed. "Sometimes I wished he would stop commenting on everything though."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"No, there's defiantly something going on in your head right now. Before hand even. I heard you. It sounded like you were having a conversation with someone." I paused for a second. "Don't tell me you have a split personality."

"I wish." Kirata laughed. "Then at least it would only be my head."

"So come on. I told you what I was thinking in the fight, you tell me yours." I pestered.

"I don't know, it's kind of personal."

"So was mine." I countered. "Come on. Please please please please ple-"

"Ok, ok, just stop." Kirata said as he covered my mouth. He sighed as he pulled his hand away. "My dad has access to my head."

I just looked at Kirata in confusion. "You mean like, telepathy?"

"A bit." Kirata nodded. "But he can also take me over, it's one of his over protective things."

"I'd call it an invasion of privacy. So, he like, knows everything you know? He can read your brain?"

"No, no. He just can see what I'm currently seeing."

"And take you over when he wants."

"Not so much any more. I built up a kind of, tolerance, to him. He's there, but he only takes over on my say so."

"Huh. I don't think I could deal with my dad taking over my body. I think it would be kind of weird."

"I don't know. Your natural charms might come out even more and have you a school harem by the end of the week."

"That again? I thought we agreed that's not happening."

"No, you just think we did. Just know, if you meet any stubborn ones, stay as far away from them as possible when around other women."

"And why would you have that sort of advice?"

"My mother told me that advice when she talked about Lambo and I-Pin." Kirata smiled.

"Hm, I could see it." I considered.

We both laughed as we walked up the driveway to the worried looks of my dad and Ryona.


	16. Progress Report

**Progress Report:**

My dad and Ryona had mixed reactions of relief, anger, and pride. I wasn't actually quite sure I wanted to keep walking up the driveway, but Kirata just kept on trekking.

"So I suppose dad told you guys everything?" Kirata asked as we got closer.

"He did." Dad nodded. "Are these the two that ambushed you?"

"Yeah, Sanget thought we should call up their families to come and pick them up." Kirata confirmed.

"All right, what are their names? I'll check the student registry for them."

"They're Spadda and Ton-Ma." I said as I placed the cart down. I saw the side of my dads lips twitch, but he was better at keeping a straight face than me.

"All right, I'll go look up Spadda and Stupid then." Dad said as he began to chuckle. He left before he could break out into full out laughter. That left the two of us with Ryona.

"_What were you thinking?"_ She hissed.

"Hey now, it's not our faults." I protested.

"Not your fault? Maybe, but your taunting didn't help the situation, Kirata." Ryona glared at him.

"Hey now, I think I made it better. If I hadn't taunted the little egotist, it would have been a two-on-one battle against an inexperienced Flame user. I call my interference very helpful."

"Then why did you turn down Mukuro's help when he offered it?" Ryona asked.

Kirata looked down. "We were handling ourselves just fine." Kirata grumbled at the mention of his dad.

"Handling yourselves? Sanget was stuck in a wall and you nearly had your head chopped off!"

"But I didn't." Kirata pointed out.

"But you could have!" Ryona said stubbornly.

"Come on you two, it's over and we're fine. Let's just head inside."

"You're fine are you?" Ryona asked as she punched me in the side.

"Ow!" I yelped as I rubbed my side.

"You took a wrecking ball to the back and side! I'm surprised you're still walking!"

"The back wasn't a direct hit though." I groaned.

"I don't care! You risked your life on a stupid situation that you could have easily gotten away from!"

"And what would that have done for our image?" Kirata asked. Ryona seemed to stop and think as she glared at Kirata. Slowly, ever so slowly, her expression lightened.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Think about it Sanget. You know how good of an Illusionist and Mist Flame user I am, so why didn't I just throw up a wall and run for it?" He brought an excellent proposition to the field, but I was stumped.

"Why didn't you just do that then?"

"Because it would have made you look weak, and then by extension, me." Ryona said. "You were my pick, and you proclaimed yourself in such a grand manner. But just think, the second no one's looking, you turn into a coward. It just wouldn't look good for either of us."

"Any of us." Kirata corrected. "Ryona, you have to remember that you're going to have to think about more than yourself and your Guardians if you want to carry out your plans. If you're going to expand the Neo Vongola Famiglia, you're going to have to think about every clash as a personal one."

"And how do you know so much about management?" I asked Kirata.

"I said I didn't know what dad did, I never said I didn't learn anything from him." Kirata smiled a little. "One thing I did learn was how to keep a rag tag team together, and right now, that's what any of us are. Now, I'm not the criminal mastermind my dad is, but neither are either of you as cool headed or expert fighters as your parents. So right now, we're just good being home safe and sound." Kirata started to walk off toward the mansion. "Besides, by tomorrow morning, my dad's probably going to have the living daylights scared out of the entire mafia underworld."

"What?" Ryona and I asked, but Kirata just kept on walking. Ryona huffed and stamped her foot as she turned back toward me.

"So what were you planning to do with those two while we wait?" She asked as she waved at the two.

"Well, I think Ton-Ma wanted an all out brawl, so I think he'll be okay to just wait around."

"What makes you say that? How did you win this time?"

"I slammed his head into the ground." I said simply.

"What!" Ryona just looked at me in complete disbelief. "But, but, he has to be at least twice as big as you are! How could you possibly slam his head into the ground?"

"A very good question I don't have an answer to." I admitted. "On the other hand, I did find out what my ring does."

"Oh? And what did it do exactly? Make a glowing ball of Lightning Flames?" Ryona rolled her eyes.

"No, actually. It turned into a gauntlet. Went straight to my elbow."

I think I was going to fix Ryona's face in shock from how much I was giving her. She was looking between my ring and me in complete disbelief.

"No, that just can't be right. There's no way that tiny thing can become a giant metal glove." Ryona began shaking her head.

"Believe what you want, but that's what happened." I shrugged.

"Prove it then." Ryona crossed her arms.

"Uh, I don't know how to quite do it."

"I knew it. You are lying."

"Ryona, come on, you know me, I suck at lying. Tell me I'm lying that this little ring became a gauntlet." I looked straight at her.

"Well of course… you…are… Argh! Stop giving me those puppy dog eyes!" Ryona looked away from me. "Fine! That ring became a gauntlet, fine! But what does that have to do with beating these two?" Ryona refocused the conversation/interrogation.

"Well, as you so lovingly pointed out, I got slammed by Ton-Ma's wrecking ball into a wall." I emphasized by rubbing my side again. "After that, my glove popped up, and I started a bit of a rampage. I slammed Ton-Ma into the ground and I smashed a hammer against Spadda's head."

"You got a hammer too?"

"Sort of. My gauntlet sucked up Spadda's Mist Flames and started using them."

"Wait wait wait, you're meaning to tell me you can use both Lightning _and_ Mist Flames now?"

"I dunno. All I know is that once my ring sucked it up, I started using it. I didn't particularly stop to think about it."

"All right." Ryona kneaded her head. I kind of had to smirk; she was acting like I did when I first met her. "So after you somehow activated your ring, you _ate_ Spadda's Flames, and then proceeded to utilize them. Am I right so far?"

"Yes."

"And so after that, you just brought them here."

"Yes."

"And you don't think they'll get up and attack you again because you had a fair fight?"

"Only Ton-Ma. Spadda on the other hand might or might not need a bit of restraint. He was the one that roped Ton-Ma into the attack."

"Just… Just go inside." Ryona sighed. "I'll talk to them when they wake up."

"Are you kidding? I'm staying right here until the both wake up."

"But they both just attacked you. Don't you think they'll just attack again as soon as they see you?"

"Maybe, but I want to see how smug Spadda thinks he is when he notices he's on our font door step and at our mercy."

"You really don't like him, do you?"

"Oh God no, and I want him to know that. I want him to know he's not going to hurt a single person of this family. …What?"

Ryona had a gentle smile on her face. It was so unlike her, I was beginning to fear she might have come down with something.

"It's nothing. Just got some ideas for tomorrow. But if you're going to stay out here until they come around, then I'm going to head inside to see how deliberations with their families is going to go."

"Huh? What do you mean?" What would calling their families call deliberations for?

"There are going to have to be some sort of reprimands for attacking with lethal force outside of school and being caught."

"What would happen if they weren't caught?" I asked, forming a half-baked idea.

"Well, there would usually be a discreet investigation, but they usually turn up nothing, why?"

"How about we say we found them unconscious?" I proposed.

"What?" Ryona didn't scream, but there was a heavy note to her voice. "You want to let them off the hook?"

"Yes and no. Think about it a little. You changed the rules without notice to fight me, where before, everyone fought you directly. This had to bruise their egos more than a little bit."

"Yes, but they just tried to kill you!" Ryona pointed out.

"Exactly, now where would they go with those types of skills if the mafia drops them?"

"Regular school I guess. Where are you going with this?"

"Where I'm going is that they would be outcasts. Hell, I'm pretty sure Spadda is already an outcast in Fiama."

"Why do you care about Spadda? You hate him."

"And him me probably even more. But think, if nothing happens to them, who is the only one who can make that happen?"

"…Us." Ryona replied.

"Exactly. And who would they owe?"

"Us." Ryona began to smile.

"And I find an indebted enemy to be better than a suffering enemy."

"All right, I'll see what I can do about their punishment, but what about Mukuro?"

"What about him?"

"He's probably going around to every family right now, spreading the terrifying word of his son and his friend taking on two tough opponents with ease."

"But that's not what happened. In fact, we were losing pretty badly for a while."

"So? If there's an opportunity to make your kid look good, Mukuro would do just that for Kirata."

"Ah, I hadn't thought of that." I pondered a bit. How were we going to coordinate with Mukuro about this? Just as I was pondering this note, I noticed Kirata walking back out the front door in his gardening attire with a watering pot. "Hey Kirata!" I waved him over.

He looked over, obviously sighed, and came over. "What is it? Does it have to deal with these two? If it does, I'm done with it, you two figure it out."

"Actually, you were just the easiest way I could think of talking with your dad."

"Someone talking about me?" A tall, dark haired man (with his hair in the style of a pineapple) stepped out from behind Kirata. His eyes seemed more than a bit mismatched, one black, the other a blood red. He was in a murky green jacket with a black and white undershirt. His appearance was so sudden, it made me jump in surprise, and the man just smiled all the more for it. Kirata just sighed.

"Seeing as you can 'physically' meet, Sanget this is my dad Mukuro. Dad, this is Sanget." Kirata introduced.

"So I know." Mukuro said. "So, what was it you wanted?" Mukuro asked as he leaned on his son's head.

"It's about the fight." I started, trying not to laugh from the comedic scene in front of me.

"Oh yes, that was a magnificent first use by the way. Bravo on the materialization." Mukuro gave a small clap.

"Yes, yes, how much did you tell other families?" I moved on.

"Other families?" Mukuro brightened up. "That's an excellent idea!" Ryona, Kirata, and I all face palmed at the same time. We just gave him the idea we were fearing. "I'll get right on that." Mukuro said as he stood up straight.

"Wait!" I called. "Mukuro looked back at me with a bored, yet glaring look. "Just how would you spread the word?"

"Well, it's my usual policy to get at least one controllable member per family. I was just going to pop in and tell of your fearsome victory, starting with these two's families." Mukuro recounted.

"How about you don't?" I asked.

"Well, where would the fun in that be? We should let them wallow in their failure as long as possible before others start phoning in to confirm it."

"The thing is Mukuro, we don't want them to be noted." Ryona said.

"What?" Kirata and Mukuro asked in unison. The same sense of eerie similarity was there, even for this pair. I wondered if me and dad sounded that similar.

"Why?" Mukuro asked.

"To keep them indebted to us, or me rather." I said. Mukuro seemed to consider this, and then smiled.

"Devious, devious, devious. This is something I would expect myself to come up with. To think you're Lambo's kid." Mukuro chuckled. "Very well, I think a more vague approach would strike a deeper cord of fear anyways. Gives me a chance to ramp it up a bit even! Well, talk to you kids later." And with that, Mukuro disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared.

Kirata shuddered. "I hate it when he does that."

"Can he do that at any time?" I asked.

"Not really, but since mom's home, he has a stronger connection to get through here."

"It's like he's a wireless signal." I commented.

"Yeah, and I appreciate it when I'm in a no signal zone." Kirata grumbled. "Is that all? Because I want to get some gardening before dinner done."

"Yeah, sorry about that Kirata."

"No problem." Kirata waved as he walked away again.

"And I'll go check on the status of the phone calls." Ryona said as she left for the manor, leaving me by myself. I sighed and sat down in front of the cart holding the two unconscious bodies, slinging my bag off of my shoulders. After all of that standing and talking, it was nice to get off of my feet, even if it was in he middle of the driveway.

And there I sat, watching my two unconscious assailants while I took out my books and looked over what I had missed in the later half of school. About halfway through hogtieing Spadda's hands and feet together, Ton-Ma started to stir.

He groaned and clutched his head, which isn't the least bit surprising seeing what I had done. As he sat upright, I went over in front of him and waited for him to look up. As he did, he just shut his eyes and groaned again.

"I'm in for it now, aren't I?" Ton-Ma asked.

"Depends. What are you in for?" I asked innocently.

"Oh right, you're new. Well, the short version is that I'm going to get excommunicated for this. Actually, I'm going to be lucky to have my head by the end of this." Ton-Ma rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing." I said as I squatted in front of him. "You're going to be fine."

"What?" Ton-Ma looked at me in disbelief.

"Yeah. Rumor is, Kirata and I came upon you and Spadda passed out in the street with blows to the head and graciously housed you after beating up the thugs who did it to you."

"But that's not even close to what happened."

"And no one knows that except you, me, Kirata, and Spadda." I said, leaving out the part where Mukuro also knew everything. "And if we keep it that way, everything's fine."

"Are you sure about this?" Ton-Ma asked.

"Completely." I smiled. "Was your fight satisfactory this time?"

Ton-Ma smiled back. "I'd say it was."

"Then come on." I said as I stood up and offered a hand. "Dinner should be soon and I don't know when your ride's coming."

"What about Spadda?" Ton-Ma asked as he took my hand and stood up.

"He's going to get the rougher pass on this discussion." I said as I put my backpack on. "But for now, can you bring him with?"

"Sure." Ton-Ma said as he slung Spadda over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Nice hogtie by the way."

"Thanks, gotta practice for class."

"Really? Who for?"

"Mr. Zigler."

"Huh, heard he's good. Hope I get him next year."

"You're sixteen."

"Yep."

"Never would have guessed."

"Most don't."

We kept the talk up as we headed inside and hopefully find an empty room.


	17. One Fight to the Next

**One Fight to the Next:**

Amazingly enough, I was able to find a room I wanted without much searching. It was dark, with all of its drapes drawn close, and sparsely furnished with a few scattered chairs and a few desks in the corner. Perfectly enough, there was a working lamp on one of the desks.

"All right, here should be good Ton-Ma." I said as I pulled out one of the smaller desks.

"Are you sure it's okay to be doing this?" Ton-Ma asked.

"I dunno, but I wanna do it anyways. So let's set Spadda up in the chair and see if we can't wake him up."

So we did just that. After removing the rope from his hands and feet, we bound his body to the chair and his legs to the legs of the chair. I turned the lamp on and got it to focus on Spadda's face until he started to groan in discomfort.

"Turn the damn light off already, I'm up."

"I'm sorry, is that too uncomfortable? Well too bad."

"So what's this now? Interrogation for me to reveal who has a hit on you? Well guess what? I just hate you!" Spadda spat.

"As I figured. But you know what? I'm thinking to look past this little indiscretion."

"Pfft, yeah right." Spadda looked away.

"Oh, I'm quite serious. Right now, Ryona is on the phone with yours and Ton-Ma's familes, telling of how we found unconscious members of their families laying in the street. Of course, the Neo Vongola are generous enough to house them for the night if need be."

"Why are you doing this?" Spadda growled.

"The same reason why you attacked me, I'm sure. You see, I've come to a term, where people seem to see the Neo Vongola as small and weak. That we employ no name, run of the mill nobodies, that anyone can overthrow. So I'm here with a little offer for you. You keep your mouth shut on your attempt on my life, like I'm sure you would, and I'll keep mine closed. All you have to do in return is just give me information from time to time. I'll even let you keep challenging me on a regular basis. Deal?" I said as I put out a hand.

"You know I can't reach." Spadda growled.

"I know, but deal?" I smiled.

"Will it get me out of here?" Spadda asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Then deal."

"Great! I'll let you know when your ride's here." I said as I began to leave the room.

"Hey, wait! What about letting me leave this room!" Spadda yelled.

"I said _that_ you would, not _when_ you would." I said as I opened the door.

"Damn you!" Spadda yelled as I closed the door.

"Was all of that really necessary?" Ton-Ma asked in the hall.

"I'm not sure, but that felt _really_ good." I sighed as I leaned against the door and slid to the ground.

"So, why are you being so nice to me, but not him? I could hate you just as much." Ton-Ma pointed out.

"No you don't."

"How can you say that?"

"Because during the entire time that Spadda and Kirata were having their spiel, you could have easily done what you did when I started paying attention. And I saw the accuracy you swung those chains with, you could have easily hit me the first time you threw them without me ever noticing."

"Aw, you got me." Ton-Ma scratched his head. "Spadda got me to do it with a promise of a rematch, because to be honest, I really didn't like the way you won the first time."

"I figured as much. So, wanna go and play some video games?"

"Sure."

"All right, lets go see if we can find them." I said as I stood up.

"Find? Don't you live here?"

"For all of about three days, I'm lucky to know my way to my room and the dinning room." Ton-Ma got a laugh out of that and we headed off. I must have been getting better at navigating the house, because we found the room after only five attempts after finding a bath, a computer lab, and three other neat, dark rooms.

Ton-Ma and I had a wonderful time in there, because Ton-Ma absolutely loved the assortment of one-on-one fighters we had. After a few rounds of bouts, Ryona found us and told us that Ton-Ma was going to be staying the night and Spadda was already gone.

Apparently I was right in assuming Ton-Ma's family was new, because they were absolutely grateful for the Neo Vongola to find him while he was in a pinch. Spadda's family on the other hand, was very prideful and demanded their member back immediately. And since he was making such a ruckus, Hideki and Hotaka found Spadda easily and took him out. What followed was a very typical night; I was actually a bit surprised how normal it all seemed. It really did feel like it was just an extended family welcoming a guest into their house for the night, and I was a part of it.

Ton-Ma was given one of the guest rooms, which had multiple sets of clothes already set into the drawers, like this happened all the time. I headed back to my own room and went about my usual routine before hitting the bed myself.

It had been such an exhausting day. Three separate fights, one bone resetting session, and not to mention the combination of usual and unusual homework. My dreams were just a vivid as the night before, but it traded its scare factor for a weird factor. My gauntlet was acting on its own and was scuttling around as masses of people chased after it with nets and guns, swatting and shooting. By the time my alarm went off, the gauntlet had been backed into a corner and was shaking in fear.

I slapped the alarm off and groggily got out of bed. I pulled on my clothes and made my way out to the dinning room. There I found Ton-Ma wrecking through a plate of bacon and eggs. Hotaka and Ryohei were already gone, and the rest of the teenagers were already at the table, eating modestly compared to Ton-Ma.

"What's this? Was my clock off or is everyone just up earlier today?" I asked as I took a seat at the table.

"Well, we couldn't have a guest be up first, now could we?" Ryona posed. "So of course we got up earlier."

"Yeah, _we_." Kirata grumbled.

"Um, Kirata? I think you got a piece of egg in you hair." I pointed.

"Still?" He asked irritated as he scrapped it out. "I knew I shouldn't have sat next to Hotaka."

"Why didn't you sit somewhere else then?"

"Because we already took the other seats." Hideki said.

"Then why not take a seat further away, there are still plenty open."

"Because a family has to stick together!" Katsumi proclaimed. "Isn't that right Ryona?"

"Yes it is Katsumi." Ryona smiled. It was an amazing thing to see, Ryona smiling like that. It was so rare to see when she spoke to me, that it was really quite something. "Is there something you need Sanget?"

"Hm? Oh, no. Hideki, pass the bacon please?"

"Sure." Hideki passed over the bowl.

"So, is there another fight this morning?" I asked as I took the bowl.

"Actually, there isn't." Ryona said in partial amazement. "There were actually a lot more calls coming in for me than for dad yesterday. There were a lot of cancelations for some reason. And since no one called for a move up, there's only a fight after school today."

"All right then." I sighed. "So, when should we be leaving, seeing as we have a guest?"

"Actually, I think I should leave before all of you." Ton-Ma spoke up. "I have to go pick up my bag that I put… dropped yesterday." He corrected himself. "Besides, I don't think I should show up with all of you. Staying here was nice, but showing up with the Neo Vongola would boost me too much for no reason."

"I can see where you're going, so all right." Ryona nodded. "We'll be leaving at around eight, so any time before that is fine. Just take the main drive and think of where you want to go to find your bag and you'll be heading in the right direction."

"Really?" Ton-Ma asked.

"Really." Ryona nodded.

"Well, thanks for the hospitality, and the food." Ton-Ma said as he stood up. "I'll head out right away."

"Hey Ton-Ma." I said as he was about to leave out the door. "I'll see you around."

He just smiled. "I'll see you around Sanget." With a wave, he left. And then a problem hit me.

"Wait! Isn't he just going to get lost?" I said as I stood up.

"Don't worry about it." Tazia said. "He'll find his way out easily enough."

"But this place is a maze, there's no way he'll-"

"Sanget, remember when I said mom has an illusion to keep others from knowing where the main drive is?" Kirata asked as he grabbed my sleeve.

"Yeah, so what? Ton-Ma could be desperately lost right now!"

"You found a way out pretty easily the first day you were here, right?" Kirata asked again.

"Yeah, but-"

"Kirata, stop beating around the bush." Tazia berated Kirata. "The house has been designed to lead foreign Flames out of the house. Since Ryona gave him a direction out of the house, he'll be thinking of it, and he'll find a way out."

"But, how do you do that?" I asked as I settled down and sat down.

"It was by no means easy." Kirata said. "Mom and dad went over the entire estate inch by inch weaving that complicated system in. It took them nearly two years to get it done."

"And my dad said it was a pain to deal with while they were doing it." Tazia said. "Half the place was kicking him out while he found his way in the other half."

"But it's all good now." Katsumi said. "Sanget's even was finding his way through the house." She said without realizing what she said had some pretty heavy weight to it.

"Katsumi, how do you know that?" Hideki asked as he gave me a glare.

"I know cause he found the spare bath I was in."

"What?" Hideki and I asked at the same time. The others were absolutely silent. Ryona and Tazia in horror, Kirata was smirking.

"I can't say any more." Katsumi smiled as she put her hands over her face and looked down.

"Sanget, can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" Hideki said as he stood up.

"I swear, I didn't see anyone in the bath, I swear!"

"So you admit going to the bath?" Hideki asked. If this were an anime, he probably would have at least two anger marks popping up right now.

"Now now Hideki." Kirata said as he materialized a hand on Hideki's shoulder and pushed him back into his seat. "Sanget said he didn't see anyone and we know how horrible of a liar he is. If he said he didn't see anyone, he didn't, right Katsumi?"

"Right, right, he didn't see an inch of skin." Katsumi nodded.

Not an inch? I didn't see her at all. In fact, the bath light was off when Ton-Ma and I found it. So unless Katsumi took baths without light or water, she was lying, and damn at it too.

"Well, if breakfast is going to go like this for much longer, we might as well leave." Ryona sighed.

"No, you don't have to leave yet." Hideki sighed. "I'm sorry, I overreacted." He said as he grabbed Katsumi and started to tussle her hair. "But you really shouldn't tease your brother like that!"

We all had our laugh and continued to have breakfast. When I noticed that there were no other adults coming to join us, a question came to mind.

"So, who's driving you three to school today?" I asked Ryona.

"Didn't I say already? We're all walking today."

That made me drop my fork. "What?"

"Yeah, I thought we should show how we're all together. I don't want what happened yesterday to happen again, so I thought we should all walk together."

"But what about the cars, or people coming up to you on the street?"

"I don't think we have to worry." Ryona smiled deviously. She wouldn't answer any more questions, so I just had to wait and see what she had planned.

Luckily I didn't have to wait long, because just walking outside answered any question I had.

All of the cars were gone. There wasn't a single one in sight. Apparently Mukuro had the same definition of 'a few' that the rest of this family had. It seemed that not only had he spread the word of his fearsome son and loyal friend beat a vague amount of thugs, no, he varied it. One family got thirty, another got sixty, and another got forty. As information dealers traded between families, the general consensus came out to eighty-three.

From there, the fact that two of us could take out eighty-three goons for two schoolmates, it was speculated what we would do for family. The mere fact scared all of the families from sending cars anymore. Even as we walked by others who were going to school, no one approached us. That was, until we got to school.

"Sanget Li Rizzo!" A girl with short black hair in a basic black shirt and pants marched toward our group. She gained everyone's attention immediately, and all eyes were on her and us.

"I thought we didn't have any fights this morning." I said to Ryona.

"We don't, but I think this one's all yours buddy." Kirata said. "What did I tell you?"

"You be quiet."

"Sanget Li Rizzo!" The girl called again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. What do you want?" I asked as I stepped forward.

"I'm here to challenge you to a Flame Fight." The girl pronounced. Whispers went up and I think I saw more than a few pads of paper get whipped out. "My name is Azzurra Sulidae, and I'm going to _prove_ you couldn't have beaten ninety-seven men by yourself."

"Ninety-seven?"

"I thought it was sixty-six."

"No no, only thirty-five."

"Whatever!" Azzurra shouted.

"Look, I don't know what you heard, but all of those fights yesterday were very wearing. Could wait for lunch at least?" I asked.

"No. Right here, right now." Azzurra said as she dropped her backpack. She unzipped it and pulled out a set of claws. "I'm not going to let this fraud go on. Arm yourself."

"I'm not arming myself." I said as I crossed my arms. And then I realized what I just said.

"So be it then!" Azzurra yelled as she began to run at me.

"You really need to watch what you say to the ladies." Kirata said before running from behind me.


	18. Cloud Fight

**Cloud Fight:**

Ryona, Hideki, Katsumi, and Tazia also got out from behind me as I started looking for a way to defend myself without having to resort to fighting this girl. Not that she gave me much choice as she came upon me with claws low for an upper slash. As the claws came up, I finally decided to run for it. I dodged to the right and ran.

"Hey!" Azzurra shouted as she turned. "Stop running!"

"I'm not going to fight!" I called back.

"Too bad for you!" Azzurra yelled as she began running after me. "Once this starts, it's only going to end when one of us accepts a surrender or can't stand. And I'm not accepting any resignation."

I guess the student body knew this as well, because when I came to the school building, no one was moving. I had the space between the gates and school and about half of that across. I stopped and turned to face Azzurra. She was standing a few yards away, huffing and holding the claws to her side.

"So, are you going to fight or not?" She asked.

"I'm not going to fight." I stated stubbornly.

"Suit yourself. You've already accepted the fight, so just stand there and take this!" Azzurra proclaimed as she thrust both claws forward. I put both arms up in front of my face and ducked. The claws went right over me and I stood up in the gap of her arms. I knocked both of her arms aside with mine and forced her back with a double palm strike to her stomach. She stumbled back a few feet and looked up at me.

"But that doesn't mean I won't defend myself." I said as I took up a defensive stance. I knew it was horrible and held nothing to what mom had taught me, but I still knew enough of what I was taught to keep Azzurra away from me.

"That was a decent shove." Azzurra said as she rubbed her stomach. "But decent isn't good enough to pass." She charged at me again, this time with both claws to both sides. I stood still until just as she made a duel swing. I bobbed under and followed the lower arm and shoved it into her side. She stumbled away and turned to face me. "Stop that already and fight for real!"

"I'm not going to fight you. So call off this fight already."

"Stop acting like you can do anything!" Azzurra yelled as she pulled both arms under herself. I knew that pose could give a pretty tough punch, but we were too far away from each other for her to punch me, even with the slight extension her claws gave her. My confusion must have shown, because Azzurra smirked. As she threw the punch, the three claws shot off of the handle straight at me. I dodged to the left, but then I noticed how close I had become to the crowd. In reflex, I reached out and grabbed the three chains as they flew by me. I stopped the claw's blades before they reached the crowd, but my hand was now burning raw again.

Azzurra didn't lose this opportunity to close the gap between us. She quickly yanked back the chains, carrying me along. With her other hand, she went to stab me in the face. I closely missed the blades by throwing my head back, and with that momentum; I threw my legs against the back of Azzurra's. She collapsed onto her back and I pinned her arms down with my legs.

"Do you give up?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"You think I'm down? I still haven't even used my flames yet." She smiled. I didn't like her smile. It was the 'I-know-something-you-don't' smile, and those were never good around here. I got off of her arms and backed up several paces as two of her claw's blades fell point first. As Azzurra stood up, I took a closer look at her extended claw.

Three claws were lying on the ground, and those were the ones I grabbed, but there were still the two that had fallen into the ground. I followed their chains and found that they were splitting off from the outer two claw chains. As the chains retracted back to the handle, the two extra chains and blades disappeared.

"What was that?" I asked Azzurra, never minding that she was currently trying to severely maim me.

"What? Never seen Cloud Flames before? I thought Hibari would have already beat the snot out of you with them." Azzurra sneered.

"I actually haven't met him." I admitted.

"Well, there's that consolation." Azzurra mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing of your concern." Azzurra snapped. "If this id your first time facing Cloud Flames, I'll make sure it's your last!" Azzurra shot the claws at me again. There was no one behind me this time, so I simply dodged to the side. But the blades dug themselves into the ground. I was confused for a second before nine more blades, three from each chain, shot directly at me in a spread.

I dodged the best I could, but this time there were some hits on me. The back of one of my legs got slashed and multiple cuts went on my arms as I tried to deflect the chains from hitting my body or face. But when I deflected one, it would just sprout another one to shoot back at me. By the time they stopped shooting, there were plenty of chains around me and on me.

"How do you like my chain trap?" Azzurra asked as she walked up to me. "It took a while to make, but I think you fell for it quite nicely."

"So you win, are you happy?" I sighed in defeat.

"Oh no, I'm not satisfied. That was hardly the fight I was looking for. I was expecting a lot more from a guy who single handedly took on so many thugs."

"You know, I think you were a bit misinformed. See, I wasn't by myself. I was actually with-"

"Spadda? Yeah, I know, but you can't believe a pipsqueak like him could take on one man, let alone twenty."

"Hey! I resent that!" I heard Kirata call from the crowd.

"You know, he is the Mist Guardian." I pointed out.

"He is?" Azzurra part growled, part mused. "Damn it, it just isn't fair!"

"Look, you won, can we go now? I'm sure a lot of people are late for class holding this human barrier for you."

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head. They'll all be excused. But first, I think I'm going to see how well you can use your Flame, or see how much pain tolerance you have. Let's see which one gives out, shall we?" Azzurra asked as she drew back her other claw.

Now, the little cuts and scrapes I had been getting had been fine. The broken bones had been painful, but were a casualty. This on the other hand, this wasn't going to happen. I wasn't going to let myself be a victim.

As Azzurra thrust her claws in between the chins to get at me, there was a solid clash of metal. Azzurra pulled back, looking confused on what just happened. In response to show her, I grabbed a large chunk of chains surrounding me, and they dissipated. With a chunk of the chains lost, the others slipped off easily, revealing that I was holding my gauntlet in front of my body.

Azzurra backed up and retracted all of her claws until it was back down to the three on the handle. "What is that? Where did it come form? How the hell did you get it on under all of my chains?"

"I've had this on the whole fight actually." I flexed the fingers to get used to the feel of it being on my arm again. "I just decided not to use it."

"That still doesn't tell me where you got it!" Azzurra snapped.

"Now I can't tell all of my secrets, can I?"

"All right, fine. Tell me what you did to my chains." Azzurra commanded.

"Come over here and find out for yourself." I said as I held my right arm out front in a defensive stance.

"Fine by me!" Azzurra yelled as she charged at me yet again, reverting back to close combat. The gauntlet threw off my balance for what mom taught me, which depended on complete balance, so instead I reverted to using my gauntlet to parry and deflect blows. After multiple clashes of nothing fruitful, Azzurra and I stood opposite of each other, huffing and puffing from exertion.

"Come on Sanget! You can do better than _that_." Kirata heckled. "You wiped out ten guys yesterday with that no sweat!"

_You're not helping, Kirata_. I thought to myself. But he was right on one thing, I had taken Ton-Ma and Spadda out no problem yesterday, so why was now being so difficult?

Well duh! I had used Flames! But what was I going to do now? I knew how to win, but I didn't know how to use them. Yesterday was a blind rage, this was a drawn out fight. How was I going to win this?

I think Azzurra was having about the same train of thought, because she simply smiled.

"I know why you're not going to win. Because you're still totally new to this! Yesterday _was_ a fluke. You didn't fight anybody after school."

"Yeah, and how do intend to prove that? You weren't there." I called, hopeful that she didn't notice my fear of just how close to being right she was.

"I'll prove like this." Azzurra smiled as all six of her normal claws fell to the ground. From there, more and more chain-blades fell to the ground, one sprouting off of another. "STOP THIS!" Azzurra yelled as she threw her arms back, and then forward. All the blade followed suit, and before I knew it, there was a wall of blades closing on me.

But this move was reckless. The blades extended so far that the crowd had to run to get out of the way. As they did, I noticed that one girl got shoved to the ground in the panic.

And that girl was Ryona.

It all seemed to happen so slowly. I saw Azzurra's rage happy face focusing on my evisceration. I saw Ryona looking at the wall of blades coming at her. And I saw no one looking back.

"No!" I cried as I began to run to Ryona. I stretched my gauntlet out to try and reach her just that much sooner. But there was no way I was going to make it in time; we were just too far apart. No matter how much I wanted it, I couldn't just reach out and drag her to me, no matter how fast I was.

And then I saw the weirdest thing. It was my gauntlet, but it was floating in the air, just above Ryona. But it was different somehow. It was bigger, big enough to wrap around Ryona and pull her right to me. I caught her with my left arm and wound my right back. As the blades made their way to us, I punched them.

Not only did I punch them, but as I did, the familiar green spark of the Lightning Flame ran down the chain, deconstructing each chain it passed. But it didn't stop there, as it came to each joint of chains, the spark broke off and deconstructed that chain.

I then remembered the other wall behind us. I swatted at it as it came into reach, and the same phenomenon happened. As the Lightning devoured the Clouds, only the original six remained, lying helplessly on the ground. I glared up at Azzurra, but she wasn't looking at me in fear.

No, she was looking at the passed out Ryona in my arm, in shock and terror. I laid Ryona down and walked over to Azzurra.

"And this is why I'm the Lightning Guardian." I said. No threat, no boast, a simple, stated fact. Azzurra didn't react to me at all. She dropped her claws and fell to her knees.

"I-I never…" Azzurra never finished. I chopped her at the base of the neck and she fell over.

"It's my win." I said over her.

"Hey, uh, Sanget?" I heard Hideki say.

I looked up to see Hideki and Katsumi standing not to far away.

"Are you all right?" Hideki asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't think they are." I looked down at the two.

"Can we help?" Katsumi asked.

"Take Azzurra's stuff to the office, or wherever lost items go."

"But what about-" Katsumi started.

"I'll take care of them." I said as I waved my gauntlet. It was as if it were alive, telling me how to use it, because two gauntlets and a breastplate appeared over the two and scooped them both up like they were injured kittens. "I have it from here." With that, I headed off to the nurses office.


	19. A New Friend?

**A New Friend?:**

"Mrs. Integra? We've got Flame Fight casualties." I announced as I walked in the door.

"Which type- oh my." Mrs. Integra looked at the construct behind me holding Ryona and Azzurra. "Is that yours?"

"Yeah. So, can we get these two beds?"

"Yes, yes, just, uh, have to get them through the door." Mrs. Integra said as she looked in awe at the thing behind me.

"That shouldn't be a problem." I turned and the construct lowered itself to let me pick up Ryona. I got her into the office and laid her down as gently as I could. I did the same for Azzurra, and when I was done, the constructs disappeared and my gauntlet reverted back to being it's normal ring, but now it had a very heavy purple glow to it. I collapsed in Mrs. Integra's chair as she examined the two unconscious girls.

"How did this happen?" Mrs. Integra asked. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with either of them. You on the other hand seem to be cut to shreds. Look at you."

I did, and what I saw shocked me. I had only felt a few nicks and bruises on my body, but when I took a closer look, there were multiple long, shallow gashes down my left arm, my pants were cut to ribbons, and there was dry blood all over. My shirt wasn't faring any better either. "I hardly noticed." I shrugged.

Mrs. Integra sighed. "That's what they all say. Come on, shirt and pants off."

"What?" I looked up at her in shock.

"Well how else am I going to get at all of them? You're the only one who needs healing around here. So strip."

"Uh..." My eyes darted around. Eventually they fell onto the frantic Tazia who was rushing into the room.

"Where is she?" Tazia asked in a panic. I pointed to Ryona's bed and Tazia was there in a second.

"Stupid, stupid! I should have made sure you were safe." Tazia berated herself as she knelt beside Ryona. "Is she going to be all right?" Tazia asked as she looked up to Mrs. Integra.

"She'll be fine, she's only unconscious. Now Mr. Rizzo, off with the shirt." Mrs. Integra ordered.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat. I took off the cut up shirt and laid it on my lap.

"And bruised like an apple to boot. What fight were you in exactly?" Mrs. Integra inquired as she took my left arm and started to bathe it in her warm Sun Flames.

"Well, Azzurra there was using Cloud Flames, but search me on what did all of this."

"Are you really that dense?" Tazia asked. "She was faster than you in every regard. It's amazing you didn't get a single nick on your face."

"But, I didn't feel a thing."

"And that's the problem with inexperienced Lightning users." Mrs. Integra sighed. "The natural instinct for the Flame is to negate the pain felt to the user, but it's the users will that makes it possible to toughen yourself where the pain _and_ the damage are negated. Spread your arms."

As I did so, I continued my conversation with Tazia. "But I was defiantly hitting her, you can't say I wasn't."

"Oh, you defiantly were, but when she made that entire mass of chains and blades shoot and fall on you, I would say that you barely deflected half of them, and that's being generous."

"Huh, I guess that accounts for the inconsistent damage I did feel."

"Yeah, inconsistent." Tazia looked back at Ryona. "I shouldn't have left her like that. I'm supposed to be one of her Guardians. This shouldn't happen with four of us there."

"It could have been worse. Remember that." I tried to console.

"Worse? You want me to _think_ about worse? Because I can. You could have not reached her at all. Azzurra's attack could have hit her before you got there. You _both_ could have died. And for what? Some punk of a girl trying to prove a silly rumor Mukuro started was wrong? Trust me Sanget, I can imagine worse."

"Then prepare so those things don't happen, it's that simple."

"That simple?" Tazia looked at me in shock. "_That simple?_ How in the world could I prepare for every foreseeable consequence?"

"I didn't say to do that. But also think that you're not alone on your endeavor to protect Ryona. Kirata, Katsumi, Hotaka, and even Hideki are all able to help in a crisis. You're not alone."

"And what about you? Aren't you going to count yourself?"

"I'm already the human punching bag. When it comes to personal defense, I'll be there; I'll have that covered. There's still the role of the other Guardians to do."

"Yeah, there is." Tazia stood up and turned to Azzurra's bed. "_To always attack with out rest_, right Ryona?" Suddenly, both of Tazia's hands burst with Storm Flame's. "She'll never bother you again." Tazia raised her hand to strike.

"Hold up!" My gauntlet popped back up just as Mrs. Integra was healing my right arm. Two identical gauntlets grabbed Tazia's arms and dropped heavily to the floor.

"What's the big idea?" Tazia glared at me from the knelling position she was forced into. "She tried to kill Ryona!"

"No she didn't, she was trying to kill me."

"Which is still a bad thing." Mrs. Integra mused as she inspected the gauntlet. "This is excellently made. How did you fit it in the ring?"

"Not now Mrs. Integra, please." I said. "Now, Tazia. I'm sure you have class and everyone else is worried sick. Go tell them everything is fine, and I'll be staying here watching over both of them."

"But I'm Tazia's right hand!"

"And I'm the one who has a legitimate reason to stay here." I pointed out. "Now go on and get to class before you kill somebody."

"And she won't hurt Ryona?" Tazia looked skeptically at me and glancing back at Azzurra..

"She won't hurt a fly." I promised.

"Fine." Tazia sighed as the Storm Flames flickered away. "Now can I please stand up properly?"

Without a thought, the gauntlets released their hold and disappeared. Tazia stood up, brushed herself off, took one last look at Ryona, and then left. I sighed as the gauntlet again reverted back into the ring.

"That's amazing." Mrs. Integra grabbed my hand and examined the ring. "I've never seen a Lightning Cloud user."

"What? I thought I was using Mist Flames." I switched gears from mediator to confused bystander.

"Oh no, if those were Mist, they would have never had the kind of weight to drop to the floor like that. No, that was the Cloud's propagation trait. You made two perfect copies of your gauntlet. Why did you think you were using Mist Flames?"

"Because that's what I was using yesterday."

"Now be serious. _No one_ produces three Flames. It's rare enough as it is to find someone with two. Now, are you sure you used Mist Flames?"

"Well, that's what Kirata said. Also, I made a sword and hammer out of nowhere."

"That does sound like Mist Flames." Mrs. Integra mused. "But, that's it for your upper body, now, the pants."

"Do I have to? Can I at least just roll them up?"

"Well, it doesn't look like the cuts go that far up, so I guess it's all right."

I sighed in relief as I rolled up my pant legs. I was less relaxed when Mrs. Integra gasped. "What? What is it?"

"How were you walking?" Mrs. Integra looked up at me in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a gash in your soleus muscle across your entire calf."

"In simpler terms please?"

"You shouldn't be able to contract or expand your right leg. Meaning you shouldn't be able to flex it, meaning you shouldn't have been able to walk in here."

"I think I did feel that one." I said as I looked down at the cut. It wasn't very wide, but there was a darker shade of red than the other guts.

"You have to have a major muscle cut to feel it? That's ridiculous, even for Lightning users."

"Well, can you fix it before I make it worse?"

"I hope. Just stay very still." Mrs. Integra put her hands on either side of my leg and began emitting her Flames. I watched in amazement as the cut slowly closed, until there was nothing but dried blood under where it had been. As she finished, Mrs. Integra stood up and sighed. "Now, don't move from there." She walked over to a corner and unfolded a wheelchair. "Until school is over, you're going to be using this. Plus a Sun pack on that leg."

"Really?" I complained.

"Really." Mrs. Integra looked down at me. "That last fight almost had you loose the use of that leg, and I'm not sure in my own abilities to heal that all right now. So after school, come back here so that I can check on it."

"All right." I sighed. "Is that going to be all? Can I put my shirt on?"

"That'll be all from me, and yes, you can put your shirt back on." Mrs. Integra said as she brought the wheel chair over. "So, what are you going to do about these two?"

"I'm going to make sure Ryona is fine, and then I need to speak with Azzurra." I said as I made a small hop into the wheelchair. It felt weird, and kind of fun, but I didn't want to sit in it all day. I don't know how someone could go their whole life like this.

"What if Azzurra wakes up first?" Mrs. Integra asked as she took her seat back.

"I just hope she doesn't. That then runs the risk that Ryona wakes up in the middle of our conversation and everything goes to hell." I said as I tried working out how to move effectively in the small space of the office. "We'll just have to wait and see."

The next few minutes went without a word between Mrs. Integra and myself as I waited patiently for one of the two to wake up. As Ryona started to toss a bit when another thought came to me. What if they wake up at the same time?

It didn't look like it, as Azzurra was still out cold as Ryona sat up.

"Wha-? Where am I?"

"You're in the nurses office after passing out this morning." I said as I wheeled to her side.

"After I-? Oh." Ryona looked down. "Did you win?" She asked without looking up.

"Yeah, in a sense."

"Well, that's good to hear. Where's everyone else?"

"They all went to class. They all crowded in here to make sure you were all right, but Mrs. Integra had to shoo them out." I lied. I didn't want Ryona to think that she wasn't cared for because only Tazia came.

"Of course they would." Ryona smiled. "But why are you still here?" Ryona finally looked at me. "And what's with the wheel chair?"

"Well apparently something in my leg got cut so I'm not supposed to stand right now."

"Wait, when did that happen? Oh god, it's not because of me is it? Oh Sanget, I'm so-" Ryona began to tear up.

"Stop right there. It's not your fault. This is only until the end of school today, I should be fine after that."

"Oh, okay." Ryona said simply as reverted back to normal. "But are you sure you're okay? I mean, what happened? I just remember that wall of blades, something pulling me, and then I passed out."

"There's not much after that. I stopped the blades and won the fight. Now, you should probably get to class before you start worrying the entire school over your well being."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ryona sighed as she swung herself off of the bed. As she got to the door, she looked back at me. "Aren't you coming?"

"Uh, no. I still have some things to sort out with Mrs. Integra. It won't be much longer."

"All right then, see you later then." Ryona waved as she left.

"Well look at you Mr. Lady Killer." Mrs. Integra smiled.

"Oh don't you start that as well." I groaned. "Kirata's already doing that as much as it is."

"I don't know, she seemed awfully concerned for you."

"She's my Boss, of course she's going to care what happens to me."

"Whatever you say." Mrs. Integra shrugged as she turned back to her work. "But you might want to pay attention to your other guest." She pointed with her pen at Azzurra's bed. I turned around to face the bed as Azzurra was groaning and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ah, god, I never thought getting a crick out would be so painful."

"Well not when you hit it as hard as I did." I commented. Azzurra immediately hopped out of the bed onto the opposite side of me, but she quickly fell to her knees and gripped her head in pain.

"What did you do?" She asked as she slowly looked up to me.

"I just hit you hard enough to make you fall unconscious. You might have a bit of a headache though."

"You don't say." Azzurra rubbed her head.

"Here, let me help with that." Mrs. Integra said as she stood up and walked over to Azzurra. She put her hands down and Mrs. Integra put her hands on either side of her head. After a short second, they both stood up. "There, that should be better."

"Thanks." Azzurra nodded to Mrs. Integra. "And what about you? Here to gloat?"

"Far from it, I want to talk." I said as I lay back in the chair.

"All right, so talk. I'm probably late for class already."

"I think we could count this as part of the fight."

"You won, I lost, end of story, happy?"

"No. I want to now the real reason you fought me."

"I told you, I wanted to prove that you didn't beat all of those men yesterday."

"Oh please, you and I both know that's bull. No, I want to hear from you exactly why you wanted to fight me."

"I don't have to tell you anything." Azzurra crossed her arms.

"I think I should at least know the reason why I'm like this now." I said as I wheeled out from behind the bed. Azzurra didn't say anything, but her eyes visibly widened. "I want to know why you were so desperate as to cut my legs out from under me."

"But, I didn't. You were standing perfectly fine, you were-"

"On an adrenalin rush." I finished for her. "Now, I ask again, why?"

Azzurra seemed to contemplate it for a second before flopping back onto the bed. "This just isn't fair." She grumbled.

"No it isn't."

"I mean, why should I feel guilty for hurting my opponent?"

"That's up to you."

Azzurra just glared at me. "It just isn't fair. You go against all of the rules."

"What rules?"

"Ryona's rules!" Azzurra snapped. "You're defiantly not a girl and you don't look like any of the Decimo Guardian's I know."

I tried to keep a straight face, I really did. It was sad that it had come to this, but I couldn't help myself. I laughed and I laughed hard. I could feel the piercing cold glare from Azzurra and the confused look from Mrs. Integra like I was crazy, but I couldn't help it.

"Th-That's the reason?" I asked through my chuckling. "_That's_ why you fought me? Ryona's stupid rules? Bwahahaha!"

"They're not stupid!" Azzurra snapped.

"You're right! They're ridiculous!" I continued laughing. I stopped after Azzurra smacked me in the face. I cleared my throat. "Thank you, I needed that."

"You deserve a lot more!" Azzurra yelled. "How dare you laugh at Ryona!"

"So you're one of her fan girls, aren't you?" I asked in all seriousness. I think my 180 in personality threw Azzurra off, but I also saw a red flush to her cheeks. "Come on, I know Ryona's popular, she has to have at least a few admirers. So, when did you start stalking her?"

"I don't stalk her!" Azzurra replied in defense, only furthering my suspicions. "I just look up to her. She has a clear cut plan and I respect her for it."

"Uh huh." I looked at Azzurra in disbelief. "And how did you hear of these conditions?"

"I overheard Ryona, Katsumi, and Tazia as they were walking home." Azzurra blurted out before thinking. She quickly covered her mouth after the fact.

"Right, and you _totally_ didn't overhear it as you were stalking _all three of them_ home, right?" Azzurra just glared at me. "Well, whatever. It doesn't matter all that much to me. But listen before you act next time, all right?"

"Listen to what?" Azzurra asked.

"Ryona dissolved those terms awhile ago. Besides, you were pretty good with those claws, I'm pretty sure you could have asked."

"But, she's so hard to approach." Azzurra looked down.

"Not really. You just have to know what to say to her. And lucky for you, I think the Cloud Guardian position is the only one open."

"Really?" Azzurra perked up before looking back down. "But I don't have a chance now. I nearly killed her in my own recklessness. There's no way I could be accepted by her or any of the other Guardians."

"Well, I'm right here, and I could vouch for you. But I am new to the group as well."

"Are you sure you could forgive me for… well… that?" Azzurra waved to the chair.

"Oh this? It's only temporary. I should be fine by the end of school."

"What?" Azzurra glared at me. "You guilt trip me into revealing my deepest secrets!"

"They weren't all that deep if a guilt trip did it."

"I will find my claws and kill you!" Azzurra stood up.

"Great meet you after school then!" I called as I quickly turned around and sped out of the nurse's office to class.

"Wait, you forgot your key!" I heard Mrs. Integra call from down the hall.


	20. Runnin Guns

**Runnin Guns:**

I had forgotten that my class was on the third floor of the school.

As I wheeled faster to the stairs, the thought finally struck me. I stopped at the stairs and looked behind me. Azzurra wasn't following me like I thought she would have, so I took a breather and headed back the way I came. When I wheeled back into the nurse's office, my backpack and a key were laying on a chair. Attached to the key was a note. I opened it up to find it was from Mrs. Integra.

_The key is to the elevator next to the central staircase. Bring it back with you by the end of the day. _

_-Mrs. Integra_

I sighed in relief as I wheeled backwards and made my way toward the center of the building. It was nice and quiet, and I took my sweet time to just enjoy the sight of the school. I had had a pretty nice view of the front entrance, classroom, and nurse's office, but not much of around the school. I was pretty sure I could hear some faint dribbling down the hall, so I guessed that the gym was somewhere near the center of the school, probably behind it, seeing as it only looked like there were classrooms in the front of the school. I had completely missed the second half of school thanks to my fight with Ton-Ma, so I really hadn't had the chance to take a gym class.

As I was taking in the scenery, I forgot to pay attention to the threat I had been made not five minutes before hand. I guess the main office was also near the center of the school, because Azzurra walked out of the door next to the stairwell, testing the condition of her claws.

She looked up and saw me and we locked eyes for a second. Neither of us spoke, we both understood what was going to happen.

I was going to run for my life, and she was going to chase me down. I don't know if she was only going to hurt me or keep her promise on killing me, but I knew she was still not pleased with what I had done, and I wasn't going to stick around to see what she was going to do.

I quickly turned my wheelchair a sharp 180 and began pumping the wheels as hard as I could. Azzurra didn't yell or anything, the only way I could tell she was following me was because of her rapid footfalls. Now was the time that I wished that the halls weren't straight hallways.

As I came to the end of the hall, there was a set of double doors blocking my way. After a few more spins to make sure my momentum would carry me into a collision course to the doors, I lifted myself up by the arm rests and kicked the doors open with my left leg.

There was a slight drop of stairs, but after the initial shock, I turned right and kept going and turned the corner after that. I heard the doors close for a split second before bursting open again, but I was already a good portion around the corner..

I guessed now was a good a time as any to look around the grounds. I slowly wheeled my way down the way, looking around to see what was where. I noticed the fountain where I had fought Ton-Ma, and around it were a few benches and some free standing trees with patches of grass. In all, it was a very beautiful sight to behold, but it felt so empty with no one around.

"Hey there." I heard a guy say from behind me. I whipped my head around to see a guy in a fine black polo and casual slacks waving at me. "There's no need to look so scared, I'm not going to rat on you that you were out here outside of class."

"No, no, it's not that. I'm just having a… problem to take care of right now." I glanced around. I could feel a piercing gaze set on me, but I couldn't put where it was.

"Well, seeing as we're both out here, how about we keep each other company?" He asked as he walked over to one of the many benches.

"Sure." I said as I kept looking. I knew there was something off, but they had to be good at hiding. I wasn't seeing anyone besides this guy. I must have just been scared for myself more than I thought.

"My name's Enrico III by the way, what's yours?" Enrico inquired.

"To think someone wouldn't know this battered body already. The name's Sanget." I reached out a hand.

"Nice to meet you Sanget." Enrico returned the shake. "So, what's your problem?"

"Well, there's this girl-"

"Say no more." Enrico stopped me. "It happens a lot around here."

"It does?" He was probably misunderstanding, seeing as I doubted that women chased men down on a death threat constantly around here.

"Of course. One of the friends of the girl you beat this morning is looking for revenge while you're in a weakened state."

"Huh."

"Am I wrong?"

"No, no, a bit off, but right. I thought you were going to say love problems. Everyone else seems to be on that boat."

"Please. We already have three cases of that around the school, I don't think the school could support a fourth one."

"Three?"

"Yeah, one's a senior in the high school section, one's a baseball player in the freshman section, and a pretty boy in the middle of the middle school. Between the three of them, I think the whole school's love sick with them."

"Whew." I sighed as I sat back in my chair.

"What? You want women chasing after you?"

"Oh god no. I'm just glad that one strange factor of this school can stay as far away from me as possible." I chuckled. "So, what brings you out here in the middle of class?"

"Well," Enrico looked away and scratched his head. "I really don't like gym all that much, so I'm skipping out."

"Eh, I can relate. I wouldn't want to have to do any more physical work than I'm already doing anyways."

"Not if it winds you up like that I wouldn't." Enrico waved at my Sun Pack.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting pumped with so much of the stuff that Sun might just become my Flame type."

"So, what is your Flame type? Just curious. I know it can be sort of a sensitive subject." Enrico tried to make the request as least offensive as possible.

"I don't see why. I'm a Lightning user, what about you." I asked as I glanced around again. I still couldn't shake off the feeling that something horrible was about to happen. I knew that it wasn't Azzurra now.

"Well, I'm kind of…"Enrico looked down.

"Boss! There you are!" A man called from a bit off. We both looked up to see a man with long brown hair tied in a ponytail down his back came jogging up. He was also wearing a black polo, but blue jeans instead of slacks.

"Boss?" I looked at Enrico questioningly.

"Aw, you got me." Enrico held up his hands as a short burst of orange flames popped out. "I'm actually the next head of my family, and that guy doesn't want me to forget that I have a position to hold. He's kind of like my handler." Enrico gave a halfhearted smile.

"Well, I don't know what to say to tha-"

"There you are!" I heard Azzurra call out. I whipped my head in the other direction to see Azzurra had forgone her backpack and was fuming in rage. She was gripping her claws so tightly that I think I could see the veins on her hands. "The wild goose chase stops here!"

"I do know what to say to that however." I said as I turned my chair away from Azzurra. "See you around school Enrico." I waved as I started to turn the wheels on my chair as fast as I could.

"See you around Sanget." I heard faintly as I left Enrico in the dust.

I kept going, passing by the guy coming to pick up Enrico, and felt a shiver go down my back. I looked behind me to see that Azzurra had already passed Enrico and didn't stop for a beat. I kept at it and turned the corner, almost running over Hideki.

"Whoa!" Both of us shouted as Hideki jumped up against the wall and I skidded around him. "What are you doing here?" we asked simultaneously.

"I'm looking for you." Hideki said.

"I'm running for my life." I replied.

"There you are!" Azzurra exclaimed as she came around the corner. She pointed her claw and shot.

The blades went in between the spokes of the wheels on the chair. Azzurra stood up straight, regaining her breath. "Now that you can't go anywhere." She began walking up to me, but Hideki stood in her way.

"What do you want with Sanget?" Hideki asked.

"That's none of your concern." Azzurra said as she pointed and shot her other claw. Only one was shot, and it missed Hideki, but as it passed by, another chain sprouted from the side of the original, swinging the chain and wrapping it around Hideki. Azzurra easily tossed Hideki aside and walked up to me. She took off one of her claws and slapped me. "And that's what you get." She huffed. "I'll see you after school at the gates." She retracted all of her blades and walked away.

"I think I'm starting to believe Kirata." Hideki said as he got up and looked after Azzurra. "What did you do?"

"If I told you, she might actually kill me." I rubbed my cheek. "So, why are you out here looking for me?"

"Well, after Tazia told us that you and Ryona were fine, I went to class, but when you didn't come to class, I asked the teacher if I could check on you."

"And you started out here?"

"We have gym class right now. I just left." Hideki jabbed his thumb in the direction he had come from. "It's one of the few classes I can leave and not miss out on much."

"Well, I'm here and fine, but I don't know how much I can do for class like this." I looked down at my chair.

"We'll just have to see. Come on, I'll push ya." Hideki said as he got behind me and grabbed the handles. "And don't break your leg again, we're not going to be able to heal it properly if you keep at it."

"I didn't beak it this time." I defended. "It just got a bit cut up, that's all."

"Sure, sure." Hideki said, not sounding too convinced. "So what was with that girl? Challenging you this morning and chasing you around like that, what does she have against you?"

"Uh, I really don't want to keep repeating myself to everyone who asks. I think I'll just tell everyone back at the house."

"I guess that makes sense." Hideki approved.

"So, what did I miss in class this morning?"

"Not much, you'll be able to catch up when we get back to the room." As we were talking, we came up on a long building reaching further back than I thought was possible for the school.

"Is this where we're going?"

"Yep."

"How big is this school?"

"Well, the classroom section is just the main building, but we have a lot of specialized areas like the tennis courts, the baseball diamond, the gun range, the obstacle course, and dojo."

"That seems a bit excessive."

"Hey, in our world, we need to be well versed in many areas. It's why Fiama is only loosely based on the standard school system."

"Really? Can I transfer to a normal school then?"

"No, you can't. Once you transfer here and learn a single lesson outside of normal curriculum, you stay here until graduation or don't graduate at all."

"Well that's a bit of a trap. So what's in the building?"

"It's our firing range. We test marksmanship with both guns and other means."

"Really? I don't hear a thing."

"Well, we had to soundproof the place if we didn't want all of the surrounding residents complaining." Hideki stopped pushing and went to a large cabinet next to the doors, pulling out a pair of safety glasses and headphones. "Once we get through the second pair of doors, you'll go deaf with out these. There's internal radios, so don't worry about having to yell."

"Thanks, I guess." I took the equipment and put it on.

"See what I mean?" Hideki's voice popped up in my ear. I jumped a bit from the sudden noise, in which Hideki got a chuckle out of. "You always seem so surprised by the simplest things." He shook his head.

"Well excuse me for not thinking 5 a.m. sword practice is normal." I shot.

There was a slight beat before Hideki replied. "Well, you were being raised to not think like us." He shrugged as he got behind me again and pushed me up the short ramp and through the first doors. There was a fairly large room afterwards, I guess so that large groups of people could get through at once, and when we got through the second pair of doors, I could see and hear why I need the equipment Hideki gave me.

Even with the headphones, I could still hear the constant sound of metal hitting the floor as automatic weapons went off.

All along the left side of the building was one giant firing range, while on the right were cabinets for storage as well as desks where people were dis- and reassembling their firearms.

"I don't recall there being this many people in our class." I said as I looked back up at Hideki, who seemed to be scanning the crowd.

"Well, when it comes to the extra activities, there are multiple rules and setups on where classes go. Right now, the set up is so that kids of the same families can compare and contrast their styles of weapons use." Hideki explained as he walked us down the center row. "And somewhere around here should be our instructor, but I can't seem to find him."

"Hey! Mr. Yamamoto!" A new voice rang out on my radio, seemingly unphasing the other students in the least. "Where have you been?"

"I already told you Mr. Colonnello, I was going to go check up on one of my family members." Hideki sighed as a blond man in a military uniform and a rifle slung over his shoulder approached us. He seemed to remind me of someone, but I couldn't put who it was.

"Hmph! And I see that you found him. Good work soldier. Now, get him back to his post."

"Um, sir?" I raised my hand, getting a sharp stare. "This is my first time here. I just transferred in."

"You did? That's odd, no one ever transfers here." Mr. Colonnello said as he put his hand up to his chin in thought. "Well, let's see where you are on basics. Can you disassemble an EXACTO sniper rifle?" Mr. Colonnello asked as he swung the rifle off of his shoulder and presented it.

"Uh, no?" I just looked up at him.

"Well then, how about a Ruger?" He asked as he slung the rifle over his shoulder and pulled out a pistol from his side.

"No."

"Then you've at least learned how to clean a Brownie?" Mr. Colonnello looked at me pleadingly.

"I've never touched a gun before in my life." I admitted.

"Well that's just great!" Mr. Colonnello threw his hands in the air, the pistol with it. "Kid doesn't even know how to clean a gun! Next I guess you're going to tell me you grew up in some backwater country like Japan!"

"Hey! Japan is _not_ a backwater country, it just respects its history." I glared up at the man. He just looked down at me in astonishment, and began to laugh. The sound of firing guns silenced as people stopped to look at their laughing teacher.

"I know that look! You're Lambo's kid aren't you? What am I saying? Of course you are! So, no more dilly dallying and let's get you started." While he was saying this, Mr. Colonnello bumped Hideki aside and grabbed the handles of my wheelchair. "I don't care how long this takes. Until you know every gun in this hall inside and out, you're not leaving."

"What about other classes?"

"Who cares? What's important is to catch you up on what you don't know! And since you know nothing about guns, what better time to learn?" He asked as he wheeled me off.

"Mr. Colonnello? What about me?" Hideki asked.

"Get back to what you were doing." Mr. Colonnello waved. "In fact all of you get back to your assignments!"

With that, the gunfire picked up and I was left with mad man of a gunman as my teacher for the rest of the day.


	21. Fun Times

**Fun Times:**

"Like this?"

"No no no, you have aim lower for a wider blast to hit multiple targets." Mr. Colonnello said as he tipped my gun lower. "Now try."

I gave the shotgun a pull, and thanks to the breaks on my wheelchair being on, I wasn't sent wheeling back like last time. I also got a few more hits in the black than last time.

"You're still a horrible shot." Mr. Colonnello sighed. "How can you have been here for five hours and not have gotten any better?"

"Hey! I can at least hit the thing now." I defended myself.

Honestly, everyone else was already gone, and here I was with greasy and worn hands. I guess since this was for a grade I was going to have to at least pass with minimal grades, but if target practice was going to be a part of it, I shouldn't have spent two and a half hours learning every little detail about a gun. Another part of the grade was going to be timed disassembly and reassembly, and I had no idea how I was going to do that.

"I guess you can." Mr. Colonnello considered. "All right, the next step is going to be channeling your Flame through the gun."

"What?" I just looked up at my teacher like he was crazy. "I can't do that."

"You should have sufficient practice in channeling already. It's not all that hard."

"But I haven't had one Flame class yet." I protested

"Psh, you don't need those classes to learn anything important. The only important part is the feel and flow."

"That's it." I put the shotgun down on my lap and took off the brakes. I turned around and went to the storage cabinets. I had just about had enough of all of this. I'm sure I've missed the rest of school by now, and now was the second day in a row that I practically missed all of school for one thing or another.

"Where do you think you're going? We still have review." Mr. Colonnello came over to me.

"Yeah? And we can do that tomorrow, or whenever I have this class again, but I have other things to do yet today. I have to return this chair back to the nurse's office, I have to collect _all_ of the work I missed for this, and I have someone I need to meet."

"A lady friend I presume?" Mr. Colonnello smiled.

"Yes! Are you happy? I'm meeting a girl. No, I don't plan on dating her. No, I don't think she's interested, and _no_ I'm not a player." I snapped.

"Never said you were." Mr. Colonnello put his hands up in defense. "I was just having some fun with you."

"Well, all of this stopped being fun four hours ago." I glowered.

"School never is all fun and games. But what does need to happen is an improvement on your aim." Mr. Colonnello said as he took the shotgun and put it away. "When you come next time, start with a scope and see if you can score around 300 or so. You can ask Tazia or Ryona for help if I'm unavailable to help. They're good shots in their own rights. Not as good as yours truly though." He smiled as he jabbed a thumb into his chest, making a chain rattle.

"You got dog tags too? Did the mafia really pick you up out of the military or something?"

"More along the lines of 'or something'. Now go on, you said you had places to be."

"Right, well, see you around Mr. Colonnello." I waved as I slowly wheeled away. In all honesty, I was looking forward to getting out of this chair. I was glad to know this was only temporary, if this was permanent, I might go stir crazy.

I exited the building, put up my headphones and glasses and headed back to the nurse's office. There I found yet another note and my bag once again. Hideki said he would take it back to class for me, but I guess he dropped it off here. I picked up the note and read:

_Leave the key and Sun pack on the desk and put the chair back in the corner where I got it. Mr. Yamamoto said you're things are all in the backpack, so there's no need to bother your teachers._

_-Mrs. Integra_

I just sighed with how impersonal this seemed. Sure she could have stepped out during school hours, but she knew I was going to be coming back in the afternoon. Or maybe she just got bored and headed home without waiting. Wouldn't be the first time, Sugu did it all the time when I was late to meet up with her.

Thinking of Sugu made me stop unwinding the Sun pack for a second to take a look at myself.

This is what Sugu would have had to have gone through if she hadn't been kidnapped, this strange school, the weird curriculum, and absolutely knowing no one. The only people I did know outside the family were Spadda, Ton-Ma, Azzurra, and Mrs. Integra, and that was only because of fighting. I think I would have jumped in for her to begin with, but not knowing where she was made me fret more. Whoever had her was probably holding her until whatever time limit Ryona has is up, seeing as no ransom demands or ultimatums had been held, to my knowledge. Reborn still hadn't called back with anything, and mom hadn't checked in since I got, here, and now I was just feeling isolated.

"Hey." I heard a knock at the door. I sat up straight and turned around to see Azzurra standing at the door. "Are you ever going to move?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking what a few crazy days this has been." I chuckled as I slowly stepped out of the wheelchair. I folded it up and put it back where I saw Mrs. Integra pull it out and swung my backpack on.

That was a very bad idea. I immediately lost my balance and ended up falling onto one of the beds.

"You ok?" Azzurra asked, not even moving from her spot.

"Pretty sure I am, but I'm wondering if Hideki put some bricks in my bag before he left." I said as I turned around to face it and opened it up.

To my actual shock, there were bricks in the bag. As I pulled one out, I could hear a snicker come from Azzurra. I ignored her as I dug out ten bricks from my bag, finding a not at the bottom from Hideki.

_I better find these bricks on you when you get home. It's strength exercise for your legs. If you don't have them, you're getting up at 5 to spar with me._

_-Hideki_

"That guy." I growled as I crumpled up the letter. I packed the bricks back into the bag and put it back on. I carefully stood up, and then made my way out of the door.

"Why did you put those bricks back in your bag?" Azzurra asked as we made our way out of the school.

"Because if I didn't, the little restful sleep I get would be interrupted."

"Are you constantly training at the Vongola Manor?"

"No, but-"

"Do you talk to the Neo Primo family often?" Azzurra persisted.

"Not as much as I like, but-"

"Do you think I could-"

"Azzurra!" I snapped, making her look at me. "Look, I know that you're all, I don't know, excited? Excited about meeting Ryona up front, but _please_, if you could keep the demeanor of when you were fighting me up? I think that'll go over a bit better than this whole fan girl thing you have going on."

Azzurra just looked down at the ground as we walked down the street, and now I just felt bad for snapping at her like that.

"Come on, you don't have to get all depressed like that."

"I'm not depressed." Azzurra grumbled. "Just getting into character."

"Right." I disbelieved each word, but she stopped being hyper, so it was a plus, but after five minutes of walking in silence, it became a bit too uncomfortable. "So… um, when did you start stalking Ryona?"

"I do not stalk her!" Azzurra snapped at me.

"All right, when did you start admiring her from afar?" I rephrased my question.

"I don't really want to share that." Azzurra regressed into submission again. I just began to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"If you're going to want to join this family, there are going to be _no_ secrets, even the embarrassing ones. And if you are going to join, knowing why is going to be one of the questions. So come on, spill."

"I'd rather- it's too embarrassing to say now. I'll tell you with everyone else." Azzurra putted around before snapping her attention on me. "But what about you? Why did _you_ get to join?"

"Ah, right, um, well." I scratched my chin. "You see, my dad is the current Lightning Guardian and I kind of got picked up for the part."

"Should have guessed Lightning, but, I haven't see any of Lamborghi's kids before you."

"That's because mom and dad wanted to keep me and my sister out of the whole mafia thing."

"Wait, but if you have a sister… how long have the rules been abolished?"

"Not long enough." I cut that discussion short. Having to explain my situation right now wouldn't do either of us any good. I was already late as it was getting home as it was, and there probably wasn't going to be that much of a good reception when Azzurra came with me.

Thinking of the berating I was going to get made me realize we weren't at the manor yet. I stopped walking and looked around.

"What now?" Azzurra sighed.

"Do you know where we are?"

"What! I thought you were leading."

"Me? I've been here for all of four days; I don't know where I'm going! I thought you were leading, you're the one who sta- followed Ryona all the time."

"Not all the time." Azzurra huffed. "So, we're lost."

"Looks like it."

Azzurra sighed. "Fine, we'll just start over, we'll just head back to the school and start over." Azzurra turned, but didn't take a step.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked behind us.

"Did we take any turns?" Azzurra asked, suddenly seeming very tense.

"Not all that many, why?"

"Because this street shouldn't look like this." Azzurra began turning rapidly, finally stopping with her back to me. "Sanget, reach into my bag and grab my claws." Azzurra said in an even tone.

"Trouble?" I asked cautiously as I glanced around.

"Probably, but whoever it is, is very good at hiding. Now, my claws."

"Yeah." I slowly unzipped Azzurra's bag and grabbed her claws. As I began to pull them out, the straps to Azzurra's bag suddenly got cut. The bag fell, but the claws were still in my hands. Azzurra quickly turned and griped their handles and faced the direction the attack.

There were two of them. One was crouching, spinning metal rings around each of his arms. The other was standing up straight, completely motionless. I could only assume they were both male from their statures, because covering both of their faces was an expressionless black mask. They were attired in black, skintight long sleeve shirts and pants.

The crouching one stood up and let all of the rings to his forearms. Around the edge, I saw a glint come off of them, tipping me to just how sharp they were.

"Who are you?" Azzurra called, not a trace of the flustered, diminutive girl I had just been talking too. Neither one of the two replied. "What do you want?"

In response, the one with the rings flicked a ring into each hand and threw them, one directly at each of our throats. Azzurra blocked with her claws, and my hand flew to my face as my gauntlet formed.

I felt the impact and quickly put my arm down to see, having to quickly raise it again to defend myself as the blade wielder came down on me with one in each hand. The impact skidded me back a few inches. I shoved him off and took a ready stance as he charged me again.

He came at me swinging like crazy, yet there was a method to his attacks. He shifted between swings at my abdomen and head on a constant basis, switching his direction at random intervals. The longer he swung, the more I had to step back from the onslaught. I began seeing sparks fly from the multiple impacts.

But something felt wrong. The sparks were to constant and to precise to be sparks. Only after I got a cut on my arm did I realize what was happening.

I made a fast attempt at a kick as I tried to force him back. I managed to actually connect and sent him back a few paces, bent over. This gave me a quick second to check on my gauntlet.

Just as I had suspected, there were multiple scratches, but all of them seemed to converge into a triangle, one of the sides slowly coloring red as my blood seeped out of the wound. Tazia's words came back to me in a flash.

_To always attack without rest._

And that was what this guy was doing. He wasn't giving me a second to respond to his onslaught. But now was the time for the return. I quickly slipped my left arm out of my backpack and held it behind my back.

As my assailant recovered from the impact of my kick, he came rushing straight at me, like I had expected. As he came into range, I swung my backpack from behind my back, down my arm, and at him.

He easily swung at y bag without even looking, probably expecting to cut through the fabric and whatever papers were inside. What he was probably not expecting was a dozen bricks to be packed in it. As the ring hit the bricks, he briefly looked at it as his arm bent in the wrong direction, and the entire thing rammed into his shoulder, sending him flying across the ground.

As he stopped, I raised my gauntlet, clenched my fist and dropped it, willing for a giant one to materialize and drop down on him. As my fist fell, a giant gauntlet appeared in midair and followed the motion, crashing into the ground on him. I breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the fight was over. I looked around and saw that Azzurra was having one strange tug-of-war game with a man in black.

…

Azzurra! She was currently pulling on her claws as a chain with a three pronged hook was wrapped around each. I began to run to her side, but I suddenly saw the man's head jerk backwards and fall forwards as Azzurra's pulling finally won. I looked around as I wondered where such a shot could come from, and then smiled as I spotted another man in black.

But this man had two strange bangs, a fedora with an orange stripe, and a chameleon lying on top of it.

"Ciao." Reborn smiled from the top of a two story building with a smoking pistol.


	22. Coming Home

**Coming Home:**

Reborn hopped down from the house and landed with little effort. "Still having troubles it seems." He commented as he walked up to the giant gauntlet that was still smashed into the ground and examined it for a second. "Can't even keep a weapon." Reborn continued as he walked up behind Azzurra, who was trying to untangle her claws.

"I could have… taken… him." Azzurra began to fume as she turned and looked respectfully up at Reborn. "M- Mr. Reborn, sir."

"Eh, just Reborn's fine, never really liked the respect thing much." Reborn waved off as he walked over to the man who was laying facedown. "Now, might we get some answers?" Reborn asked as he cocked his gun.

Faster than what I would have expected on recovery, the man with the blades shoved my gauntlet off of him and ran at Reborn. Reborn turned and shot at him.

He deflected the bullet with one of the rings that were still on his arm, sliding one into his hand.

But instead of attacking Reborn, he instead dodged around him and tossed the ring, severing the chains that were still wrapped around Azzurra's claws. The ring and chains burst into red Flames and began to immediately disintegrate.

Azzurra hurriedly got the hooks and chains off of her claws as they were quickly engulfed in Flames. I heard shots being fired by Reborn, and I refocused my attention on our assailants.

The one with the rings around his arms was dragging the other by his leg while deflecting Reborn's gunshots with yet another ring. As reborn discharged the empty clip, the man stopped running long enough to drop all of his remaining rings to the ground and kicked them at us.

As they skirted down the street, each sprouted a pillar of Storm Flames, becoming a wall of fire, headed right at the three of us.

In reaction, I raised my gauntlet in defense, and a larger version materialized in the same position, blocking the street. Reborn ran up to it, not even seeming to question what I just did, and jumped on top of it, and the over the remaining height of the Flames. As he fell out of sight, I waited to see if the Flames would burn their way though the gauntlet.

Before I even had to worry about it however, the pillars disappeared just as suddenly as they had appeared. Reborn appeared on top of the gauntlet again, but this time not looking as smug.

"They got away." He reported as he approached the two of us with his hands in his hands in his pockets.

"Who were they?" Azzurra asked.

"We don't know, but they're the one's who have been attacking the family."

"They've been what!" Azzurra exclaimed in surprise.

"Have you learned anything else?" I asked, shifting into a mindset to not let anything Reborn said or did to surprise me. Either it be ridiculous or serious.

He just shook his head remorsefully. "The French underground didn't know anything. So these people are either too new or too good to have left a noticeable trail."

"What about the three that you took down before? Couldn't you do a facial recognition or something like that?"

"Learning some of the trade huh?" Reborn gave a half smile. "It never matters. Their actual faces are either never in the data or they have the masks on. Even when we log them, they end up disappearing, both the data and hard copies."

"How could anyone do that?" Azzurra asked. "Where do you keep the information?"

"You don't need to know that, but I do need to know who you are." Reborn said as he looked over Azzurra.

"M-Me? I'm Azzurra Sulidae, from the Superbia family." Azzurra looked Reborn in the eye. I think I could see some shaking in her knees, however. Reborn just looked at her for a second longer before smiling.

"Well then, we might want to get the two of you home. Before something worse happens. Also, we might want to fix your bag, Azzurra." Reborn said as he picked up her bag by its upper handle, letting the two back straps fall to the ground.

"I-I can take that." Azzurra said, but Reborn put a hand out to stop her.

"Nonsense, you have your hands full as it is. You two were probably lost as it was anyways, I think I can help lead from here." With that, Reborn turned and began to leave. Azzurra was standing still in shock, so I decided to give her a beginning shove.

"Hey!" She glanced back at me.

"Well come on, he said he would take us back home."

"But, why would he?"

"Are you sure you know anything about this family?" I asked as we began walking again. I had to carry my backpack in my arms due to the gash in it that would be spilling everything out.

"Of course I do. I know everyone of the Neo Vongola Guardians and their kids."

"Well, you have a shoddy job of investigating then. Name all of the kids of the family then."

"Fine. There's you, Ryona, Katsumi, Tazia, and that other guy from the fight." Azzurra listed off.

"Wow, you are an obsessed fan girl."

"I am not!" Azzurra shot back.

"Then how come you didn't list Hideki or Hotaka?"

"Who?"

"Exactly." I sighed. "Hideki is Katsumi's older brother and Hotaka is Ryona's cousin. Hotaka is also the Sun Guardian. Didn't you see them with me this morning? Or any other time they could be together in school?"

"Not really." Azzurra grumbled. "I only ever saw them when they came to school."

"When they took the car, I see." I nodded. Of course she wouldn't associate the guys with the girls, seeing as they usually arrived separately. "Well, just don't keep on jumping on people, okay?"

"Okay, but-"

"So Sanget, when did you learn to use your ring?" Reborn asked. I looked up to see him walking backwards and looking at me expectantly.

"What?"

"You heard me, when did you learn to use it?"

"Yesterday, why is that-"

"What happened?" Reborn kept on drilling.

"Um, we were attacked by-"

"The same people?" Reborn asked, his gaze turning hard.

"No! No, just some guys with a chip on their shoulders, it all got settled."

"All right." Reborn faced forward again.

"How can you talk to him like that?" Azzurra asked.

"Like what?"

"How can you talk to him so… so casually?" Azzurra tried to find a way to express her confusion. "You do know that Reborn is, like, the greatest hitman ever, of all time."

"Why thank you." Reborn called over his shoulder.

"Eh." I shrugged. "He just seems like a crazy man to me. Crazy enough to do what he likes, when he likes. He's also just gotten me out of two scrapes, and he's been plenty helpful."

"But he's world famous!" Azzurra exclaimed.

"Really? Could have fooled me." I chuckled and thought for a second. "Well, there was his jet."

"You _flew_ with him?"

"How did you think I got to Italy? Magic?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't expect a world famous hitman to bring you here."

"Well then you don't know all that much about me then." Reborn said as he turned to face us again, keeping his same pace. "I take many people many places in the jet. They're usually in the cargo hold though."

"What?" Azzurra looked at Reborn in amazement.

"Don't ask, he wont answer." I sighed.

"And right you are Sanget. So, what can that glove of yours do?" Reborn asked, changing the subject on a dime.

"Um, I don't know, quite a few things?"

"Haven't used it much huh?"

"I got it yesterday, give me at least a week to learn how to even work it properly."

"You mean the giant fist before wasn't working it properly?"

"No, well yes it worked, but I don't know what I did to _make_ it work." I stumbled with my words. "It just kind of happens from time to time."

"Hmm." Reborn hummed as he faced forwards again.

"Are you really sure of that?" Azzurra asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've seen you use that thing twice now and you look like you've had a pretty decent grip on the thing. That giant glove to stop the Flame pillars? I've never been able to make anything that big, I've only been able to multiply."

"Well maybe you don't have to grow your chains, you make plenty enough as you do already."

Azzurra didn't respond and just looked forward. I guess I must have said something to upset her. Maybe telling her to not learn how to use her own Flame didn't help things. If I was told to not learn how to use my potential, I don't think I would be to pleased.

"And here we are." Reborn said, coming to a stop. As he said that, I looked up and saw that we were here, but there was still one problem.

"How are we getting in?" Azzurra asked.

"An excellent question Azzurra. Sanget? Would you mind answering?" Reborn turned to face me.

"I don't know." I said looking between the two expecting faces. Reborn just sighed.

"I guess I can't expect you to be better in every way. Just put your right hand on the wall."

"Why should-"

"Just do it." Azzurra shoved me forward. I gave a backward glance as I took a stumble forward. Neither were joking, they were both wearing serious expressions. I just sighed and walked up to the wall and placed my hand on it.

I felt a very weird sensation run though my body. It felt like a wave of tiny little bugs were crawling down my arm and across the rest of my body. After the initial shudder, I began walking left. Neither of the other two said anything and began to follow me. After about a minute, I stopped and retracted my hand. I shuddered again as I felt the sensation leave.

"And that's how we get in." Reborn proclaimed. As I turned to ask him what he was talking about, I saw that the front gate was now directly in front of us, even though not a second ago it was a brick wall.

"How in the world?" I just looked at the open space in amazement.

"Mist lames, you should how they work by now." Reborn said as he began walking up the drive. "The user lets you see what they want and what they don't want."

"But, why did I have to do it?" I asked as I caught up to Reborn.

"Simple, you're the only one who lives here." Reborn said as he kept walking. Before I could further question him, the front doors of the mansion opened up and Ryona walked outside. She seemed to simultaneously gasp in surprise and glare in anger. And I could only guess which was directed where.

She came down the steps and threw a hug around Reborn. "Uncle Reborn!"

"Ciao kid." Reborn smiled as he patted Ryona on the head. "Do you know where your dad is?"

"Aw, you always want to talk to him." Ryona pouted as she looked up at Reborn.

"Well if I didn't have business to discuss with him, then I wouldn't have to. Now, where is he?"

"Where do you think?" Ryona asked playfully as she let go of Reborn.

"His office, of course." Reborn sighed. "Honestly. All right, I need to talk to Tsuna, and you need to talk with your Guardians." Reborn tussled her hair before walking into the mansion.

"Hey! He still has my bag!" Azzurra shouted in surprise, but Ryona's glare kept her in her place.

"I think Uncle Reborn is right. Sanget, why is she here?" Ryona turned her glare on me. I don't know why, but I suddenly like I had done something very wrong. "Honestly, you have to stop bringing everyone you meet home."

"Hey, I don't do that!"

"Then explain Ton-Ma and Spadda." Ryona crossed her arms.

"I couldn't leave them lying in the street like that." I defended.

"Yes you could have. You could have easily left them there to wake up on their own and shamble home."

"But then they would have just-"

"Will the two of you quit your marital spat?" Kirata said as he came around from the side of the building in his usual gardening apparel. "I could notice it all the back here." Ryona just turned her stare on Kirata, who didn't seem to notice, instead focusing on Azzurra and me. "And it looks like the husband's been caught cheating."

Now was my turn to glare. "Not helping Kirata." He just put his hands up in submission.

"Hey Ryona! Uncle Reborn just came back! Do you think he picked up anything in-" Tazia was calling as she came out the front door, instantly picking up Azzurra. "What's she doing here?" Tazia's glare was just as piercing as Ryona's.

"She's just here to-" I began.

"Finish the job?" Tazia demanded as she came down to the four of us. "I don't think so. Get her out of here, _now_."

"But you haven't even-"

"Did Sanget make a new friend?" Katsumi asked innocently as she popped her head out of the door. Honestly, was there a speaker system installed out here so that everyone heard what was happening inside. "Ooh! She's the girl from this morning! I guess winning does make friends!" Katsumi smiled as she skipped to the rest of us.

"Katsumi! Stay back!" Tazia shot as Katsumi skipped past and grabbed Azzurra's hands.

"How are you doing?" Katsumi asked.

"F-Fine, I think." Azzurra answered, unsure of herself.

"What do we got here?" Hotaka shouted. I turned around to see Hotaka jogging up the front drive. "Was there a Guardian meeting? Am I late? Sorry for being late, I had to keep up on training. So what's up? Who's the new girl? Sanget?" Hotaka gave me both a playful smile and a glare in his eye.

"Enough!" Ryona shouted. "Seeing as we're all here, Sanget? Would mind explaining why you brought her here?"

"Well, um…" I wasn't feeling so sure of myself now that everyone was here. I was already the new guy to the group, so it wasn't like I had any say in the group.

"You know, I think this paint's quite a nice rainbow." Kirata said as he posed his thumbs and forefingers into a frame. "Quite nice indeed."

"What are you talking about now Kirata?" Tazia asked, still quite irritated.

"You saw the battle this morning. You know what Flame type she has, and which Guardian are we missing?"

"You can't be serious." Tazia deadpanned.

"Why not?" Kirata asked with a smile.

"But that's just going to throw all of Ryona's rules out the window!" Tazia shot.

"You really think she's a guy?" Katsumi asked innocently, making Azzurra flush a deep red in embarrassment.

"What? No, but-"

"Well then only half the rules are broken." Katsumi smiled.

"But you saw what she did this morning! She nearly killed Ryona!"

"It was an accident. Accidents can be forgiven, right?" Katsumi looked up at Tazia with pleading eyes.

"I'm completely lost here, what are we talking about?" Hotaka asked.

"We're discussing whether or not Azzurra here should be the Cloud Guardian." Kirata said simply.

"Really? Awesome!" Hotaka said as he threw an arm around Azzurra's shoulder. "Welcome to the team!"

"Hotaka!" Tazia shot. "She's not the Cloud Guardian!"

"Well, let's take a vote then, shall we?" Hotaka posed. "I have no problem with her."

"She fits in well enough for me." Kirata vouched.

"But she tried to-" Tazia protested.

"Accident, remember?" Katsumi smiled. "I'm fine with her."

"Well I'm not." Tazia folded her arms. "And if Ryona says she goes, she goes. Right Ryona?"

Ryona seemed to not be paying attention. Rather, she seemed to be concentrating on Azzurra specifically, ignoring the rest of us, and Azzurra noticed this.

"Why?" Ryona asked simply.

"What?" Azzurra asked.

"Why do you want to join the Neo Vongola?"

"Well, because I find your leadership strong and forthright and-"

"Stop." Ryona put up a hand. "Stop telling me what I want to hear. Tell me why you're really here."

"B-Because dad said so." Azzurra said hurriedly, looking down. "And I know that's not the type of reason that you want to hear."

"It's exactly the type of reason I want to hear, an honest answer." Ryona smiled softly.

"Ryona! You can't be serious!" Tazia looked at Ryona in disbelief. "You remembered what happened this morning!"

"And can you say you've never made a mistake Tazia?"

"Well, no. But I didn't almost kill someone with a mistake!" Tazia spoke up.

"And we need to learn when to put things behind us." Ryona patted Tazia on the shoulder.

"Well that's a turn around of personality." I smiled.

"Oh no, I'm letting Azzurra off the hook, not you. _You_ have a lot of explaining to do."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You keep bringing people here, that's what! The more people you bring, the more likely people will find a way in."

"Well how in the world was I supposed to know that?" I threw my hand up, dropping my bag on my foot. "Gah!" I fell back holding my foot.

"What did you have in there? Bricks?" Kirata asked.

"Apparently." Hotaka observed as he grabbed one out of the bag.

"Why would you do that?" Kirata said, looking down on me with concern.

"Because Hideki said I would have to get up at five if I didn't." I bemoaned as I rubbed my foot.

Just then, I heard one of the girls laughing. I shot up a look, but immediately softened as I saw Azzurra was laughing.

"You people." She chuckled. "I see why dad said this would be good for me."

"Who is your dad anyways?" Katsumi asked, making Azzurra stop laughing and look down.

"Well?" Kirata asked.

"My dad is… Kyoya Hibari."


	23. What's in the Box?

**What's in the Box?:**

"Well now I guess she's not braking any of the rules." Katsumi smiled.

That was the only reaction for the longest time. Everyone else was just standing in shock. I hadn't even met the man, and even the sound of someone like that guy having a daughter sounded absurd.

"B-But-" Ryona finally started to say.

"Bull!" Tazia cut in. "There is no way in the nine rings of _hell_ that you're Kyoya Hibari's daughter."

"Now why would you say that?" Hotaka asked, coming out of his own shock. "It's not like we see him all that much."

"But it's just not possible Hotaka." Tazia said stubbornly. "It just isn't."

"May I pose a position?" I asked as I raised a hand. I got a glare from Tazia, but Ryona just looked down at me with confusion. "What if he didn't want you guys to know?" That made Tazia's look soften and Ryona look thoughtful.

"What makes you say that?" Kirata asked. "And get up." He added as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Well, my dad wanted to keep me out of the mafia world, what if Kyoya just wanted to keep Azzurra out of the limelight of the Neo Vongola?"

"That's ridiculous." Tazia huffed.

"It's entirely true." Reborn said as he came down the stairs of the mansion. "Here, I fixed the bag for you." He said as he tossed Azzurra's bag back. She caught it and found that the straps were redone perfectly. She took off her claws and put them back in the bag.

"What are you talking about Uncle Reborn?" Tazia turned to ask.

"We just got done talking with Kyoya. He has in fact confirmed that his daughter went under his wife's maiden name for the sake of trying to keep her from association with the Neo Vongola for as long as possible."

"I-I guess that makes sense." Ryona finally said. "But why now? If he was trying to keep you from association, why would he say it's ok now?" Ryona asked Azzurra.

"Well…" Azzurra began twiddling her thumbs. "He kind of said to do it when I was ready."

"And that wasn't any time soon was it?" I asked.

"No." Azzurra admitted.

"You're here now aren't you?" Katsumi asked. "There's no turning back now. Come on, I'll show you around!" Katsumi said as she took Azzurra's hand and pulled her along.

"Hey! Katsumi, you can't just take anyone into the house!" Tazia protested as she chased after the two.

"Why not? Sanget brought two people in yesterday!" Katsumi whined as she and Azzurra entered the house.

"Hey! You dropped your bag!" Ryona called as she grabbed Azzurra's bag and chased the other three.

"I think they'll be good friends." Hotaka sighed as he put both of his hand behind his head.

"If Tazia doesn't kick her out first." I sighed.

"She'd have to go through Ryona now, though." Kirata smiled. We all had our laugh and headed inside after getting rid of the bricks from my bag. Reborn seemed to have done his part and headed back inside, followed shortly by the rest of us.

"So Sanget, do you think you're up for a little sparring?" Hotaka asked as we passed by the weight room.

"Are you kidding? Of course-"

"-He is." Kirata said as he pushed me into the room.

"Kirata." I hissed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Giving you practice." He whispered back.

"I don't _need_ practice. Wait, practice for what?"

"Practice of practice of course." Hotaka cut in. "I mean, come on Sanget, I saw two of your fights, you were so sloppy, like you were on the defensive the whole time."

"Not the whole time." I grumbled in protest.

"But come on, you can't tell me that was the best you had." Hotaka jibed. "I bet I could take you down in five minutes."

"Five minutes?" I asked in shock. "I've lasted for over an hour in a fight."

"Then prove it." Hotaka said as he got into the boxing ring. "See if you can last for five minutes up here."

"You're on." I said as I got up in the ring, stopping for a second. "Should I take off my shoes or something?"

"Naw, it's fine, come on." Hotaka said as he began bouncing from side to side, holding his fists up in a guard. I also got in a ready position, and a bell rang. I looked down to see Kirata holding a bell and hammer.

"Don't look at me, focus on Hotaka!" Kirata shouted as he pointed with the hammer. I looked back and saw Hotaka was already coming in with a right straight punch between my guard. Before the punch could connect with my face, I closed my arms around his and twisted to the left. Hotaka went with the twist and followed it with a left hook.

To avoid it, I let go of his right and ducked back while attempting a right sweep. Hotaka avoided it by back flipping onto his hands and then landing on his feet, guard back up.

"How did you do that?" I asked as I got back to my own position.

"Practice." Hotaka smiled. "Now show me how you're not always on the defensive."

"I just did." I retorted.

"Really? That just looked like a _defensive _reflex." Hotaka taunted. "Come on, hit me with your best shot." Hotaka waved for me to come forward.

"Ha! As if."

"If you insist." Hotaka shrugged. He dropped his guard and ran forward with his right drawn back. As I positioned myself to block and divert it, Hotaka instead threw the punch early. I briefly wondered why he would do that, but then my left foot got swiped out from under me, making me take a fall.

"That was cheap!" I yelled as I took a stand back up, stumbling a bit from the slight pain in my ankle.

"It's a fight." Hotaka shrugged yet again. "We didn't make any rules to this fight."

"If that's the case." I smiled as I activated my gauntlet. Hotaka seemed shocked for a second before smiling himself.

"It is." Hotaka responded as Sun Flames burst from his hands and feet. "Let's see how you really handle." Hotaka rushed me again, but this time much faster. I was barely able to block the first three strikes as they hit my gauntlet. Hotaka backed off, shaking his hands. "That really hurts."

"Try a hit." I said as I struck for his stomach. Instead of connecting, Hotaka instead kneed the attack up, grabbed my arm, and tossed me over his shoulder. I landed hard on my back. I looked up at the three of him. "What kind of manga character are you?"

"A very practiced one. Now come on, that was only two minutes. You still have another three before I admit you're any good."

"All right." I said as I struggled to my feet. We were both a fair distance away from each other so one of us would have to charge the other. But my forms, as rusty as they were, didn't have any type of running type move, so I waited.

And waited.

Seconds seemed t take forever to pass, but Hotaka eventually rushed again, but this time keeping his arms to his chest. Instead of reacting immediately, I waited for him to get closer.

Hotaka struck out with a left straight. I waited.

As it came to my face, I reacted.

I grabbed his hand with my right, and began to drain the Sun flames from his hand. Hotaka might or might have not noticed, because he immediately struck with his right. I ducked under his punch and side stepped to the left, keeping Hotaka's fist in my hand. As I moved, I hooked my right leg over his and pulled. The awkward form Hotaka was in was easily toppled over. I followed after it with a left elbow drop.

"Oof!" Hotaka grunted as I landed on him. Just then I heard the ring from Kirata's bell. I turned off my gauntlet and stood up, pulling Hotaka with me. "That was a good one, I'll admit it." Hotaka chuckled as he rubbed his stomach. "But I still think you need more practice."

"Oh, get off your high horse, I won."

"But _I_ wiped the floor with you." Hotaka gave a proud smirk.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty, stop fighting already." Kirata said as he entered the ring. "Now if _I_ had been fighting, half of the time wouldn't have been spent on chatter."

"Oh?" Hotaka and I both asked.

"Well then, would _you_ like a round in the ring?" Hotaka asked. "I still haven't tested you either Kirata."

"Keep me out of this one." I backed out of the ring. "I'm sore enough as it is. If it makes any difference though, I'm going to practice a bit."

"Fine, fine." Hotaka waved as he got back into his ready position. "Shall we Kirata?"

"Take your best shot." Kirata smiled and opened up his arms. I have no idea how or what happened, but not five seconds later, Hotaka was on his front with both of his arms in a lock. I had to blink multiple times to see if I was right.

"Ok, you made a point, let me up." Hotaka complained, confirming I wasn't seeing things. Kirata got up and so did Hotaka, getting back into a ready position, a glare in his eye. "Again."

"As many times as you want." Kirata smiled. I left that raging storm alone and went over to one of the punching bags. There was sand still spread across the floor periodically from the time Ryohei punched one down. I stood in front of one, took a deep breath and took the first ready stance.

From then on for the next few hours, I simply replayed all of the stances and forms mom had taught me over the years, and there were a lot of them. Strikes, kicks, punches, they were all a part of it. By the time I finished the last round for the tenth time, I stood back and sighed.

I then heard a slow clap come from behind. I turned, expecting to find Kirata sitting in a chair, but was instead Hotaka sitting on one of the machines.

"Well, at least I know you're not sloppy, just rusty." He said as he stood up. "It's nice to see you at least know a style and aren't just flailing around."

"You could say that I am though." I scratched the back of my head. "It's not like I remember all of those successions in the middle of a fight."

"No, but at least you know them. One of the most versatile ways of fighting is learning how to adapt what you know. Now come on, dinner's almost on and you're sweating like a pig in an oven."

"And thanks for that image." I said as I pulled my sweaty shirt off. "That does feels better though."

"Are you sure you haven't been training like that regularly?"

"I think I would know if I was. Why do you ask?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately." Hotaka smiled as he jabbed a thumb at a full body mirror. I went over and had to stop myself.

"When did I get this… toned?" I asked no one as I examined my upper body. I really hadn't been practicing lately, maybe once a week to brush up on a part or two, but this was ridiculous. I had never even looked this good while mom was teaching me.

"That might explain why you're so good now." Hotaka commented.

"This from a couple of fights? I don't think so. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. Do you got a spare shirt in here?"

"Sorry dude, all spares are in the wash today."

"Are you serious?"

"Hey, check for yourself." Hotaka waved to a cabinet. I did check, every door and every drawer, there wasn't a single shirt. "What's the big deal? It's just a shirt, get one when you get back to your room, or put that one back on."

"No way I'm putting this on. And unlike you, I don't feel comfortable walking around a house half naked."

"At least it's not the half that counts." Hotaka chuckled as he headed for the door. "Dinner's in about an hour or so. Be sure to have taken a shower before then."

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed as I went to take a drink from the water fountain in the room. Seriously, I knew this was the mafia and all, but what kind of plumbing work do you have to have for this? I sighed in refreshment and defeat as I headed back to my room. I hadn't noticed while in the weight room, but was a bit chilly without a shirt, so I head back to my room as fast as I could.

I didn't pass anyone on the way back, which I smiled in relief. I knew I lived here now, but it did kind of feel like someone else's house still. That relief however was shot, when just before reaching my room, the door across from mine was opened. I didn't know where that one lead, but Azzurra stepped out of it.

I was lucky that she was facing the other direction from me. I stopped and thought about turning around, but that was shot when Katsumi came out of the room as well and spotted me.

"Hi Sanget!" She called in her happy, oblivious voice. Azzurra turned around and saw me and immediately looked off with a red flush.

"What are you doing walking around like that?" She asked.

"It's not my fault. There weren't any spare shirts left, and this one is just unwearable." I defended myself. Not that I had a right to, really.

"Well go get changed then." Azzurra snapped.

"He can't, really." Katsumi butted in. "We're standing in front of his room."

"What?" Azzurra looked around a bit and saw my door, and then looked back at the one they just came out of. "My room's across from his?"

"Well it's not like we have a lot of space for rooms you know, with how big each one is." Katsumi stated. "And Ryona set it all up when her crazy rules were still set up, so she _thought_ all of the rooms would be for girls."

Azzurra just looked dumbfounded.

"If you wouldn't mind? I would like to get to my room." I asked impatiently.

"Y-Yeah, sure." Azzurra stepped back a bit. Katsumi moved out of the way as well and I opened my door.

The first thing off that I noticed was a peculiar box that was sitting on my bed. It was a bit bigger than the one my ring had shown up in, but seeing as that box landed me here, I doubted a bigger one was going to be any better.

"What are you standing there for?" Azzurra asked.

"Oohh!" Katsumi awed as she looked over my shoulder. "You got your box!"

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" I asked without looking away.

"He got a box?" Azzurra asked as she looked over my other shoulder. "Oh my, I've never actually seen one before."

"Girls? Personal space?" I asked irritated.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"But I wanna see what you got." Katsumi continued.

"The last time I got a box, I got this." I said showing my ring.

"Well that's just perfect! Put it in!" Katsumi jumped up and down.

"Put what in what?"

"The ring in the box, duh." Katsumi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Seeing as both of their reactions seemed to deem the box safe, I went over to it and picked it up and examined it.

"There's no way to open it, there's only a dent." I said as I felt the only groove in the metal box.

"That's where you place the ring." Katsumi instructed.

"Ok then." I said doubtfully as I began to take off the ring.

"No you idiot." Azzurra grabbed my hand. "With it on, make a fist," she curled my hand "and place it like so." She emphasized as she placed my ring in the dent.

"All right, now what?" I asked. Nothing was happening, and I was kind of getting self conscious of Azzurra holing my hand the way she was.

"Try activating your ring like you did this morning." Katsumi prompted. Seeing as it was the only thing to do, I started to activate my ring. But instead of metal going down my arm, I saw sparking form around the box, and then a sudden flash went up, making me squint. When I was able to see properly again, the box was gone, replaced by something else.

"Aw, what a cute little turtle." Katsumi fawned.


	24. Official Announcement

**Official Announcement:**

"So what are you going to name him?" Katsumi asked as she scratched the green tinted turtle under its chin, making it close it's eyes.

"Wha-? But… how? Where did the box go? Where did this turtle come from?"

"You idiot, that _is_ the box." Azzurra sighed as she let go of my hand.

"What? How does that make any sense?" I asked, still confused on how a turtle could be a box.

"It was something that was actually thought up back in the 15th century and was only able to be made bout forty years ago." Katsumi said as she pet the turtle. "There were 343 Box Animal concepts originally, but since then more were made."

I just looked at Katsumi for a second, both trying to comprehend what she just said, and that _she_ just said it. "More? How can I have never heard of these things?"

"Did you know about Dying Will Flames before coming here?" Katsumi smiled.

"Well, no."

"This is the exact same." Azzurra said. "If this kind of technology and power were available to the world, how long do you think it would take for it to go to hell in a hand basket?"

"If everyone used it the way the mafia did? I don't think there would be a faster arms race."

"Exactly why production has been kept mostly to storage boxes." Katsumi sighed. "But there were already plans for 343 Animals, so the scientists that found them couldn't help it but make them."

"So why do I have this turtle?"

"Because we're the one's keeping them." Katsumi giggled. "I actually have one of my own."

"Really?" Azzurra and I asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, wanna see?" Both Azzurra and I nodded. "All right." Katsumi said gleefully as she ran out of the room. Leaving Azzurra and I alone, together.

"Could you put a shirt on now? Please?" Azzurra asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure, can you hold the turtle?" I asked as I handed it to her.

"Sure." Azzurra sighed as she accepted the reptile. I went over to the dresser and threw on a white tang top. "Is that really what you're going to wear?"

"I'm just going to have to shower in a short bit, no point in soaking a good shirt when this can do. I'll take him back now." I held out my hand.

"Here you go." Azzurra handed the turtle back. There was a bit of an awkward silence before Katsumi came back into the room with a blue box in hand.

"Found it." She called as she came back. "Aw, Sanget, why did you put a shirt on?" She whined.

"Because. Now, what's in _that_ box?" I asked, completely avoiding her question.

"Just watch." Katsumi smiled as she held the box out a bit and put her right hand up to the box, which was now adorned with a beautifully cut sapphire ring. As the box and ring touched, another flash went up, and when I was able to see once again, there was a bird with a very long tail feathers sitting on her arm. What got me was that the tail feathers seemed to be made out of flowing Rain Flames.

"How was _that_ in a box?" I gawked as I looked between the bird and turtle. "I mean, I guess he could fit, maybe, but that bird?"

Katsumi just giggled. "I don't know how it works either. But this is Lira, and she's a lyrebird."

"How do you do?" The bird asked, making me stumble back in shock.

"Did… did it just-?"

"Talk? Yes." Lira nodded.

"H-How? My brain hurts now." I groaned as I sat on the bed. "Animals in boxes, talking birds, it's to much." I grabbed my head, but remembered the turtle was still in my hand. I looked down in dismay. "Can he talk too?"

"Probably not." Lira responded. "As so far, I'm the only one I know of that can talk."

"That seems a bit more bearable." I sighed.

"So you still haven't decided a name?" Katsumi asked.

"Well, no. You were only gone for a minute."

"Then what are you going to call him? You can't just keep calling it 'turtle' or 'it'."

"What says I even want this thing? I can't take care of a turtle, I have my own life to worry about, I wouldn't have enough time for him."

"You don't have to take care of him." Lira said as she jumped off of Katsumi's arm. "I don't need taking care of, in the usual sense that is."

"When is anything in the usual sense around here?" I grumbled.

"But he is yours now." Lira said as she brought her eye on level with the turtles. "And I think he likes you."

"Oh really?" I brought the turtle up to my eyes. I don't know how or why, but it looked like it was smiling at me. "All right, that's a little bit creepy." That made the turtle frown. "But cute." I scratched him on the head, making him smile again.

"So what are you going to call him?" Azzurra asked.

"I dunno. I've never had to name something before. I guess Kame would be a good a name as any."

"Are you serious?" Katsumi looked at me. "That's just calling him turtle in Japanese."

"Hey, it's not like many other people are going to know." I shrugged. "Besides, he seems to like it, see?" I held Kame up.

"Fine." Katsumi pouted. "But I think something like Tuturu would have been cuter."

"Well he's my turtle, so there."

"So he is your turtle." Azzurra smiled.

"Well, Katsumi said I don't have to take care of him like a normal turtle, and seeing as he looked just fine coming out of a box, I guess the box is enough for him."

"Very much so." Lira nodded.

"See? No problem keeping him."

"You really don't think things through, do you?" Azzurra asked

"Not really." I looked at Kame. "So what can you do little buddy?" In response, Kame crawled out of my hand and down my arm halfway and began to glow. In yet another flash, I felt a sudden weight on my arm. When I looked again, there was a turtle patterned shield on my arm. "That's decent, I guess."

"I dunno, he probably does more than this." Katsumi tapped Kame. "Though I'm no expert to tell."

"Well, if that's going to be all of the excitement for right now, can you two please leave? I'd rather not be like this for dinner."

"What time is it anyways?" Katsumi looked over to my clock. "Oh. If you want to change, you better do it in a hurry, dinner's in half an hour."

"Is this family really that clockwork?" Azzurra asked.

"Try not showing up for a meal." Katsumi said. "We'll be out of your hair then Sanget! Have fun getting to know Kame!" Katsumi said cheerfully as she, Lira, and Azzurra left the room together.

"I wonder if you can still hear me like that?" I wondered aloud to the shield. In response, there was a brief flash as Kame appeared back on my arm. "Apparently you can. So, uh, can you go back to your, um, box state? I need to go take a shower, and no offense, the last turtle I heard about from this family turned into a giant monster when in contact with water." Kame nodded his head and retreated into his shell, which slowly formed into the box that had been lying on my bed. "I think we'll be good friends." I patted the box, which felt a bit strange after the thought.

I then did what I meant to do when I first came here. I stripped the tang top off and headed off to do exactly what I had meant to do before getting sidetracked. I took a nice, long, relaxing, shower.

After I had fully cleaned myself and put on a fresh set of clothes, I checked the time on the clock. There were about five minutes left, so I took a second to comb my hair out and headed off to dinner with Kame in my pocket. I showed up like everyone else was, and the food was just getting placed out. Tonight seemed like there was shepherds pie and sides, along with the table being a bit longer than usual.

I was trying to figure out why it seemed longer than usual, then I saw who was actually sitting at the table.

As per usual, the wives were about setting up the plates and settings, along with making sure their kid was there. The kids were as usual complaining that they were old enough to know when dinner started. The only real difference to the scene was a man I hadn't seen before doing the same with Azzurra. I must have caught his eye, because the second he saw me, he stood up and walked over to me.

"So you're Sanget?" The man asked.

"Y-Yeah." I said, trying not to sound intimidated. I don't know why it was, but just trying to look this man in the eye was hard.

"Stop scaring the kid already Hibari." Mukuro said as he draped an arm around the man.

"And how many times have I told you not to do that?" Hibari said without breaking eye contact.

"Never enough for me to stop." Mukuro patted Hibari. "Come on, this is the first time you've seen your kid in months. Stop trying to profile the kid."

"I want to know how you know that." Hibari said, as he finally looked Mukuro in the eye. Mukuro just smiled.

"You know it's never that easy. Now go sit with your daughter, we both know she's anxious. Give something to hold on to."

"You're one to give advice." Hibari huffed as he picked Mukuro's hand off and went back to his seat, where Azzurra immediately started talking.

"That man will never admit to anything." Mukuro sighed and shook his head. "So how's life handling you Sanget?"

"Roughly." I said as I looked curiously at Mukuro, and he noticed.

"What's the matter?"

"Are you actually here right now? Or are you doing that weird projection thing again?"

Mukuro just laughed and patted me on the back. "You do have a sharp eye for detail. But I'm not telling, and unless you're better than Kirata, I don't think you'll find out either. But I am staying for dinner, whether that tells you anything or not."

"It doesn't."

"Smart lad. Now head off to everyone else, Tsuna's got an announcement to make tonight." And with that, Mukuro headed off and sat down next to Chrome, who only gave the slightest hint that she recognized that he was there.

As I took my own seat at the table, I took a look at how the Neo Primo family looked. Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera all seemed to be discussing something of importance, yet light hearted as they seemed to laugh at one another from time to time, often Yamamoto at Gokudera. Chrome, Ryohei, and dad seemed to be talking about something related to the school, because I heard Mr. Colonnello's name along with a few others being passed around. Reborn and Mukuro seemed to hit it off, talking about foreign lands and in foreign tongue's, each looking relaxed, yet both had a sharp look in their eyes. Hibari was, of course, consoling and berating Azzurra at the same time, but she didn't seem to care.

As I just looked at the table, Kirata took the seat next to mine.

"Think we'll ever get to be like that?"

"I dunno. We all did kind of come into this from left field. I don't think we could get a group dynamic like that."

"You never know." Hotaka said as he took the seat across from us. "I think we have a good enough dynamic as it is. I think a diversified background makes a better family."

"Really?" Kirata and I both looked at Hotaka.

"Yeah. If we all came from the same place, I wouldn't be able to see you're reactions to when something new happens."

"Like me beating you in sparring." Kirata smirked.

"That was cheating." Hotaka defended.

"You said no rules, so there were no rules to cheat." Kirata countered. I sat up and looked around. "Whatcha' lookin for Sanget."

"I dunno, it just feels like this would be the time for Hideki to jump in."

"Yeah, where is he?" Kirata looked around as well.

"Don't bother." Hotaka waved. "I heard he had some project due and had to have an over night session at one of his partners place."

"I don't know of any project." I protested.

"How could you? You've spent the last two days in the nurses office, not class." Kirata chuckled.

"Well that's not my fault! What else was I supposed to do today? Go to class? ' Oh hi! Don't mind me, I'm just late from a fight and gaping wounds. How is everybody?' You think that would have slid in class?"

"Probably." Hotaka considered. "How big was the gash?"

"Apparently I shouldn't have been able to walk to the nurses office after the" I glanced over at Hibari, who was deeply engrossed with Azzurra. "fight with Azzurra."

"How so?" Kirata asked.

"She cut some sort of major muscle in my leg or something like that. Got put to a wheelchair for the day."

"So that's why you were in a wheelchair." Hotaka nodded in understanding. "I don't suppose Mr. Colonnello let you out of class, did he?"

"Are you kidding? I had to snap at him for him to let me go."

Both Kirata and Hotaka reeled back, sucking their breath in. "Are you sure that was the best move?" Kirata asked. "Mr. Colonnello's a pretty harsh man to snap at. He's our teacher no less."

"I think he understood my frustration after five hours of gun practice."

"So he _didn't_ immediately try to shoot you?" Hotaka asked.

"Of course not, he's not Reborn."

"Could fool a lot of people though, if they didn't look so different." Kirata looked up in thought.

"What is he talking about?" I asked Hotaka.

"Don't you know? Mr. Colonnello was an Arcobaleno like Reborn was."

"I have no idea what an Arcobaleno is."

"Was, actually." Kirata interjected. "Just to put it simply, anybody who was an Arcobaleno is on the same level as Reborn in one way or another. Reborn is the best hitman in the world, while Colonnello is the best sniper in the world. That's not to say neither are proficient in other weapons."

"So, when I snapped at Mr. Colonnello…"

"You might want to sharpen your senses to dodge oncoming bullets from great distances." Kirata advised. "He might not kill you, but he'll make you hurt for days."

With that lovely idea in my head, I heard the sound of a glass being tapped at the head of the table. As the discussions died down and people took their seats, Tsuna stood up at the head of the table.

"It's nice to see everyone here tonight. It's been quite a while since the seven of us have actually all sat at the same table, and tonight is the first night that all seven of the Neo Vongola Secondo Famiglia are here." To this, there was a gentle round of applause. "As all of you know, I am very skeptical to letting Ryona become the next head of the family. But this is more than a mafia family now. This is a family of friends, and I am very proud that Ryona wanted to keep that kind of family. Ryona and I have actually been in deep discussion since Sanget and Azzurra came home today. We've both discussed the terms on which Ryona would take over and we both agreed they were ridiculous. But, seeing as Ryona has found six Guardians from the family, albeit them not all being girls, she accomplished the task. So tomorrow, she will be accepted as the Neo Vongola Secondo."

This gained the main round of applause and a few congratulations were thrown about. Tsuna and Ryona both looked genuinely happy, and so did the other Guardians, both from the Primo and Secondo Famiglia. What followed was a very lively meal where the new and the rare members got grilled on everything about them. Mukuro redirected every question, Hibari gave short, nearly uninformative answers, and Azzurra seemed a bit to overwhelmed to answer at all. Even after the food and dishes had been cleared away, everyone was still in deep conversation, leading to near midnight. When Kyoko noticed the time, she broke up the conversations and announced it was time for the kids to head to bed, for there was still school in the morning. After a bit of moaning and griping, the Secondo family stood and said their good nights.

I had meant to try and get to talk to dad privately, but tonight was just to big for that to happen. As Azzurra and I walked down the hall to our rooms, we had had enough conversation and excitement for one day to only grumble one last good night before parting. And as if everything that had happened today hit me at once, I collapsed over on the bed and just adjusted myself to fall asleep. It was a nice, peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Until there was a sickening squelch of someone stepping on my sweaty shirt.


	25. Assassin's Night

**Assassin's Night:**

I don't know if it was because I had just gotten in the bed or something else, but my eyes snapped open at the noise. If it had been someone from the house, they would have talked to me before heading to bed. I didn't move, but I cased what I could see in the dim light of my room, particularly trying to see where I had discarded my shirt.

But there was no one there. Not that I could see at least. But I knew what I had heard, and there was defiantly someone on the room. I hoped to god that it wasn't one of the others, because they would not hear the end of it in the morning.

I knew it wasn't any of the other family members the moment I saw a red flicker just above my field of sight. Tazia had no reason to be here, or draw out her Flames. As the Flame receded, I rolled out of bed, grabbing for Kame, who was still in my pocket.

It was a good thing I moved, because a Storm knife sunk into my pillow where my head had just been. I looked up to see who was holding the knife, and I realized why I didn't see him until it was almost too late.

He was dressed in complete black, just like the two from this afternoon. He looked over at me as the knife started to deteriorate the pillow. We stared at each other for what seemed forever before he made the first move.

Without the pillow around it any more, he jumped at me with knife in hand. I grabbed Kame's box and pulled out my hand to block the knife, quickly activating my gauntlet. I was getting a lot more used to using it now.

The two collided, his knife being deflected away, but not without chipping the metal a bit, sending the pieces into my face. I dropped Kame's box into my other hand and quickly released him. Without even a word to him, I felt the shield he made earlier rest on my arm.

Just in time too, because the man was coming back with a blazing knife, no attempts to even hide the light of the Flames. But what was curious was the slight blue tinting it had. I don't know how I noticed such a minute detail, but a note was made nonetheless, because blue Flames meant Rain. And Rain meant slower reaction speed for me.

As the slash came in, I raised Kame to block, and used the momentum of the strike to carry the attack away. As Kame got out of the way and my attacker's arm was still blinding him from my moves, I punched him in the stomach with my gauntlet. This made him double over, giving me the perfect opportunity to ram his face in with Kame.

The scuffle couldn't have taken more than a minute, but I was gasping for air after I made sure the guy was unconscious. Kame reverted back to his tiny turtle self and looked up at me.

"You're staying out right now little buddy." I patted the turtle. He just smiled and I put him on my shoulder. I didn't know what to do with the guy, but one thing I did know to do was take any kind of ring he had. I hadn't had to do so before, but I remembered how the first men I had run into had freaked at the sight of mine, and I had seen what one could do to open a box. I didn't want to take the chance that this guy had one on him. I picked up his hands and found a simple ring, no gemstone, but just a simple plate with an eye with an X in it. What I found curious, however, was the Plexiglas covering over it. It seemed to serve no purpose whatsoever. I put it in my pocket and tied him up with the blankets off the bed. It might not stop him, but it would at least give me a signal to when he woke up.

With this guy taken care of, my thoughts turned to the rest of the family. Out of everyone, I was probably a low priority target. I was new and my only job was to be a punching bag, so if I got an assassin, it was more than likely Ryona and the others did as well.

I quietly slipped out of the room and knocked on Azzurra's door. I didn't hear anything, so I knocked a bit louder. I heard Azzurra grumbling as sheet's shuffled and she made her way across the room. She cracked the door open and saw me.

"What do you want Sanget? It's one in the morning." She groaned.

"Yeah, I know, and I just had someone try to kill me."

That snapped Azzurra to her senses. "What? When, how?" She hissed, keeping her voice low.

"Just now, he's unconscious in my room, but I don't know how long it'll stay like that."

"Why would someone try to assassinate you?"

"I don't think it's just me. I think everyone's in trouble."

"Then raise the alarm you idiot!"

"I don't know how."

"Well that's just great." Azzurra grumbled and contemplated. "Hold on for a second." She held up a finger as she closed the door. A second later, she opened the door entirely wearing a pair of shorts and a light shirt, along with her claws. "We should head to Ryona first and then notify the others."

"Good plan." I nodded.

"So… do you know the way to Ryona's room?"

"Not in the slightest, but I have an idea. Come on." We both headed down the hall and turned right. I might not have an idea where her room is, but if what Ryona said before was right, then thinking about it might just get us there. There were a few minutes of silence as Azzurra and I made our way down the halls, making sure that no one else was around to spot us. But after that few minutes of quiet meandering, Azzurra was getting frustrated.

"Would you _please_ inform me what your great plan is?" She asked irritably.

"I don't think I have to." I said, as I inexplicably turned left and stood in front of the first door.

"Why not?"

"Because we're here." I said as I knocked a few times. I didn't hear anything this time either, but as I was about to knock again, the door cracked open and Ryona was glaring at me.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Do you know how much danger we're in?"

"Danger?" Ryona's mood was instantly changed like Azzurra's was. Ryona widened the door and I could see another man passed out in her room. She looked between me and Azzurra, noting the claws and gauntlet. "I thought this was one of Reborn's training exercises."

"If it is, we need to tell him to cut it out. I nearly had a knife through my head. Who's that?" I pointed to the collapsed man.

"Like I said, training. I don't know who it is, but Reborn does something like this every time he's here."

"Now's not the time for idle chit chat you two, we have a real threat here." Azzurra berated us. "Ryona, does this place have _any_ kind of security system?"

"Sort of. The Mist field should keep most people out, but those who do get in are tracked."

"Good, so where can we see this tracking from?"

"From my study."

"You have a study?"

"I know, I had the same reaction." I consoled Azzurra. "Ryona, does that guy have a ring?"

"I hadn't bothered to check, why?"

"Just do it, now." Ryona didn't say a word. She just went back into the room and checked the guy's hands. She pulled something off and brought it back.

"He had this on him, but I don't recognize it." Ryona held out a ring. It looked exactly like the one I pulled off of my attacker. "What do you think it means?"

"I think it means we have an organized strike on us right now." I concluded.

"What if it isn't?" Azzurra asked. "What if Ryona's right and Reborn is just testing you two?"

"Even if it is, it's still not a bad idea to alert everyone." Ryona said. "Hold on for a second you two."

Ryona grasped the ring close and an orange Sky Flame flickered over her forehead of all places. After an awkward moment, Ryona opened her eyes.

"Okay, dad knows and he's mobilizing the Primo Famiglia. We need to wake up the other four and convene in my study. Once we're there, we can come up with a further plan of attack."

I wanted to question how she just talked with her dad, but now wasn't the time.

"So what are we going to do about him?" Azzurra pointed to the unconscious man.

"He won't be waking up until sunrise." Ryona said as she closed the door. "I made sure of that."

I also wanted to question that, but now _really_ didn't seem like the time for that.

"Come on you two." Ryona waved as we headed off.

As we collected everyone, they all seemed to come out in a lot different moods than Azzurra and Ryona had. Except for Tazia, she had the same reaction for all of a second before she saw Ryona. Katsumi came without complaint, but rubbing her eyes in protest. Hotaka was awake the instant he opened the door, and Kirata met us outside of his room before we even got there.

I was beginning to wonder if Ryona and Azzurra had the right idea, thinking that this was merely a test set out by Reborn. But if it was, then the way he did it made no sense whatsoever. None of the other's had attackers, and we hadn't met anyone else in the halls. And if this was only a test for the boss and newcomers, then why hadn't Azzurra been attacked as well?

We got to the study without any sightings and we all made our way over to the computers. Ryona turned on the station and the Windows 10 logo popped up along with its startling boot up gong, which quickly made me cover up my ears from the sudden spike of sound.

"Baby." Kirata smiled.

"Well excuse me for being jumpy after ten minute of near silence." I snapped back.

"Quiet you two." Ryona glared at us. "Let's see if anyone else is in the house." With a few point and clicks, the other seven monitors were split into quarters and gave various points through and around the mansion.

"This is such a waste of time." Tazia sighed. "If there really were people on the premises, then the alarms would have gone off, and now we would see them. But there's no one on any of these." She waved for emphasis.

"I dunno, something seems off." Kirata said as he examined the screens. "Mind if I try something Ryona?"

"Be my guest, just don't wreck anything." Ryona said as she got out of the chair, letting Kirata take her place. Kirata stretched his fingers, making a small puff of Mist Flame come out. He then placed both hands on either side of the screen, instantaneously consuming the thing in Flames, spreading down the cables and into the wall. Soon, each camera's video was shaded in the indigo color of Mist Flames. It was then Kirata seemed to struggle a bit, his arms were trembling and sweat was forming.

All of a sudden, the tint on the camera's snapped, and the original colors of the dark mansion came back, but there was now at least twelve men running through the mansion, and even more on far out surveillance.

"Whew." Kirata sighed as he sat back. "They have one good Mist user, those were some tricky castings."

"What did you just do?" Hotaka asked.

"Someone coated their people in complex Mist so we wouldn't be able to see their operatives on camera. Of course, I'm better." Kirata smiled smugly.

"Good for you, now let's get them out of here." Tazia said as she headed to the door.

"Not so fast Tazia." Ryona said. "Note how many of them there are."

I took a look at the screens, watching as the group split up continuously, just to run into each other again.

"So what? There are twelve of them." Tazia shrugged.

"Enough to assassinate the Primo and Secondo families, don't you think?"

"Really? Which one of you guys got attacked?" Kirata asked. Ryona just looked down at him, and I stupidly raised my hand. "Well then, we've got a slight numerical problem." Everyone gave Kirata a questioning look. "Because this gives us a count of fifteen." Kirata began tapping on the keyboard and three of the camera views changed to three bedrooms.

"There's a camera in my room?" I exclaimed as I grabbed the back of the computer's chair.

"Please, there's a camera in everyone's room." Kirata waved. "But that's not the point. This is my room." Kirata pointed to the upper left screen. "This is Ryona's, and this is Sanget's. And in each one," he zoomed in each screen. "We have an unconscious assassin."

It was true. Mine was still tied up in the blankets I left him in, Ryona's was lying unconscious on the floor, and the one in Kirata's was simply standing there.

"But then that gives us, uh, fifteen?" Hotaka counted quickly.

"Right, and there are fourteen of us, Primo and Secondo families. Why the extra one?"

"Maybe two for one person?" Katsumi suggested.

"Then why not two for everyone?" Azzurra asked. "Why not just make this a full on raid?"

"Because no one's stupid enough to try that." Tazia stated. "If someone were to openly attack the Neo Vongola, they would make more than half of the mafia underworld their enemies."

"Not if they succeeded in the attack." Ryona said forebodingly.

"But they still went with an assassination attempt." I pointed out.

"But what bothers me, is even with the extra person, they accounted for me." Azzurra said, gaining everyone's attention. "No one should even know I'm here. Or if they did, why I'm here. If this really is an assassination on the Neo Vongola as a whole, how did they know?"

"Maybe they didn't." I said. "I mean, our rooms are right across from each other, but they didn't send anyone to attack you."

"You're forgetting one thing though." Kirata pointed out. "The Mist Redirection System is still active. To them, they just found one door, not both."

"But if it's still working, why aren't they getting kicked out?" Tazia asked.

"I think it has to do with this." Kirata pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was just like the one Ryona and I found on the guys we took out. "It doesn't seem like much at first, but this cover is defiantly a Flame regulator."

"That small?" Katsumi asked as she took the ring from Kirata. "But don't those things, like, take a large, concentrated explosion to make?"

"How do you even get a large, concentrated explosion?" I asked.

"We managed to." Ryona said. "Well, dad and the Primo family did, along with a few others. It's how we were able to save Reborn's and the other Arcobaleno's lives. But Katsumi is right, it took a large group to make these once, making multiples would attract some attention."

"Not if you diminished their purpose." Kirata said as he took the ring back. "The original regulators were meant to keep the third Tri-ni-set Set active without sacrificing lives. These are merely meant to sustain an injected Flame for however long the ring is worn and activated."

"And you learned this how?" Ryona asked.

"I had time to experiment before you guys came by." Kirata shrugged.

"But this gives me an idea." Hotaka said.

"And what's that?" Tazia asked as she rolled her eyes.

"The fifteenth member is their regulator."

This garnered an unprecedented silence. Since the moment I had met this guy he had been the happy, go-lucky guy. The guy you went to to have a laugh with and waste time with. He always gave the impression of thoughtlessness. And here he was, making a left field proclamation.

"Think about it. If those rings only work for however long it's active, what if someone were to slip up and diminish their Flame enough to deactivate the ring? They would get kicked out faster than anyone would notice. So they have to have him there to keep them on in an emergency."

"Hotaka, think about what that implies." Katsumi cautioned.

"I know exactly what that implies. We have a traitor in the family."


	26. Progressive Assaults

**Progressive Assaults:**

Everyone was silent until Ryona broke through it.

"Hotaka, this is serious. We really need to-"

"Ryona, I know this is serious, and that's why I'm coming up with the worst case scenario. They've already been able to find three of the rooms, one of which happened to be yours. We can't take this lightly."

"But Hotaka, just think of how small the family is right now." Tazia stepped in. "There are only so many people who could even do what you're proposing. And each of them we know one way or another."

I was distracted from the conversation as I suddenly felt something materialize in my ear. I was about to dig it out when Kirata's voice popped up.

"_You know something, don't you?_"

I looked at him, and he seemed perfectly calm, like he hadn't done anything, paying attention to the rising argument between Hotaka and Tazia.

"_How do you even do that?"_ I thought, hoping this was how the thing in my ear worked.

"_It's because I'm just that good. And yes, this is how they work. So, an explanation please?"_

"_I'd rather not implement anyone._" I thought, trying to keep my head clear of any doubts.

"_Don't worry to much, I'm not delving that deeply. But how do you know you would implement someone?"_

"_I think I know which Flame type the fifteenth member is._"

"Well then, instead of dawdling around here, let's try to prove Hotaka's interesting theory." Kirata said out loud, standing up. It was a quick snap to focusing on everyone else, because Hotaka and Tazia were glaring at each other and Katsumi was standing between the two, holding each back from the other.

"And how do you suppose we're going to do that?" Azzurra asked.

"Simple, we find out what type of Flame type is being regulated in the rings while it's still active. That would cut the guess work down."

"Narrowing the field by an extensive cut." Ryona mused.

"That might sound fine on paper, but how are we actually going to do that?" Tazia asked, backing down from her fight with Hotaka.

"Easy, we bait them into a fight." Kirata smiled.

"But we can't do that!" Katsumi complained. "If we did that, we would have to leave the study! And what if we ran into a group? None of us could take them all on! And how would we-"

"Katsumi, that's enough." Ryona put a hand on Katsumi's shoulder.

"No, but how would we-"

"Katsumi." Ryona looked pleadingly.

Katsumi just sighed. "How would we tell what flame was which?" That seemed to stump everyone. "How would we tell which Flame was being used by the assassin and which was the cover?"

"It'll be obvious." I said, turning the attention on myself.

"How can you be sure of that?" Hotaka asked.

"It happens with my gauntlet all the time." I lied. "If you were to pay attention, you could tell what type of Flame is around it. It's just kind of hard to tell, seeing as the thing is black, and the Flame is kind of minimal still."

"So what you're proposing is that when they attack, we'll be able to tell the difference by one Flame surrounding another?" Ryona questioned.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Ryona seemed to consider this for a moment before sitting down and closed her eyes. The same orange Flame sparked over her forehead, making everyone stare in disbelief. I was surprised, because unlike last time, the Flame was staying.

"Why are you all staring like that?" Azzurra asked. "She's just meditating."

"She's not just meditating, she's talking with her dad, and possibly the previous Vongola bosses." Katsumi said. "She usually never does this though." She added under her breath.

"Maybe she knows we're in over our heads." Kirata injected. "Figure we know that theses men are here to kill us, all of us, and they found a way around our security. This is probably bigger than she ever anticipated for us."

"Yeah." Tazia sighed. "I never thought we'd be thrown in like this. I kind of figured there'd be a death threat _before_ the assassination attempts."

"But what we have here is a real situation." Ryona said as the Flame left. "Dad and the other Guardians are currently gathered in the main office. We're trying to play this safe. If they were able to make it into the mansion, then they have to have either a skilled Mist user, or a set of them, to get on the grounds, and assorted skills to get in the mansion. We don't know what the men outside are for, but it can't be for anything good. We're at the disadvantage here, we want hostages, and they want our lives. Dad finds our plan feasible, but sketchy. We had the advantage of surprise and familiar ground in our rooms, but this is the hall. There is no direct way to sneak up on them, and since their somewhat lost, they could come around a corner without us knowing en mass."

"All right, so if he's so against it, then what are we going to do?" Hotaka asked. His question made Tazia chuckle.

"Ryona didn't say he was against it, she said he thought our plan was sketchy. Those are two completely different sets of mentalities."

"So, what are we going to do?" Katsumi asked.

"It's where we combine our efforts." Mukuro said as he leaned over the head of Kirata's chair, making everyone turn in shock. "Come now, my appearances shouldn't be that shocking by now."

"You keep underestimating yourself dad." Kirata sighed. "I'm guessing you had a say in this?"

"Well, we all did, but I was the only one who could make it over here so quickly." Mukuro smiled at his son. "But you are right, I had a lot of say. It took Chrome and I a lot of time to set up this system, and I'll be damned if some no names come in here and exploit a loophole. No, we're taking these guys in."

"Right, so here's the plan. Kirata and Chrome will be working on extra cloaking of the people who are going out to face these men. Lambo, Sanget, Tazia, and Gokudera are going to be our strike force, each from the respective positions. Hotaka, Ryohei, Katsumi, and Yamamoto will be retrieving the bodies to take to a secured room. Azzurra, Hibari, dad, and I will stay in the office and study for safety reasons."

"Although I think Hibari will 'scout' the main office area." Mukuro sighed. "I can't see him cooped up in a room with Tsunayoshi for longer than necessary."

"Does everyone understand?" Ryona asked, ignoring Mukuro's comment.

"I have a question on that method." I raised my hand. "You want five of the seven of us to go off and take these men on, but want us to avoid being spotted? And where would we even take the guys we knock out?"

"We know where to go, don't worry about that." Hotaka said. "But Sanget has a point, how do we attack and not be seen at the same time? Yet, we want them to attack us."

"It might be slow, but we take them one at a time." Ryona replied. "And remember, our parents are also going to be taking them on, probably at a higher rate. But the more we can help, the better. The plan goes as such, Sanget or Tazia act as bait when you come across a singular target, feigning drowsiness. At an opportune time, the other strikes the target down and either Hotaka or Katsumi take them to the detention room."

I took a worried glance at Katsumi. Not that I didn't think she could handle herself, but I highly doubted she could take a fully-grown man off on her own. Which brought about another problem to mind.

"How will we know when we're done? It's not like we can just keep count."

"There's more to me staying here than just staying safe Sanget." Ryona eyed me with a look of authority. I could see how her dad could give in to her with just that look. "Dad and I will be coordinating from our respective posts. Now, are there any more questions?"

"Yeah." Kirata said. "What are you doing dad?" All eyes turned on Mukuro. "I didn't hear your name in that roster."

"Now where would the fun be in me telling you that now?" Mukuro ruffled Kirata's hair. "You'll be impressed more if you find out afterwards."

Kirata just looked at his dad for a short second before moving Mukuro's hand off of his head. "Just don't get yourself killed." Kirata said under his breath.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Mukuro smiled, and just like he had appeared, he was gone without a notice. But I felt something different after that one exchange, and after I pinned what it was, it just made the twinge that much deeper.

There was actual care in Mukuro's last smile. Not the playful or cold smile I'd seen him sporting before, but one actually directed to comfort Kirata. And that just made me realize how I was spending nearly no time at all with dad, and just how far mom and Sugu were. When Kame nibbled on my ear, snapping me out of my trance, I found that I was still staring at where Mukuro was, and everyone was staring at me in worry.

"What?"

"Are you ready to go or not?" Tazia asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, let's go." I shook my head and headed to the door, but Ryona was out of her seat and held me back by the shoulder.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit out of it now."

"I'm fine Ryona, let's just get this over with. There's still school in the morning, right?"

"Right, so let's get this over with." Hotaka pounded his fist into his hand. "Kirata? You got us covered?"

"Yeah, we're good to go. Where's the closest group Azzurra?" Kirata looked to Azzurra, who was currently at the computers.

"Uh, I think there's a group of four… two halls down and heading toward us." Azzurra reported.

"All right, we start from here then." Ryona decided. "Seeing how they work, they'll split at the end of the hall, and then split again when they pass the next one. When he runs by, Sanget, rush him."

"Got it." I nodded and stood a little bit from the door, gauntlet ready to go.

"But don't we want to see the Flames he uses?" Hotaka asked.

"Don't worry, I got us covered." Kirata said. I looked back and saw Kirata holding a digital camera. I just sighed and got ready. Katsumi was at the door with her hand on the handle.

"Ready… and… now!" Azzurra called. Katsumi swung open the door and I charged out, right arm out front. The man barely had a chance to see me. He had time to take out his collapsible baton, which flashed blue, but I quickly rammed him into the opposite wall, slamming his head against it, making him pass out.

"What was that?" I heard a cursory voice call out. "Dirk, what happened?" The man who had supposedly broken off came back and saw me. "You!"

"Shit." I hissed.

Before I could react in time, the man already had his hand in a familiar position, that of wielding a gun. I didn't need to see it to know what it was, but I knew I was in no position or condition to dodge a bullet. No sooner did this thought pass through my head did I hear the ricochet of a bullet off metal.

I didn't notice from how dark it already was, but Kame had formed into a shield on my shoulder, reaching just above my head. I would have just been grateful for just that, but then I heard the sound of a body hitting the wall and crumpling to the ground. When Kame reverted back to his turtle form, I could see Hotaka dragging the other man by the nape of his shirt. I breathed a sigh of relief before snapping my attention to Kirata.

"What was that?!" I hissed. "I thought you had me covered!"

"I thought I did!" Kirata snapped as he handed the camera to Katsumi, who started toying with it. "Let me see the mask they're wearing." He said as he pushed me aside and unmasked the guy I had slammed into the wall. Underneath was a middle-aged man with thick eyebrows and a thin moustache cut in half over his lip. Kirata didn't even bother look back and put the mask on, quickly taking it off with a hand over his nose. "God, how long has he been wearing this? Sanget, put this on."

"What? No way. I saw your reaction." I reeled in disgust.

"Oh, come on." Kirata grumbled as he fit the mask over my face, and the first thing I smelled was onions, but what I saw made me quickly forget the smell.

"How did they get this?" I asked in awe before getting hit with the smell again and taking the mask off. "How did they get this?" I asked Kirata directly.

"I don't know, but it's defiantly how he saw you." Kirata nodded at Hotaka's unconscious body. Kirata turned around and took the camera back from Katsumi. "You know your job."

"Yes sir!" Katsumi saluted as she came over to me. I stood aside and took my arm away, letting the unconscious man fall to the floor. But before he did, Katsumi swept him up over her shoulders. I guess I shouldn't have worried about her job after all. "Let's go Hotaka."

"Hold on." Ryona came out of the room and went to both bodies, collecting the rings off of their fingers. "We don't want to take a chance that they can get out."

"Right." Hotaka nodded as he threw his fully-grown man over one shoulder.

"Be careful you two. The cloaking doesn't work, so make sure to be careful on the way there and back." The two just gave Kirata a questioning look. "I'll explain when you get back." He shooed them away.

"So did you catch the Flame?" Ryona asked as we went back into the room to await the other two. "I know I saw it."

"Yeah, here." Kirata turned the display on the camera and played back my attack. Just like I had seen, the man had had enough time to pull a weapon and coat it in Rain Flames, but only Rain Flames. Ryona looked up at me with concern.

"Are you sure about your theory?"

"Certain." I nodded. "But there's one more thing that you're going to need to tell our parents. The Mist cloaking isn't going to work. It may or may not change their stance, but it drastically changes ours."

"How do you-?" Ryona began to ask, but shook her head. "No, everyone should be here for the explanation." She sat back down and closed her eyes again. There was a brief flicker of orange Flame, and she opened her eyes. "All right, they know to be cautious."

"How long did you talk?"

"Hm? A good two minutes or so, why?" Ryona asked in confusion.

"No real reason." I backed down, taking a seat across from Ryona. The room was silent for a few minutes before a knock came at the door. Azzurra was the one to answer it, and quickly let Hotaka and Katsumi in. When the door was fully closed, Ryona began the questions.

"How do you know the Mist cloaking won't work?"

"Because of this." I held up the mask Kirata had taken off the first assaulted man. "It smells terribly of onions, but put it on." I tossed it to Ryona. She caught it and looked at it in doubt, but put it on. She immediately pulled it off and took a deep breath. Kirata and Hotaka couldn't help from chuckling, but a quick glare from Tazia silenced them. After her breather, Ryona put the mask back on and jerked her head back in surprise.

"W-What's with all of the colors?" She asked in amazement.

"It's how they saw Sanget." Kirata informed the group. "It seems like our assailants have been able to produce a technique of mine. They're able to see dormant and active Flames."


	27. Assassin's End

**Assassin's End:**

"You can do that? Since when?" Tazia asked.

"Is that really what's important right now?" Kirata counterpointed. "What is important right now is that we have no way of sneaking up on these people."

"But Tazia has a legitimate point." Ryona said. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"Put it this way, with this context, how much of what I've said has a different meaning?"

"Arg, that's to complicated." Hotaka scratched his head. "Let's just stick with here and now, and get through all of Kirata's riddles later. So, we can't sneak down the hallway, and we've pretty much proved that we only win by surprise assaults. Now what?"

"Well, what about our secondary goal?" Katsumi asked. "Did you get anything Kirata? I couldn't seem to work that camera of yours."

"And by right you shouldn't. I haven't had a second to look yet, so let me see." Kirata said as he fiddled with his camera. After a few seconds he sighed. "It doesn't look to good." He said as he flipped the camera around for everyone else to see.

It was a freeze frame of me ramming the man into the wall with the baton starting to fall out of his hand, covered entirely in Rain Flames. Everyone seemed to consider the image, but the first one to announce their thoughts was Azzurra. And I didn't like what she had to say.

"Are you sure you're theory is right Sanget?" Azzurra asked as she finished looking at the camera. "I mean, when you used your gauntlet in the street, I didn't see any Cloud Flames coming from it."

"Or maybe we just got the wrong frame." Hotaka said. "Kirata, fast-forward to the part where Sanget nearly got shot."

Kirata obliged and tinkered with the camera for a second more. When he stopped, his eyes widened in surprise. "I think Hotaka's on to something." He said as he turned the camera around again. This time I was kneeling in the hall, cringing on my right with the shield from Kame half formed. Hotaka was also in the frame, already ducking around the corner of the door. But right above his head was a yellow-blue bullet heading straight for my head. "You know what this means, right?"

I knew nobody wanted to say it, but Katsumi did. "Our traitor is a Rain Flame user."

This is why I didn't want to say anything myself. The only people I knew who used Rain were Hideki, Katsumi, and Yamamoto, and only one of them were unaccounted here.

"How many people do you know who use Rain Flames?" Azzurra asked.

"Only eight." Katsumi reported. Before anyone could say anything, Katsumi went over to the computer set up and started typing at a speed I knew I wouldn't be able to do. After a few seconds, I heard the telltale sound of a phone ringing. I looked around, startled by the noise, and apparently so was everyone else.

Tazia slammed the door shut and Ryona jumped to the computer and hit the mute button. Hotaka kept an ear next to the door as Azzurra and Kirata hovered over the computer chair, eyeing each screen for a disturbance.

"Ryona, I need to do this." Katsumi pleaded.

"I know you do, but keep it down." Ryona patted Katsumi on the shoulder as she turned the volume down and unmuted the computer. The phone ringing came back, but a lot quieter, and then there was a pick up on the other end.

"Hello?" Asked a very tired Hideki.

"Hideki? Where are you right now?" Katsumi asked hurriedly.

"Where do you think? I thought I told you that I have a club repot due tomorrow, that, by the way, _no one_ was working on, so I'm supposed to be doing that. What are you doing up at… two in the morning? God, I thought you stopped having to come to me with nightmares. Honestly, one night and-"

There was a sudden click as Katsumi cut off the phone call and placed both of her hands and looked down.

"No one was on a phone." Kirata reported. "And their masks don't have headsets, Hideki isn't one of them."

"That still leaves five people we know that could do this." Tazia sighed. "But who?"

"Later, I hear another one coming." Hotaka made everyone hush. In the dead silence, I could hear both the footsteps in the hall and my own heart pounding. One was very rapid, and the other was being very careful and methodical. When a knock came at the door, I think my heart skipped a beat.

Azzurra quickly left the computer terminal and opened the door wide open. I took a defensive stance, because for either reason, the man at the door was very dangerous.

"Dad!" Azzurra threw herself around her father, who gladly returned his daughters hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to guard Tsuna."

"He said he was fine on his own and sent me to make sure all of you were safe. Tsuna said that the plan you two came up with wasn't going to work. Why not?" Hibari directed his question to Ryona. In response, Ryona tossed the mask of our assailant to him, and he caught it deftly. "This?" He looked at it doubtfully.

"It's a bit like a Flame filter." Kirata explained. "They would be able to see us coming, cover or no. Even in this dim lighting, the abundance of Mist Flame weaved into the mansion should make this place as bright as day."

"So what's the plan now?" I asked. "It's not like we can just sit in here all night."

"He's right Ryona." Tazia agreed. "If we just stay here, I feel like this would be any different than waiting in our own rooms."

"The difference is that you're not sleeping right now to be assassinated." Ryona pointed out. "But our plan now is going to be our old plan."

"What, just rush out there and hope we run into them?" I asked sarcastically.

"Pretty much." Ryona nodded. "But we have something here that I didn't take into account before."

"What?"

"Your turtle." Ryona pointed to my shoulder. "We're going to take full advantage of him."

"What can it do?" Hibari asked as he came over to me and examined Kame. The close proximity made me want to run, but I was frozen in fear instead, and I don't know why. Hibari might look scary, but he really hadn't done anything to make me fear him like this. "Well? Are you going to answer me Sanget?"

"Huh? Oh. He, uh, turns into a shield?" I said nervously.

"How big?" Hideki asked as he scratched Kame under the chin.

"I dunno, fairly large?"

"Enough to cover everyone behind you?" Hibari smiled. I didn't like his smile. It wasn't one of malice, but it was defiantly a smile of knowing a joke, and he wasn't going to share what it was.

"Well, it is your job after all." Kirata sighed as he patted me on the shoulder.

"Can you please not speak like I'm going to die?" I pleaded. But then I thought about what he said, 'my job' could only really refer to one thing. "You can't be serious."

"I'm lost here." Hotaka spoke up.

"I think I'm going to be the head of a line to take everyone on, aren't I?"

"Right you are." Hibari said as he stood back from me.

"The plan is only changing slightly." Ryona briefed. "Kirata is staying behind with Azzurra and I as the rest of you take care of the intruders."

"And it shouldn't be that hard now." Katsumi said as she got up from the computer. "Including the two we took out, there's an additional six down. That only leaves four to go."

"What about outside?" Kirata asked. "Has there been any change?"

"Not that I could see, why?"

"It's nothing." Kirata shook his head. "But while you guys are out there, you should probably stop by our rooms and pick up the three in those rooms."

"We should probably stop by the rooms first then." I suggested.

"Oh, what? Are you scared of being shot at again?" Tazia teased.

"No, I would just feel bad for having to knock out a guy twice in one night." I smiled. In truth, Tazia was right. I didn't want to get shot at again. In all, I hated having to do this. How mom and dad were able to do this on a regular basis at my age was baffling to me.

"Then let's stop dawdling around and actually get this done." Hotaka tapped his foot at the door. "The sooner we get this done, the better."

Without another word, Tazia, Hotaka, Katsumi, and I left Ryona's study. Tazia took the lead to Kirata and Ryona's rooms, where in Hotaka properly knocked out the man in Kirata's room and trudged off to the agreed detainment room. When we showed up to Ryona's room, Katsumi went in and threw the man over her shoulder and left. We were in agreement that Hotaka and Katsumi would wait at the detainment room for Tazia and I as we picked up the guy in my room.

When we did get to my room, Tazia unexpectedly broke the silence.

"When did you get that turtle exactly?" Tazia asked as I took the blankets off of the still unconscious assassin.

"Is this really the time to be asking that?" I shot a questioning look back at her.

"I'm sorry, but it just bothers me that you have a box animal already."

"Wait, how did you know he came from a box?"

"Are you really that dense? Just look at him. There's no way a normal turtle is _that_ fluorescently green. Besides, it took me nearly three years to be approved for one of them, I don't see how you get to have one after a few days."

"Well, it's not like I asked for him. Besides, he's come in handy, hasn't he?" I asked as I hoisted the unconscious man over my own shoulder. I immediately found this to be a very bad idea. I had no idea how Katsumi and Hotaka were doing it with no effort at all. I had to drop him on the bed because he was much to heavy for me to carry.

"Need some help with that?" Tazia smirked. I just gave an annoyed sigh, and Tazia came over and dragged the man off the bed, masking a solid thump when hit the ground.

"Be careful with him."

"Why? He's someone who just tried to kill you. Why should you care if he has an extra bump or two?" Tazia asked as she picked up his arms. "Now help me out here, this guy is heavier than he looks."

"Don't I know it." I grumbled as picked up the guy's legs. "Lead the way, because I don't have a clue where we're going."

Tazia just rolled her eyes and began walking. It wasn't long until we met up with Hotaka and Katsumi, although we did have to take a few brakes to get there. It was nice to know that not everybody was a monster of ridiculous strength. When we did show up, Hotaka and Katsumi seemed to have this awkward air around them. Hotaka seemed to be keeping a lookout down the hall, but he was very deliberately not looking behind himself, and when he came to help carry the body, he seemed a bit too eager to help.

As Tazia and Hotaka headed into the room, I went over to Katsumi.

"So, has anyone else stopped by?"

"Not since we've been here." She reported shortly. Something definitely seemed off. It might just be because we're in an emergency situation, but Katsumi felt off the most.

"Is there something wrong Katsumi?"

"No, there isn't." She said shortly, but this time with a hint of anger. Before I could ask what was putting her on edge so much, there was a very loud scream came from down the hallway, and I could tell exactly who it was from.

"Dad!" Katsumi called out as she ran down the hall.

"Katsumi, wait!" I called after her, but she didn't stop. I didn't know what she was going to do, she wasn't armed in the slightest, but before I could question myself, I was running after her.

As I caught up with her, I came onto the scene of the incident. Yamamoto was in combat with one of the assassins, a Rain katana in both hands, but his left arm was hanging limply beside him. I could hear a dog growling, and when I looked to the floor, I could see it, and it had Rain Flames coming out of its ears and yet another blade in its mouth.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Katsumi asked as she took another step forward.

"Katsumi, stay back!" Yamamoto shouted, and as he did, I could see another Rain Flame a little way down the hall, quickly making its way toward Yamamoto. And if he's the one Yamamoto has been fighting, then there was little doubt in my mind that Yamamoto's limp arm was due to a Rain cut, and if that was true, his reactions would be slowed. And in this situation, probably fatally at that.

"Yamamoto, move to the side!" I shouted as I charged forward. I only had a vague sense of a plan, but it was better than nothing. Yamamoto did so without a second thought, putting his back against the right wall, keeping his right arm forward. As I got past him, I saw the man charging forward at me. With a hope and a prayer, I picked Kame off my shoulder and put him on my left arm, holding both arms in a cross block and activating my Lightning Flame.

There was a sudden clash as metal struck metal, but there was enough force in the swing of my opponent's weapon to knock me on my back. But my distraction must have been enough, because I saw the dog jump over me, taking a slash at the man. As I got up to see, the man had batted the dog aside with a very unconventional type of weapon. From the glow of the multiple Rain Flames, it looked like a triangle of metal with a grip in one side.

His attention was on the dog long enough for me to reach up and grab his weapon with my gauntlet. When I did, however, my hand almost immediately flew off, and it gained my opponent's attention again. But as he focused on me, Yamamoto came in with a swing at his neck.

The attack was parried, but Yamamoto had an obvious advantage as he pushed the man back. I think he saw the position he was in, because just as I was getting up, Yamamoto was shoved back into me, and the man ran.

"Che, I can't believe that boy." Yamamoto growled.

"Dad, what happened? Is your arm okay?" Katsumi asked in a panic as she came up to the two of us.

"It's fine Katsumi, it's just a bit paralyzed right now, that's all." Yamamoto comforted his daughter.

"Not to sound alarmed, but I think it's bleeding a bit profusely." I commented as I rubbed my bloody hand on my shirt from my impact with Yamamoto. As I did, Kame reverted back to being a turtle and crawled back up my arm to sit on my shoulder once more."You might want to get that checked."

"Dad, that's not fine at all! What would mom say if she say if she saw you like this?" Katsumi changed from worried to berating in a coin toss.

"Now, now Katsumi, don't alert others to our position. But why are only you two here? Where are Tazia and Hotaka."

"They're back at the detaining room. Katsumi ran down here after you screamed in pain."

"Well, let's get back there then. And Katsumi." Yamamoto said as he put his hand on her shoulder and knelt down. "Don't go running around unprepared in a dangerous situation like this."

"Only if you don't." Katsumi said stubbornly.

"But I'm not, see?" Yamamoto emphasized as he pet the dog beside him. "Jirou is right here with me. But speaking of him, where did you get your turtle Sanget?" Yamamoto asked as he stood up and looked at Kame.

"I got him before dinner, why?"

"And how long have you had him out?" Yamamoto asked without answering my own question.

"Since this started. Why?" I asked again. The only reaction I got from Yamamoto was a wide-eyed gaze.

"Put him away, now."

"Um, ok? Kame, if you would please." In response, Kame retreated into his shell and flashed back into his box. I fumbled a bit as it fell off my shoulder, but as I caught it, I fell forward, absolutely exhausted.

"Oh man, I was worried about this." Yamamoto sighed. "Jirou, you too." There was a brief flash, and the dog, along with Yamamoto's katana's, were gone. "Let's get you two back now. Katsumi, can you help Sanget?"

"Sure." Katsumi said in an uncharacteristically somber tone. She grabbed my left arm and slung me over her shoulder. I did my best to help by standing, but that went about as well as expected. We went at a slow pace, but we weren't far from the room. When we turned the corner, I could see Tazia and Hotaka looking back and forth frantically, and when they saw us, Hotaka ran over to help drag me along.

"Is this everyone?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah." Tazia answered. "What happened?"

"It seems I'm a bit rusty on confined combat." Yamamoto chuckled, but suddenly grabbed at his wound.

"My god! Uncle Takeshi, you're bleeding!"

"It's only a shallow wound, it'll only hurt for a little bit. But Sanget is in a more precarious position. He's used up too much of his Flame and is getting hit with the back lash."

"Well having this glove of his on isn't helping either," Hotaka grumbled as he and Katsumi laid me down next to the door of the detainment room. "It's also made from his Flame."

"Oh god, really?" Yamamoto groaned. "Sanget, you got to stop using all of your Flame. You're going to kill yourself like this."

I groaned in compliance as I stopped using my gauntlet as well, but when the metal retreated, I felt a sudden burst of energy. Not enough to get me off the ground right away, but it was enough to stop me from passing out all together.

"Now that that's done, how are the rest of you?" Yamamoto asked.

"We're fine overall. We just got the three from our rooms that were already knocked out in the room." Tazia reported.

"All right. Now, seeing the position we're in, I'd say the best course of action is to stay here. I really shouldn't be moving, and I don't think Sanget can. But a problem with that is that we have no real defensive options here."

"Eleven of them are already out though, we out number them greatly now." Hotaka spoke up. "The three of us shouldn't have a problem taking on one or two who stumble around a corner."

"I don't think so Hotaka." Yamamoto shook his head. "These people are good. Way too good, they've been able to cut my potential in half and we didn't even bring the one who did in."

I was going to speak up about how we really didn't have a choice but to stay here, but the rapid amount of heat building at my back made me change my comment.

"Does anyone else feel hot?"

That's when the screams of bloody murder started coming from the detainment room.


	28. A Brief Repose

**A Brief Repose:**

"The hell?" Tazia said as she swung the doors open. The intensity of the heat increased immediately and made Tazia and I retreat from the wall I was lying against to get away. When I crossed the hall and looked back, I could see what the problem was.

The room had been set ablaze, and it was all focused on the bodies inside. I just stared in horror as I watched the writhing bodies squirm in pain. Some were rolling about the floor, but the flames weren't going out. That was because they were Storm Flames. I felt the sprinkler system start to go off, but it was doing nothing against the Flames.

"Katsumi! My left pocket! Get it out, now!" Yamamoto commanded quickly. But Katsumi didn't reply, she and Hotaka were both staring into the room like I was. It was a grizzly spectacle, but I couldn't bring myself to look away. What did snap me out of my trance was when I noticed the Flames were starting to creep around the edge of the door.

I stumbled to my feet and steadied myself on Yamamoto's shoulder. I heard his sharp intake of breath as I grabbed for what he wanted in his pocket. In it, I could feel a set of keys, a phone, and a box. Guessing to what it would do, I pulled the box out and held it up for Yamamoto to use. Yamamoto tightened his right fist, but nothing was happening, and the Flames were definitely scorching the doorframe now.

"Damn it!" Yamamoto swore. "I'm too used up, I don't have anything left. Katsumi! Katsumi!" Yamamoto shook his daughter, who slowly came out of her own stupor. "We need you to use your Rain Flames to put this out!"

I looked down at the box I was holding as Katsumi slowly came to the realization that she didn't have her ring on her. It was exactly like the Box Kame came in, but was blue instead of green. I then took a look at my own ring, and saw that it was practically leaking Rain Flames. And if that's what it took to open the box and save the house, it's what I would do. I took my hand off Yamamoto and braced myself to open the box.

Yamamoto noticed I had let go and turned to face me, just in time to see me insert my ring into the hole in the box. Instead of the flash of Kame coming and going, this box instead opened by splitting open down the center of the ring side of the box, and I instinctually turned the opening toward the room.

I was not ready for the force of the water that came gushing out. I was knocked on my ass, but I held the box firmly as it unleashed its torrent into the room. When it finally ended, I let my arms fall and the box rolled out of my hand. The sprinklers were still going, but their cold, rhythmic pattern just helped me drift off to sleep faster.

…

I really didn't feel like getting up. The bed was too comfortable and warm to be bothered to move, but my arms and legs were way too stiff for my own liking. I was also on my back, and I had never really slept well like that.

Then a sudden thought crossed my mind. I had fallen asleep in the hallway. When did I get to my room? Was this my room? I slowly cracked open my eyes to see the ceiling was indeed that of my room's, and the sun was up outside. I sat up and stretched my arms, getting a satisfying crack out of them, followed by a very long yawn. If that had all been a dream, I would kick myself right about now.

But as I swung myself over the side of my bed, I saw a glint under the bedside table. I reached under to pick it up, and when I saw what it was, I dropped it out of surprise. It was the knife that had been weld as my assassination tool. So check one for it all not being a very lucid dream. And when dad came in with a bowl of soup, his reaction was check number two.

He quickly put the tray down on the dresser and enveloped me in a giant bear hug. I couldn't help but give one in return. We just sat there for a few minutes, not saying anything, just hugging it all out. When dad finally let go, he had a few tears running down his face and a sad smile from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you're safe Sanget." He said.

"Yeah." I said, not quite sure where to go from here. Luckily, dad did.

"I'm betting you're hungry right about now." At the suggestion of food, my stomach gave out a loud protest, making both dad and I laugh. "Here," He chuckled as he handed me the tray from the dresser. "I'll just go get another one for me."

Before I could say another word, he was out the door. I just looked down to find chicken noodle soup and crackers. Not what I would really call breakfast, but it was something. I had already downed half of it by the time dad came back into the room. He placed a water bottle on the bedside table, which was immediately opened a deep drought taken.

"Slow down Sanget, you're going to choke yourself like that." Dad laughed a bit as he pulled out the chair from my desk around to the side of my bed. I took his advice and slowly finished the rest of the meal before putting it aside and waited for dad. He just stopped eating at looked at me.

"So, how've you been?" I started. It kind of felt awkward to speak now, after seeing nearly none of him the entire I've been here.

"It's been better." Dad replied, with just about the same amount of awkwardness. I just smiled a little.

"I guess everyone was right in comparing us I guess."

"Yeah." Dad scratched the back of his head. But he put it down as he took a serious look. "Sanget, what you did was really reckless." I could only guess he was referring to the assassination incident, and he was right for the most part. "But putting the blatant disregard for your personal safety, I think we all have to thank you."

"Thank _me_?" I asked in shock. "Why would anybody think to thank me?"

"Because if it weren't for you, we all probably thought along the same lines as Ryona."

"You mean, a training exercise from Reborn?"

"More or less." Dad chuckled. "Reborn does have a tendency to test the rest of us on occasion. Me more than the others."

"You? Why does he hate you more?"

"Well, not so much hate as spite." Dad scratched his head. "You see, way back when I started the hitman business, I had sort of a big head. And I thought the best way to prove myself was to beat the best around."

"Sounds like the thought process of a five year old." I smirked.

"So you know about that huh?" Dad sighed. "So, yeah, Reborn's kind of held that against me since then."

"That's a pretty long time to hold a grudge."

"He wouldn't be as good as he is if he let his attention span falter that much." Dad sighed. "But back on topic, you were probably the only one to question what happened immediately as it happened. So for that, Tsuna, Ryona, and everyone else thanks' you."

"Wow." I sighed as I lay back in bed. I didn't know how I let it hit me, but when I thought about it, I just saved a multinational mafia organization. I just couldn't help but smile at the fact.

"Now don't get cocky at that fact." Dad berated, as if sensing my sense of accomplishment. "You pushed yourself way to far. The reason why you were so hungry was because you've been asleep for three days now."

"Three days!" I sat up straight.

"Pretty much catatonic." Dad nodded. "But you have my own stubbornness running through you. I've been in similar, if not worse, situations. But just having to sit here and wonder what would happen to you made me realize just how dangerous this is. And why I wanted to keep you and Sugu in Japan, so-"

"Wait up dad." I cut in. "I just want to say one thing."

"All right." Dad sat back.

"I don't care if you say I have to go back to Japan, but if you do, I will fight tooth and nail to stay here. The others are as much family to me now as you, mom, and Sugu are. I kind of resented having to be here at first, but I'm here to stay."

As I finished my short speech, I just looked at dad, expecting some sort of backlash. But everything was off my chest, and I just had to wait for an answer. The one I got was one I wasn't expecting. Dad laughed. He laughed so hard that he bent over, gripping his sides. I just looked at him in confusion until he could stutter enough to talk.

"Y-Your face." He laughed. "I-I can't take it. It's too serious."

I was in shock. Here I was proclaiming to stay as a part of the mafia no matter what he said, and my _face_ is what he was focused on. But then the thought of him letting me stay crossed my mind, and everything I just said sounded completely unneeded. I began to crack up myself. We both laughed for a minute more before we calmed down enough for dad to continue.

"A-As I was saying." He coughed to get rid of the last of his chuckles. "I was wrong to keep the two of you out of this. It was wrong of both your mother and I to keep you and Sugu away from the others. You've grown up to be a very responsible man, Sanget. If you had been here before, some things might have gone a lot different."

"Yeah, but what's done is done." I waved. "What I want to know is how much homework I have to do."

Dad just chuckled. "Don't worry about that. It's all pretty much past due already."

"What!"

"All of your end of the semester papers were due yesterday, midterms are next week."

"Aw crap." I slumped.

"What did I just say? Don't worry about it. I have been keeping up on what you've been doing at school. You've spent more time in the nurses office than actual class." I cringed from him having this kind of knowledge. I was a pretty reserved kid back in Japan, this was pretty much a 180 in personality. "But then again, most of the big assignments were made far before you got here, so you've been exempted, this time."

"Right." I nodded.

"But, off the serious stuff, how have you been? I just heard that you wanted to, and I quote, 'fight tooth and nail to stay here'. What's made you feel that way?"

"I don't know." I scratched my head as I looked down. "Everyone just feel's so, I dunno, energetic. There's not a quiet moment when more than two of us are in a room together."

"Mmm." Dad nodded. "It was the same with everyone else. Once everyone met, we all just stuck together, even Mukuro, to a point."

"Yeah, what is his deal with Kirata and Chrome? Kirata seems kind of… off whenever he shows up."

Dad went silent for a second, a serious mood permeating from him. I just waited until he was ready to talk. "Well, it has to do with a bit of personal backgrounds, and I don't know how much I should say. But something everyone does know is that all of Chrome's lower organs don't exist."

"What!" That right there hooked me in to the rest of what dad had to say.

"Back when she was about ten, she was hit by a car, causing massive internal bleeding. When they removed the unusable organs, she was half gone. But Mukuro came and gave her illusionary ones that functioned the same, if not better than her previous ones. From then on, Chrome and Mukuro had a shaky, yet somehow stable, relationship, for at the time Mukuro was trapped deep within the Vindice prison."

"How could he get to Chrome if was in jail?"

"You've seen how he's gotten around, and that's him being free." Dad smiled. "But then came a point when Mukuro thought Chrome was strong enough to support herself."

"So, wait, she's supplying her own organs, at all times?"

"Yep. And when she proved herself to be capable, you would be surprised to find she was the one who pursued Mukuro."

"I can kind of see it." I thought back to the teasing she gave dad.

"Well, none of us did, that's for sure. And Mukuro being the way he is could never really come to accept her. But he finally caved, and Kirata happened. End of that story."

"And the start of Kirata's."

"Right." Dad nodded somberly. "Now, Mukuro may be one of our closest friends, but he's also a hunted criminal by both the official and unofficial governments. So just having to announce that he lived here was quite out of the question, so he stayed the way he was, but with Chrome in her situation with Kirata, she couldn't live with Mukuro like that anymore, and moved here permanently."

"But then what's with his personality with Ryona and the others?"

"Well, it seems he gained a compound of his mother's and father's antisocial behavior, so even when he did live here full time, he secluded himself in his room, and from a young age was proficient with Mist Flames, and easily hid his door from Ryona and the others." Dad smiled at the thought. I could just see a tiny set of Ryona, Tazia, Katsumi, and Hideki trying to make Kirata come out and play. "But when he was about six, both he and Mukuro decided it was for the best for him to hone his abilities with his dad."

"That still doesn't explain the awkwardness with his dad."

"It's awkward between Mukuro and Kirata because they're just as much alike as you and I are." Dad smiled. "Whenever his dad gets close, he closes himself off s his dad won't see a weak side of him, but at the same time can't help but want his approval."

"Huh, sounds complicated."

"Yeah, it kind of is." Dad laughed. "But then again, there's our situation."

"Which doesn't seem to be any better." I jibed, which just made dad look to the side.

"Yeah, not much better." He mumbled, almost that I didn't hear him.

"What's wrong dad?"

"It's… It's nothing for you to be concerned about." Dad shook his head. "It's been nice to catch up with you son."

"You too dad."

"You should probably get some restful sleep now, though. Being unconscious isn't the same as sleeping, I should know."

"Should I know something about sudden blackout episodes? Or are you just getting drunk?"

"No." Dad laughed. "But if you ever want to, we can go get one some time."

"Dad, you know I'm not legal yet."

"Not in Japan, but here you can drink yourself silly at sixteen." Dad winked as he got up. "Now get some sleep. I'll still be here when you get up."

"Sure." I said as I moved the tray aside and curled up under the blankets. Dad took both the trays and went to leave. "Dad?"

"Yeah Sanget?"

"Night."

"Night."

I said goodnight, but the second the door closed, I got up again. One thing dad forgot to account for three days of straight sleep was the amount that I would want to use the bathroom. But after that was done, now that I was up and about, I felt like three days of rest were warranted enough for a walk around the house I just saved.

I quietly opened the door and looked both ways before taking my first steps out. It was defiantly lunchtime, because I could hear the sounds of dishes being washed and the after smell of a lot of soup. And since I knew that the others would still be at school right now, I thought this would be a perfect opportunity to get some game time in.

I was getting better at navigating the mansion, but I must have screwed up a turn back or so, because I came by a very ornamentally decorated door with the roman numerals up to nine engraved in gold around the edge of the door. But just under them was a silver engraving of the same design with only the number one being done, but there was defiantly an etching for the second. And I would defiantly remember passing by this door before.

What made me stay wasn't the architecture though, it was the voices.

"He's finally up." Dad reported. There was a deep sigh throughout the room.

"I honestly didn't know if he was going to make it." Chrome said. That made me press my ear to the door just that much harder.

"Honestly, I feel if we shower him in any more Sun that he might get a permanent burn." Ryohei laughed.

"That's my son, and no laughing matter." Dad scolded. "Sugu's already missing, I don't want to lose both of them."

"Hey, hey, he didn't mean anything by it Lambo." Yamamoto soothed.

"Yeah." Dad sighed. "How did the call go?"

"It didn't go at all." Gokudera huffed. "All of the cover lines are 'busy', and no one's picking up any direct calls. It's like either the entire 'business' is swamped, or worse."

"And I don't like the worse option." Kyoya interjected.

"But from Yamamoto's report, we have to go with it." Tsuna sighed in both aggravation and depression. "Basil, and by extension CEDEF, has turned tail and started against us."


	29. Secondo Briefing

**Secondo Briefing:**

The door must have been loose, because before I could listen further, the door creaked open ever so slightly. The conversation stopped and I didn't stay around to see what the adults would do if they found I was listening in on them. I really didn't want to see what dad would do if he found I was out of bed.

I quickly made my way back to my room and under my covers, feigning the sleep I was supposed to be in. A few minutes later my door opened and closed, but I didn't feel anyone else in the room. Since all of this started, I'd been starting to get a sense of the environment around me a lot more than when I was home, and the assassination attempt just made that sense boost ever higher.

I did finally fall asleep for honest rest, but the night of the raid on the mansion plagued my dream. I was alone in the dark, just wandering about when I found Kame's box lying on the ground. I went to pick it up, but it started turning in place, shooting out water, and finally becoming a flood. But the water wasn't its normal blue aquatic state. It began to burn, and then steadily turned red, the torrent slowed and pooled around me, standing up into the flaming corpses that I had seen, wielding knives, guns, and pieces of shrapnel.

The more I cowered; curling into a ball to escape the nightmare, there was a gentle tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see a smiling Sugu, not as a teenager, but as the innocent seven year old when dad stopped by often from work. She grabbed my hand and led me off to mom and dad, who were waiting at the picnic blanket, smiling understandingly. When looked down to sit, when I looked back up, suddenly everyone else was around.

Sugu, Katsumi, and Azzurra were chatting away while Tazia seemed to be berating Hotaka for something that he had just done, Hideki and Kirata seemed to be in a heated debate over sword styles, and Ryona was sitting next to me, simply smiling at the bunch. As I took the same approach, I laid back and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, I found that everyone I had just seen, minus Sugu, was sitting in my room, waiting patiently.

"Well don't everyone crowd in at once." I smiled. There seemed to be a huge sigh of relief come out of the room as everyone seemed to lean back and Hotaka laughed.

" I told you guys he was going to be fine! Lambo even told us he had already been up and around this morning." Guess I was busted for that.

"Don't you play it off so lightly." Hideki mocked. "You were pacing his door every second you were home."

"No I wasn't!"

"Please, I'm across the hall." Azzurra sighed. "I remember having to tell you to leave more than once."

"I was training." Hotaka defended weakly.

"Sure you were." Hideki patted Hotaka on the back.

"It's good to see you're up Sanget." Katsumi said politely. "I'm sorry I wasn't of much use during the-"

"You have nothing to apologize for." Tazia cut Katsumi off. "You were just scared and startled. No one can blame you for being shocked still."

"But if I had acted faster, Sanget wouldn't have had too-"

"Enough you two." Ryona stopped the blame game. "We're all just happy to see that you're up now." Ryona smiled. It was still a sympathetic smile that also said 'I'm sorry', and it was starting to bug me.

"Don't you start too." I sighed. "I had a job to do and I did it, all repercussions aside."

"Glad to see you're still stubborn as ever." Kirata spoke up. "You looked like crap when we came in."

"Yeah." I looked away from everyone. "It's still kind of fresh in my mind, to say the least."

"And I would have to say, I am nowhere near versed in any sort of sword style." Kirata smiled.

"Well, don't blame me for- wait, what?" I took a second look at Kirata, and then took a slow look around the room. Everyone had a knowing smile.

"You're sister looks adorable." Katsumi cooed.

That settled that question. "When and how?" Was my next question, directed directly at Kirata.

"Like I said, you looked like crap. So I made a sort of dream machine, or more accurately a collective mind, and we all helped you get out of it."

"Sounds like a bunch of hooey." I deadpanned.

"Join the club." Azzurra said. "But once we were in, it looked like you needed the help."

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard to protect us." Ryona said. "We don't need you taking every blow if it means that you'll end up like this."

"And don't you dare blow that off as 'it's a job to do'." Tazia cut me off before I could start. "If you want to keep that family dynamic of yours alive outside of your head, then you're going to have to trust us on our own fronts."

I just looked around to each of them, and they all seemed to have the same defiant look in their eyes. I just sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine, I'll try not to push myself so hard next time."

"There better not be a next time." Hideki said. "Honestly, having a box animal out for over an hour, and then opening dad's Water box. How did you even do that anyways?"

"Well, I had spare Rain Flames in my ring, so I used those, simple as that." I shrugged.

"Easy?" Hideki scoffed. "Do you know how concentrated you have to make Flames to open boxes? Not to mention one that wasn't even your type. I'd call that a damn miracle."

"Where did you even get Rain Flames?" Tazia asked. "I never saw you take any from the guy you tackled."

"I got them trying to defend Yamamoto."

"Trying?" Hideki raised an eyebrow.

"It was right of Ryona and Tsuna to try and keep us to sneak attacks. When I tried to go face to face with one of them, I got knocked on my ass."

"But at least it was enough of a distraction for dad to get him to leave." Katsumi defended my position.

"You were there?" Hideki suddenly turned to Katsumi in an abrupt, almost aggressive way.

"Well, yeah. When dad yelled in pain, I ran to him."

"And I followed." I added.

"And we were left in the dust." Hotaka tacked on. "Honestly, Tazia and I had no idea where you guys had gone."

"But at least you were safe, for the most part." Hideki sighed, all tension leaving his body. "And so that's where you got the Rain Flames?"

"Yeah, but it was kind of weird." I said as I flexed my hand. I could still feel the sudden deflection as if a small explosion had gone off in my hand.

"Weird how?" Kirata asked.

"Well, when I grabbed the guy's weapon, it was only a second or two until my hand just flew off."

"Like he had forced you away?" Azzurra asked.

"No, like, there was too much there to take. I don't know how to describe it. Like, like pushing down on a spring until you can't hold it down anymore. You know?"

"Hmm." Ryona seemed to consider what I just said, folding her hands in front of her. That's when I noticed that her hands were bandaged.

"What happened to you though?"

"Hm?" Ryona looked up and noticed I was looking at her hands. "Oh, this? I was holding that mask we had when it spontaneously combusted."

"And it was fairly impressive of her to put the Flames out with her own." Kirata commented.

"It wasn't that impressive." Ryona said dismissively. "It's just what I could do."

"But, wait, the mask just burst into flames?"

"Yeah, just like… everyone else did." Tazia said slowly. "We determined that what they were wearing was a last resort. Uncle Reborn was right to say they were professional."

"And not surprising for that either." I sighed. Everyone gave me a questioning look, so I explained. "Does the name's Basil or CEDEF mean anything? Because CEDEF sounds like a company to me." Now, instead of confusion, shock and understanding came over everyone.

"What about them?" Ryona asked.

"I… overheard our parents talking about how CEDEF and Basil had turned against us."

"That's bad." Azzurra sighed. "Now we know how they're so good at covering their tracks."

"This is really bad, and it also explains how they knew you were here, Azzurra." Ryona said. "One of the things I had to do to confirm that I was going to become the next boss was to account for each Guardian past Basil."

"So, could you explain to me why Basil is so important?"

"He's basically the second in command of the Neo Vongola family." Hideki said. "For the most part, he and CEDEF don't do much to interfere with the main family, but important things like war and inheritance has to be passed by Basil."

"But it's just so confusing." Katsumi shook her head. "We've known Basil since forever, he was even trained by Ryona's grandpa, it doesn't make sense for him to turn against us."

"He could have always been a deep cover agent." Hotaka suggested.

"Ever the pessimist I see." Kirata smirked. "And if he were, he did a fine job of it. He's one of the reasons Tsuna is the boss now."

"It just seems counterproductive." Azzurra shook her head.

"But wait, I don't think that would be entirely possible." Tazia gained our attention. "What about Lal Mirch? She wouldn't turn against the Neo Vongola, or if she did, Mr. Colonnello wouldn't be at school still."

"All right, I'm obviously missing a piece of information here." I said, stopping that line of conversation before it took off.

"Lal is Colonnello's wife, and a controlling one at that." Kirata informed me. "She's also one of the worlds leading weapons experts. So tack her up there with Reborn for people you don't want coming after you."

"All right, so what does she have to do with this?"

"For one, she doesn't take any type of crap from anyone." Azzurra said. "It's a mystery how she even began working for CEDEF, but she sticks to her principles, and what Basil just did was definitely against them. If she were a part of the assault, I don't think we would've gotten through the night. She probably would have kept Mr. Colonnello with her as well."

"So has anyone tried to get in contact with her?" Tazia asked.

"I think they did. Gokudera said that nobody was picking up the phones when they tried to call CEDEF. But a question of mine comes up. What are _we_ going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Hideki asked.

"Well, the Primo family is taking the official route, checking with other families and following leads, so what can we do to help? It's not like this _didn't_ involve us."

"You do have a point, on both fronts." Tazia acknowledged. "We are involved, but it's not like we can do anything about it."

"But it's not like we don't have connections." Kirata said. "I think a few favors need to be called in."

"What are you talking about?" Hotaka asked.

"The Primo family might have the high road, but we have the low road to explore." Ryona smiled. "Families can hide and lie about anything they want, and it would take time to uncover anything hidden, but who wants to bet how tight lipped an egotistical high school student can be?"

"All right, but how are we going to make people talk?" Katsumi asked. "It's not like we've made ourselves all that publicly accessible."

"I just have a question for you then." I said. "Have you realized how popular you actually are?"

"What are you on about?" Tazia asked.

"The Neo Vongola might be strong, and that might make you looked up to, but the three of you are extremely popular. If you wanted to, you could probably make anyone talk."

"I think you might be over exaggerating a bit Sanget." Hideki said.

"Ask Azzurra if you want to doubt me." I turned everyone's attention on her. She stared daggers at me as her face flushed a deep red.

"What's she got to do with them being popular?" Hotaka asked.

"I might have, sort of kind of, followed them around, for a short bit, to gather information." Azzurra said as she tapped her pointer fingers together, trying to make herself sound innocent.

"So she stalked you." Kirata said outright.

"I'm not a stalker!" Azzurra snapped.

"And then there's also Ton-Ma and Spadda." I cut in. "They can have their own connections to go through."

"Right." Ryona nodded. "So tomorrow, we start our own investigation. It's been sitting for a bit, so some might find it safe to drop even the smallest detail. We find them and piece together what we can. But we also have to keep an ear on what the Primo's are doing."

"So we're going to spy on our own parents?" I asked.

"More or less." Ryona shrugged. "If they don't share what they know with us, then yes. If they do, then we share what we know, if any of it is actually helpful."

"Grand." I sighed. I really didn't feel like weaseling information out of my dad, and I just didn't feel right making any of the other parents talk. I especially did not want to come into contact with Hibari or Mukuro, They would probably notice what I was doing immediately and make me pay for it.

"Don't worry about it so much." Kirata patted me on the shoulder. "You've gotten plenty already. If anything, we need to make up for it."

"Thanks, that makes me feel _so_ much better." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I think that's enough for one day." Hotaka said as he headed for the door. "Who's up for dinner?"

"Count me in." Azzurra said, making a bit to hasty retreat.

"We should all get going." Ryona said as she stood up. "We'll see you out there then."

"Sure, see ya." I waved. When the door closed, I put my face in my hands. This was all getting ridiculous; I wasn't even sure how I got here any more. Mafia dealings, Espionage, other worldly abilities and technology, what was next? Top all of that on self-preservation and helping those around me, life was getting hectic.

But the more and more I thought about it, the more it made me smile. Life had been so boring before this, the main highlight when dad came home, from coincidentally enough from the mafia. Now, there didn't seem to be one day without something happening. I chuckled a bit and shook my head, I didn't know if it was just me, but I don't think I would trade this time of my life for anything, danger and all.

I got out of bed and changed out of the clothes I had been sleeping in and combed out my bed-head, not that it would matter too much in a few minutes, but an effort was needed at least.

I fixed my ring on my finger, examining it a bit; finding it still had a strong blue tint in it. I cleaned up the room a bit, putting the chair back and picking up the knife that had fallen under my bed. I would run it by someone eventually to see if it was anything special, but no high hopes were held. I picked up Kame's real box and tucked it away in my pocket and headed to dinner.

These were going to be some interesting times.


	30. An Indirect Answer

**An Indirect Reason:**

The next week was the most tense and boring time of my life. Not to say there wasn't things to do. I would have to say the most fun I had during the week was hassling Spadda a few times to see what his family could contribute to our investigation, while also watching him try to figure out why I needed to know if the Neo Vongola had had interactions with anyone. There was also the ever looming threat that Basil or one of his agents would pop up to dispatch of us, so we always traveled in pairs, at least, at all times except school and home. I was usually paired with Hotaka or Kirata or both for the most part, only pairing with Azzurra twice or so. It made for a nice time to get to know them a bit more.

Apparently dad had been dead on about Kirata's family dynamic. I had been around Kirata to see he had a habit of cautiously weaving what I think was some sort of Anti-Mukuro field before he ever said anything. He really did respect his parents, but their methods of raising him seemed to have kept him at arms length, both physically and emotionally. But I could see that he was trying hard to repress any real feelings, having reasoned with himself that at any moment, his biological family could fall apart.

Hotaka on the other hand, had been embraced by his family since the beginning. And he meant that literally, there had barely been a day to go by where he didn't do something with his parents, ranging from workouts with his dad to study sessions with his mom. Interestingly enough, Hotaka's mom was a lawyer, mainly having to help deal with the disputes that Ryohei gotten into on a fairly regular basis when he first moved over after the Primo family had all finished their high school years. Eventually, Ryohei had taken her on enough apology dinners for a relationship to start. Though, she still didn't quite agree with Ryohei's brawn and no brain approach to life, so when Hotaka came around, she insisted for him to take at least a slight interest in learning, who could have guessed he would have taken to it better than Ryohei?

And that was the most I learned over the week, and nothing relevant to what we were really trying to achieve. No matter how much time I spent with dad when we had down time at home, neither of us was learning all that much of what happened with CEDEF. He and Gokudera had checked out the company front building, but the entire place was deserted and empty with only a skeleton network to make it look like the place was under construction, but no one ever came in or out, even after a four day stakeout. It was nice to know that a joint effort was accepted by the Primo's.

Colonnello wasn't speaking either. It wasn't all that appropriate for us to speak with him during school hours or to schedule his time to do it. Thankfully Tsuna didn't have to go through as many restraints we did, but even then, he only ever got an a-ok from Colonnello, saying Lal was just off on a long-term contract. We couldn't rightly share our suspicions, and Colonnello never asked why we were asking, which I saw as a bomb waiting to go off when he pieced the puzzle together.

Which is why I was sitting outside the gun range the Friday before Spring Break. Kirata was with the Mist specialist teachers, lecturing them on some flaws in their teaching methods of using his Flame, which I found hilarious. But, seeing as which family he belonged to, and his lineage probably being a well-known and respected fact, it wasn't all that surprising. I, on the other hand, had been called by Colonnello to meet him after school after he had finished his stock count before locking up. I pretty much already knew what this was going to be about, but I was readying myself for anything. What I wasn't prepared for was meeting someone while I waited.

"Long time no see." I heard Enrico as I putted the dirt in front of me while waiting. I looked up to see him striding without a care in the world. "So how have you been? I haven't seen you fighting recently."

"Yeah, those have pretty much come to a halt since, well…" I sighed.

"I know, I always had kind of seen Ryona as the reclusive type. Who knew that once that nut got cracked that she would have the school eating out of her hands?" Enrico chuckled.

"And what about you?" I asked. "Which fan club are you in?"

"Are you kidding? If I chose from any of those three, I would be facing an unofficial war. And I don't plan to start my first war over a girl."

"You'd be surprised how often that happens." I chuckled. "If Mr. Moranis had to write the history books, that's how they would all start."

"And you would never know if that was a good or bad thing." Enrico commented. "'It wasn't Helen's fault for being attractive.'" He mocked Mr. Moranis's often recited complaint of every fight over a woman.

"She could have always made herself ugly." I joked.

"But where would a story be in that? 'An ugly woman taken, husband rejoices with new bride.'" Enrico waved like it was a big new headline. We both got a laugh out of it, Enrico had to hold onto my shoulder from laughing a bit to hard, but after a cough to control myself, I looked around, but didn't see anyone else.

"You know, for being the boss of a family, you seem to run some lax protection."

"Well, the best front is a strong front." Enrico said as he got the last of his laughs out. "No offence to Ryona, but constantly having her family close to her makes her kind of weak to me."

"Just don't let her hear you say that, she would beat you to the ground faster than you could say – Mr. Colonnello!" I said in surprise as he came out of the range. He didn't seem like the happy go lucky man that had been around school, but a hardened vet like his clothes suggested.

"Good, you're here. Let me lock up and we can head out." He said like he didn't even register that Enrico was there.

"Well, I better head out then." Enrico waved as walked off. I was about to say a goodbye when Colonnello walked in between us.

"Let's go." He said, casually grabbing my hand and dragging me behind him. By the time I looked back, Enrico was gone.

"Um, Mr. Colonnello, sir? I can't leave campus without-"

"We're not leaving campus, we're going to my office." Colonnello said without looking back or stopping.

"Then can you at least let go of my hand please?" He let go, but kept going. The sudden change in his attitude was certainly jarring, but if there was one thing I learned over the last week was never to underestimate an emotional shift. I kept right up with him, entering the main building and headed to the teacher's offices. When we came to his office, it was more than a bit off-putting.

It was completely normal. A desk and chair computer set up for him with two seats opposite his desk for visitors. A couple of filing cabinets and a single shelf filled with memorabilia. Among them was framed baby outfit of what Colonnello was currently wearing, along with a watch that looked like a pacifier on its own pedestal. There were also two pictures. One I recognized as Colonnello in a tuxedo next to a woman in a wedding dress, so I assumed her to be Lal Mich. She did seem rather beautiful in the dress, but my eye tended to drift to a scar on he right cheek, but she seemed to wear it proudly. The other picture was defiantly one of a different caliber. For one, there was one adult, one kid, and two babies. On examination, the babies looked strikingly like Colonnello and Lal Mirch. So, it would stand to reason that the other two were Basil and Ryona's grandpa.

"Are you going to stand there all day looking at my things or take a seat?" Colonnello asked as he took his own seat. I headed over and took my seat across from him.

"I'm sorry for staring, it's just that the room looks a bit, uh, tame."

"Yeah." Colonnello sighed. "They wouldn't let me redecorate the place. The school said that allowing me access to all the grounds with arms was where they drew the line. But that's not why we're here." Colonnello said as he opened a drawer in his desk and took out a letter. "A tip for all of you is to be less conspicuous in your investigation on the mansion hit."

"How did you know about that?" I asked in shock. Not saying that I could outwit someone of Colonnello's standard, but being called out on what we were doing struck a nerve, even if it was an easy target.

"I have my own stake in the Neo Vongola, but what come before them is CEDEF, and before even that is Lal. And only yesterday was I able to get this." Colonnello waved the letter. "Inside reassures me Lal is safe, and what is going on exactly with CEDEF. And Tsuna needs to see this." Colonnello handed me the letter.

"W-What?" I just looked at Colonnello. "Why are you giving this to me? Why not deliver it yourself?"

"Because if I deviate from my normal routine, her and my safety will be in jeopardy." He sighed as he set the letter down and leaned back in his chair. "I really hate having to be in this situation."

"How do you even know you're in trouble? I thought you were supposed to be one of the deadliest men in the world."

Colonnello just chuckled. "I may be deadly, but that's behind my guns. I'm no good against any sort surprise attack. Lal can take care of herself, but I'm not going to do something to make it harder for her." He turned to his computer. "That will be all Mr. Rizzo. Have a nice day."

He didn't seem like he was going to say anything more, so I picked up the letter and put it in my bag. As I stood and made my way to the door, I took one more look at the pictures, and made an effort to get one more piece of information.

"What reason would make Basil turn?" I asked directly.

"There isn't one, not directly, just like me." Colonnello said without turning.

"Is that a threat?"

"Take it as you will. Now good _day_ Mr. Rizzo." Colonnello said with finality. I left his office and headed to the front gate, trying to figure out what he meant by what he said. He said there wasn't a reason for turning against the Neo Vongola, yet we've confirmed that he has, and he also said that he would also turn on us, or did he? I just shook my head of all notions, I would just hand it off to Kirata or Ryona, I was no good with these subtle word games. As I got to the gates, I found Kirata was already waiting, and impatiently at that.

"Honestly, I would have left you here if it weren't for our situation." He sighed in frustration.

"Things not go so well on your side?"

"Not in the slightest, the teachers still won't admit that Mist Flames have any validity in actual emergency use. Honestly, have they not been paying attention to what I do? I could whip up a working defibrillator in seconds!" He threw his hands up in frustration. "And they treat me like a complete idiot when it comes to other Flames. 'Oh, well, a Lightning could do that too.' But what happens when a Lightning user isn't around huh? It's not like you're always going to have a full team on you at all times. Some thinking outside the box is needed."

"I guess not everybody can be as open minded as you Kirata." I tried to consul him.

"But out right rejecting Mist Flames for strenuous use makes me laugh. If you would look at some of the guys who have Mist Flames, they're some of the trickiest bastards to find a way to hurt someone."

"Well I'm glad to know you're not that malicious." I smiled.

"Who said I wasn't?" He smiled back. "You have to remember, I rule that sector of school. No one there can pass a fake by me."

"Come on Kirata, I know you, you may be tricky, but you're not malicious."

"That's only because you haven't seen me have a reason to be so. That first time Spadda came around nearly got me there, you just had to step in."

"You nearly had your head cut off. I don't really see how you would have come back from that."

"I wouldn't have had to, a fun part of Mist Flames is just how much of a mental game it is. The deeper the game, the deadlier. I might have left Spadda as a vegetable."

"You're kidding, right?" I laughed a little, but the look in Kirata's eye said differently. "You're not kidding." I said in a dejected, and slightly scared tone.

"I'm not, and that's a bit why I'm angry with those single minded teachers. It's like student opinions don't even matter."

"Well, Colonnello seemed to take what I said into account."

"Right, he called you out, what was that about? Still can't get a decent shot in?" Kirata elbowed me.

"I have perfectly average aim, thanks." I pushed him a little. "But I he told me a few, probably helpful, things. I hope."

"Oh really? Like what?" Kirata smiled playfully, but his eyes were in business mode.

"Things like Basil doesn't have a direct reason for betrayal, and neither does he. And Lal means more to him than the Neo Vongola or CEDEF."

"Heh, figures." Kirata put his hands behind his head. "He always thinks of her first before himself."

"Yeah, and he would never do anything to endanger her." I said in a slightly heavier tone, which Kirata picked up on, putting his arms down.

"Well, I guess we have a week to relax then." Kirata glanced to my bag. I gave a small nod.

"Yep, a week." I finished our conversation on the street. There would be a lot more to discuss back at the house, but saying too much out in the open was a hazard. We walked the rest of the way home in silence, making our way up to the front door before Kirata turned to me.

"You find Hotaka and Azzurra, I'll get the other three and we'll meet up in Ryona's study."

"What about Hideki?"

"He left for the kendo tournament remember? Unlike the rest of us, he's not a target. Honestly." Kirata sighed in annoyance.

"Well sorry, he was just in the rotation with us I kind of forgot, ok?"

"Figures as much." Kirata smirked before entering the house.

"Ugh." I sighed in my own annoyance. One thing I had noticed over the week was that my own understandings of the family were still a bit off, seeing as not the entire family was as important as the main seven. Everyone also took it upon me to be the slowest of the group, if not only for the fact that my dad was the youngest of his group, even though I was one of the oldest of ours.

I went to where I thought I would run into both Hotaka and Azzurra at the same time. And that was the weight room. I think Azzurra had been trying her best to prove that she was quite worthy of being here, so every time I saw her, she was either debating with one of the girls, or trading blows with Hotaka. Today was one of the days with Hotaka. I had pretty much avoided sparing with Hotaka since the first time, but Azzurra didn't give up.

What I walked in on was a sight to see. Azzurra had her foot planted on Hotaka's back with his right arm twisted up and behind him. Both were obviously panting from exhaustion, and Hotaka eventually tapped out. Azzurra let him go and Hotaka shakily got to his feet.

"That was a good one." He panted as he reached for a towel on the ropes.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Azzurra took a few deep breaths. "Where did you learn to fight like that anyways? It's been boggling my mind how you switch between so many forms."

"It's been self teaching mostly." Hotaka said as he leaned against a corner post. "Dad got me started on boxing, and I just went from there."

"That would explain why you punch so much." I said as I walked up to the ring.

"Hey Sanget, want in for a round?" Hotaka asked.

"No time, we've got news." Hotaka and Azzurra's looks instantly hardened. "Clean yourselves up and head to Ryona's study. Make it quick."

"Yes boss." Hotaka said sarcastically as he swung himself out of the ring. "I'll be there in five minutes."

"What's the news on?" Azzurra asked as she got down from the ring.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think it's a motive for CEDEF."

"Are we going to tell the Primo's?"

"Probably after we've gone over it." I said as I left the room. As I did however, I ran into dad, who seemed to be looking for me.

"There you are Sanget. Are you in a hurry?"

"A bit actually. Ryona wants to plan what we're going to do for the next week." I said without a beat of hesitation. I was getting better at partial lies, while it was true that I was meeting with Ryona, it defiantly wasn't going to be about the next week.

"That's actually better than expected." Dad said under his breath. "Well, when you seven are done with your meeting, everyone's gathering in the dining room before dinner. Can you pass that off to everyone?"

"Sure dad." I nodded.

"Great, see you there then." He waved as he left. I wondered a bit what that was going to be about, but right now, we were going to dissect exactly why CEDEF would turn on it's own.


	31. Family Meetings

**Family Meetings:**

As I got to the study, I found Ryona, Katsumi, and Tazia sitting around one of the tables while Kirata was at the computers once again. Tazia didn't seem to be in all that good of a mood, and Katsumi was folding origami birds to amuse herself, while Ryona seemed to be boring holes into me.

"Where are the other two?" Ryona asked, not changing her expression.

"They were just done sparring when I showed up." I said as I took a seat, placing my backpack down next to me. I unzipped my bag and took out the letter Colonnello gave me and handed it over to Ryona. "They'll be here shortly, but I think you should probably read this first."

Ryona took the note and tore open the side of it, taking out the letter. She quickly scanned the letter, but then stopped. She began rereading it, taking a deliberately longer time, slowly crinkling the paper. Eventually, Ryona's hands burst into flames with a resounding "_What!?"_

Her sudden outburst made all of us present jump in our seats. "Who the hell thinks they have the right to pull a prank like this?" Ryona ranted. "This isn't the type of thing you joke about!" Ryona tossed the paper on the table as her Flames began to eat around the edges.

But before the Flames got far, the entire page was enveloped in Rain Flames, nullifying Ryona's and retreating to the upper right hand side, and stayed there. I looked up at Katsumi, but she seemed to be as shocked as I was, so she didn't Flame the paper.

"Whoa, who started the party without us?" Hotaka asked from the door.

"You're just in time to learn with the rest of us." Kirata said as he stood up from the computers. "Sanget, you have the honor of what has so thoroughly peeved Ryona, here." Kirata put a hand on Ryona's shoulder. She didn't seem the least bit calmed by the gesture.

I picked up the paper and read aloud to the others.

_To the Neo Vongola 'Secondo' Family,_

_It is my duty to inform you of an issue in your claim to being the next head of the family. As it is right now, Ryona Rica Sawada is not fit to run as the head of the family, but I feel there is one who fits the role currently. Since there is a split vote between who shall be the next head, the customary Vongola Famiglia Ring Battles shall begin on the Sunday following the beginning of Fiama High's spring break._

_Sincerely, The Head of CEDEF, Basil Dagano_

I finished reading, but I couldn't come to understand what I had just read. I looked up to Ryona, dumbstruck. Ryona was simply holding her head in her hands, leaning on the table.

"I thought you said this was impossible."

"It is impossible!" Tazia slammed her fist down on the table. "There is nobody else who could hold up the Vongola name. Xanxus made sure of that before the last Ring Battle."

"But Basil wouldn't lie like that." Katsumi tried to reason.

"He can go to hell for all I care now." Tazia shot. "He tries to assassinate us, he drops off the face of the Earth, and now he calls into question Ryona's legitimacy. I don't care who he _used_ to be anymore, right now he's just pissing me off."

"But this just makes me question how he even thinks he's going to enforce this proposal." Kirata said. "I mean, it's not like Tsuna agreed to do this, and after what the Primo's did to regain the originals rings, there's no way they're going to revert them again for the sake of Basil's claim. Not like they could either."

"And we just got this today." Azzurra said. "Does Basil honestly think we would agree to something so outrageous in two days?"

"There's only one way to find out." Ryona said as she stood up. "We have to go and tell them what we got. Each of you, get your parent and meet up in the dining room for a meeting. We'll meet back there in five."

"Don't bother, they're all there already." I said as Ryona put her hand on the door. She shot me a glare and I quickly explained. "My dad stopped me before I got here, saying after we were done here, we should meet them in the dining room."

"That doesn't bode well for us." Hotaka muttered. Ryona just opened the door and walked away without another word. We each filed out after her, Kirata being the last and closing the door behind the rest of us.

As we approached the dinning room doors, Ryona stopped and took a deep breath. She took a few in fact. She actually seemed to be dreading what this set up meant, and in all honestly, so was I. The meetings and letter were too convenient to be unrelated. When Ryona was finally ready, she pushed open the doors.

We filed in and found the Primo all sitting down one side of the table. Each member was in formal attire and each had a look of forlorn. Without a word, we each sat down across from our parents. After a minute of silence, Tsuna finally spoke.

"You are all probably wondering why we called you here, and we didn't want to tell you each separately. So, here it is." Tsuna sighed. "Basil has claimed a split vote. Now, this means-"

"We know what it means dad, we just had the same conversation not five minutes ago." Ryona said in a calm, even voice. There was another round of silence, and this time, Ryona spoke.

"We just got a letter today saying the same thing. But what I want to know is how Basil thinks he can do this. Unless I have a sibling or two I don't know about."

"No! No, not at all." Tsuna quickly disregarded, getting a silent snicker from Katsumi and Yamamoto, also gaining a retaliatory glare from Gokudera and Tazia. "To be honest, we don't know how Basil thinks he can accomplish this, but there is one thing for sure." Tsuna, along with the other Primo, reached into their pockets and pulled out a half ring, placing it in front of each of us. "We received these outside the front door shortly after all of you left for school today, along with a letter stating Basil's intentions."

I picked mine up and examined it. It was silver and black with an intricate design around it, but it also had notches and tabs around the top of it. I could defiantly tell it was only half of a ring because there was only a half of a shield with a partial lightning bolt. I looked to Kirata and Hotaka beside me, who seemed to have the same, except Hotaka had half a sun, and Kirata seemed to have marks edging on the side.

"These are impeccable." Azzurra commented. "It's like they're the real things."

"For all intents and purposes, they might as well be." Yamamoto said.

"What do you mean dad?" Katsumi asked.

"Because ours don't work anymore." Ryohei said bluntly.

"What?" Was the resounding question from the Secondo side of the table.

"Yep, can't channel a thing through them anymore." Ryohei shrugged. "Even Mr. Clever over here couldn't figure it out." Ryohei jabbed a thumb over to Mukuro.

"At least I wasn't the first one to blindly put the thing on." Mukuro said dismissively.

"I think we're getting ahead of ourselves here guys." Dad tried to calm the two down. "Let's explain what happened."

"Mukuro just did, actually." Chrome said. "Ryohei was the first one to put it on and try it out."

"So mine's second hand I guess." Hotaka chuckled, not helping to lighten a pretty dreary mood.

"But Ryohei also has a point." Tsuna said, taking control of the conversation once more. "The fact of the matter is, is once we received these rings, we couldn't use our equipment anymore."

"How's that possible?" Ryona asked. "I thought the equipment was specifically addressed to you, and nothing could separate you from them."

"That's just one of the problems it seems." Tsuna sighed. "When Basil called the succession into question, the power of the First must have interfered, and now there's only one way to settle the conflict, and it's laying in your hands."

"At least he's starting on fair footing." Yamamoto chuckled. "I remember having to fight Squalo off for ours."

"Fair nothing!" Tazia exclaimed. "It's already been stated that no one but a descendent of the First himself can be a Head of the Family, so where does Basil come off with this?"

"But you have to remember Tazia, any challenge has to be answered." Gokudera said levelly. "Even when Xanxus competed for the title, he was accepted for the challenge, even though he wasn't a descendant."

"But wasn't the Ninth's vote forged by the Varia at the time?" Azzurra asked.

"It didn't matter." Hibari shook his head. "This may all be a herbivore's crutch, but it is very potent. When a rule is written, it's abided by, falsified or not."

"So what do we do now?" I asked. "Are we just going to do as Basil says and start fighting Sunday?"

"It looks that way." Tsuna nodded.

After another long pause, Ryona stood up. She took her Half-ring and put it on her right middle finger. "They can try and take this from me, but not without a fight." With that, she turned and left the room.

I looked to the others, getting nods of agreement, and in tandem, we each put our Half-rings on our right middle fingers. I saw a warm smile come form my dad, and I smiled back. "It's not like we can let her do this alone."

"And you're right to think that." Dad nodded. He then nodded towards the kitchen and got up. I looked to the others, but they all seemed to be interacting with their own parents, so I got up and followed after my dad. And when I entered the kitchen after him, I ran into one of the last people I was expecting right now. And it came in the form of an all-encompassing hug.

"Mom?" I coughed as I returned the hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were adjusting to your new life." Mom said as she held me at arms length. "And I think it's doing you good, look at that tan!" Mom emphasized by holding my jaw and turning me from side to side.

"What about Sugu?" I asked. I knew she probably did want to see me, but one of the reason's she hadn't come with me was because of looking for Sugu in Japan, so what was she doing here?

In response, mom drew her arms close and looked away. "There was nothing. I thought we had a lead on the kidnapper's car, but we only found traces of it in the dump. If I had to say one thing, they're very capable Storm users, what we found disintegrated nearly on touch."

I sighed, but then picked up on something. "Who's we? You make it sound like you were working with someone."

"That's cause she was." A man said from one of the sinks behind my parents. As I looked around them, I saw a man in a red Gi eating an apple with a white monkey sitting on his head. He looked familiar somehow, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Your mother called me pretty much as soon as you left."

"Mom? Who's this?" I raised a question eyebrow.

"This is my martial arts master, Fon. He taught me, and subsequently you, what I know in martial arts, even though he is still far better than me."

"I do have to admit though, I was surprised when she called, I had thought she had kept you and your sister out of all this. Guess I was wrong though."

"You weren't, and it's kind of what landed us in this little predicament. But at least you were able to find something." Dad said as he placed a reassuring hand on mom's shoulder. "And it's nice to see you here."

"In all honesty I had never thought I'd be here." Mom sighed. "I kind of wished I hadn't needed to."

"Well, you're probably not going to like this next part then." I said apprehensively. Mom and Fon looked to me while dad had a sad, knowing look. "It looks like I'm going to have to fight for Ryona's right to be the next family head."

"What?" Mom asked in shock, turning to dad. "How long have you known?"

"Just today, same as you and Sanget."

"Can't say I'm surprised." Fon said as he bit into his apple. "This happens to nearly ever succession. It's a miracle if there isn't an uproar of some sort."

"But you wouldn't really think this would happen, would you." Mom asked.

"Mom, you knew I wasn't going to be entirely safe here." I tried to console her. "But I'm not going to turn this down."

"I know you're not dear." Mom caressed my cheek. "But how long has it been since you sparred or even went through what I taught you? You never practiced at home after I stopped making you."

"Yeah, about that." I chuckled as I looked away. "Ryona wasn't quite on good terms with everybody when I showed up."

"Also not surprising." Fon commented.

"And I might have been in a fight or five since I got here. There might have been ample time for practice, and bone setting, since then."

I waited for an outraged or fearful reaction, but instead I only heard a sorrowful sigh. I looked back to mom to see that she was, in fact, looking a bit disappointed in me. I would have thought for all of her protection over the years that she would have been concerned when I said I majorly injured myself, not disappointment.

"At least you're more prepared than your father was when he went into this." I was a bit confused, and then remembered a bit of an important fact.

"Wait, if I can think of this clearly, wasn't dad, like, five when this happened before?" I looked at my dad, who had now just found the hanging pots very interesting. "What did he do? Surely he didn't fight."

"Well, I did, but not of that time. Uh, you see, I had a clever plan-" Dad began to explain.

"Of running away." Mom said irately. "You really have no idea how embarrassing it was to suddenly have take care of a five year old you in public."

I began to snicker at the image of my mom in high school having to deal with dad as a kid in the middle of downtown, but then my reasoning hit me. "How did he do that?"

"Well, a special bazooka from the Bovino family had the ability to send whoever it shot to switch with yourself ten years from that moment of being shot." Dad explained, and I wasn't buying it.

"Uh huh." I just looked at him.

"Oh trust me, he's telling the truth." Mom reassured me. "And he used it to run away until he had the guts at twenty-five to fight." I was starting to see why dad was teased so much now, the more I found out about his past, the less he looked like an eccentric, and more of a spineless coward, though I wouldn't say that to him now. But the contrast was almost jarring. "But now let's get back to you." Mom clapped her hands. "How are you doing now?"

"Um, pretty good, I think?" I stammered a bit. "I've really just been going off of memory though."

"Hm, how much time do we have until the fights begin?" Fon asked as he tossed his apple core into a trash bin in the corner of the kitchen.

"Well, the first one starts on Sunday."

"And we don't know who fights when." Dad considered, returning to his air of level headedness.

"There's only one thing to do then." Fon said as he came over to me and grabbed my arm. "I'm going to have to give the crash course. At least it won't kill him, since he already knows most of it, right I-Pin?"

"Pretty much." Mom nodded.

I only looked at her in shock as she and dad let this strange man just drag me away. As I looked back to argue, I saw a chain dangling around Fon's neck. I hadn't noticed from afar, since it blended in with his Gi, but hanging from the chain was a red pacifier. And if I knew one thing about pacifiers and this mafia family, the two of them together did not mean anything good for my health and well being.


	32. Family Bonds

**Family Bonds:**

"All right, that was a nice warm up, now let's get to training." Fon said as he bounced from side to side in the boxing ring.

"Are you kidding me?" I heaved as I sat down in the corner. "We just went through every form fifty times, _against each other_. I think that's enough practice for one day, or a week for that matter."

"That was warm ups, the real training starts at sparring, so come on, get up! I know you're tougher than this."

"Says who?" I groaned as I stood up. And who say's that wasn't sparring? "I'll give you one round, then I'm out of here. Deal?"

"All right, fine, one round, but I'm going to make it count, now ready yourself." Fon raised his arms in defense. I took a deep breath and I followed suit. We stood there for a few seconds before Fon quickly shuffled forward and gave a straight jab. I countered inwards and came back with my own. He deflected my punch with a palm strike, quickly changing his movement for the back of his wrist to break my nose. I circled my failed punch back so that the movements made his strike miss my face by only an inch or two. At the same time, I tried to pull Fon off balance by grabbing his initial striking arm forward, but Fon only went with the motion.

With the quick trade of blows, I hadn't taken into account Fon's current footing, and the way I was trying too pull him was toward his leading foot, so his backing foot swept behind my knee, making me go into a forced kneel, but I didn't loosen my grip. With Fon's help, I actually did manage to get him on the ground. Not that it mattered really, he quickly got on his back and hit me with a palm strike right in my chin. If he had actually put force behind the strike, I would have been lucky to get away with whiplash.

Fon retracted his hand and I let go of his arm. I stumbled to my feet and offered a hand down to Fon. He accepted and I pulled him to his feet, his monkey quickly finding his way to Fon's head.

"I really don't see what you're complaining about, you seem perfectly fine to spar like that at least another forty-nine times, if not more." He sighed.

"I said once and I meant it." I said as I got down from the ring. "If you really want to spar that much, I'm pretty sure Hotaka would be up for a round or five."

"Eh, boxing and martial arts don't really mash that well in training. I'd floor him the second I touched his legs." Fon shrugged.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Hotaka suddenly called out. I turned to see he and Ryohei standing just inside the doors of the weight room in their training clothes. "Cause I'd be glad to take you up on it."

"Don't overestimate yourself kid." Fon said as he leaned over the ring's ropes. "It's nice to have spirit, but that alone won't keep you going."

"And don't underestimate him either Fon." Ryohei said as he placed a hand on Hotaka's shoulder. "You'd be surprised how far he's come since I started with him."

"Oh?" Fon cocked an eyebrow. "If you're so sure about it then, come on up." Fon stepped away from the ropes, his monkey jumping off and waiting on the post.

As Hotaka and I walked past each other, I gave a quick "Good luck." with all sincerity.

"Won't need it." Hotaka said confidently as he kept going, cracking his knuckles as he got in the ring. I turned as I met with Ryohei and watched as Hotaka and Fon bowed to each other for formal combat. "Just give me a minute or two for warm up while we're at it." He smiled at Fon.

"If you insist." Fon shrugged.

"Do you think Hotaka's going to be all right?" I asked Ryohei as Hotaka went through a few shadow boxes and quick shuffling.

"I think he's going to be just fine." Ryohei said confidently. "He might even show Fon a thing or two."

"If you say so." I said, still not fully convinced. I knew from the tedious amount of time I just spent with Fon that he had been going easy on me. And he had been right with his assumption in the kitchen, if I hadn't already known what to do, I would've gotten myself killed with the amount of 'enthusiasm' he put behind his crash course. I did have to say I felt better about my forms now. Now if I could work my gauntlet in, it would be better.

"Ok, let's do this!" Hotaka announced as he put his fists up and bounced from side to side. Fon simply sighed and put up a loose guard. Given from his personal belief of an easy win and little difficulty Hotaka would bring, it was obvious to me that he was going to go straight for Hotaka's legs, but Hotaka didn't seem to really care, as he went in with an uppercut.

Fon wasn't thrown off by the sudden attack, instead subtly leaning back and letting the punch pass, but what did surprise him was the sudden stop of the punch and Hotaka stepping in to switch with a forward elbow. Fon grabbed the elbow, and Hotaka responded by moving to a lateral chop. Fon moved his grip up to Hotaka's forearm and proceeded to twist it outwards.

That would usually make a person at least wince in pain, but then again, Hotaka was no regular guy. Instead, he followed the twist with his body, for a full 180, holding himself up by the tension in his arm. Lest to say, Fon was fairly impressed by Hotaka's physical aptitude. The split second of Fon's amazement gave Hotaka enough time to curl forward and kick Fon in the back.

I don't think anyone could have a fast enough eye to see exactly how Hotaka ended up standing on Fon's back while also freeing his hand, cause Fon had one hell of a grip, but there it happened. I just had to stand there in complete awe in the accomplishment Hotaka just preformed, being able to best someone of Reborn's level. If I wasn't watching with my own eyes, I don't think I could believe it otherwise.

And Fon wasn't about to let Hotaka win either. From his position, face against the ground, he was able to curl his legs back to sweep Hotaka off of himself and subsequently stand up. Hotaka stumbled off, but stayed on his feet regardless of the sweep.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Fon said as he held out a hand for Hotaka, who took it. "Hotaka was it?"

"Yes sir!" Hotaka saluted.

"I think with a bit of polish, you might actually be able to win against me. For one, you didn't finish me while you had the chance. Why?"

"We were only sparring." Hotaka shrugged. "There's no point in finishing you off until we're done."

"Oh really?" Fon smirked as he turned to me. "Sanget, go do what you want. We'll pick up tomorrow. So Hotaka, where did you learn such perfected balance?" I heard Fon ask as I left the room, still thoroughly stunned by what I just saw. I know that Hotaka was an impressive fighter, but that was just ridiculous. I had to stand outside for a minute to let the daze pass, and headed off.

What I really wanted to do was find Ryona. She had left in such a hurry that Tsuna didn't really have any time to consul her on this. I knew she was strong headed and all, but this really wasn't the time to be acting independently. I pretty much guessed that each of the Primo's had done the exact same thing my dad did and talk to their kids, but Ryona wasn't really opening herself up to that. So after a quick shower back at my room and a fresh set of clothes, I went hunting for her.

Not surprisingly though, was the first place I looked was the exact place I found her, in her study with piles of books around her. She had her back to me, but her body language said she was very tense, and very tired, probably both mentally and physically. I quietly closed the door behind me and walked up to her to look over her shoulder. She was currently looking at a very old, and very extensive family tree, which was understandable for the situation.

"What do you want Sanget?" Ryona sighed as she leaned back and looked up at me.

"I was just curious of what you were doing after leaving the room on such a declarative statement." I said as I took a seat across from her. "Looking to see if there's any legit family members?"

"Yeah." Ryona rubbed her eyes. "But the ink is so old that some of it's hard to really make out."

"Why would you need to make it out?"

"So that I can cross reference the names with documentation on them, what else do think these books are for, light reading?"

"I dunno, I think I saw a person or two reading a textbook for fun back in Japan." I joked.

"Then maybe you can help." Ryona said as she grabbed the top three books from a stack and placed them in front of me. "You can work backwards while I go forwards. These are the basics of the Ninth's time as head of the Vongola from hand over from the Eighth to renaming the family for dad. If anything pops out at you, you know where to find references." Ryona jabbed a thumb back at the wall of books.

"Well, might as well." I sighed as I took the first book and cracked it open, and I could immediately see why Ryona could be so tired from these books. Even one as recent as the Ninth's recordings were as bland as could be, it was all family relations and money transactions, maybe a small squabble here or there.

What did perk my interest was when it came to the names of the Ninth's sons; Enrico, Massimo, Federico, and Xanxus. It made me curious to not see Tsuna's name in there, but the book I had didn't have much on them, just the order of birth, who was speculated to come next, and when they were killed.

"Hey Ryona."

"Yeah?"

"Why isn't Tsuna's name in here?"

"For what?"

"For a speculated Tenth?"

"Let me see." Ryona held out her hand for the book, which I gave over. She scanned the page and gave it back. "It's cause dad wasn't even considered by that point."

"Was he the fifth son or something?"

"No, no, dad's connection to the First comes down through Japan after he moved there and stepping down to the Second."

"So, why weren't any of these four chosen?"

"Well, to save you some reading, Xanxus was adopted, so there's no connection there, and Xanxus kind of went on a murderous rampage at finding this out and killed the other three to ensure he would be next. It's not listed in there by the Ninth's insistence, but Xanxus eliminated them"

"Not taking into account your dad?"

"Not really." Ryona leaned back in her chair. "My bloodline was kind of a branch family now that I think about it. Grandpa was the head of CEDEF before Basil, and I haven't really looked into before him." Ryona paused. "This means I have to look up my side too! Why hadn't I thought of that?" Ryona ran her fingers through her hair as she stood up and collected a few books from the wall, setting them down aside from her current piles.

"Sorry to add more work." I apologized.

"No, no, it's good you brought it up." Ryona waved off. "Now, where was I on the Third's daughter?" She muttered to herself.

"You know, we could probably just ask the others for help." I suggested.

"I really don't want to bother them." Ryona said dismissively. "They're all probably getting some sort of last minute training or something like that."

"And what about you?"

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" Ryona looked up at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world, making me sigh in frustration.

"But what about you and you're dad? I'm pretty sure he's not the sort of guy to just drop all of this on you."

"Isn't that exactly what he did?" Ryona sat back and folded her arms. "He just calls all of us out and drops the ball that 'hey kids, you're fighting for your lives this week, have fun.' " Her assumptive tone was starting to grate on me, kind of reminding me of how we first met. I just kneaded my forehead and tried again;

"I think you're taking this the wrong way. He called us out to tell us what was happening, you're the one who took it as a declaration of war."

"And am I wrong about that?"

"No, but you're taking it a bit to personally, don't you think?"

"To personally? I have my future on the line here, I think I can take this as personally as I want." Ryona pounded her fist on the table.

"But there are more people affected by this than just you." I stated, which made Ryona loosen up a little and look away. "There are six other people here standing beside you because you called for them."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Ryona said before something seemed to dawn on her. "I called for everyone." Ryona's eyes lit up. "I _can_ call for everyone! Thanks Sanget, you're the best." Ryona said quickly as she got up from her chair and rushed to the door, quickly leaving and running down the hall, leaving me to sit there confused.

"What did I do?" I asked to no one, a bit baffled by the sudden event. With nothing better to do, I read up on the Ninth's kids, but there wasn't all that much to read. Enrico had been killed at a gun shipment gone wrong; Massimo was ambushed and was found at the bottom of the river in cement shoes, while Federico seemed to have died of spontaneous combustion. There wasn't much on Federico's assassination as it was, but I think he might of actually been the first hit made by a Storm user, which itself was pretty interesting. And if Xanxus orchestrated such, creative, execution methods, I began hoping our opponent wasn't someone like him.

But out of all of them, Xanxus being excluded for the adoption, none of the three seemed to have had a kid, not even a mention of a girlfriend or interest, which I would have thought would have been there in a book chronicling the Vongola heritage. I shut the book and stretched, hearing a nice pop from my shoulders.

Not really sure what she would want me to do with all of the books Ryona pulled out, I just left them there and decided to go out to the garden. It had been a while since I visited it, and a bit of fresh air would do me good. As I was walking around the perimeter of the mansion however, I spotted Kyoko outside, weeding her part of the garden. Out of everybody who was involved, I was actually a bit interested what everybody's mothers were thinking right now. I knew my mom was cool with her teacher beating the snot out of me, and Chrome was practically teaching Kirata, but what about the more normal parents?

I stepped outside and walked over to her, Kyoko just sat back on her knees and smiled at me. "How are you doing Sanget?"

"I'm doing fine, for the most part. How are you?"

"Well, these weeds just won't stay out, so it's getting a bit tiring, but otherwise everything's going fine. Want to help?"

"Are you sure about that?" I asked as I knelt down and began to help tear out weeds. "Do you know what's going on right now?"

"Of course I do."

"And you're not worried?"

That made Kyoko stop for a moment. "Of course I am, I'm worried for my daughter's safety, I'm worried for all of your safety, but there's not much I can do to stop it, now is there?"

That made me pause in thought. "So, instead of fussing, you're out here, weeding?"

"Yep." Kyoko smiled. "It's better all around really. I stay out of the way as people run around the house, and it gives me something productive to do."

"How do you do it?"

"It's very simple, you just have to dig enough root out and-"

"That's not what I mean, I mean, how can you stay here? In this hectic mess of a family?"

"Because it's a family, dear. I thought you understood that already. Even with an inheritance feud or a family war, or even a battle royal, some semblance of a stable life is always a nice thing to come home to, don't you agree?"

"I guess." I thought back to not to long ago when I was coming home each day from school and not lamenting the pain I felt from a beating. To a quiet house with mom cooking dinner and Sugu talking over the phone with friends, usually planning to meet up somewhere.

But if I had to go back to that, I would miss what I had now, not just the strange powers I obtained here, or the toning or tan, but the family as well. And for however zany or dangerous this place got, it still felt like a normal one. "I guess I really hadn't noticed how well this house was kept together."

"And that's the point. Even with all of this happening, we can stick together. Now, how about actually helping instead of sitting there?" Kyoko nudged me.

"But you know, sometimes having a steady home can't steady the family." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko looked a bit confused.

"I mean, like, I haven't really wanted to think about it, but whenever I think how I got here and met everyone, I also remember it was all because Sugu got kidnapped. I just feel so useless in actually trying to find her, like I haven't done anything. What worries me even more is how, even after all this time; we haven't heard one thing for a demand. And I know mom, dad, Reborn, and the other Primo's are putting their own efforts into finding her, but I just start to feel guilty whenever I start to enjoy myself. You know?"

"I think so, if only a little bit." Kyoko smiled a bit. "Back when Tsuna and the others started this family, I was actually completely oblivious to it all."

How is something like this mafia able to go under anybodies radar?

"But then there was a time that all of us were pulled into a future where a mafia family had taken over the world, and I just felt so helpless. I was in the middle of a war zone, and everyone around me was trying their best to protect Haru and me. I felt so helpless, and nobody thought I could help, and I felt guilty that everyone was out there, fighting, while I sat back in a safe place. But you know what?"

"What?"

"Haru and I found that having to come back to was just as important as going off to protect it. So, even if you can't help Sugu, don't destroy yourself over it. When she comes back, do you think she wants to see her brother as a nervous wreck?"

"I guess not." I laughed a little, but her sentiments didn't quite sit right with me. I might not need to worry myself to death, but I had power to find her, and help her even, so why shouldn't I?

"So don't, and actually help." Kyoko nudged me again.


	33. Fatherly Training

**Fatherly Training:**

I wiped off my knees and waved a goodbye to Kyoko as I headed inside. I still wasn't sure if her mindset was right for me or not, but that wasn't what I needed to focus on right now. No matter how hard or discourteous it was to my sister, I needed to put out of my mind and focus on battle preparations. And there was only one person who could help me with mine.

It wasn't all that hard to find him, considering how similarly we thought sometimes. I found dad in the gaming room playing Tekken. Even after I came in and sat down next to him, he kept on playing, but he did acknowledge me.

"So, what are your plans for the next two days?" He asked as he violently twisted the controller to break his opponents arm.

"I didn't have much of a plan. I was coming to see if you had any ideas."

"Of course I have an idea." Dad said as he slammed the controller down to finish his match. He muted the TV and looked at me. "But that doesn't mean I can do anything for you. Unlike your mother and Fon, I really have no physical prowess. All I know is how to do things my way."

"Can you show me your way then? I've kinda already seen mom's way." I chuckled, not quite wanting to think about having to spar with Fon again tomorrow.

"Mmm." Dad scratched his head. "I was always more of a lover, not a fighter, but there were times I needed to. And since there really is no one else to teach you Lighting Flames, I guess I'm up." Dad sighed as he stood up. "C'mon, we're going outside, just to be safe."

"When has 'safe' been the first priority for anyone around here?" I smiled as I stood up.

"True," Dad nodded in submission. "But that doesn't mean we don't take heed of it from time to time." Dad led the way outside, past the surrounding gardens and a little bit into the surrounding forest. After a bit, we came into a clearing with a large flat stone stage slightly lifted above the ground. "This is where Ryohei and Yamamoto usually sport their own private sport meets. It may not be anything fancy, but it'll do for what we need." Dad said as he turned to me. "Now, I can't use my gear, so I can't show you my advanced techniques, but then again it would probably be useless for you anyways. So!" Dad exclaimed and began rubbing his hands. "Let's see how good you are with your own Flame!"

Without a second warning, dad slipped his hands apart and shot a bolt of Lightning Flame directly at me. On reaction, I brought up my hand and activated my gauntlet. As it fully covered my forearm, the bolt struck and was absorbed, but I still felt a slight twinge. It might have been from the projectile nature of the attack, but it somehow felt different from Ton Ma's attack. It felt…wrong. I turned over my hand to see the diamonds color, and only found a tinge of green in it. If I had guessed anything about this equipment Leon left me, it was that it absorbed Flames for me to redirect at my discretion. But from The power of dad's attack, it felt like there should be a deeper color.

"I hope you're not going to stand there all day and look at your arm." Dad tapped his foot in patient annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, I'm ready." I held my arms up to block a second bolt.

"It doesn't seem like it." Dad casually whipped up left hand, shooting another bolt. I blocked it again, with the same twinge. "You're not even using your Flame properly. What have they been teaching you in school?"

"Right, right." My gauntlet might have needed Lightning Flames to work, but I didn't necessarily spread its property across my body, which was the common method amongst Lightning Flame users. Dad tossed another bolt, and when I deflected it again, he sighed in exasperation.

"Really Sanget? Are you _just_ going to stay to the basics? C'mon! Live a little, experiment!" I sighed in aggravation, but as I did, dad threw another bolt. With a sudden throw, I threw my guard up again, but with my unprotected left arm. As the bolt hit, I suddenly felt why the previous hits had felt wrong. Instead of the usual stinging burn of a Lightning Flame strike, I felt like I had been hit with actual electricity. I grunted in pain as my elbow spasm inward, hitting my gauntlet. "There you go!" Dad smiled.

"What was that?" I looked at my dad in disbelief as I turned my gauntlet off and rubbed my elbow.

"That was my way of doing things." Dad smiled as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Electrocuting people?" I asked, not sure if I could quite believe him. "How in the world would you manage that?"

"A multitude of ways really, mostly from being put on or running across rooftops in the middle of thunderstorms." Dad sighed as he looked up at the clear sky in nostalgia. "I was an adventurous tyke."

"So how do you manage to generate electricity?"

"Hm? Oh, I don't."

"So, if you're not going to show me what you use for fights and just shoot me full of electricity, I guess we're done here." I sighed as I turned to head back to the main house.

"And who said that we're done?" Dad challenged.

"Look dad," I sighed as I turned to face him. "It's cool and all that you can use electricity freely, but I'm going to be in fight using the Flames. If you didn't have any help on using the Lightning Flames, you should've just said so."

"What do you think I was doing just now then?" Dad crossed his arms, making me more than a bit confused.

"You used electricity to shoot me." I said simply.

"_Wrong_." Dad punctuated as he turned and walked to the center of the stage. "I used _Lightning_."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is, son, that I was using the _Lightning_ part of the Lightning Flames. The entirety of the Lightning Flame's Hardening characteristic is based solely in the Flame portion of its name. Think of it as macaroni and cheese, separately they are respectable ingredients, but together they make a dish, following me?"

"Not in the slightest." I shook my head.

Dad sighed. "Alright, look at the Rain and Sun Flames. They are both Flames, correct?"

"Yeah." I nodded slowly to emphasize I was following.

"But the Rain Flames are much more fluid that the Sun Flames, correct?"

"Yeah."

"So it stands to reason that the Rain Flames have a different sort of composer than that of Lightning or Sun Flames, correct?"

"Can you just get to your point dad?"

"What I am trying to make clear to you is that, just because they're all _called_ Flames, doesn't mean they all _are_ Flames?"

"Huh?"

Dad smacked himself in the forehead. "Look, just ignore the Flame part, and focus on the Lightning part."

"But I can't control electricity dad!" I stamped my foot in frustration.

"Oh for the love of- look, think of the two words as separate parts to your power. Lightning and Flames. Which part do you think you're proficient in?"

"Both." I stated simply.

"Wrong again." Dad ticked his finger back and forth. "You're proficient in the Flames part. I, however, am proficient more in the Lightning part. Like so." Dad put his hands into his pockets and pulled out two small, worn bull horns. "I've had these since I can remember, and I've been doing this since I can remember." Dad stuck the two horns on each side of his head, amazingly staying in place, and closed his eyes.

As I stood there waiting for dad to show me what he meant, I noticed it was starting to get dark. I looked up and saw rainclouds suddenly coming in out of nowhere. I was about to tell dad that we should go in, but he suddenly let out a deep sigh and smiled as he looked up. "Now here comes the good part." He said as a bolt of lightning struck him.

"Dad!" I cried and began to run to him to make sure he was okay. But when the flash was over, dad was still standing, but there was something defiantly different. There was a blue tint running all over his body, as if the lightning strike was still going on.

"Man, it's been forever since I've gotten to do it this way." Dad said in awe as he turned over and flexed his hands.

"How are you doing that?"

"How do you cover your body in Lightning Flames?" Dad counter asked. "It's like I said, Lightning Flames come in two different parts. And since you probably weren't going to understand in words, a demonstration is needed."

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"It's a bit more tingly than Lightning Flames, but it's no big deal." Dad said as he held his hands apart, letting the electricity arc between his hands. "Now, how well do you think you could block this Sanget?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Have you met Reborn?"

"Touché." I admitted. "But honestly, how could I block that?"

"That's the thing Sanget, you don't."

"Huh?"

"You're thinking to directly. Think." Dad tapped his horn. "Pure electricity, what does it do?"

"It goes through things that make an easy path to the ground. What of it?"

"Then think of yourself as a path, not a wall. Don't just think of stopping the attack, think of controlling it as well. And if you can do that, you may be able to even do this." Dad turned around and clapped his hands. There was a sudden boom with all of the greenery in front of him being blown back by a heavy gale. "Whoo, it really has been a while." Dad shuddered as he turned back to me. "Got it?"

"Um…" I stalled.

"So not really huh?" Dad sighed. "I guess you're really my son after all. All right, so here's what we'll do for this round of training." As he said that, dad kicked the stage floor, hitting a switch that raised eight pillars from the stage. "We're going to practice being a path. Fiama has at least taught you how to shoot Flames, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, shoot." Dad said as he stood with his side to me. "C'mon, get me back for those little jolts."

"You called that 'little'?" I cracked my knuckles. "All right, but remember you asked for this." I did as the school had taught and gathered my Flames in my hands, and for Lightning especially, I focused it into the fingertips and shot it at dad.

In response, he held out his own hand, letting the Flames hit. But instead of them dissipating like they should have, they continued down his arm, across his shoulders, and down his other arm, shooting out and striking the pillar.

"Nice shot." Dad admired as he looked at the unsigned pillar. "Now that you've seen me do it, try it yourself!" Dad sprung a shot of his own on me, but on reflex, I blocked it with my gauntlet. "Sanget." Dad sighed in disappointment.

"Sorry, sorry, it just happened." I turned off my gauntlet. "But you did spring that on me a bit suddenly."

"Your opponent isn't going to care if you're ready or not." Dad said flatly, snapping me back to why we were even here. For no matter how much banter we might share, there was a reason for us doing this. I took a deep breath and positioned myself. "All right, let's get this done then." Dad simply smiled and shot me again.

…

By the time dad and I were done shooting each other with Lightning Flames, I had become comfortable with letting foreign Flames pass through me. We had to stop when dad got a call from mom wondering where we had gotten off to and should be at the house for dinner. As we were heading back, I thought on what dad meant when her was talking about the macaroni and cheese metaphor. If the lightning and the Flames were separate, what exactly was I doing with my gauntlet? I had assumed they had been the same up until dad pointed it out.

But just as I thought I was figuring it out, we ran into a smiling, yet panting, Hotaka.

"Well what have you been up to, to be so happy?" Dad asked.

"I've just been sparring with Fon and dad for the last five hours, and I'm _still_ pumped for Katsumi stopping by." I could see a blatant sparkle in his eye mentioning Katsumi.

"So did you get to talk to her when Ryohei and Fon were sparring?" I asked with a slight grin.

"Are you kidding? I had to make sure to do better against those two while she was there. I couldn't possible stop to chat."

"Wait, you were sparring against Fon_ and_ Ryohei, at the same time?"

"Well, yeah, how else are you supposed to spar?"

I was going to ask more, but dad simply put a hand on my shoulder. "It's their way Sanget, don't question it. Just think about we were just doing." With that, my question changed.

"So, where are Fon and Ryohei now?"

"Oh, their still back in the ring. Dad bet that his boxing could beat any type of martial arts Fon could dish out. I don't think either of them are coming to dinner."

As we turned toward the dinning hall, we saw Kirata shuffling forward, hunched over, and looking generally worn out.

"Hey Kirata, how're you holding up?" I called out, to which he simply turned his head to look at the three of us. In an instant however, he was right up in my face, just staring. Then he stated poking my cheek, then arm, then stomach, then lifting up my foot, and then staring at me again. "Are you okay man?" I asked, more than a bit concerned.

"You're real at least." Kirata muttered before turning and leaving us.

"What do you think Mukuro and Chrome did to him?" I asked out loud.

"Probably hitting him with everything they could think of." Dad sighed as he crossed his arms. "From what I can remember about the Mist battle last time was that it was more of a battle of wills than an actual fight."

"That's got to be harsh." I sucked in my breath.

"But it's Kirata, he'll pull through." Hotaka pat me firmly on the back. "Now come on, the food's probably cold by now." We headed into the dining room, where we were met with the heavy aroma of grilled meat. I took in a deep breath, and immediately felt my stomach rumble. We didn't spare any time taking our seats and serving ourselves the ready hamburgers.

After I had selfishly devoured my first two burgers, I actually looked around the table to see how everyone was dealing with our impending battle. But instead of seeing a tense atmosphere, it almost seemed to be the exact opposite. The Primo's were talking rampantly amongst themselves and laughing naturally. Katsumi was chatting up Azzurra, Tazia and Ryona seemed to be planning something, and Hotaka was desperately trying to cheer Kirata up. I was content with the scene, until Ryona cleared her throat.

It immediately silenced all of the chatter through the room. I was slightly worried about the kind of attitude she would have for addressing large crowds, but then again that was my own paranoia, so I sat attentively. Ryona stood up and cleared her throat once more before taking a deep sigh and beginning.

"Thank you for your attention. I have a few things to say about today. For one, I would like to apologize to my father for my sudden outburst this afternoon. I took the news badly and responded in an uncouth manner. For that, I am sorry." Ryona gave a smile to Tsuna, which he happily returned. "The second matter is to my Guardians. I am sure that my actions up until now were selfish at the least, and unbecoming at the worst. Some of you were fine with taking the offer, and others were forced into accepting it. I just have to say that I am happy that you're still here, even after my actions."

This actually garnered a small round of applause from everyone. Ryona gave a very relived smile, but it was quickly replaced with a stern business look. She raised a hand and the applause stopped.

"Thank you, but the last piece is the most important part, and that's to do with our Ring Battle's this next week." The relaxed mood of the announcement suddenly turned full on serious. "After my declaration, I went straight to my study and pulled out everything I could about my family line. Little to say, it was unsuccessful. But when Sanget came to help, he pointed out a very important fact, and that was that I called for everyone to be here. Now I know he meant my Guardians, but I remembered something else about being the inheritor to the Neo Vongola name. And that was that we could talk with the previous heads of the Vongola family. So that is exactly what I did."

I was actually stunned at this revelation. I had known that the Flames were special, and the Sky Flame above all of that, but being able to communicate with the dead was a big one to me. Supernatural healing, illusions, lightning manipulation, these were ridiculous, but this was something on a different scale. Ryona continued.

"Now, I can only communicate with dad as for right now as I am not a fully recognized head, but with his help I was able to get everything I was looking for straight from the horse's mouth, and we were able to find out exactly who is looking to take the Neo Vongola Secondo seat." With a hesitation, and a sad glance to Katsumi, Ryona took a deep breath.

"It's Hideki Yamamoto."


	34. Ties

**Family and Sibling Ties:**

There was a beat of silence before Hotaka said a quietly bewildered "What?"

"How did you come to that?" Katsumi asked in an unusually calm demeanor for just being told that her older brother was a traitor to the family. Even Yamamoto seemed to be placid.

"I know it might be hard to understand, but it's true." Ryona continued. "With dad contacting the First and piecing together a cohesive family tree, Giotto had three two more children after moving to Japan, and from there we were able to tell he had five grand kids, and there were even more after that. It actually that hard for me to believe that the Yamamoto line came out four generations ago, and so the pieces fell into place."

"That doesn't answer my question Ryona." Katsumi breathed. "How did you come to the decision that my brother, Hideki Yamamoto, has been trying to take the Secondo seat?"

"Here's what we know Katsumi." Ryona addressed Katsumi directly. "They knew when and how to track us outside and which ones of us were the weakest links, even weighing Sanget's bag with bricks. When the mansion was invaded, the intruders had technology that for one was developed specifically for Flame retention and had a Rain Flame acknowledged by the house. And now, when the issue for the Ring Battle is to be decided, and even for every other event, Hideki Yamamoto has been absent. There are more than enough coincidences to start looking suspicious."

"But Hideki has an alibi for each of those situations!" Katsumi slammed her hands on the table as she stood up, glaring at Ryona. Yamamoto looked like he was going to say something, but a quick look from Katsumi made him stay. "For one, Hideki had those bricks in Sanget's bag for leg strength training. On the night of the home invasion, he was at his friends house for his class project, and right now he's at a training camp." Katsumi ticked off her reasons, while Ryona made no expression of disbelief or irritation. "I thought we had agreed Basil was the one behind the invasion anyways, and he could have easily accessed Vongola family information. And he was the one who sent the _damn letter._"

"I have a more analytical problem to this conclusion." Kirata spoke up, garnering the attention of the two debating women. "Doesn't the head of the Neo Vongola Family need the Sky Flame? Otherwise, the entire setup falls apart."

"That's where I'm afraid Ryona's claim has validation." Yamamoto finally decided to speak. "What you kids might not realize is what I teach Hideki and Katsumi in our dojo, for it is a family secret to be kept even from the rest of you. The Shigure Soen Ryu sword style I teach them is meant to never be openly divulged, so there is only ever one master to teach the students. And how I teach incorporates the use of our Rain Flames. And the reason why Katsumi excels beyond Hideki is because he also channels Sky Flames, which disrupt the flow of a pure Rain movement."

"Hmm." Kirata contemplated. "I never pegged him for being a Sky user."

"Neither did I, but hearing Ryona's explanation right now finally settles that question I've had for a while now."

"That's not what I meant." Kirata dismissed Yamamoto's comment. I think I did, and it was referring to Kirata's ability to see Flames composed by people and things around him. "When did he start exhibiting Sky Flame use?" Kirata asked Yamamoto.

"About two years ago." Katsumi answered somberly as she sat down. I don't think she was really accepting that her brother was behind our problems, but I don't think that she had the strength left in her to stand against this news. "That's when he started falling behind me in our lessons." She chuckled slightly. "And I just thought I was getting better."

"You were, and you have." Yamamoto consoled his daughter. "But we still have a major problem, right Ryona?"

"That's right." She nodded. "And that's confirming who we're up against. Hideki knows each of us, and thus knows what we do, but we have no idea about who he's going to have represent him. I don't want us to go in blind, so who do we know he associates with outside of us? Anyone from anywhere can work for his purposes."

"Ryona?" I raised my hand.

"Yes Sanget? You have an idea."

"Actually, no." I said as I stood up and gathered up my plate and silverware. "I think it's late and we need to rest. We can hold this brainstorm later tomorrow, don't you agree."

Ryona frowned, but then gave a careful glance around the table, and sighed. "All right. Sorry everyone, I was just on a roll. Let's clean up and get some rest."

With that, everyone started clearing up the table and making trips to the kitchen, depositing their dishes for those on duty tonight. After I had cleaned up my portion, I headed out into the halls toward my room, but instead of going to my room, I headed to Kirata's. I knew when he was thinking deeply, and casually dismissing a Primo's comments was defiantly a sign. So as I got to his room, I stood next to the door and waited.

It was only a few minutes before Kirata came around the corner, muttering to himself and drawing in the air. I couldn't see what it was he was considering, but he bumped into me in the middle of some sort of rearranging.

"Oof, sorry about that Sanget, didn't see you there." Kirata said briefly before turning the knob on his door.

"Probably not with everything else in front of you." I commented. Kirata turned his head to give me a questioning glance.

"What do you mean?" He asked not quite so innocently.

"I've gotten to know you a little Kirata, and I know that look. It's the one you get when you're stumped by something and can't figure out why. So, what is it?"

Kirata glanced down the hallway before opening his door the rest of the way. "Come in first." I followed him in, and it was quite obvious we had had different people furnishing our rooms. Kirata's room had a double sized bed in the corner There was a modest sized dresser next to it and a small bookshelf, but was obviously more important was the extensive computer system covering the opposite wall of the door. There was a wireless mouse and keyboard on a desk attached to the chair in front of it all, making it easy for him to switch between multiple screens. As we came in he headed to his chair and sat down, swinging the desk in front of him.

"It's been bothering me on what Yamamoto said about Hideki." Kirata said as he booted up the computers, the whirring of their fans soon becoming prominent. "When I said I didn't peg him for being a Sky user, it was because he had no Sky emissions."

"So what of it?" I asked.

"Meaning Hideki shouldn't be able to _use_ Sky Flames." Kirata said as he pulled up a spreadsheet that had multiple body outlines, each with different colors emanating from them. "This is currently everyone in the house. And as you can see," fourteen of the bodies split off to the left and right into two groups of seven. "These are the Primo and Secondo. Here's you." Kirata pointed to the vibrant green one on the right. "Now, turn on your gauntlet."

"Why?"

"I'm trying to make a point, that's why. You won't understand otherwise." Kirata said as he turned around to face me. I sighed and equipped my gauntlet. Kirata shortly shot it with Mist Flames and turned around. "And now as you can see, there is a predominate radiation of Mist Flames from your right hand from you retaining that Flame. Now, here's the last recording I had from Hideki." Kirata moved through a few windows, finally bringing up a file on Hideki on another screen. Another model came up that was a bright blue.

"All right, you're going to have to explain what I'm looking at Kirata."

"What you're looking at is someone who is only producing Rain Flames." Kirata turned to face me again. "So how is it possible that Hideki has been producing Sky Flames for two years now without physically making it? That's what I've been wondering."

"Ehh…" I groaned as I looked up at the screens. It was a good question, and I understood perfectly fine, but if Kirata couldn't come up with an answer, how could I? "Do you have any files on someone who has produced two Flames?"

"Yeah, a few from when they stopped by for meetings. Hold on." Kirata minimized Hideki's file and scoured through his resources until he opened up another file. This one had Sky and Storm Flame colors surrounding the body. "This one is from Xanxus."

I looked at the file, but all I saw were red and orange intermittently woven around the model. I looked back at my own model and at how the Mist Flame was predominant only over my hand.

"I just don't know what to say Kirata. It's stumped me too."

"Not surprising." Kirata sighed as he slumped back in his chair. "I just can't believe that Hideki would do something like this. He's always been the guy to keep us together whenever Ryona lost her own head. Heh, kind of like what you just did at dinner."

"Yeah? Guess it rubbed off on me a little."

"No, I think you've just had a different look on the situation."

"How so?"

"Well, you came in after Sugu was kidnapped so she couldn't be here, and you've had a somewhat one track mind about it." Kirata looked up at me. "When all's said and done, you just have one goal. The rest of us have a life here to think about, but you have an objective." Kirata looked back at his monitors. "To think you'll leave when you find her."

"And who decided that?" I looked down questioningly at Kirata.

"Well, aren't you?" Kirata turned to face me again. "I mean, you have no other reason when she gets here?"

"And leave her here with all of you by herself? I don't think so, if anything, _she'll_ be going home. There's no way I'm letting my little sister take this spot from me."

Kirata just smiled up at me, but then suddenly frowned. He looked to the side and held his hand to his mouth before turning to his computer and started searching desperately through his files.

"What is it Kirata?"

"I think I might have an idea why Hideki would turn on us." Kirata said as he kept going. He stopped when he finally pulled up a document.

"And what's that supposed to be?" I asked as I scrutinized the writing. It was in Italian, which was coming to me easier now, but I still needed to concentrate harder on some of the phrasings.

"It's the written agreement between Tsuna and Ryona two years ago." Kirata folded his arms as he sat back.

"You mean the one that says Ryona wanted a Guardian group of girls from the Primo's children?"

"Yep." Kirata nodded. "When something like that is agreed upon, documentation has to be made about it."

"But I thought that was an argument."

"It was, but even argued deals are still deals for us, for better or worse."

"So, what does this have to do with Hideki?"

"It has to do with some crushed dreams." Kirata looked up at me. "You know how similar Hideki and Yamamoto are, correct?"

"Scarily so."

"And that similarity came to Hideki as wanting to be just like his dad. What would this agreement stop him from doing?"

I thought about the deal and came to a conclusion. "He wouldn't be able to be the Rain Guardian."

"Exactly, and with that out, he wouldn't be able to be like his father."

"I think that's a bit of a stretch for a motive to turn on the rest of us. And it still doesn't explain how he could have Sky Flames."

"It might not explain the Sky Flame conundrum, but think about the rest of us. Ryona is going to take over for Tsuna, Azzurra, Tazia, Hotaka, you and I are going to replace our parents, but Hideki gets skipped over for his little sister. And like you just said, you're not going to leave to let Sugu take your place."

"Well, yeah, but that's because I don't want her to have to deal with the danger that the mafia comes with. If anyone is going to do it, it's going to be me."

"And that's exactly what Hideki is thinking right now, only in a different light. If anyone is going to be the Rain Guardian, or a Guardian at all, it's going to be him."

"But that's still ignoring the main problem, how would he produce Sky Flames spontaneously?"

"He wouldn't have to if someone gave it to him." Kirata crossed his fingers.

"What, like how you gave me Mist Flames?"

"Slightly, but not quite. I was thinking that he might be an experiment like my dad."

I was confused on what Kirata meant. "Experiment how?"

Kirata sighed deeply as he sat back in his chair. "A long time ago, the member's of dad's gang were part of human experimentation. Ken was infused with dose after dose of animal genes to see if humans could posses certain characteristics to utilize at will. Chikusa was made to be a puppet for others to control by being repeatedly shot with possession bullets. And my dad was given the abilities he has today, one of which increased his Mist Flame power. Flames at that time were an unknown phenomenon, but I wouldn't be surprised if someone dug out that old research with recent new developments."

"So, what? Hideki found this guy and he was given Sky Flames?"

"Or vice versa. I don't any concrete evidence, but it's the best explanation I can come up with."

"All right, so if that's our best shot, can we track down who did the experiments before?"

"That would be easy, they're all dead." I looked down at Kirata in shock. "Dad, Ken, and Chikusa killed them all as the left that torturous hellhole of a lab."

"But not the work, right?"

Kirata didn't say anything, only shutting down the computers. "True, but like you said, it's late. I can follow that lead tomorrow. But if you feel like you're up for one more thing, I think you should go talk to Katsumi."

"Well, I get this might be hard for her, but don't you think Tazia and Ryona can talk to her about it? Or Hotaka even?" I asked, not quiet wanting to talk to Katsumi right now. My own position of being an older brother might ruin what little connection we had.

"It's because you're an older brother that you should talk to her." Kirata said as though he could read my thoughts. "From my own analysis, Katsumi might be blaming herself for this turn, and the views of the others aren't ones that can help console this fact. But, that's up to you." Kirata got up and opened his door, obviously his signal for me to leave, so I obliged. But as he was closing the door, he had one more thing to say.

"Sanget? Do you remember the day we met?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to forget the day you see the world like a painting." I smiled.

"You also saw your color, correct?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Katsumi's in the same place." With that Kirata closed his door the rest of the way. I scratched my head, wondering what Kirata could mean by that. If it had to do with what I was thinking, I guess we could be in the same place, considering both of us losing a sibling. I sighed in dejection as I set off, focusing on finding Katsumi's room.

A couple of minutes later I found myself facing yet another door that I was assuming was Katsumi's. I hadn't really bothered to learn the houses' floor plan; I just relied on being directed there by the Mist Redirection System. I gave the door two firm taps.

"Go away already Tazia!" Katsumi called out in a mild annoyance. So I had been right that someone else had already tried to talk to her.

"It's me Katsumi." I called. There was no response, but the door cracked open a little with Katsumi looking up at me.

"What do you want Sanget?"

"I, uh, came to talk about Hideki." I said hesitantly.

"There's nothing to talk about." Katsumi closed the door.

"Come on Katsumi." I pleaded.

"Go away! There's nothing to talk about!" Katsumi yelled.

"Just hear me out." I tried again.

"Go away already!"

"It's not your fault!" I yelled in frustration. Katsumi didn't respond, and I didn't think she was going to open her door to talk to me properly. After taking a few deep breaths and clearing my head, I waited for a proper response. When none came, I started to head back to my room.

"It's not?" I heard Katsumi almost whisper. I looked over my shoulder to see she had the door open wide enough to poke her head out. I bit my lip before replying.

"No, it's not." I said as I properly turned to face her. "It's nobody's fault for this. It was Hideki's decision to make, and we're just going to have to accept it."

"But, I'm his sister. I should have seen it coming. If I had paid more attention in sparring, or kept in touch with him more, or spent more time, I could have-"

"Maybe you could've." I cut her off. "But those are situations we can't do anything about now."

"But I could've-"

"Done what Katsumi? Taken an interest in his friends? Known exactly where he was going? Known what he was doing? Maybe, but now we can't. We can't tell what's become of him now. And hey," I walked up to Katsumi and pat her on the shoulder. "We're all family here, we all should have seen it coming."

Katsumi was silent for a moment as she looked up at me. When she finally spoke, it hit home. "You're not talking just about Hideki, are you?"

"…No, I'm not." I admitted. "I blamed myself for Sugu being taken, and I thought the exact same things. But there were things I couldn't do, and I had to accept that."

"But you haven't." Katsumi said plainly. "But, I see what you mean Sanget." Katsumi smiled as tears started to come to her eyes. She suddenly hugged me, burying her face in my shirt. "I'm not crying, I'm not." She tried to say with a straight voice, but I could hear it quiver.

"Of course you're not." I smiled as I could feel a tear coming to my eye as well. I retuned the hug, and we stood there as I waited for Katsumi to let out her grief.


End file.
